


พายุแค้น แรงรัก (Cage)

by nevernew



Category: Amanda Abbington - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, British Character, British English, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Sex, House Abbington, House Armitage, House Cumberbatch, Incest, Kid Love, London, M/M, Young Love, affair love, hard sex, illegal, mafia
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 189,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernew/pseuds/nevernew
Summary: ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจ ได้เก็บเด็กน้อยที่ชื่อ มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน มาเป็นลูกของตัวเอง แต่แล้วเมื่อเวลาผ่านไป เขากลับมีความสัมพันธ์กับมาร์ติน ทำให้เด็กน้อยสับสนในตัวเองเพราะรักของเขาคือ เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์(Richard Armitage has kept a child named Martin Freeman as his own son. But then over time. He has a relationship with Martin. Make the little boy confused in himself because his love is Benedict Cumberbatch.)





	1. Chapter 1

ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจ มาเฟียหนุ่มอายุ 25 ปี เขารับช่วงสืบต่อมาจากบิดา ที่โดนลอบฆ่าจากตระกูลฟรีแมน ลูกน้องภายในแก๊งต่างยกย่องเขาและให้ความเคารพ เพราะด้วยความสามารถและฝีมือที่ได้พิสูจน์ให้เห็นตั้งแต่ยังไม่บรรลุนิติภาวะ จึงไม่น่าแปลกใจเลยที่ทุกคนจะยอมรับให้เขาเป็นหัวหน้าแก๊งได้อย่างรวดเร็ว

และคืนนี้ก็เป็นคืนแห่งการล้างแค้น เขาต้องการให้ตระกูลฟรีแมนชดใช้

ปัง! ปัง!

เสียงปืนรัวนัดดังขึ้นอย่างต่อเนื่อง ผสมปนเปไปกับเสียงกรี้ดร้องของเหล่าคนใช้ภายในคฤหาสน์ฟรีแมน ริชาร์ดนำลูกน้องเข้าบุกกลุ่มมาเฟียที่อำลาวงการไปแล้ว แต่กลับมาลอบสังหารพ่อและแม่ของเขาเพื่อผลประโยขน์ทางธุรกิจ

บัดซบที่สุด!!

"ผมจับตัวคุณและคุณนายฟรีแมนได้แล้วครับ!" เสียงลูกน้องรายงานดังมาจากชั้นสองของคฤหาน์ ริชาร์ดจึงยิงแสกหน้าหญิงรับใช้ที่เขากำลังขยุ้มผมเธออยู่ เธอจะได้เลิกขว้างทางเขาสักที

บันไดยาววน ริชาร์ดเดินจนไปถึงหน้าห้องที่มีลูกน้องเฝ้าอยู่ ข้างในมี คุณและคุณนายฟรีแมน นั่งกอดกันตัวสั่นด้วยความเกรงกลัวความตาย

หึ! ที่พวกแกฆ่าพ่อแม่ของฉัน ทำไมไม่กลัวบ้างล่ะ น่าสมเพช!

"ริชาร์ด พวกเราไม่ได้ทำนะ ฉันเป็นเพื่อนกับพ่อของนาย เราไม่เคยคิดจะทำร้ายครอบครัวของนายเลย" ผู้นำตระกูลฟรีแมนเอ่ยเสียงสั่น เขากอดภรรยาตัวเองเอาไว้ในอ้อมกอด จนมองไม่เห็นว่า ในแขนของผู้หญิงคนนั้นกำลังอุ้มอะไรอยู่

"แกคิดว่าคำแก้ตัวโง่ๆแบบนี้ จะทำให้ฉันไว้ชีวิตแกงั้นเหรอ หึ... งั้นช่วยบอกฉันหน่อยสิ ว่าใครมันเป็นคนทำ" ริชาร์ดถามเสียงเย็นเหยียบ ปากกระบอกปืนที่ถูกลั่นไกไว้จ่อเข้าที่หัวของคุณฟรีแมน

"ฉัน...ฉันไม่รู้" คุณฟรีแมนตอบเสียงค่อย เขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าเรื่องแบบนี้เกิดขึ้นได้อย่างไร

"ทั้งๆที่พ่อของฉันรักพวกแกเหมือนเป็นพี่น้อง ไม่เคยคิดทำร้ายพวกแกหรือเอาเปรียบ กลับกัน ยังส่งเสริมให้แกออกจากการเป็นมาเฟียและยังยอมเป็นรองในธุรกิจที่แกทำ แต่ทำไม... ทำไมพวกแกถึงทำแบบนี้!!" ริชาร์ดตะคอกใส่หน้าคุณฟรีแมน ดวงตาแดงกล่ำไปด้วยความโกรธแค้น

"ฉันไม่ได้ทำ ฉันสาบาน ด้วยเกียรติของฉัน" คุณฟรีแมนพูดอย่างหนักแน่น

ริชาร์ดได้แต่เบือนหน้าหัวเราะไปกับคำสาบานตลกๆนั้น

"ฉันจะส่งแกกับเมียแกไปสาบานกับพ่อและแม่ของฉันในนรกแล้วกัน"

ปัง! ปัง! ปัง! ปัง! ปัง!

ริชาร์ดรัวปืนยิงใส่หัวของ คุณและคุณนายฟรีแมน ด้วยความแค้นทั้งหมดที่มี แต่เมื่อสองร่างนั้นล้มลงไปกองกับพื้น ก็มีเสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นมา

"แง้ๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ"

เสียงเด็กร้องไห้ดังออกมาจากอ้อมกอดของคุณนายฟรีแมน ริชาร์ดใช้เท้าเขี่ยศพทั้งสองออก เผยให้เห็นเด็กน้อยน่ารักในห่อผ้า ริชาร์ดวางปืนลง จากนั้นจึงค่อยๆอุ่มเด็กชายขึ้นมาในอ้อมกอด

"ฉันไม่เคยรู้ว่าฟรีแมนมีลูกด้วย" ริชาร์ดถามลูกน้องคนสนิท

"เพราะท่านไปศึกษาอยู่ต่างประเทศ เลยอาจยังไม่ทราบ คุณหนูคนนี้ชื่อมาร์ติน ฟรีแมน เพิ่งเกิดเมื่อ 2 เดือนที่แล้วครับ" ไอแดน เทอร์เนอร์ อธิบายให้หัวหัวหน้าตนรับทราบ

"ลูกคนเดียวงั้นเหรอ?"

"ครับ คุณนายฟรีแมนร่างกายอ่อนแอ ไม่สามารถมีลูกได้ พวกเขาจึงทำทุกวิถีทาง จนคุณหนูมาร์ตินเกิดมา" ไอแดนอธิบายซ้ำ เขาเองก็รักครอบครัวนี้เหมือนกับท่านพ่อของคุณริชาร์ดรัก เพราะครอบครัวนี้ไปมาหาสู่ที่คฤหาสน์อาร์มิเทจบ่อยๆเขาเองก็ได้มีโอกาสพูดคุยและเล่นกับคุณหนูมาร์ตินอยู่บ้าง แต่ก็ไม่คิดเลย ว่าจะเกิดเรื่องเลวร้ายแบบนี้

"นายท่าน...พ่อของคุณริชาร์ด เป็นพ่อทูนหัวของคุณหนูมาร์ตินด้วยครับ"

"อย่างนั้นเหรอ.." ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงนิ่ง จ้องมองเด็กน้อยในอ้อมกอดที่กำลังร้องไห้จ้า

"มาร์ติน เงียบสะ" ริชาร์ดสั่งเด็กน้อย เพราะเขาเริ่มลำคาญเสียงเด็กแบบนี้แล้ว

เด็กน้อยในอ้อมกอดเหมือนจะเข้าใจความหมาย หุบปากร้องไห้ทันที แต่ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มยังมีน้ำใสไหลออกมา เสียงสะอื้น ฮึกๆยังดังอยู่เป็นระยะ

ริชาร์ดมองเด็กน้อยด้วยความแปลกใจ เด็กน้อยอายุสองเดือน ฟังรู้เรื่องแล้วเหรอ?

นิ้วหยาบของริชาร์ดไล้ไปตามพวกแก้มใสของเด็กทารก ดวงตาเล็กนั้นยิ้มหยีทั้นที เสียงหัวเราะคิกคักดังออกมาจากปากบางเล็ก มือป้อมเอื้อมจับนิ้วหยาบของเขาแกว่งไปมา

เพราะเป็นเด็ก จึงมีแต่ความบริสุทธิ์

"ฉันจะรับเด็กคนนี้เป็นลูก" ริชาร์ดพูดบอกลูกน้อง

"แต่ว่า นายท่าน..." ไอแดนเริ่มชักหวาดๆ เพราะท่านริชาร์ดเพิ่งสังหารพ่อและแม่ของเด็กน้อยคนนี้ไปต่อหน้าต่อตา ถึงแม้ว่าคุณหนูมาร์ตินจะยังไม่รู้เรื่องก็เถอะ

"ฉันไม่สน" ริชาร์ดเอ่ยอย่างหัวเสีย เขารู้ว่าไอแดนกำลังคิดอะไร

เพราะเขารู้สึกบางอย่างกับเด็กคนนี้

รู้สึก ถูกชะตา

"ต่อไปนี้ มาร์ติน จะอยู่ในความดูแลของฉัน"

"เผาคฤหาสน์หลังนี้สะ" ริชาร์ดพูดจบ ก็เดินออกไปจากห้องนี้ทันที

ชายหนุ่มกระชับเด็กในอ้อมกอดแน่น เพราะข้างนอกอากาศหนาวพอสมควร ด้วยหิมะที่กำลังตกมาอย่างเชื่องช้า

เกล็ดหิมะเล็กตกใส่จมูกของเด็กน้อย มาร์ตินทำหน้าแปลกใจ จากนั้นก็หัวเราะเอิ๊กอ๊ากตามประสาเด็ก มือเล็กป้อมใคว้คว้าพยายามจับเกล็ดหิมะที่ร่วงหล่นใส่ตัวเอง

ริชาร์ดมองเด็กน้อยด้วยสายตาที่อ่อนโยน

เขากระชับเด็กน้อยในอ้อมกอด ยกขึ้นมาหอมแก้มใสฟอดใหญ่

เด็กน้อยใช้มือเล็กปัดป่ายหน้าใหญ่ๆนี้ออก เพราะหนวดเคราของริชาร์ดมันทำให้รู้สึกระคายเคือง

ริชาร์ดหัวเราะเบาๆ

เขาจะเลี้ยงเด็กคนนี้อย่างดี

มาร์ตินเป็นของเขาแล้ว...


	2. Chapter 2

"คุณพ่อครับ ผมอยากทานไอศครีม" ร่างเล็กในเสื้อสเวตเตอร์สีครีมน่ารักพูดขึ้น

 

"เวลาที่อยู่กันสองคน ฉันบอกให้เธอเรียกฉันว่าอะไร มาร์ติน"

 

"ริชาร์ด ผมอยากทานไอศครีมครับ นะ นะ" มาร์ติน เด็กน้อยวัย 5 ขวบ เอ่ยขอร้องด้วยดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มอย่างดวงตาลูกหมา ริชาร์ดเห็นแล้วก็ต้องฝืนทำหน้าบึ้งตึง 

 

เด็กอะไร ตลกชะมัด

 

"ถ้าพาไป เธอจะให้อะไรตอบแทนฉัน" ริชาร์ดทำเสียงเข้มใส่ เขายังคงทำเป็นไม่สนใจ และแกล้งทำงานต่อไป พร้อมรอฟังว่าเจ้าตัวเล็กจะทำยังไงต่อ

 

"ผมจะให้ริชาร์ดนอนกอดทั้งคืนเลย แล้วก็ๆๆ หอมด้วย ผมจะหอมริชาร์ดฟอดใหญ่ๆล่ะ" มาร์ตินพูดไปพร้อมทำท่าประกอบ 

 

ริชาร์ดกลั้นขำไม่ไหว เขายิ้มและหัวเราะหึๆ พร้อมพยักหน้าตกลงว่าจะพาไปทานไอศรีม 

 

มาร์ตินเมื่อเห็นสัญญานก็ยิ้มร่าทันที ร่างเล็กกระโดดดีใจ ปีนป่ายเก้าอี้ที่ริชาร์ดนั่งอยู่ มาร์ตินปีนไปนั่งบนตัวริชาร์ด มือเล็กป้อมทั้งสองจับหน้าริชาร์ดให้เลิกสนใจงาน แล้วมองมาที่ตัวเอง

 

"ริชาร์ดสัญญาแล้วนะว่าจะพามาร์ตินไป"

 

"ฉันสัญญากับเธอแล้วไง เจ้าตัวเล็ก"

 

มาร์ตินยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี หน้ากลมป้อมเอื้อมไปหอมแก้มฟอดใหญ่ของริชาร์ด

 

ฟอดดดดดดด

 

ริชาร์ดมองด้วยความเอ็นดู  มาร์ตินเป็นเด็กดี และน่ารักมากๆ เชื่อฟังคำสอนของเขาเสมอ เลี้ยงง่าย แถมยังรู้จักเข้าหาผู้ใหญ่ เขาภูมิใจในตัวมาร์ติน

 

ริชาร์ดอุ้มมาร์ตินแนบอก จากนั้นก็ลุกขึ้นเดินไปสั่งงานลูกน้อง

 

"ไอแดน ไปเตรียมรถ"

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

ริชาร์ดพามาร์ตินมาที่สวนสนุก ไหนๆก็โดดงานออกมาแล้ว เขาจึงพามาร์ตินมาเปิดหูเปิดตาเที่ยวบ้าง

 

"นั้นนน ร้านไอศรีม คุณพ่อครับ นั้นไงๆๆ" มาร์ตินดีใจและตื่นเต้น เขาจะได้ทานของโปรดแล้ว

 

"ไอแดน ดูแลรอบๆให้ดี" ริชาร์ดสั่งงานลูกน้อง เพราะเขายังคงเป็นมาเฟียที่มีอิทธิพลอันดับต้นๆของลอนดอนอยู่ แน่นอนว่า ทั้งเขาและมาร์ติน อาจโดนลอบฆ่าก็ได้

 

"ไปกันเถอะ เจ้าตัวเล็ก" ริชาร์ดจูงมือมาร์ตินไปที่ร้านที่เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาอยากไปทันที

 

 

"ยินดีตอนรับค่า" เสียงเจื้อยแจ้วของพนักงานในร้านดังขึ้นเมื่อลูกค้าเดินเขามา

 

มาร์ตินเห็นตู้ไอศรีมเรียงรายตรงหน้า ดวงตากลมโตวาวโรจ มือเล็กบิดมือออกจากมือใหญ่ วิ่งไปยืนเกาะหน้าตู้ทันที

 

ริชาร์ดมองดูขำๆ ถึงแม้ในใจจะหวูบโหวงเมื่อตอนที่มาร์ตินบิดมือเล็กของตัวเองออกมาจากมือของเขา  ริชาร์ดนั่งลงตรงโต๊ะว่าง เขามองร่างเล็กสั่งไอศรีม

 

"ผมสั่งมาให้คุณพ่อด้วยนะครับ" เด็กชายร่างเล็กกล่าว แล้วปีนขึ้นนั่งเก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้าม

 

"ไอศรีมที่สั่งได้แล้วค่ะ" พนักงานเสริฟสาวยกไอศรีมที่มาร์ตินสั่งมาให้ เธอยกรสช็อกโกแลตให้มาร์ตินและรสรัมลูกเกดให้ริชาร์ด

 

"พี่สาวครับ ของผมรสรัมลูกเกดครับ" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

พนักงามเสริฟรีบจัดแจงเปลี่ยนแก้วไอศรีมให้ถูกฝั่ง ก้มหัวขอโทษลูกค้า ริชาร์ดไม่ว่าอะไร จึงไล่ให้เธอไปทำงานต่อ

 

"ผมรู้คุณพ่อชอบช็อคโกแลต อิอิ" เด็กชายหัวเราะอารมณ์ดี 

 

ริชาร์ดมองมาร์ตินด้วยสายตาอ่อนโยน มือป้อมกำช้อนแน่น แต่ด้วยร่างกายที่เล็กป้อม ทำให้ตักไอศรีมไม่ถึงแต่ตัวเล็กของเขาก็พยายามเอื้อมมือสั้นๆตักไอศรีมเต็มที่

 

"มาร์ติน เอาเก้าอี้เสริมไหม" ริชาร์ดถาม

 

"ไม่เอาเด็ดขาด ผมโตแล้วนะ!" มาร์ตินยืนยันเสียงเข้ม? ใบหน้าขมวดคิ้วจริงจังจนริชาร์ดอดขำไม่ได้

 

"ฮ่าๆ งั้นมานั่งตักฉันมา" ริชาร์ดเรียกคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินมีท่าทีลังเลชั่วครู่ แต่ก็ลุกไปหาริชาร์ดที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้าง ริชาร์ดยกตัวเล็กขึ้นนั่งตัก ดึงแก้วไอศครีมของมาร์ตินมาใกล้ๆ เพื่อให้ตัวเล็กของเขาตักได้ง่ายขึ้น

 

มาร์ตินยิ้มร่าทันที มือป้อมตักไอศรีมเข้าปากอย่ามีความสุข สลับกับป้อนให้ริชาร์ด

 

 

"คุณหนูมาร์ตินน่ารักมากเลย" ไอแดนที่เฝ้าอยู่นอกร้าน มองคุณหนูที่เขารักมีความสุขกับการกิน

 

"ใช่ นายท่านก็เปลี่ยนไปมาก ฉายาไร้หัวใจ ใช้ไม่ได้เลยเมื่ออยู่กับคุณหนู" ลูกน้องคนสนิทของริชาร์ดอีกคน ดีน โอกอร์แมน พูดขึ้น

 

"ดีน ฉันหวังขออย่าให้เกิดเรื่องร้ายๆกับคุณหนู" ไอเดนภาวนาให้คุณหนูของเขามีความสุขแบบนี้ตลอด

 

"นายและฉันเราต้องปกป้องคุณหนูให้ดีที่สุด"

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

"คุณพ่อครับ ผมอยากเข้าไปในบ้านผีสิง" เสียงเจี้อยแจ้วขอร้องร่างสูงที่จูงมือเขาอยู่ เมื่อตอนที่กำลังเดินเล่น มาร์ตินเจอสถานที่ที่เรียกว่าบ้านผีสิง จึงอยากเข้าไปดู เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าบ้านผีสิงคืออะไร มันอาจจะเหมือนบ้าน โทโทโระ ที่เพิ่งเข้าไปมาเมื้อกี้ก็ได้

 

"เธอแน่ใจแล้วเหรอ หืม..." ริชาร์ดถามเพื่อความมั่นใจ เขาไม่อยากเห็นเด็กตัวน้อยของเขาร้องไห้เพราะความกลัว

 

"ครับ ผมอยากไป นะ นะ" มาร์ตินไม่ยอมแพ้ เขย่าขากางเกงอ้อนวอน

 

ริชาร์ดมองเจ้าตัวน้อง เขายอมแพ้เลยจริงๆ เวลาที่มาร์ตินอ้อนแบบนี้

 

"ก็ได้...แต่ข้างในมืดมาก ต้องจับมือฉันไว้ตลอดเข้าใจไหม" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเข้ม

 

"ครับ" มาร์ตินรับคำอย่างมาดมั่น เดินจูงร่างสูงเข้าไปซื้อตั๋วทันที

 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

"แบร่" เสียงผีที่ถูกจัดฉากดังขึ้น 

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆ" มาร์ตินหัวเราะไปกับเหล่าภูติ ผี ปีศาจ ที่แอบซ้อนและชอบมาจ๊ะเอ๋กับเขา

 

ริชาร์ดมองอย่างแปลกใจ มาร์ตินไม่กลัวเลยสักนิด แต่เป็นเขาเองที่ตกใจบ้างนิดหน่อยที่อยู่ดีๆก็โผล่มา

 

"ริชาร์ด ดูสิ ผีตัวนั้นเลือดเยอะแยะเลย มีหนอนตัวอ้วนน่ารักติดอยู่ด้วย" มาร์ตินชี้ไปที่ศพปลอมที่ถูกแต่งจนหน้าและ มีหนอนติดอยู่เต็มไปหมด

 

"เธอไม่กลัวเลยเหรอมาร์ติน" ริชาร์ดถามคนตัวเล็กของเขา

 

"น่าสนุกออก เอ๊ะ นั้น มัมมี่!!" มาร์ตินเห็นมัมมี่ที่เขาชอบ ก็พุ่งตัวไปทักทายทันที

 

ริชาร์ดหัวเราะไปกับร่างเล็ก ที่สนุกเหลือเกินในบ้านผีสิงที่แม้แต่ผู้ใหญ่ก็ยังกลัว

 

ร่างสูงเดินดูรอบๆระหว่างทางที่มาร์ตินกำลังเล่นกับมัมมี่ จึงไม่ได้สังเกตเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขานัก เขาเดินดูการตกแต่งในบ้านผีสิงที่ทำได้ดีราวกับมาจากฮอลลิวูด

 

จนกระทั้งเขาเดินมาตรงมัมมี่ ร่างเล็กผมทองของเขา กลับไม่อยู่ตรงนี้แล้ว

 

"มาร์ติน!!!" ริชาร์ดตะโกนลั่น

 

\------------------------------

 

 

"อิอิ เป็นไง เกมซ้อนแอบของฉัน" เด็กน้อย ผมสีดำหยักศก สวมชุดสูทรองเท้าหนังเหมือนกับผู้ใหญ่ ตาสีเขียวของเขามองคนตัวเล็กข้างๆด้วยความสนุกสนาน

 

"คุณพ่อต้องโกรธฉันแน่ๆ" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสั่น ริชาร์ดเรียกเขาเสียงดังมาก และยังพวกน้าๆที่ทำงานให้คุณพ่ออีก มากันเต็มไปหมด

 

"นายไม่เคยเล่นซ่อนแอบกับพ่อเหรอ" 

 

"เคยสิ" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงดัง

 

"เหมือนกันนั้นแหละ พอพวกเขาหาเราเจอ พวกเขาก็จะดีใจล่ะ" เด็กผมดำอธิบาย เพราะเขาเล่นแบบนี้กับบอดี้การ์ดของเขาบ่อยมากๆ

 

"เราไปแอบกันที่อื่นมั้งดีกว่านะ" 

 

"อืม เอาสิ ว่าแต่นายชื่ออะไรอ่ะ เรามาร์ติน อาร์มิเทจ นะ อายุ 5 ขวบ พรุ่งนี้ก็จะไปโรงเรียนแล้ว ที่ WETHERBY SCHOOL ล่ะ" เด็กน้อมผมทองแนะนำตัวเอง แล้วยืนมือออกไปให้จับ

 

"โอ๊ะ ฉันก็ไปเรียนที่นั้นพรุ่งนี้เหมือนกัน แล้วฉันก็ 5 ขวบล่ะ ฉันชื่อ เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์ เรียกเบนก็ได้ มาร์ติน" เด็กน้อยผมดำยื่นมือไปจับคนตัวเล็ก ทั้งสองเขย่ามือทำความรู้จักกัน

 

จากนั้นเบนก็แอบดูลาดเลา ตอนนี้ไม่มีผู้ใหญ่อยู่แถวนี้แล้ว เขาจึงจูงมือมาร์ตินออกมาจากที่ซ่อน เพื่อไปหาที่ซ่อนใหม่

 

"เราไปซ้อนที่ชิงช้าสวรรค์กันเถอะ"

 

"อืม เอาสิ ไปๆ" มาร์ตินตอบรับอย่างว่าง่าย เพราะชิงช้าสวรรค์เองก็เป็นเป้าหมายที่เขาอยากขึ้นไปนั่งเหมือนกัน

 

\----------------------------

 

"โห่ นายนี่ยอดไปเลย ได้ขึ้นฟรีด้วย" มาร์ตินว่าพลางจ้องมองวิวข้างนอกที่กำลังสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

"ฉันมีสิทธิพิเศษนะ หึหึ" เบเนดิกต์หัวเราะหึหึ พลางจ้องมองคนตัวเล็กที่เขาพามาเล่นด้วย

 

"ต่อไปนายคือลูกน้องของฉันนะ"

 

"ห๊ะ ไม่เอาอ่ะ ฉันไม่อยากเป็นลูกน้อง" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วทำแก้มป่อง

 

"งั้นเป็นคนรับใช้ ดีไหม" เบเนดิกต์เสนอให้อีกตัวเลือก

 

"ฉันไม่เป็นเหมือนกัน"

 

"แล้วนายอยากเป็นอะไรล่ะ"

 

"ฉันอยากเป็น ซุปเปอร์แมน" มาร์ตินบอกเบเนดิกต์ ความฝันของคนผมทองคือซุปเปอร์แมนที่เก่งกาจ สามารถปกป้องคนที่เขารักได้

 

"เหอะ เจ้าเด็กนี่" เบเนดิกต์มองค้อน 

 

"หรือนายอยากเป็นซุปเปอร์แมนเหมือนกัน? ไม่ได้นะ ฉันจองแล้ว ฉันจะเป็นๆๆ" มาร์ตินโวยวาย เดินมาเขย่าเสื้อของเบเนดิกต์ 

 

เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำเงินเข้ม ผมทองพริ้วไหวเมื่อร่างที่เล็กกว่าขยับ ผิวเนียนใสเลือดฟาดที่แก้มป่องๆนั้นทำให้เขาอดใจไม่ไหว

 

"จุ๊ฟ"

 

"นายทำไรอ่ะ!" มาร์ตินกระเด้งตัวหนีทันที ไม่เคยมีใครมาจุ๊ฟเขาที่แก้มมาก่อน นอกจากคุณพ่อของเขา

 

"งั้นนายเป็นแฟนฉัน" เบเนดิกต์บอกอย่างมั่นใจ

 

"แฟนคืออะไร เหาะเหมือนซุปเปอร์แมนได้เปล่า?" มาร์ตินถามอย่างสงสัย

 

"เจ้าเบอะเซอะ! เอาไว้พอโตขึ้นฉันจะค่อยๆสอนนาย" เบเนดิกต์ว่าอย่างวางมาดว่าตัวเองเหนือกว่า

 

"ก็ได้ๆ ฉันจะเป็นแฟนนาย" มาร์ตินตอบอย่างอารมณ์ดี แฟนคืออะไรก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน แต่น่าจะดีกว่าเป็นคนรับใช้ล่ะนะ

 

"งั้นเรามาทำสัญญาเป็นแฟนกัน" เบเนดิกต์ว่า แล้วจับไหล่ทั้งสองข้างของมาร์ตินให้หันตัวมาที่เขา

 

"ยังไงเหรอ"

 

"หลับตาก่อนสิ" เบนว่าแล้วมาร์ตินก็ทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย แค่หลับตาเอง ง่ายชะมัดเลย

 

เบเนเดิกต์ค่อยๆโน้มหน้าลงไปหาคนตัวเล็ก ปากหยักจูบลงอย่างแผ่วเบาที่ปากบาง ประทับกันอยู่ชั่วครู่ จึงถอนจูบออก

 

มาร์ตินลืมตาขึ้น มือเล็กจับปากของตัวเอง

 

"นี่เขาเรียกว่าจูบ คนเป็นแฟนกันเท่านั้นถึงจะทำได้" เบเนดิกต์อธิบายให้มาร์ตินเข้าใจ ร่างเล็กก็พยักหน้าว่าเข้าใจแล้ว มาร์ตินยังงุนงงกับสิ่งที่เบนทำอยู่ แถมหัวใจดวงน้อยก็เต้นเสียงดังราวกับกลองแบบนี้

 

ความรู้สึกแบบนี้มันไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นมาก่อน

 

มันเรียกว่าอะไรล่ะ?

 

เบเนดิกต์เห็นหน้ามึนงงของคนที่เตี้ยกว่าเขาก็มีความสุข รวบตัวมาร์ตินเข้ามากอดทันที จุฟลงผมทองนุ่มนิ่มหอมกลิ่นคาราเมลนี้อย่างรักใคร่

 

"นายเป็นแฟนฉันแล้วนะ นายเป็นของฉันแล้วมาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์พูดกระซิบที่หูร่างเล็กอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

การเล่นซ้อนแอบจบลง เมื่อบอดิการ์ดของเบนหาตัวเขาพบ และเขาเองก็เห็นริชาร์ดอยู่ข้างหน้า จึงร่ำลาเบเนดิกต์ แล้ววิ่งไปกอดขาริชาร์ดทันที

 

มาร์ตินยิ้มร่าเมื่อเขากอดหมับเข้าที่ขาของริชาร์ด เงยหน้าพูดเจื้อยแจ้ว

 

"ผมเล่นซ้อนแอบเก่งไหม คุณพ่อกับพวกน้าๆหาผมไม่เจอเลย อิอิ"

 

"ไอแดน พามาร์ตินกลับบ้าน!!!" ริชาร์ดตะหวาดเสียงดังลั่น จนมาร์ตินตกใจ แขนเล็กป้อมออกจากการเกาะเกี่ยวขาของริชาร์ด

 

คุณพ่อน่ากลัว!

 

มาร์ตินเริ่มเบ๊ะ ดวงตากลมโตเริ่มมีหยาดน้ำใส ไอแดนและดีนรีบมาดูแลคุณหนูของเขาทันที ดีนอุ้มมาตินมากอดปลอบ 

 

"เดี้ยวนี้!" ริชาร์ดตะหวาดอีกครั้ง ร่างสูงเร่งรุดเดินหน้าไปก่อน

 

มาร์ตินได้แต่มองพ่อของเขา คุณพ่อโกรธอะไร ผมทำอะไรผิดเหรอ ไหนเบนบอกพ่อจะดีใจไงเมื่อหาเขาพบ

 

"ฮือๆๆๆๆๆ" ร่างเล็กในอ้อมกอดของดีนร้องไห้สะอื้น ดีนได้แต่กอดปลอบ ลูบไล้หัวมลเพื่อไม่ให้สะอื้นไห้ไปมากกว่านี้

 

คุณหนูคงไม่รู้เลยว่านายท่านเป็นห่วงคุณหนูมากแค่ไหน ทั้งร้อนใจ ทั้งวิ่งวุ่นตามหาไปทั่ว 

 

"เรากลับกันเถอะครับคุณหนู" ไอแดนว่าแล้วเดินนำ ให้ดีนเดินตาม 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"ฮึก..ฮือๆๆๆ" เสียงสะอื้นไห้ของมาร์ติน เรียกให้เหล่าลูกน้องของริชาร์ดเจ็บปวดหัวใจกันไปเป็นแถบๆ คุณหนูไม่เคยโดนโกรธมากขนาดนี้เลย ทุกๆคนเป็นห่วงคุณหนูของเขา

 

"เธอรู้ไหม เธอทำอะไรผิดมาร์ติน" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเข้ม จ้องมาร์ตินตัวน้อยอย่างไม่วางตา สายตาที่ทั้งดุและน่ากลัว ทำให้เด็กน้อยไม่กล้าสบตาผู้เป็นพ่อ

 

"ผะ..ผมไม่รู้" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสะอื้น

 

ริชาร์ดหลับตา พยายามสงบสติอารมณ์ 

 

"เธอหายไป โดยไม่บอกฉัน เธอทำให้ฉันเป็นห่วงมาก มาร์ติน!!"

 

"ผมขอโทษครับ" เสียงสะอื้นเริ่มดังขึ้น มือเล็กเช็ดน้ำตาของตัวเอง จนดวงตาแดงกล้ำ

 

"ฉันจะลงโทษเธออย่างไงดีห๊ะ!" ริชาร์ดตะคอกใส่หน้าเด็กน้อย จนมาร์ตินตกใจกลัวสะดุ้ง ตัวสั่นไปด้วยความเกรงกลัว

 

คุณพ่อไม่เคยดุเขาขนาดนี้

 

"ตะ..ต่อไป ฮึกๆๆ ผมจะไม่ทำแบบ .. นี้ ฮือๆๆ อีกแล้วครับ ผม..จะเป็นเด็กดี จะเชื่อฟังคุณพ่อทุกอย่าง...และ  และ ฮือๆๆๆ ผมจะกินผักด้วย กินเยอะๆเลย" มาร์ตินแจ้งบทลงโทษของตัวเองให้ริชาร์ดฟัง

 

ริชาร์ดทั้งโกรธทั้งขำในเวลาเดียวกันเมื่อตัวเล็กของเขาบอกบทลงโทษแบบนี้ ทั้งๆที่ก่อนหน้านี้เขาโกรธและโมโหมาก

 

ลูกน้องของริชาร์ดต่างพากันกลั้นขำเอาไว้

 

คุณหนูมาร์ตินช่างน่าเอ็นดู

 

"ทุกคนออกไป" ริชาร์ดสั่งลูกน้องที่อยู่ในห้องให้ออกไปให้หมด จนเมื่อทุกคนออกไปกันหมดแล้วและประตูปิดลง ริชาร์ดย่อตัวลงลูบหัวเด็กน้อยของเขาทันที

 

"เธอทำฉันเกือบหัวใจวายตายเพราะความเป็นห่วงเธอรู้ไหม" ริชาร์ดพูดดด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

 

"ผมขอโทษครับริชาร์ด ที่ผมเป็นเด็กไม่ดี ฮือๆๆๆๆ" เมื่อริชาร์ดเลิกดุ มาร์ตินจึงกล้าพูดมากขึ้น

 

ริชาร์ดอุ้มร่างเล็กขึ้นแนบอก

 

"ตัวเล็กของฉัน เธอสัญญาแล้วนะว่าจะเป็นเด็กดี และจะกินผักด้วย" 

 

"ครับริชาร์ด ผมจะกินผัก และเชื่อฟังริชาร์ดคนเดียวเลย จะไม่ดื้ออีกแล้ว" ร่างเล็กมุดหัวทุยกับอกแกร่ง ออดอ้อนริชาร์ดอย่างที่เคยทำ และได้ผลเสมอ

 

"ดีมาก มาร์ตินของฉัน"

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"เป็ดกากๆ เป็ดอาบน้ำในคลอง~" เสียงร้องเพลงเจื้อยแจ๊ว

 

"เป็ดร้อง ก๊าบๆนะมาร์ติน ไม่ใช่ กากๆ" ริชาร์ดแก้คำผิดให้ตัวน้อยของเขา 

 

ตอนนี้ทั้งสองคนอยู่ในอ่างอาบน้ำจากุชชี่ น้ำวนช่วยให้ผ่อนคลายและเป็ดน้อยบนน้ำลอยไปมา

 

"ครับ เป็ดก๊าบๆ ได้ยินไหมเจ้าเป็ด ต้องร้องก๊าบๆนะ" มาร์ตินทำเสียงดุใส่เป็ดยางสีเหลืองตัวน้อยที่ลอยวนไปตามกระแสน้ำ

 

"หึหึ" ริชาร์ดหัวเราะในลำคอ มาร์ตินของเขาน่ารักเสมอ มือใหญ่เอื้อมลูบหัวทุยที่นั่งบนขาของเขาในอ่างน้ำ

 

"ริชาร์ด ผมขัดหลังให้นะ" มาร์ตินบอกเมื่อเจ้าเป็ดไหลไปไกล เหมือนไม่อยากเล่นกับเขา 

 

"เดี้ยวก็เหนื่อยอีก" ริชาร์ดพูดเนื่องๆ มาร์ตินขัดหลังให้เขาบ่อยมาก แต่แค่แปบเดียวมือเล็กๆนั้นก็หมดแรง

 

"ผมจะขัดเป็นการไถ่โทษเรื่องวันนี้ นะๆ" ร่างเล็กอ้อนวอน

 

ริชาร์ดได้แต่หัวเราะ จับเจ้าตัวน้อยยืนขึ้น แล้วเขาก็หันหลังให้

 

มาร์ตินก็รู้หน้าที่ หยิบใยขัดตัวแล้วเทสบู่เหลวใส่ จากนั้นก็ลงมือขัด

 

เสียงถอนหายใจรวมพลังของมาร์ติน ทำให้ริชาร์ดขำจนตัวสั่น แรงขัดอันน้อยนิดที่ไม่รู้ว่าขี้ไคล้จะหลุดออกมาบ้างรึเปล่านั้นทำให้ชาร์ดยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี 

 

"แฮ่กๆ ผมเหนื่อยแล้ว" มาร์ตินยอมแพ้ ร่างเล็กปาใยขัดตัวลงน้ำ ริชาร์ดตัวโตเกินไป ไหล่กว้างเกินไป เขายอมแพ้

 

"ฉันบอกแล้ว" ริชาร์ดหันหน้ากลับมา มองค้อนเจ้าตัวเล็กที่ไม่ทำตามสัญญา

 

"งั้นเอาไว้พรุ่งนี้ ผมจะมาขัดให้ส่วนที่เหลือ นะๆ อย่าโกรธผม" มาร์ตินออนวอน กอดคอร่างสูง

 

ริชาร์ดลูบผมทองที่ลู่น้ำ และหลังที่นิ่มลื่นของเจ้าตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินเลิกกอดคอริชาร์ด แล้วถามคำถามที่เขาสงสัยบางอย่าง

 

"ริชาร์ด แฟน คืออะไรเหรอ?"

 

"ห๊ะ...แฟน? เธอรู้จักคำๆนี้ได้ยังไง" ริชาร์ดตกใจเป็นอย่างมากเขาไม่คยสอนเรื่องพวกนี้ให้มาร์ตินเลย แม้แต่ทีวี ก็ต้องเลือกช่องที่มีคุณภาพ ไม่เคยให้มาร์ตินได้ดูละครน้ำเน่าเรื่องไหนเลย

 

"เอ่อ... พอดี..ผมได้ยินคนที่สวนสนุกคุยกันมานะ" มาร์ตินแก้ต่าง เขาไม่อยากให้แฟนคนแรกของเขา เบเนดิกต์ ต้องกินผักไปด้วย แค่เขาคนเดียวโดนริชาร์ดทำโทษก็พอแล้ว

 

"แล้วก็เขาทำแบบนี้กันด้วยแหละ" ร่างเล็กพูดจบ ก็จับหน้าของริชาร์ดให้อยู่ตรงๆแล้วปากบางเล็กก็ประทับจูบลงบนปากหนาของร่างสูงทันที 

 

จนเมื่อมาร์ตินถอนจูบออก ริชาร์ดยังตัวแข็งทื่อ ดวงตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างเบิกกว้าง 

 

"ทำไมเขาไม่หอมแก้ ทำไมเขาต้องหอมกันที่ปากด้วยละ" มาร์ตินทำหน้างง เขาไม่เข้าใจเลย

 

"เอ่อ.." ริชาร์ดยังไม่หายสับสน เขาทั้งใจเต้นตึกตัก ทั้งตกใจ และ ตื่นเต้น

 

เด็กน้องของเขา จูบเขา

 

"เรื่องแบบนี้คนเป็นแฟนกันเท่านั้นที่ทำได้นะมาร์ติน" ริชาร์ดพยายามอธิบายด้วน้ำเสียงที่เป็นปรกติที่สุด

 

เหมือนที่เบนบอกจริงๆด้วย เบนไม่ได้โกหก

 

มาร์ตินพยักหน้าว่าเข้าใจแล้ว และยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี แฟนของเขาเป็นคนดี ไม่ใช่คนโกหก พรุ่งนี้จะได้ไปโรงเรียนแล้ว อยากเจอเบนเร็วๆจังเลย

 

"ลาล่าลา ลาาล่าาา~" ร่างเล็กฮัมเพลงอย่างอารมณ์ดี กลับไปเล่นกับเป็ดน้อยของตัวเองอีกครั้ง ปล่อยให้ร่างสูงอีกคนนั่งตัวแข็งทื่อ

 

\----------------------------------

 

วันนี้เป็นวันแรกที่มาร์ตินได้มาโรงเรียน เด็กน้อยสวัสดีคุณครู แล้วลงไปนั่งรวมกลุ่มกับเพื่อนๆที่มาแล้วก่อนหน้า 

 

"หวัดดี เราชื่อ อแมนด้า แอบบิงตัน นะ นายล่ะ" เด็กสาวผมทองสั่นน่ารักทักทายมาร์ติน

 

"ฉันชื่อ มาร์ติน อาร์มิเทจ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ" มาร์ตินจับมือทักทายเด็กสาว ทั้งสองคนคุยกันถูกคอ หัวเราะกิ้กกักกันสนุกสนาน ไอแดนและดีนที่แอบดูคุณหนูถึงกับโล่งใจ คุณหนูไม่ง้อแง้และยังสนุกกับเพื่อนๆ ทั้งสองคนจึงวางใจ และกลับไปทำหน้าที่ที่ได้รับมอบหมายต่อ

 

"นั้นเธอกำลังทำอะไรกับแฟนของฉัน!" เสียงดุเข้ม? ดังขึ้นข้างหลังมาร์ติน

 

"เบน!" มาร์ตินเรียกชื่อเด็กชาย เขาโผเข้ากอดเบเนดิกต์ทันที

 

"ฉันคิดถึงนายจัง" มาร์ตินว่า เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มอย่างผู้มีชัย ลูบหัวทุยแล้วสูดดมกลิ่นผมจากผมทอง

 

"ฉันเป็นเพื่อนกับมาร์ตินย่ะเจ้าหัวหยิก" อแมนด้าบ่นหัวเสีย เด็กหัวหยิกนี่ขัดจังหวะการเล่นของเธอและมาร์ตินสะได้

 

"เราเพิ่งรู้จักกัน เธอน่ารักมากเลย เธอเป็นเพื่อนของเรานะชื่ออแมนด้า" มาร์ตินแนะนำเพื่อนใหม่ของเขาให้เบเนดิกต์รู้จัก

 

"เพื่อนของเราเหรอ? ฉันไม่เห็นจะอยากรู้จักยัยนี้สักนิด หึ" เบเนดิกต์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเอาแต่ใจสุดๆ

 

"ฉันก็ไม่อยากป็นเพื่อนกับนายหรอก เจ้าหัวหยิกหยอยฝอยขัดหม้อ!" อแมนด้าไม่ยอมแพ้

 

"นี่เธอ!!..." เบเนดิกต์ชี้หน้าอแมนด้าอย่างแค้นเคืองที่สุดที่มาว่ทรงผมสุดเท่ห์ของเขา

 

มาร์ตินเริ่มทำตัวไม่ถูก ไม่เคยมีใครมาทะเลากันต่อหน้าเขา

 

"เอาล่ะๆ นายเป็นแฟนฉัน เพราะฉะนั้นเพื่อนของฉันก็เท่ากับเพื่อนของนาย ส่วน เบนเป็นแฟนฉันเพราะฉะนั้น เบนเป็นเพื่อน ของอแมนด้าด้วยนะ" ร่างเล็กบอกอย่างคิดเองเออเอง

 

"เอ๋?" ทั้งสองคนร้องพร้อมกันอย่างแปลกใจ

 

ร่างเล็กผมทองฉวยมือของเบนและอแมนด้า ให้จับมือทำความรู้จักกัน

 

"เอาล่ะ ตอนนี้ทั้งสองคนเป็นเพื่อนกันแล้วนะ" มาร์ตินเขย่ามือทั้ง 3 รวมของตัวเองด้วยไปมา

 

อแมนด้าและเบเนดิกต์มองหน้ากัน พลางถอนหายใจ

 

"ก็ได้ ตอนนี้นายเป็นเพื่อนฉัน เบน" อแมนด้าบีบมือเบเนดิกต์แน่น

 

"แน่นอน อแมนด้า เธอก็เป็นเพื่อนของฉันด้วย" เบเนดิกต์บีบมือตอบกลับเช่นกัน

 

ทั้งสามคนมองหน้ากัน พร้อมตะโกนก้อง

 

"เพื่อนกันตลอดไป"

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"เพื่อนกันตลอดไป วู้~~" ทั้งสามคนยกแก้วในมือชนกัน เสียงเพลงในผับดังจนแทบไม่ได้ยินเสียงพูดคุย

 

"อ้าาา สดชื่นชะมัด" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อเหล้าชั้นดีราคาแพงไหลลงคอ

 

"นายไม่ควรดื่มเยอะนะเบน นายต้องขับรถไปส่งมาร์ตินอีก" อแมนด้าว่าเพราะเธอเป็นห่วงมาร์ติน

 

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกอแมนด้า วันนี้เบนเขามีเรื่องเครียดนะ ฉันจะไปส่งเขาเอง" มาร์ตินว่าพลางจิบน้อยๆแค่พอให้รู้รสชาติ

 

"ช่ายแฟนฉันดีที่สุดในโลก" เบเนดิกต์พูดดังจนอแมนด้ากุมหัว มาร์ตินได้แต่หัวเราะแหยงๆ

 

อแมนด้าขยับมานั่งชิดมาร์ติน พร้อมกระซิบข้างหู

 

"ถึงตอนนี้ เราจะอายุ 17แล้ว แต่นายก็ต้องระวังเบนจับนายปล้ำนะมาร์ติน พกถุงยางด้วย แตกในมันไม่ดี" 

 

"บ้าๆๆๆๆ อแมนด้า ฉันไม่เคยคิดถึงเรื่องนี้เลย" มาร์ตินปฏิเสททันที เรื่องแบบนี้ เขาไม่เคยคิดถึงจริงๆ

 

"โธ่มาร์ติน เราโตๆกันแล้วนะ แล้วนายกับเขาก็คบกันมาตั้งนาน นายยังไม่ยอมเบนอีกเหรอ" อแมนด้าบ่นอย่างหัวเสีย แฟนกันภาษาอะไรเนี่ยห๊ะ...

 

มาร์ตินหน้าแดง พลางแอบมองเบเนดิกต์ เขาก็เคยคิดจะมีคืนสุดแสนพิเศษกับเบน แต่เขากลัว 

 

"ฉันจะลองดู" มาร์ตินตอบอย่างอายๆ

 

"เธอกระซิบอะไรกับแฟนฉัน อแมนด้า!" เบเนดิกต์เริ่มไม่พอใจที่มาร์ตินนั่งติดกับอแมนด้า

 

หึงยังไงก็หึงยังงั้น ให้ตายเถอะไอ้หยิกนี่

 

"ฉันกำลังบอกให้มาร์ตินไปมีsexกับนาย" อแมนด้าพูดอย่างเฉยเมย

 

เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่นั่งอึ้ง

 

มาร์ตินหน้าแดงแปร็ดจนเห็นได้ชัด

 

"ขอบใจมากอแมนด้าเพื่อนรัก พรุ่งนี้มินิสีแดงรุ่นใหม่ที่เธออยากได้ จะไปจอดหน้าบ้านเธอ" เบเนดิกต์ว่า เขาเองก็อยากมีsex กับมาร์ตินใจจะขาด แต่ยังอยากตามใจคนตัวเล็กของเขา เขาอยากรอให้มาร์ตินพร้อมก่อน ไม่อยากฝืนใจคนที่เขารัก

 

"ดีมากเพื่อนเลิฟ" อแมนด้าว่าพลางกระดกแก้วเหล้าของตัวเองบ้าง ที่จริง พวกเขาสามคนก็รวยกันมากอยู่แล้ว ไม่จำเป็นต้องมาซื้อของให้กันแบบนี้หรอก แต่ว่าของฟรีแบบนี้ ใครจะไปปฎิเสทล่ะ

 

"เอ้า... ดื่ม ให้กับsex ครั้งแรกของฉันกับมาร์ติน วู้~" เบเนดิกต์ยกแก้วชูขึ้น อแมนด้าชนแก้วไปหนึ่งที แต่มาร์ตินยังมือไม้สั่น

 

"มาร์ติน ไม่ต้องกลัวนะ ฉันรอนายได้เสมอ ที่รัก" เบเนดิกต์กระซิบข้างหูคนตัวเล็ก แล้วจูบขมับมาร์ตินอย่างรักใคร่

 

"อืม" มาร์ตินตอบรับ เพราะแบบนี้ เขาถึงรักเบเนดิกต์คนเดียว

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"อืมมม..อืออออ เดี้ยวก่อนเบน อ่าาาา" มาร์ตินครางอย่างน่ารัก คนตัวเล็กขับรถมาส่งร่างสูง เขาขับรถเข้ามาจอดในคฤหาสน์คัมเบอร์แบตช์ มาร์ตินรอให้เบเนดิกต์ลงรถ แต่โดนคนตัวโตจู่โจมสะก่อน

 

"นายหอมจังเลยมาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์พูดพลางจูบไล่เลียตามซอกคอของคนตัวเล็ก จากนั้นมือหยาบก็ลูบไล้ลงต่ำ สอดเข้าไปในกางเกงของมาร์ติน

 

มาร์ตินรีบดึงมือของเบเนดิกต์ออกทันที แต่ร่างสูงยังขืนมือไว้ ลูบไล้ส่วนที่อ่อนไหวของคนรักของเขา

 

"ดูสิมาร์ติน ว่ามันพร้อมขนาดไหน ฉันรอแต่นาย ว่าเมื่อไรนายจะพร้อมนะ" เสียงแหบพร่าทุ้มต่ำกระซิบที่หูน้อยๆ

 

"ระ...รอฉันก่อนนะเบน ได้โปรด" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสั่น ร่างเล็กหอบถี่จากความเสียวที่เบเนดิกต์มอบให้ 

 

เบนถอดมือออกเมื่อแกล้งมาร์ตินจนพอใจ ปากหยักจูบดุ้นลิ้นกับมาร์ตินอย่างสนุก จนร่างเล็กหายใจไม่ออก จึงถอนจูบออกอย่างเสียดาย

 

"ฉันรักนายนะ" เบเนดิกต์บอกคนตัวเล็กของเขาอย่างหนักแน่น จูบลงบนหน้าผากมลจากนั้นจึงลงจากรถไป โบกมือลาคนตัวเล็กขับรถออกจากคฤหาสน์

 

"รูเพิร์ต" เบเนดิกต์เรียก รูเพิร์ต เกรฟส์ บอดิการ์ดและคนรับใช้ส่วนตัวของเขา 

 

"ครับคุณหนู"

 

"หาผู้หญิงมาให้ฉันนอนกกสักคน ขอผมบลอน์ทอง" เบเนดิกต์สั่งงานแล้วเดินเข้าคฤหาสน์ทันที

 

"ครับ" รูเพิร์ตรับคำสั่งพลางหันไปมองประตูรัวที่คุณหนูมาร์ตินเพิ่งขับรถออกไปเมื่อครู่

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"น้าไอแดน คุณพ่อยังไม่กลับเหรอครับ" มาร์ตินพูดกับมือขวาของพ่อตนเอง

 

"ครับคุณหนู" ไอแดนบอก อย่างไม่สบายใจ เพราะเขาได้กลิ่นบุหรี่และเหล้ามาจากตัวคุณหนูของเขา

 

"อ่าครับ ผมขอตัวก่อนนะครับน้าไอแดน"มาร์ตินบอกลาไอแดนแล้วขึ้นไปห้องตัวเองเพื่อพักผ่อน

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

ดวงตากลมโตนั่งจ้องทีวีอยู่ตรงหน้า แฮร์รี่พอตเตอร์ในวัยทารกร้องไห้จ้าที่พ่อและแม่ของตัวเองถูกฆ่าตายโดยวอเดอร์มอร์

 

"ว่าไงตัวเล็ก"

 

"คุณพ่อกลับมาแล้ว" มาร์ตินกระโดดกอดหมับเข้าที่เอวของริชาร์ด

 

"ดูแฮร์รี่อีกแล้วเหรอ" ริชาร์ดปลดเนคไทของตัวเองออก พลางนั่งข้างๆมาร์ติน ไอแดนและดีน ยืนเฝ้าอยู่ข้างหลัง

 

"ครับ"

 

ทั้งสองคนต่างนั่งดูแฮร์รี่พอตเตอร์ด้วยกัน ดีนทำป๊อบคอนมาให้คนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินขอบคุณและรับมาอย่างอารมณ์ดี มือเล็กหยิบป๊อบคอนปาเข้าปากตัวเอง และป้อนริชาร์ดด้วย 

 

"ถ้าสมมุติว่าวอเดอร์มอร์เก็บแฮร์รี่ไปเลี้ยงด้วยนี่ คงเป็นตลกร้ายพิลึก" อยู่ดีๆร่างเล็กก็บ่นขึ้นมา ริชาร์ดที่นั่งอยู่ด้วยจึงถามด้วยความแปลกใจ

 

"พิลึกยังไงเหรอ?"

 

"ก็เขาฆ่าพ่อแม่ของแฮร์รี่ และยังเก็บแฮร์รี่ไปเลี้ยง มันเป็นฝันร้ายของแฮร์รี่ชัดๆเลย"

 

ไอแดนและดีนที่ยืนคุมอยู่ข้างหลังถึงกับหน้าถอดสี...ก็เรื่องนี้มันคุ้นสุดๆ

 

"สมมุติว่า เธอคือแฮร์รี่ที่โดนวอเดอร์มอร์เอาไปเลี้ยงหลังจากที่ฆ่าพ่อแม่ของเธอ และเมื่อโตขึ้นเธอรู้ความจริง เธอจะทำยังไง?" ริชาร์ดถามเสียงนิ่ง

 

ไอแดนและดีนมองหน้ากันเลิกลั๊ก

 

"ผมก็คงจะเสียใจ แต่หลังจากนั้นก็คงโกรธแค้น แล้วก็เสกคาถาใส่เขา อะวาดา เคดาฟ-รา!" มาตินพูด พร้อมทำท่าทางหยิบรีโมทใช้เป็นไม้กายาสิทธิ์ เสกคาถาใส่ทีวีที่มีวอเดอร์มอร์ปรากฎอยู่

 

"มันคือคาถาอะไรเหรอ?"

 

"คำสาปพิฆาตครับ ทำให้ตายในทันที เป็นคาถาที่วอเดอร์มอร์ใช้ฆ่าคนในครอบครัวพอตเตอร์ ผมจะใช้วิธีการเดียวกันกับที่เขาทำกับครอบครัวพอตเตอร์"

 

"อย่างนั้นเหรอ..."

 

"แล้วถ้าวอเดอร์มอร์สู้แล้วพยายามจะฆ่าเธอที่เขาเลี้ยงมาล่ะ" ริชาร์ดถามโดยทั้งทีดวงตาจ้องมองทีวีอยู่

 

"ผมก็คงแพ้ เพราะวอเดอร์มอร์เก่งกว่า และผมก็ต้องตาย"

 

"เธอคิดว่าเขาจะฆ่าคนที่เขาเลี้ยงดูมาได้เหรอ"

 

"เขาฆ่าพ่อแม่ของผม เขาก็คงฆ่าผมได้เหมือนกัน คนไร้หัวใจแบบนั้น" มาร์ตินตอบอย่างไม่สนใจ ร่างเล็กกลับไปสนุกกับการต่อสู้ของเหล่าพ่อมดในทีวีต่อ

 

มีแต่ริชาร์ดที่หัวใจเต้นรัว พลางนึกไปถึงวันนั้นที่เขาฆ่าล้างตระกูลฟรีแมน เหลือเพียงแค่เด็กน้อยที่นั่งข้างๆ

 

ถ้าสักวันมาร์ตินรู้ความจริง.... คงไม่มีวันที่มาร์ตินจะยิ้มให้เขาได้อีกแล้ว

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket~~~" เสียงมาร์ตินนอนแช่น้ำร้องเพลงอย่างอารมณ์ดี เขาอารมณ์ดีที่วันนี้ได้ออกไปเที่ยวกับเพื่อนๆ และเบน คนที่เขารักมากที่สุด เบนช่างตามใจเขาจริงๆ มาร์ตินหมายมั่นในใจว่าจะต้องศึกษาเรื่องพวกนี้ เพื่อที่จะมอบคืนพิเศษสุดให้กับเบเนดิกต์

 

"มาร์ติน"

 

"ริชาร์ด" มาร์ตินเอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงริชาร์ดเรียกเขา

 

"ฉันอาบน้ำด้วยสิ" 

 

"ครับ" มาร์ตินตอบรับ ตั้งแต่เด็กเขาก็อาบน้ำกับริชาร์ดมาตลอด 

 

ริชาร์ดถอดเสื้อผ้าของเขาทิ้งไว้ตามทางจนร่างกายเปลื้อยเปล่า จึงลงอ่างแช่น้ำกับมาร์ติน

 

ร่างหนาคว้าร่างเล็กเข้ามากอด 

 

"ริชาร์ด เป็นอะไรไปครับ" มาร์ตินเอ่ยด้วยความเป็นห่วงจากใจจริง พลางหันไปจ้อมมองดวงตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างตรงหน้า

 

ใครทำอะไรริชาร์ด?

 

"มีอะไรที่ผมพอช่วยได้ไหม?" ร่างเล็กถามคนตรงหน้า

 

"หึหึ ยิ้มให้ฉันตลอดไปก็พอ" ริชาร์ดบอกคนตรงหน้า มือใหญ่ยกลูบหัวทุยอย่างรักใคร่ เขากอดหมับที่ร่างเล็กอีกครั้ง สูดดมกลิ่นหอมจากคนที่เขารัก

 

"งั้นวันนี้ผมไปนอนเป็นเพื่อนริชาร์ดนะ ริชาร์ดจะได้ไม่เหงา"

 

"ดีมาก มาร์ตินของฉัน"

 


	4. Chapter 4

กริ้งงงงงง

 

"ว่าไงย๊ะ"

 

"อแมนด้า ฉันแค่จะโทรมาบอกว่ามาร์ตินถึงบ้านแล้ว เขาเพิ่งส่งข้อความมาบอกฉันเมื้อกี้" เบเนดิกต์รายงานทันที เพราะมาร์ตินเป็นคนที่พวกเขารักและห่วงใยมากที่สุด และนี้เป็นข้อตกลงระหว่างเบนและอแมนด้า ว่าพวกเขาต้องรู้ความเคลือนไหวของมาร์ตินทุกอย่าง

 

"โอเค งั้นเชิญนายกลับไปนอนกกยัยหัวบลอน์ของนายต่อเถอะ" อแมนด้าพูดอย่างไม่ไยดี

 

"นี...นี่เธอรู้ได้ไง เธอ Spy ฉันเหรอห๊ะยัยแสบ" เบเนดิกต์ร้อนตัว

 

"นี่ พ่อนายทำธุรกิจซ่องนะ ฉันแค่เดาเท่านั้นเอง นายจะนอนกับใครฉันไม่สนหรอก ฉันสนแค่ว่านายทำมาร์ตินเสียใจรึเปล่าแค่นั้นเอง"

 

"ฉันไม่มีวันทำคนรักของฉันเสียใจหรอก ยัยแสบ"

 

"ให้มันจริงเถอะ ไม่งั้นฉันจะสอนมาร์ตินให้จับไข่นายแล้วเด็ดมันออกเหมือนเด็ดองุ่นเลยล่ะ 5555+" อแมนด้าหัวเราะอย่างอารมณ์ดีที่ได้แกล้งเพื่อนสนิท?

 

"ห๊ะยัยโรคจิต แค่นี้แหละ แล้วฉันก็เบื่อที่จะกกยัยโง่บนเตียงนี้ล่ะ ฉันจะไปสูบบุหรี่" พูดจบเบเนดิกต์ก็วางสายไปทันที

 

อแมนด้าเองก็กดวางสายทิ้งเช่นกัน คุยกับหมอนี้ที่ไร อารมณ์เสียทุกทีสิน่า

 

"คุยกับเบเนดิกต์เหรอลูก" คุณสมิธ แอบบิงตันเอ่ยถามลูกสาวของเขา ตอนนี้เขาและลูกสาวกำลังนั่งรัปทานอาหารกันอยู่

 

"ค่ะคุณพ่อ คุยกันเรื่องมาร์ตินน่ะค่ะ" อแมนด้าบอกแล้วจิ้มชิ้นสเต๊กเล็กเข้าปาก

 

"มาร์ติน ลูกของอาร์มิเทจใช่ไหม?"

 

"ใช่ค่ะคุณพ่อ"

 

"อาร์มิเทจนี่เลี้ยงเด็กคนนี้ได้ดีจริงๆ" คุณแอบบิงตันว่าพลางนึกไปถึงเวลาที่เขาได้เจอกับมาร์ติน เด็กนิสัยดี น่ารัก และอ่อนโยน ดูเหมือนจะอ่อนต่อโลกด้วย อาร์มิเทจเลี้ยงเด็กคนนี้ให้เป็นแบบนี้ได้ยังไงกันนะทั้งๆที่อยู่ในตระกูลมาเฟียใหญ่แท้ๆ แต่มาร์ตินกลับไม่รู้เรื่องราวพวกนี้เลย

 

"ค่ะ มาร์ตินเป็นคนดีมาก เหมือนผ้าขาวเลย" อแมนด้าออกความคิดเห็น 10 กว่าปีที่รู้จักกันมา มาร์ติน ยังเหมือนในวัยเด็ก บริสุทธิ์และไร้เดียงสา 

 

"ลูกต้องดูแลเพื่อนคนนี้ให้ดีนะ ผ้าขาวนะ เปื้อนง่ายที่สุด"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

ตระกูลคัมเบอร์แบตช์ ตระกูลมาเฟียเก่าแก่อันดับต้นๆของลอนดอน ทำธุรกิจเกี่ยวกับการค้ามนุษย์ ค้ายาเสพติด และธุรกิจหน้าฉากมีทั้งโรงแรม และอสังหาริมทรัพย์ ที่มีเอาไว้ฟอกเงิน ทั้งหมดต่างอยู่ในความดูแลของตระกูลคัมเบอร์แบตช์ คุณทิโมที คัมเบอร์แบตช์ มีผู้สืบสกุลเพียงคนเดียวคือ เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์ ลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนที่ถูกเลี้ยงดูมาอย่างตามใจ เพราะคุณนายคัมเบอร์แบตช์เสียชีวิตไปตั้งแต่ที่คลอดเบเนดิกต์ออกมา

 

ตระกูลอาร์มิเทจ ตระกูลมาเฟียเก่าแก่เช่นกัน ตอนนี้ผู้ดูแลตระกูลคือ ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจ ทำธุรกิจเกี่ยวกับลักลอบขนของหนีภาษี ค้าอาวุธสงคราม ส่งให้พวกกลุ่มก่อการร้ายและกลุ่มทหาร รวมไปถึงกลุ่มคนในรัฐบาลที่ต้องการอาวุธถูกๆตามงบอันน้อยนิด ธุรกิจหน้าฉากคือค้าขายอัญมณีชั้นสูงและคาสิโน อาจเป็นเพราะมีเส้นสายในรัฐบาล ทำให้ค้าขายสะดวก ไม่มีปัญหาอะไรมากมาย 

 

ตระกูลแอบบิงตัน ไม่ได้เป็นตระกูลเก่าแก่ เป็นแค่คนที่ทำงานในรัฐบาล คุณสมิธควบคุมดูและองค์กรของตำรวจทั้งหมด เรียกว่า ตำรวจทุกคนในลอนดอนไม่ว่ายศสูงแค่ไหน ถ้าเป็นตำรวจ ต่างอยู่ในความดูแลของคุณสมิธทั้งสิ้น และแน่นอนว่าที่ร่ำรวยขึ้นมาไม่ใช่เพราะทำธุรกิจ แต่เป็นเพราะรับส่วยที่พวกมาเฟียจ่ายให้เพื่อดำเนินงานได้สะดวก ถึงได้มีใช้จ่ายอย่างฟุ้มเฟือยเช่นนี้ คุณสมิธ มีลูกสาวคนเดียวคือ อแมนด้า แอบบิงตัน ที่ถูกเลี้ยงมาอย่างเด็กผู้ชาย ทำให้มีนิสัยห้าวและพูดจาตรงไปตรงมา และเธอก็เข้าใจโลกของธุรกิจ ผลประโยชน์ไม่ว่าจะถูกหรือผิดก็คือธุรกิจเช่นกัน

 

"คุณพ่อเชื่อไหมคะ ตั้งแต่ที่มาร์ตินเป็นแฟนเบเนดิกต์ 10กว่าปีมาแล้ว มาร์ตินยังไม่กล้ามีsexกับเบนเลย" อแมนด้าบอกพ่อของเธอ

 

คุณแอบบิงตันตกใจจนเกือบสำลักน้ำ เขาคงเลี้ยงลูกสาวได้ดีเกินไป ถึงได้กล้าคุยเรื่องนี้อย่างเปิดเผย แต่ว่าก็ดีเหมือนกัน ที่ลูกสาวของเขาคิดอะไรก็ถามออกมา 

 

"นานจัง เขาคบกันแต่เด็กเลยเหรอ"

 

"ใช่ค่ะ ตั้งแต่ 5 ขวบนู้นนน ตอนนั้นมาร์ตินยังไม่รู้เลยว่า แฟน คืออะไร ขำชะมัด" อแมนด้าว่าแล้วหัวเราะในลำคอ

 

"โชคชะตามันพาไปจริงๆ" คุณแอบบิงตันว่า

 

"ยังไงเหรอคะคุณพ่อ?" 

 

"มาร์ตินน่ะน่าสงสานนะ พ่ออยากให้ลูกคอยดูแลและช่วยเหลือเขา"

 

"เรื่องนั้นหนูทำอยู่แล้วค่ะ แต่ว่า ทำไมคุณพ่อถึงพูดว่ามาร์ตินน่าสงสานล่ะคะ?" อแมนด้าถามพ่อของเธอ เธอรู้สึกแปลกๆเหมือนพ่อจะรู้อะไรบ้างอย่าง

 

"มาร์ตินน่ะ เป็นผลที่เกิดจากเกมของพวกผู้ใหญ่"

 

"เกม..เกมอะไรคะ?" อแมนด้าถามอย่างร้อนใจ อดีตของมาร์ติน มีอะไรที่มากกว่านี้เหรอ?

 

"มันเป็นเกมที่ ใครรู้สึกมากกว่า ก็จะเป็นผู้แพ้" 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"เลิกทำงานก่อนเถอะครับ ตี1 แล้วนะ" คนตัวเล็กบนเตียงเร่งให้คนที่นั่งทำงานเคร่งเครียดมานอน

 

ริชาร์ดเหลือบมองมาร์ตินแล้วถอนหายใจทิ้ง เขาปิดแล็บท๊อปของตัวเอง ลุกเดินมาที่เตียง  แล้วล้มลงนอนทันที มาร์ตินห่มผ้าห่มให้ริชาร์ด จากนั้นริชาร์ดก็ดึงมาร์ตินเข้ามากอด

 

และเมื่อได้กลิ่นหอมจากร่างเล็ก ความเครียดก็เหมือนจะหายไป

 

จมูกโด่งซุกไซร้ไปตามเส้นผมของมาร์ติน ปากหนาพรมจูบลงบนหัวมล มือใหญ่เริ่มกอดเด็กน้อยของเขาแน่นขึ้น ปากหนาไล่พรมจูบลงมาที่ซอกคอ

 

แต่แล้วสิ่งที่ขับเคลือนด้วยความปรารถนาจากธรรมชาติก็ขยายตัวขึ้น

 

เขาผิดเองที่คอบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้!!

 

มาร์ตินรู้สึกถึงสิ่งผิดปรกติ มือเล็กเอื้อมมือไปจับอะไรบ้างอย่างที่ทิ่มหลังอยู่

 

"อั๊ก" ริชาร์ดสะดุ้งทันทีที่มือน้องจับตรงนั้นของเขา

 

"ทำไมมันถึงแข็งล่ะครับ แล้วต้องทำยังไงให้มันเป็นปรกติล่ะ" มาร์ตินถามอย่างใสซื่อ เขาคิดว่าพ่อของเขาแค่หอมเขาเหมือนปรกติที่เคยทำ และมาร์ตินก็ไม่เข้าใจ คำว่า มีอารมณ์ เพราะเวลาที่เบเนดิกต์แกล้งเขา ของเขามันแข็งก็จริง แต่พอเลิกแกล้งมันก็ค่อยๆหายไปเอง เขาไม่เคยอยู่ดีๆก็แข็งเองเลย มาร์ตินเอง ไม่รู้จักวิธี ช่วยตัวเอง ด้วยซ้ำ

 

ริชาร์ดมองร่างเล็กที่ส่งสายตาสงสัยมาให้เขา เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบยังไงเหมือนกัน

 

มาร์ตินลุกขึ้นนั่ง เขาอยากรู้คำตอบ เพื่อว่า นี่จะเป็นแนวทางที่ทำให้เขาและเบเนดิกต์มีค่ำคืนสุดพิเศษด้วยกันได้อย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ

 

"แล้ว sex นี่เขาทำยังไงครับ ระหว่างผู้ชายกับผู้ชาย แล้ว ฝ่ายรับต้องทำยังไงบ้าง แล้วถุงยางใส่ยังไง แล้ว.."

 

"หยุดก่อน!!" ริชาร์ดพูดห้ามคนตัวเล็กมาร์ตินไปเรียนรู้เรื่องพวกนี้มาจากไหน?

 

"ทำไมอยู่ดีๆถึงอยากรู้ล่ะ?" 

 

มาร์ตินอึกอักทันที ร่างเล็กกรอกตาไปมา พยายามหาเหตุผลที่คิดว่าดีที่สุด และต้องไม่ให้ริชาร์ดรู้ว่าเขาและเบเนดิกต์คบกันอยู่

 

"คือว่า...ผม เอ่อ อยากรู้ เวลาของผมมันแข็ง เอ่อ.... ผมไม่รู้ต้องทำยังไง" ร่างเล็กอธิบายด้วยน้ำเสียงติดขัด

 

ริชาร์ดเมื่อได้ยินก็ดึงมาร์ตินเข้ามาจูบทันที ลิ้นร้อนไล้เลียไปทั่วโผล่ปากหวาน มาร์ตินดันร่างหนาออก เขาตกใจมาก

 

"ไหนริชาร์ดบอก คนเป็นแฟนกันเท่านั้นที่ทำได้ไง?!" มาร์ตินถามอย่างตกใจ 

 

"เธออยากรู้ไม่ใช่เหรอมาร์ติน ฉันจะสอนเธอเอง...ทั้งหมด" ริชาร์ดพูดด้วยเสียงแหบพร่า

 

เด็กน้อยของเขา โตแล้ว จนทำให้ เขาไม่เป็นตัวของตัวเองอีกต่อไป

 

"แต่...แต่ผมมี..."

 

"ถ้าเธอมีแฟนแล้ว ฉันจะส่งคนไปฆ่ามันสะ" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเข้ม

 

มาร์ตินสะดุ้งทันที "ไม่ๆ ผมมีแค่ริชาร์ดคนเดียว" ขอโทษนะเบน ที่ฉันต้องโกหก ฉันยังอยากให้นายมีชีวิตอยู่

 

"ดีมากเด็กน้อยของฉัน เชื่อฟังฉัน แล้วฉันจะสอนเธอทุกๆอย่าง" 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

"เอาล่ะ คราวนี้มานั่งข้างๆฉันนี่" ริชาร์ดเรียกคนตัวเล็กให้ขยับเข้ามาใกล้มากขึ้น มาร์ตินทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย ร่างเล็กเองก็ตื่นเต้น เขาไม่เคยเจอกับอะไรแบบนี้

 

"ฉันจะสอนวิธีการจูบ"

 

"ครับ"

 

"ยืนหน้ามาสิ"

 

มาร์ตินยืนหน้ามลเข้าไปใกล้ริชาร์ด ริชาร์ดประคองหัวมลอย่างอ่อนโยน ปากประกบปากเล็ก ลิ้นร้อนไล่เลียลิ้นเล็กอีกครั้ง แต่มาร์ตินทนไม่ไหว ผละจูบออกก่อนเพราะเขาหายใจไม่ออก

 

"แฮ่กๆ" เสียงหอบหายใจเหนื่อยดังขึ้น ทำให้ริชาร์ดขำกับความน่ารักของมาร์ติน

 

"เธอต้องหายใจทางจมูกนะ อย่ากลั้นหายใจ" ริชาร์ดบอก แล้วดึงคนตัวเล็กไปจูบอีกครั้ง

 

"อือ อืม..." เสียงครางในลำคอของมาร์ติน ยิ่งทำให้ริชาร์ดตื่นตัว

 

มาร์ตินพยายามลองหายใจไปด้วย จูบไปด้วย ตอนแรกๆอาจมีติดขัดบ้าง แต่ตอนนี้เขาทำได้แล้ว จึงดันลิ้นเล็กของตัวเองโต้กลับลิ้นใหญ่ของริชาร์ดบ้าง

 

"เก่งมาก เด็กดีของฉัน"

 

"จริงเหรอครับ" มาร์ติดพูดอย่างยินดี เขาจะเอาเทคนิคนนี้ไปใช้กับเบนบ้าง 

 

เบนต้องชอบแน่ๆ

 

"เอาล่ะ ถอดชุดนอนออกกันเถอะ" ริชาร์ดพูดเสร็จก็ลุกขึ้นถอดชุดนอนของตัวเองจนหมด มาร์ตินเองก็เช่นกัน ถอดโดยปราศจากความเขินอาย ก็อาบน้ำด้วยกันตั้งแต่เด็กจนถึงตอนนี้ เห็นกันมาทุกวัน มีอะไรต้องอายล่ะ?

 

 

********************************

 

เด็กอ่านไม่ได้ ผู้ใหญ่อ่านดี NC 18+

 

“เธอลองจับของฉันดูสิ” ริชาร์ดบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบพร่า ตรงนั้นของเขาแข็งและกระตุ๊ก

มาร์ตินกล้าๆกลัวๆ เพราะของริชาร์ดมันใหญ่มาก และขนาดน่าจะใหญ่กว่าของเบนที่เบนเคยดึงมือเขาไปจับด้วยซ้ำ

อืม…ลองหน่อยล่ะกัน

มาร์ตินจับหมับเข้ากำแกนกายใหญ่ของริชาร์ด แต่เขาก้ไม่รู้อยู่ดีกว่าต้องทำอะไรต่อ หัวใจของเขาเริ่มเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะ ความรู้สึกแบบนี้ ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นกับคนอื่นเลยนอกจากเบน ทำไมถึงเกิดกับริชาร์ดล่ะ? 

“รูดมันขึ้นลงเด็กน้อย”

มาร์ตินทำตามทันที เขารูดมันไปด้วย พลางจ้องหน้าริชาร์ดไปด้วย

มันรู้สึกดีขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?

“ลองใช้ปากสิ”

“ห๊ะ… มันกินได้ด้วยเหรอครับ” มาร์ตินถามอย่างงงงวย ร่างกายเล็กเริ่มรู้สึกร้อนผ่าว

“ไม่ได้ให้กิน ให้เลียมัน เหมือนเวลาที่เธอเลียไอศครีมรสโปรดของเธอ”

มาร์ตินกำลังนึกภาพ เวลาที่เขาเลียไอศรีมรสรัมลูกเกด รสโปรดของเขา

จากนั้นร่างเล็กก็ลงลิ้นทันที

“อั้ก..ดี…ดีมาก” ริชาร์ดครวนครางอย่างสุขสม ลิ้นเล็กไล้เลียแกนกายของเขาอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย ปากเล็กๆนั้นกำลังอมของเขาแล้วรูดขึ้นลง ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มเหลือบมองร่างสูงเป็นระยะ 

จนริชาร์ดทนไม่ไหวจับหัวเล็กแล้วกระหน่ำแทงเข้าในปากเล็ก จนมาร์ตินรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังจะขาดอากาศหายใจ และจะสำลัก ริชาร์ดยิ่งเร่งความเร็ว จนแกนกายของเขากระตุกถี่ปล่อยน้ำขาวใสใส่ในโพล่งปากของคนตัวเล็ก จึงค่อยๆดึงมันออก

“แหวะ แค่กๆ” มาร์ตินคายน้ำกลิ่นพิลึกออกมา เขาสำลักน้ำนั้นและรู้สึกเจ็บปากไปหมด ริชาร์ทรุนแรงเกินไปแล้วนะ

“ผมเจ็บ” มาร์ตินบอกคนตรงหน้า ริชาร์ดได้แต่ยิ้มอ่อนโยนส่งให้ เขาประคองคนตัวเล็กให้มานั่งบนเตียง 

“ดื่มมันสิ น้ำนั้น”

“แต่มันไม่อร่อยเลย ขมมากด้วย” มาร์ตินโวยวาย เขาไม่ชอบรสชาติแบบนี้เลยให้ตายเถอะ

“ถ้าเธอกินของฉัน ฉันจะกินของเธอด้วย”

“ผมก็มีน้ำแบบนี้เหมือนกันเหรอ?” มาร์ตินพูดอย่างตื่นเต้น เขามองน้ำขาวขุ่นในมือสักครู่ แล้วใช้ลิ้นเลียมันทันที

ริชาร์ดมองคนตัวเล็กของเขาด้วยสายตาหื่นกระหาย

“แหวะ ไม่อร่อยเลย” มาร์ตินปั้นหน้าไม่ถูก เขาไม่ชอบเลยจริงๆ

“หึหึ ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าจะฝึกเธอเอง” ริชาร์ดว่า แล้วกดร่างเล็กให้นอนลง

“ฉันจะทำอย่างที่เธอทำให้กับฉันเมื้อกี้ เธอจะได้รู้ว่ามันรู้สึกดีแค่ไหน”

พูดจบริชาร์ดก็ไม่รอช้า เขาไล่จูบซอกคอขาว ลงมาที่กลางอก ดุนลิ้นไล่เลียยอดอกสีชมพูจนมาร์ตินร้องครวนคราง มือเล็กดึงทึ้งผมขอร่างหนา ริชาร์ดหัวเราะในลำคอ

จากนั้นปากหนาก็พรมจูบลงมายังแกนกายของร่างเล็ก มาร์ตินสะดุ้งเฮือกทันที ร่างเล็กแอ่นกายตามแรงดูดของริชาร์ด ลิ้นร้องยิ่งโลมเลียเมื่อเห็นมาร์ตินร้องครวนคราง

“ริชาร์ด ผมรู้สึกแปลกๆ” มาร์ตินรู้สึกแปลกๆตรงนั้น มันใกล้มาเรื่อยๆแล้ว

“อ๊ะ…อืออออออออ” น้ำสีขาวของคนตัวเล็กถูกปลดปล่อย ริชาร์ดดูดเลียกินจนหมด

“เป็นอย่างไงบ้าง เธอชอบไหม?” ริชาร์ดเงยหน้าขึ้นมาถามร่างเล็ก

มาร์ตินหอบหายใจถี่ นี่เป็นการเสร็จครั้งแรกของเขา ที่เขาทำให้ริชาร์ดก่อนหน้านี้ มันรู้สึกดีขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ

“ผมชอบมันจังความรู้สึกแบบนี้” มาร์ตินสารภาพออกไปจากใจจริง

ริชาร์ดยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี

“เธอพร้อมสำหรับบทเรียนต่อไปรึยัง”

“ครับ…” มาร์ตินอดตื่นเต้นไม่ได้ว่าต่อไปจะมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

เขาชักติดใจสะแล้ว

ริชาร์ดเดินไปหยิบเบเบี้ออยที่โต๊ะเครื่องแป้งมาที่เตียงที่ร่างเล็กนอนหอบหายใจรออยู่ เขาเท่มันลงบนฝ่ามือ

ริชาร์ดขึ้นเตียงไปนั่งลงตรงหว่างขาของคนผมทอง จับมาร์ตินอ้าขากว้าง เท่เบบี้ออยฉโลมตรงช่องทางรักที่เขากำลังจะรุกล้ำเข้าไป

“เย็นจัง” 

“เดี้ยวมนก็จะร้อนขึ้น มาร์ติน” ริชาร์ดว่าด้วยเสียงแหบพล่า 

แกนกายของเขากลับมาตั้งตรงอีกครั้งแล้ว

นิ้วกลางของริชาร์ดถูไถอยู่ภายนอก จากนั้นก็ค่อยๆสอดแทรกเข้าไป

“อ้าาอือออ” มาร์ตินร้องขึ้นเมื่อรู้สึกว่ามีสิ้งแปลกปลอมเข้ามาในร่างกาย

ริชาร์ดได้แต่มองคนตัวเล็ก แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก เขาสอดนิ้วให้เข้าไปลึกขึ้น จากภายในของมาร์ตินเริ่มตอดรัด เขาก็ขยับเข้าออกช้าๆ แล้วใส่เพิ่มลงไปอีกหนึ่งนิึ่ว

มาร์ตินได้แต่บิดเกร็ง มือเล็กขย่ำผ้าปูที่นอนแน่น สะโพกโยกตามจังหวะที่ริชาร์ดมอบให้ 

อ่า…ทำไมมันรู้สึกดีแบบนี้

“มาร์ติน ฉันจะใส่ของฉันเข้าไปแล้วนะ” ริชาร์ดดึงนิ้วตัวเองออกจากช่องทางรักนั้น เขาหยิบแกนกายของตัวเองมาถูกไถ

“ริชาร์ด ผมอยากได้อีก” ร่างเล็กร้องขอ เมื่อคนตัวโตเริ่มช้าไม่ทันใจ

ริชาร์ดหัวเราะในลำคอ มองร่างเล็กของเขา จากนั้นก็ค่อยๆกดส่วนหัวลงไป

“อ๊ะ.. เดี้ยวก่อน อืออ” มาร์ตินร้องให้ริชาร์ดหยุด เพราะมันเจ็บเกินจะรับได้

“ฉันจะทำค่อยๆ เธออย่าเกร็ง” ริชาร์ดออกคำสั่ง ร่างเล็กพยักหน้ารับ พยายามหายใจให้เป็นปรกติ

ริชาร์ดสอดแทรกมันเข้าไปให้ลึกขึ้น

“ฮือๆ มันแน่น…ผมเจ็บคุณพ่อ” มาร์ตินร้องไห้ออกมาน้ำตาเล็ด หยดน้ำตาไหลตกลงหมอนหนุน ริชาร์ดเอื้มตัวจูบซับน้ำตาของคนที่เขารักทันที

“เรียกฉันริชาร์ด มาร์ติน”

“ริชาร์ด ผมเจ็บ”

“เดี้ยวเธอจะรู้สึกดี ตัวเล็กของฉัน” ริชาร์ดกระซิบบอก

เขากลับไปสนใจตรงนั้นต่อ พยายามดันมันให้เข้าไปให้สุด

“อ้าาาาา” เสียงครวญครางของมาร์ตินดังขึ้น ร่างเล็กเจ็บตรงนั้นมาก เหมือนมันจะแยกร่างกายเขาออก

“เด็กดี” ริชาร์ดพูดปลอบใจ เขาเริ่มขยับเข้าออกช้าๆ

มาร์ตินเริ่มรู้สึกดีขึ้น ไม่เจ็บเหมือนตอนแรก

สะโพกเล็กเริ่มตอบรับแรกกระแทกของริชาร์ด

“อืมมม อ๊ะๆๆ อ่าาาา” เสียงครางดังขึ้นเป็นระยะเมื่อริชาร์ดกระแทกเน้นๆ บดเบียดจนร่างกายไม่เหลือช่องว่างใดๆ

มาร์ตินรับตาพลิ้ม รับสัมผัสที่ริชาร์ดกระแทกกระทั้งเข้ามา

มันรู้สึกดีสุดๆไปเลย 

“ผมรู้สึก อ้าาาาาา ดี สุดๆเลย” มาร์ตินบอกร่างใหญ่ที่ทาบทับเขาอยู่

“ฉันก็เหมือนกัน …อั๊ก” ริชาร์ดครางต่ำเมื่อช่องทางเล็กนั้นตอดรักเขาถี่ยิบ เขาเห็นเลือดสีแดงสดไหลออกมาตามจังหวะที่เขาถอดออก

ครั้งแรกของมาร์ติน… มาร์ตินเป็นของฉัน

“ริชาร์ด ผมจะเสร็จอีกแล้ว” 

เมื่อได้ยินริชาร์ดก็ขยับเร็วขึ้น มือหยาบจับแกนกายของมาร์ตินรูดขึ้นรูดลงไปด้วย

มาร์ตินนอนดิ้นพลาน ขาเล็กเกี่ยวกระหวัดเอวหนา สะโพกโยกขึ้นลง เขาทนไม่ไหวแล้ว..

“อ๊าาาาาาาาา อืมมมมมมม” เสียงครางสุขสมดังขึ้นพร้อมจังหวะที่มาตินแอ่นเอวขึ้น น้ำขาวใส ออกมาจากแกนกายของคนตัวเล็กเปรอะเปื้อนเต็มมือของเขา

ริชาร์ดเร่งเอวกระแทก เขาเองก็ทนไม่ไหวแล้ว

“มาร์ติน มาร์ติน” ริชาร์ดครางชื่อคนที่เขารักที่สุด น้ำอุ่นร้อนพุ่งเข้าสู่ร่องรักของคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินรู้สึกถึงความร้อนวาบที่เกิดขึ้น

มันรู้สึกดีสุดๆไปแลย

“ริชาร์ด” มาร์ตินครางชื่อคนตรงหน้า ริชาร์ดที่หอบใจแรงเงยหน้าสบตาสีน้ำเงินเข้ม เขาถอดแกนกายออก  เสียงดังบ๊วบ เพราะความคับแน่น น้ำสีขาวขุ่นไหลออกมาพร้อมเลือดสีแดงสด

 

********************************

 

ริชาร์ดก้มตัวจูบปากเล็ก มาร์ตินเหมือนรู้หน้าที่ แขนเล็กคล้องคอร่างสูง ลิ้นน้อยกระหวัดไล่เลียกันกับของริชาร์ดในโผล่ปากของเขา

 

ริชาร์ดถอนจูบออก จากนั้นก็กดปากหนาลงที่หน้าผากมล

 

มาร์ตินนอนหอบหายใจบนเตียงใหญ่

 

ริชาร์ดลุกขึ้น เข้าไปในห้องน้ำ จากนั้นก็ออกมาพร้อมกะละมังใบเล็กและผ้าขนหนู

 

ริชาร์ดเช็ดทำความสะอาดตามตัวของมาร์ติน และเช็ดตรงช่องทางรักของเด็กน้อย 

 

เมื่อเขาทำความสะอาดร่างเล็กจนเสร็จ ก็กำลังจะเรียกคนตัวเล็กของเขา แต่มาร์ตินหลับไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

ริชาร์ดระบายยิ้มออกมาบางๆ ลูบหัวทุยอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

"ฉันนี่มันสารเลวจริงๆ" เขาพูดกับตัวเอง 

 

ทั้งฆ่าพ่อและแม่ของเธอ เอาเธอมาเลี้ยงเป็นลูกหน้าตาเฉยโดยไม่รู้สึกผิด ให้เธอเรียกฉันว่าพ่อ แล้วยังFuckกับเธอ โดยที่เธอไม่รู้อะไรเลย ฉันทำกับเธอเหมือนเธอเป็นคนโง่ ฉันมันโคตรสารเลว บัดซบ!

 

"แต่ฉันรักเธอ" ริชาร์ดบอกคนตัวเล็ก ถึงแม้เขาจะหลับไปแล้ว ใบหน้าคมเข้มก้มลงกระซิบข้างหูคนที่เขารักสุดหัวใจ

 

"ฉันรักเธอ มาร์ติน"

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"เบน วันนี้ฉันหยุดเรียนนะ" เสียงนุ่มพูดกรอกใส่โทรศัพท์

 

"เป็นอะไรรึเปล่ามาร์ติน?"

 

"เป็นไข้นิดหน่อยเอง พรุ่งนี้ก็หายแล้วล่ะ" มาร์ตินตอบกลับด้วยเสียงแหบแห้ง

 

"งั้น...ถ้าพรุ่งนี้ยังไม่ดีขึ้นก็ไม่ต้องมาก็ได้นะ แล้วที่นัดทานข้าวที่บ้านอแมนด้านายไม่ต้องไปก็ได้ ฉันเป็นห่วงนาย"

 

"แค่กๆ..ไม่นะ ฉันอยากไปทานอาหารฝีมือคุณอาสมิธ คุณพ่อจะไปหาคุณอาด้วย นายอย่าห้ามฉันเลยนะ" มาร์ตินอ้อนวอน

 

".... ก็ได้ ดูแลตัวเองด้วยนะมาร์ติน เจอกันพรุ่งนี้ รักนายนะ บาย"

 

"ฉันก็เหมือนกัน บาย" มาร์ตินพูดเสร็จ ก็วางสาย ยัดมือถือไว้ใต้หมอน

 

หลังจากที่ริชาร์ดสอนบทเรียนเมือคืน ตื่นเช้ามามาร์ตินก็เป็นไข้ทันที ตัวร้อน เวียนหัว เจ็บคอ ปวดเมื่อยตัวไปหมด ทำไมเราต้องอ่อนแอขนาดนี้เนี่ย อยากเจอหน้าเบนจังเลย 

 

"คุณหนู ทานข้าวต้มก่อนครับ" ดีนยกถาดข้าวต้มมาให้ มาร์ตินพยามยามดันตัวให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง ไอแดนที่ตามมาจึงช่วยคนตัวเล็กให้นั่งสบายขึ้น

 

"ผมปวดหัวจัง" มาร์ตินบ่นอุบอิบ เขาไม่ชอบที่ตัวเองป่วยเลย ไม่ชอบความทรมานแบบนี้

 

"ทานข้าวเสร็จ ก็ทานยานะครับ จะได้หายเร็วๆ" ดีนปลอบใจคุณหนูของเขา

 

\----------------------------------

 

อืม... เย็นจัง

 

มาร์ตินรู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรเย็นๆมาแตะอยู่ที่หน้าผากของเขา จึงค่อยๆลืมตา เขาเห็นพ่อของเขาเอามืออิงหน้าผากอยู่

 

"ริชาร์ด กลับมาแล้วเหรอ" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงแหบ ส่งยิ้มอ่อนโยนให้ริชาร์ด

 

ริชาร์ดระบายยิ้มให้คนตัวเล็ก ก้มลงจูบที่ปากบาง

 

"นอนต่อเถอะนะเด็กดี"

 

ริชาร์ดพูด แล้วมันก็เหมือนมีเวทย์มนตร์ มาร์ตินค่อยๆหลับตาลง แล้วก็เข้าสู่ห้วงนิทราอีกครั้ง

 

\----------------------------

 

เช้าวันใหม่ มาร์ตินมาโรงเรียน แต่เหมือนอาการยังไม่ดีขึ้น เบเนดิกต์จึงพาร่างเล็กมานอนที่ห้องพยาบาล

 

"นายไม่น่าฝืนตัวเองเลยมาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์บ่นร่างเล็กที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง พลางจัดผ้าห่มให้เข้าที่

 

"ก็ฉันคิดถึงนาย อยากเห็นหน้า อยากได้ยินเสียง" มาร์ตินตอบไปตามความจริง

 

"ทำไมนายน่ารักชะมัดเลย" เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว หยิกแก้มนิ่มอย่างเบามือ

 

"จูบฉันหน่อยสิ"

 

เบเนดิกต์ตาโต นี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่มาร์ตินขอให้เขาทำ สงสัยเพราะไม่สบายเลยอยากอ้อนแน่เลย

 

"อ้อนจังนะเรา" เบเนดิกต์ว่า แล้วพาตัวเองเข้าผ้าห่ม เอาแขนตัวเองสอดที่หัวทุย ให้มาร์ตินนอนหนุนแขนของเขาแทนหมอน

 

เบเนดิกต์ก้มหน้าลงจูบปากบาง ลิ้นร้อนเล็กไล่เลียไปตามจังหวะของเบเนดิกต์ มาร์ตินนึกถึงวิธีที่ริชาร์ดสอน ทำให้จูบคราวนี้เร่าร้อน รุนแรงและยาวนาน

 

"อืมมม" เบเนดิกต์ครางในลำคอ เขาเริ่มรู้สึกถึงความต้องการของช่วงล่างของเขา

 

"นายชอบไหม?" มาร์ตินถามขึ้นหลังจากที่ถอนจูบออก ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มหวานเยิ้มเพราะพิษไข้ ยิ่งทำให้หัวใจของเบเนดิกต์เต้นแรงขึ้นอย่างควบคุมไม่อยู่

 

"ชอบสิ ฉันชอบมากเลย เพราะเป็นนาย" เบเนดิกต์ตอบจากใจจริง เขามีsexกับคนมากหน้าหลายตา แต่ก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกผูกพันธ์ใดๆ แม้บางคนจะจูบเก่งกว่ามาร์ตินมากมาย แต่เพราะมาร์ตินเป็นคนที่เขารัก ถึงแม้จะจูบแย่กว่านี้มันก็รู้สึกดีสุดๆอยู่ดี

 

"ฉันดีใจที่นายชอบ ฉัน...เอ่อ...ฉันไปศึกษามาเพื่อนายเลย" 

 

"แล้วศึกษามามากแค่ไหนล่ะ?" เบเนดิกต์ถามหยั่งเชิง 

 

"ก็..." มาร์ตินอึกอัก นึกไปถึงตอนที่มีsex กับริชาร์ด จะบอกเบนดีไหมนะว่าพ่อสอน แต่ว่าทำไมรู้สึกว่าถ้าบอกไปแล้วเบนจะโกรธล่ะ? 

 

"ก็อ่านหนังสือกับลองทำดูเองน่ะ" มาร์ตินก้มหน้างุดเข้าผ้าห่ม หน้ากลมเห่อร้อนขึ้น

 

เบเนดิกต์มองอย่างขบขัน 

 

มาร์ตินช้อนตามองคนรักของเขา มือเล็กคล้องคอร่างสูงปากน้อยเคลือนไปใกล้หูของเบเนดิกต์

 

"เอาไว้รอฉันหายดี เราจะมีsexกันนะ"

 

เบเนดิกต์เมื่อได้ฟังก็ดีใจทันที หัวใจเต้นตึกตัก เลือดสูบฉีดไปทั้งใบหน้า เขารอเวลานี้มานานมากๆ

 

"จริงๆนะ นายพูดจริงนะ!"

 

"จริงสิ ฉันศึกษา และเตรียมพร้อมมาแล้ว เพื่อนนายโดยเฉพาะ"

 

"ฉันจะรอ คนดี"

 

กรี้งงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงง

 

เสียงออดเรียนดังขึ้นเป็นสัญญานว่าคาบเรียนเริ่มต้นแล้ว มาร์ตินไล่ให้เบเนดิกต์กลับไปเรียน ตัวเองจะได้นอนพักผ่อนต่อ

 

เบเนดิกต์จูบลงบนหัวมลของคนตัวเล็ก จัดผ้าห่มให้คลุมถึงต้นคือ แล้วก็บอกลา

 

มาร์ตินยิ้มกรุ่มกริ่ม เขานึกถึงใบหน้าดีใจของเบเนดิกต์ เขาเองก็อยากทำให้เบนมีความสุขที่สุด

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆ คุณพ่อเชื่อไหมค่ะว่าเจ้าหยิก คิดว่าทรงผมตัวเองเท่ห์ที่สุดในโลก" อแมนด้าเล่าเรื่องที่เพื่อนของตัวเองชอบอวดดีให้คุณสมิธฟัง

 

"ก็มันเรื่องจริงนิ ฉันหล่อจะตายนะยัยแสบ" เบเนดิกต์เถียงกลับทันที เสน่ห์ของเขาร้ายจะตาย ไม่งั้นมาร์ตินไม่หลงขนาดนี้หรอกชิ

 

คุณสมิธขำกับเด็กๆ เขาชอบคุยเล่นกับเด็กพวกนี้ แล้วเขาก็สังเกตุเห็นว่ามาร์ตินเงียบผิดปรกติ เพราะปรกติร่างเล็กนี้จะร่วมหัวเราะไปกับเพื่อนด้วย

 

"มาร์ติน หลานดูเงียบๆนะ เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า?" คุณสมิธถามด้วยความเป็นห่วง

 

"ผมมีเรื่องสงสัยบางอย่างครับ" มาร์ตินตอบ เรียกให้เพื่อนและแฟนของเขาหันมาหาทันที

 

"เกิดอะไรขึ้น?" เบเนดิกต์และอแมนด้าพูดขึ้นพร้อมกัน

 

"ผมสงสัยว่า ขายตัวคืออะไร แล้ว ราคาเท่าไร?"

 

คุณสมิธ อแมนด้า และเบเนดิกต์ มองตากันอย่างตกใจทันที

 

"นายได้ยินมาจากไหนมาร์ติน" อแมนด้าถามอย่างร้อนรน

 

"ก็หลังจากที่เบนมาส่งฉันที่ห้องพยาบาลแล้วออกไปเรียน มีรุ่นพี่2คนมาถามฉันว่า ขายตัวให้คัมเบอร์แบตช์เหรอ แล้วราคาเท่าไรล่ะ" มาร์ตินตอบอย่างไม่คิดอะไร เพราะเขาไม่รู้จักคำพวกนี้

 

"แต่ฉันยังไม่ทันตอบ อาจารย์ห้องพยาบาลก็เข้ามาก่อน รุ่นพี่เขาก็เลยออกไป" มาร์ตินอธิบายเพิ่มเติม

 

"ไอ้บัดซบ!" เบเนดิกต์คำรามอย่างอารมณ์เสีย หน้าไหนมันกล้ามาถามคำถามโสโครกแบบนี้กับคนของเขา

 

อแมนด้าก็โมโหเช่นเดียวกัน เขามองไปที่เบเนดิกต์ ส่งสายตากันอย่างคุ้นเคย

 

คนพวกนั้นฉันจัดการเอง

 

"มาร์ติน" เสียงเรียกดังขึ้น

 

"คุณพ่อ!" มาร์ตินเรียกริชาร์ด แล้วลุกพรวดไปกอดพ่อของตัวเองทันที จากนั้นก็จูงมือให้มานั่งข้างๆเขา

 

"สวัสดีครับคุณสมิธ" ริชาร์ดยิ้มทักทาย

 

"สวัสดี ริชาร์ด" คุณสมิธทักทายกลับเช่นกัน

 

ริชาร์ดส่งยิ้มให้ จากนั้นก็หันไปลูบหัวทุยของคนที่เขารัก

 

"ว่าไงตัวเล็ก เมื่อกี้คุยอะไรกันอยู่เหรอ?"

 

ทั้งสามคน มองหน้ากันเลิกลั่ก

 

"ออ ผมแค่อยากรู้ว่า ขายตัวคืออะไร แล้วราคาต้องเท่าไร" มาร์ตินบอกอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

ทุกคนในห้องอาหารเงียบกริบ รู้สึกได้ถึงบรรยากาศน่ากลัว ริชาร์ดกำมือแน่น พยายามสงบสติอารมณ์ เขาระบายลมหายใจออก ทำให้บรรยากาศผ่อนคลายขึ้น มือหยาบลูบหัวคนตัวเล็กเบาๆ

 

"ขายตัวก็คือการที่คนๆหนึ่งมีความจำเป็นต้องใช้เงินอย่างเร่งด่วน ถือว่าเป็นอาชีพหนึ่ง แล้วแต่ว่าเขาจะตั้งราคาของตัวเองเท่าไร" ริชาร์ดอธิบายอย่างใจเย็น

 

"แล้วต้องทำอย่างไรบ้างครับ?" มาร์ตินยังสงสัยอยู่ดี

 

"พ่อก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน คนขายกับคนซื้อเขาจะไปตกลงกันเอง ทางที่ดีเธอไม่ควรไปยุ่งกับเรื่องแบบนี้นะเด็กดี"

 

"ออ" มาร์ตินเหมือนจะเข้าใจมากขึ้น

 

"ผมจะทำตามที่คุณพ่อบอก" 

 

มาร์ตินพูดจบ ริชาร์ดหันควับไปทางอแมนด้าและเบเนดิกต์ทันที ทั้งสองต้องอธิบายเรื่องนี้

 

"มีคนมาถามมาร์ตินในตอนที่พวกเราไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยครับ" เบเนดิกต์ตอบ

 

"อืม.." ริชาร์ดครางต่ำ 

 

คนที่จะทำให้มาร์ตินแปดเปื้อนเรื่องแบบนี้ มีแค่เขาคนเดียวเท่านั้น

 

"เอาล่ะเรามาทานข้าวกันต่อดีกว่านะ มื้อนี้ฉันทำเองเลย" คุณสมิธพยายามเปลี่ยนสถาณการณ์

 

"คุณพ่อ คุณอาทำอาหารเก่งมากเลยนะ" มาร์ตินช่วยเสริม คุณอาสมิธทำอาหารอร่อยจริงๆ เขาถึงชอบมาทานอาหารที่บ้านนี้

 

เด็กรับใช้ตักข้าวให้ริชาร์ด ถึงแม้ร่างสูงไม่มีอารมณ์จะกินแล้ว แต่ก็ต้องทำเพื่อคนตัวเล็กที่นั่งข้างๆ

 

มาร์ตินเคี้ยวแก้มตุ่ย จากนั้นตักซุปเนื้อชิ้นโตใส่จานของริชาร์ด

 

"ผมรู้ว่าคุณพ่อชอบเนื้อ ทานเยอะๆนะครับ" พูดเสร็จก็ส่งยิ้มให้ แล้วมาร์ตินก็กลับไปคุยกับเพื่อนๆต่อ

 

ริชาร์ดมองอย่างอารมณ์ดี ความหิวเริ่มกลับมาอีกครั้ง

 

\------------------------------

 

ตอนนี้เด็กๆไปเล่นกันที่ห้องนั่งเล่น ริชาร์ดและคุณสมิธอยู่ในห้องคุยงานกันแค่สองคน

 

"นายสอนเด็กคนนั้นได้ดีจริงๆริชาร์ด" คุณสมิธชมเฉยร่างสูง

 

"ขอบคุณครับ"

 

"แต่ว่านายก็รู้ใช่ไหม สังคมรอบตัวพวกเรา มันน่ากลัว"

 

"ครับ" ริชาร์ดรับคำอย่างเข้าใจ แต่สำหรับมาร์ตินสังคมไม่ได้น่ากลัวหรอก เป็นตัวเขาเองต่างหากที่น่ากลัว

 

"นายปิดกั้นเขามากเกินไป เลี้ยงเขาในกรงแบบนี้ ถ้าวันหนึ่งเขาหนีออกจากกรง มัน...อันตรายมาก" คุณแอบบิงตันบอกด้วยความเป็นห่วง เพราะวันนี้ที่เขาสังเกตุเห็น ริชาร์ดรักมาร์ตินมาก และไม่ยอมให้มาร์ตินแปดเปื้อนเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

"ถ้าเขามีท่าทีอยากออกจากกรง ผมจะล่ามโซ่เขาไว้ และจะทำกรงครอบไว้อีกชั้น  ถ้ามีคนจะมาพาเขาออกจากกรง ผมจะฆ่ามัน" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเรียบ พลางจ้องมองร่างเล็กที่อยู่อีกห้องกำลังหัวเราะอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

"แล้วถ้าวันหนึ่ง...มาร์ตินได้รู้ควาจริงล่ะ?"

 

"มันจะไม่มีทางเกิดขึ้นเด็ดขาด" ริชาร์ดตอบเสียงนิ่ง

 

คุณสมิธมองเด็กๆอย่างเป็นห่วง เขาเองก็ยอมรับความรู้สึกในใจว่ารักเด็กๆพวกนั้นเหมือนเป็นลูกของตัวเอง เขาเองก็อยากปกป้องมาร์ติน แต่ต้องไม่ใช่วิธีแบบริชาร์ด

 

เขาเองก็คงต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง...

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

"ผมกลับก่อนนะครับคุณอาสมิธ ถ้าวันไหนคุณอาทำอาหารอีกบอกผมมั้งนะครับ ผมชอบรสมือคุณอาที่สุดเลย" มาร์ตินบอกอย่างอารมณ์ดี มาที่นี้เขากินอิ่มจนเกินพอดีตลอด แถมยังได้อยู่คุยเล่นกับเพื่อนๆด้วย

 

"ได้สิหลานรัก" คุณแอบบิงตันตอบ แล้วลูบผมมาร์ตินอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

"ผมขอตัวกลับก่อนนะครับ คุณแอบบิงตัน" ริชาร์ดบอกลาผู้อาวุโสกว่า คุณสมิธพยักหน้ารับทราบ ออกไปยืนส่งมาร์ตินหน้าบ้าน

 

ริชาร์ดหันกลับมาหาเบเนดิกต์และอแมนด้า

 

"ฉันไว้ใจพวกเธอได้ใช่ไหม?" ริชาร์ดถามเด็กทั้งสองอย่างมาดมั่น

 

"ครับ/ค่ะ" เบเนดิกต์และอแมนด้าตอบรับอย่างทันที พวกเขารู้ว่าริชาร์ดหมายถึงอะไร

 

"ดี" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเรียบ เด็กพวกนี้ฉลาดหัวไว มีชั้นเชิง และจริงใจกับมาร์ติน เขาถึงยอมให้ทั้งสองคนเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของคนที่เขารัก

 

หลังจากนั้นเขาก็เดินไปหาคนตัวเล็กของเขาที่ยืนรออยู่

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

เช้าวันต่อมา อแมนด้าจัดการเรื่องรุ่นพี่ทั้งสองคนนั้น ตอนกลางวันเมื่อได้หลักฐานเรียบร้อยแล้ว จึงมารายงานผลกับเบเนดิกต์

 

"ฉันส่งคนไปทำแผน 3ข. แล้วอัดคลิปไว้ ฉันทำได้แค่นี้แหละ เพราะพ่อของมันยังมีประโยชน์ต่อพ่อของฉันอยู่" อแมนด้าอธิบาย แล้วโยนซองเอกสารที่ถ่ายรูปแบล็คเมลเอาไว้ให้เบเนดิกต์

 

3.ข ที่ว่าคือแผนในการกำจัดคนไม่ให้ถึงตายที่อแมนด้าและเบเนดิกต์คิดขึ้นมา

 

ข่มเหง

 

ข่มขู่

 

ข่มขืน

 

"ก็ยังดี" เบเนดิกต์หยิบซองมาแล้วเปิดขึ้น หยิบดูรูปอย่างลวกๆแล้วก็โยนไปอีกทาง

 

วันนี้เป็นวันหยุด เบเนดิกต์และอแมนด้าจึงตกลงกันมาพูดคุยกันเรื่องของมาร์ตินที่คฤหาสน์แอบบิงตัน

 

"เมื่อวาน...บนโต๊ะทานข้าว ที่คุณอาริชาร์ดพูด ฉันรู้สึกว่า อนาคตของฉันกับมาร์ตินมันมืดมนมาก" เบเนดิกต์ระบายความในใจ

 

อแมนด้ามองเบเนดิกต์อย่างเข้าใจ ก็คุณอาริชาร์ดหวงมาร์ตินสะขนาดนั้น แถมเลี้ยงดูมายังกับไข่ในหินของในหิน แล้วมาร์ตินก็เชื่อฟังคุณพ่อของเขาโดยไม่อิดออดใดๆเลย

 

"แต่ฉันเป็นห่วงมาร์ติน" อแมนด้าพูด แล้วกระแทกตัวนั่งลงที่โซฟาตรงข้าม

 

"ทำไมล่ะ?"

 

"มาร์ตินหัวอ่อนเกินไป ดีเกินไป ซื่อเกินไป"

 

"ฉันเห็นด้วย" เบเนดิกต์พูดเสริม

 

"แต่เรื่องหัวอ่อนนี้ฉันไม่เห็นด้วยนะ"

 

"ยังไงล่ะ" อแมนด้าถามด้วยความสงสัย

 

"มาร์ติน เก็บความลับเก่ง"

 

"เหอะ" อแมนด้าเริ่มรู้แล้วว่าเบเนดิกต์จะพล่ามอะไร

 

"เด็กดีอย่างมาร์ติน ที่เชื่อฟังคุณอาริชาร์ดสุดๆ บอกทุกเรื่อง คุยทุกอย่าง แต่กลับเก็บเรื่องของฉันไว้เป็นความลับ เพราะไม่อยากให้คุณอามาขัดขวางความรักของเรา" เบเนดิกต์พูดพลางทำหน้าเคลิบเคลิ้ม

 

อแมนด้ามองอย่างเซงๆ 

 

"ฉันว่าฉันไปปรึกษาคุณพ่อดีกว่า" อแมนด้าเสนอความคิดเห็น

 

"อืม ก็ดีเหมือนกันนะ"

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองปรึกษากับคุณสมิธ ท่านก็ได้เสนอให้มาร์ตินเรียนยิงปืนไว้ป้องกันตัว เพราะถ้าเรียนการป้องกันตัวแบบอื่นๆ อาจทำให้มาร์ตินบาดเจ็บและเกิดรอยฟกช้ำ จะทำให้ริชาร์ดสงสัยได้ และที่คฤหาสน์มีห้องซ้อมยินปืนอยู่ แล้วจะหาคนมาสอนให้ โดยให้มาร์ตินมาเรียนทุกเย็นหลังเลิกเรียน จะได้มีข้อแก้ตัวว่าอยู่ทำงานที่โรงเรียนได้

 

อแมนด้าและเบเนดิกต์เห็นด้วย พวกเขาเลยโทรประชุมสายกันสามคน เพราะคุณอาริชาร์ดไม่อนุญาติให้มาร์ตินใช้โทรศัพท์ที่สามารถเล่นอินเตอร์เน็ตได้ จึงไม่สามารถแชทออนไลน์ได้เลย มาร์ตินเองก็เห็นดีเห็นงาม เพราะเขาเองก็อยากลองจับปืนสักครั้ง และมันอาจจะสนุกกว่าที่คิด

 

วันจันทร์หลังจากที่ทั้งสามเลิกเรียน ก็ตรงมายังคฤหาสน์แอบบิงตันทันที เหล่าลูกน้องของคุณแอบบินตันก็พาคุณหนูทั้งสามไปยังห้องซ้อม

 

มาร์ตินตื่นตาตื่นใจเป็นพิเศษ กับเครื่องมือต่างๆ 

 

ส่วนอแมนด้าและเบเนดิกต์ต่างก็รู้สึกเฉยๆ เพราะได้รับการสั่งสอนมาอย่างดี เรียกว่า ถึงแม้จะลงมือยิงคนตายก็ไม่สะทกสะท้านแล้ว

 

"คุณหนูมาร์ติน ลองประกอบปืนแบบที่ผมทำให้ดูก่อนนะครับ" ครูฝึกบอกหลังจากแสดงตัวอย่างให้ดู

 

"ครับ" มาร์ตินรับคำ มือเล็กประกอบปืนตามลำดับขั้นตอนไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน เมื่อเสร็จแล้วก็นำมาวางไว้ตรงหน้าคุณครู

 

"ผมทำได้ไม่ดีเท่าไรเลย ยังทำไม่เร็วเท่าคุณครูเลย" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างเศร้าๆ แต่คุณครูฝึกสอนตาโตตกตะลึงกับความสามารถชั้นเลิศนี้

 

จะมีใครสักกี่คนที่ไม่เคยจับปืน ไม่เคยรู้เรื่องปืน แต่แค่เพียงมองดูก็ทำได้ราวกับผู้ชำนาญการ

 

เบเนดิกต์และอแมนด้ามองครูฝึกขำๆ ถึงแม้มาร์ตินจะดูเหมือนอ่อนต่อโลกและปกป้องตัวเองไม่ได้ แต่มีอยู่สิ่งหนึ่งที่ทุกคนต่างยอมรับ

 

สมองของมาร์ติน

 

อัฉริยะไอคิว 180 ความจำเป็นเลิศ พูดได้ทุกภาษา (ถ้าได้รับการสอน) ตอนนี้พูดได้ 10ภาษาแล้ว แถมยังมีพรสวรรค์ในการวาดรูป จนทางโรงเรียนเชิญให้จัดนิทัศการแกลลอลรี่ของตัวเอง ถึงแม้มาร์ตินจะสนใจอยู่บ้าง แต่เมื่อริชาร์ดไม่อนุญาติ เพียงเพราะไม่ต้องการให้มาร์ตินเป็นที่รู้จัก มาร์ตินก็ว่าง่าย เลยไม่ได้ทำอย่างที่ต้องการ แต่มาร์ตินก็ไม่ได้เสียใจ เขาถือว่า คำสั่งของริชาร์ดคือที่สุด

 

นี่เองจึงทำให้เบเนดิกต์ภูมิใจเป็นอย่างมาก ที่มาตินแอบขัดคำสั่งของพ่อเพื่อมาคบกับเขา

 

"ฝันเฟื้อง" อแมนด้ากระแซะเบเนดิกต์เบาๆ แค่มองตาก็รู้แล้วว่าเบเนดิกต์กำลังเพ้อถึงมาร์ตินแน่ๆ

 

"เหอะ เธอนี่ชอบขัดชะมัด น่าเบื่อ" เบเนดิกต์บ่นอย่างอารมณ์เสีย

 

เขาและเธอต่างรู้ดี เพราะต่างคน ต่างก็รักมาร์ตินเหมือนกัน 

 

และเพราะรัก อแมนด้าจึงยอมให้มาร์ตินคบกับคนที่เขารัก 

 

ถึงแม้ว่าเธอจะอกหักตั้งแต่เปิดเรียนอนุบาลวันแรกก็ตาม

 

แต่แค่เพียงมาร์ตินยิ้มและหัวเราะให้กับเธออย่างบริสุทธิ์ แค่เท่านั้นก็พอ

 

"เธอเองก็ฝันเฟื้องไม่แพ้กัน"

 

 

"คุณหนูมาร์ติน!!" เสียงตื่นตกใจของครูฝึก เรียกให้ทั้งสองที่มั่วแต่คุยกันอยู่  หันกลับไปสนใจมาร์ตินอีกครั้ง

 

"เกิดอะไรขึ้น" อแมนด้าและเบเนดิกต์รีบเดินไปหาครูฝึกกับมาร์ตินทันที

 

ครูฝึกเอาเป้ากระดาษซ้อมยิงให้พวกเขาดู

 

"คุณหนูมาร์ตินมาพรสวรรค์มากครับ ผมไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลย แค่สอนการเล็งและบอกจุดตาย คุณหนูก็ทำได้แม่นยำขนาดนี้" เสียงครูฝึกทั้งตื่นตะลึงและภูมิในในตัวลูกศิษย์

 

"ว้าว ไม่ใช่เล่นๆนะเรา" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยชมคนตัวเล็กของเขาแขนยาวเกี่ยวรอบคอคนตัวเล็ก

 

"ผมแค่ทำตามที่ครูบอกเอง ที่เป็นแบบนี้เพราะคุณครูสอนดีต่างหากล่ะครับ" มาร์ตินบอก ถึงแม้มันจะฟังเหมือนคำยกยอที่หลายคนชอบโกหก แต่คนทั้งหมดรู้ว่ามาร์ตินพูดออกมาากใจจริง

 

"โธ่..คุณหนู" ครูฝึกได้แต่ยิ้มเอ็นดูในตัวมาร์ติน

 

"งั้นเราก็ว่างแล้วสิ แผนการให้นายมาฝึกทุกวันก็ต้องล้มเลิกเพราะตอนนี้นายยิงปืนเป็นแล้ว" เบเนดิกต์ว่า

 

"พรุ่งนี้ฉันไม่อยู่นะ ต้องไปธุระกับคุณพ่อ" อแมนด้าบอก

 

มาร์ตินและเบเนเดิกต์ต่างหันไปมองหน้ากัน

 

พวกเขาก็มีนัดแล้ว

 


	6. Chapter 6

เช้าวันต่อมามาร์ตินตื่นเช้ากว่าปรกติ จัดแจงอาบน้ำและลงมาทานข้าว

ที่จริง จะเรียกว่าตื่นเช้าคงไม่ได้ แต่เป็นเพราะนอนไม่หลับต่างหาก

"ดูเเหมือนเธอมีเรื่องกังวลนะมาร์ติน" ริชาร์ดที่เห็นร่างเล็กดูตื่นเต้นกับอะไรบางอย่าง

"เอ่อ ผมกำลังคิดแผนพรีเซนงานวันนี้ครับ" มาร์ตินบอก แล้วตักข้าวต้มในถ้วยทานทันที

ขอโทษครับคุณพ่อ วันนี้ผมจะโดนเรียนครั้งแรกไปกับเบนครับ

\---------------------------------------

"เดี้ยวเราแวะซื้อชุดเปลี่ยนกันก่อนนะ" เบเนดิกต์พูดขึ้น

ตอนนี้มาร์ตินอยู่บนรถของเบเนดิกต์ พวกเขากำลังขับไปยังโรงแรมในเครือคัมเบอร์แบตช์ ที่อยู่ติดทะเล พวกเขาต้องการสร้างความทรงจำที่ดี

"อือ ตื่นเต้นจังเลย นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันมาทำอะไรแบบนี้" มาร์ตินว่า แล้วส่งยิ้มให้เบเนดิกต์

"อย่าทำตัวน่ารักได้ไหม เดี้ยวฉันอดใจไม่ไหวทำตรงนี้หรอก" เบเนดิกต์ว่า มาร์ตินก็หน้าแดงทันที เบนได้แต่มองแล้วยิ้มน้อยๆ

"งั้น... เราไม่ต้องเปลี่ยนชุดหรอก ขับไปที่ไม่มีคนแล้วเรามีsexกันก็ได้"

เอี้ยดดดดดดดดด

เสียงเบรครถสปอร์หรูดังขึ้น เบเนดิกต์หัวใจแทบวาย ไม่คิดว่ามาร์ตินจะพูดแบบนี้ออกมา

"นายแน่ใจเหรอ?"

"ไม่อ่ะ ฉันแค่อยากตามใจนาย" มาร์ตินพูดจบ แล้วหันไปหอมแก้มร่างสูง

"วันนี้เป็นวันของนาย ฉันจะทำตามที่นายบอกทุกอย่างเลย"

เสียงใจเต้นตึกตักดังขึ้นจนเบเนดิกต์สามารถได้ยิน ร่างเล็กตอนนี้อายจนผิวขาวๆแดงเถือกไปหมด

เพราะนายน่ารักแบบนี้ไง

"มาร์ติน การทำตามใจฉัน ก็คือการตามใจนายนะ คนดี"

  
\--------------------------------------

  
"นั้น ปลาหมึกปิ้ง อยากกินอ่ะ" ร่างเล็กชี้ไปยังแผงร้านที่ขายปลาหมึก ร่างสูงเดินตรงไปเลือกซื้อให้แล้วเอามาให้มาร์ติน

"เป็นไงล่ะ อร่อยไหม?" เบเนดิกต์ถามเมื่อแก้วยุ้ยเคี้ยวปลาหมึกคำโตตุ้ยๆ

มาร์ตินพยังหน้าหงึกหงัก ปากเล็กเลอะซอสจากการที่กินอย่างเพลิดเพลิน เบเนดิกต์จึงก้มลงใช้ลิ้นเลียเช็ดให้

"อืม อร่อยจริงด้วย"

มาร์ตินจึงจิ้มปลาหมึกชิ้นหนึ่งให้เบเนดิกต์

"อ๊ะ อ้ามมมม" มาร์ตินทำเสียงเหมือนกำลังป้อนอาหารเด็ก เบเนดิกต์หัวเราะไปกับความน่ารัก แล้วงับปลาหมึกนั้น

"ขอน้ำหน่อย" มาร์ตินบอกร่างสูง

เบเนดิกต์จึงยื่นขวดน้ำส่งให้ทันที แล้วรับถ้วยปลาหมึกมา

"ฮู้~ ร้อนจัง"

เบเนดิกต์นำถ้วยปลาหมึกไปทิ้ง รับขวดน้ำมา แล้วถอดหมวกของตัวเองพัดให้คนตัวเล็ก

"อยากกินไอศรีมร้านนนั้นอ่ะ" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วชี้ไปยังรถเข็นขายไอศรีม

เบเนดิกต์พยักหน้ารับรู้ แล้วเดินไปซื้อไอศครีมทันที เขาเดินกลับมาพร้อม ไอศรีมรสโปรด รัมลูกเกดของมาร์ติน และรสวนิลาของเขา

ทั้งสองคนเดินเลาะตามชายหาด หลังจากแวะซื้อชุดใหม่ พวกเขาเดินเล่นและจับมือกัน จูบกัน อย่างที่ไม่เคยทำ เพราะในลอนดอนหูตาของริชาร์ดมีไปทั่ว และมาร์ตินไม่อยากให้ความลับแตก ก็ได้แต่ต้องระวังตัว แต่นี้เป็นเขตพื้นที่ของ คัมเบอร์แบตช์

ไม่มีอะไรต้องกลัว

เบเนดิกต์เดินไปนั่งตรงโขดหินใหญ่ เขาเรียกคนตัวเล็กของเขาให้มานั่งข้างๆ มือยาวประคองคนตัวเล็กให้ปีนขึ้นมานั่งได้สะดวก

ครืน~~

มาร์ตินนั้งซบไหล่ร่างสูง ฟังเสียงคลื่นจากทะเล

มาร์ตินรู้สึก สุขใจ และสงบ เพราะมีเบนอยู่ข้างๆ

"ถ้าเราเรียนจบมหาลัยแล้ว ฉันจะไปขอนายกับอาริชาร์ด" เบเนดิกต์พูดขึ้น มือใหญ่คว้ามือเล็กมาจับเล่น ประสานนิ้วกันอย่างแนบแน่น

"คุณพ่อต้องโกรธมากแน่ๆ" มาร์ตินว่าพลางนึกถึงใบหน้ายามโกรธของริชาร์ด

"แล้วเวลาที่คุณพ่อโกรธ คุณพ่อน่ากลัวมากๆ"

"ต่อให้เขาไล่ยิงฉัน ฉันก็ไม่กลัว"

"เอางี้ไหมล่ะ ถ้าเขาไม่ยอม เราก็หนีไปด้วยกัน" มาร์ตินเสนอแนะ

เบเนดิกต์หันควับจ้องมองร่างเล็กที่ส่งยิ้มมาให้

"นายกล้าขัดคำสั่งพ่อเหรอห๊ะเด็กดื้อ"

"ครั้งแรกที่ฉันมีความลับกับพ่อ ก็เพราะเรื่องของนายนะ นายนั้นแหละทำให้ฉันเป็นเด็กไม่ดี"

"นั้นมันทำให้ฉันรักนายมากขึ้น" เบเนดิกต์ตื้นตันใจ ที่คนตัวเล็กรักเขามากขนาดนี้

  
*********************************************

NC 18+ เด็กกดไม่ได้ ผู้ใหญ่กดดี รอบ 1

“อืออออ อืมมม” ร่างเล็กส่งเสียงครางอยู่ใต้ร่างเบเนดิกต์  
เบเนดิกต์รุกไล่ลิ้นไปตามซอกคอและหูใบน้อยของมาร์ติน  
“นายหอมมากๆเลย ฉันจะเลียนายทั้งตัว” เบเนดิกต์ว่า แล้วก็ก้มเลียไปตามผิวนุ่มลื่นของคนตัวเล็กต่อ  
มาร์ตินได้แต่หลับตาพริ้ม  
“มันรู้สึกดี อ๊ะ.. ดีมากๆเลยเบน”  
“เขาเรียกว่า เสียว” เบเนดิกต์บอกแล้วกัดลงบนตุ่มไตสีชมพูตรงหน้าอก  
“อ๊าาาาา” มาร์ตินดึงทึ้งผมดำทันที   
“ฉัน.. ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนจะเป็นลม” มาร์ตินอธิบายความรู้สึกแปลกประหลาดที่เกิดขึ้น มันรุนแรงกว่าตอนที่ริชาร์ดสอนเขาอีก  
“ฉันดีใจที่ได้ยินแบบนี้นะที่รัก” เบเนดิกต์ว่าแล้วก้มลงเลียอีกข้างต่อ   
เบเนดิกต์จัดการถอดเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองและมาร์ติน ทั้งสองต่างสำรวจร่างกายของกันและกัน มาร์ตินลุกขึ้นนั่ง มือน้อยลูบกล้ามอกและกล้ามหน้าท้องของเบเนดิกต์ ดวงตากลมโตจ้องมองกล้ามเนื้อของคนรักอย่างหลงไหล  
เบเนดิกต์เองก็เช่นกัน ร่างเล็กขาวนุ่มนิ่มที่เขาใฝ่ฝันตอนนี้มาอยู่ตรงหน้าแล้ว  
“ให้ฉันทำเถอะนะ” มาร์ตินบอกเขินๆ  
“นายทำเป็นเหรอ?”  
“ก็ฉันบอกนายไงว่าฉันศึกษามาเพื่อนายโดยเฉพาะ” ยิ่งพูดยิ่งเขินหน้าแดง ทำให้เบเนดิกต์ระบายยิ้มออกมา  
ร่างสูงนอนลงราบกับเตียงใหญ่นุ่ม แกนกายตั้งชูชัน จนมาร์ตินเริ่มกังวล ว่าเขาจะทำได้ดีรึเปล่า แล้วเบนจะชอบไหม แล้ว…  
“มาร์ติน”  
“ครับ” มาร์ตินสะดุ้งตกใจ  
“ไม่ต้องกังวลนะ ทำอยากที่นายต้องการเถอะ” เบเนดิกต์รู้ว่ามาร์ตินกังวลเพราะนี้เป็นครั้งแรก? ของคนตัวเล็ก   
“อืม..”  
ร่างเล็กคลานขึ้นไปนั่งคร่อมตรงแกนกายใหญ่นั้น สะโพกเล็กเคลื่อนตัวเพื่อให้ช่องทางรักได้ถูไถกับเบนน้อย ปากเล็กก้มลงไล้เลียตามแผงอกมือเล็กจับไหลร่างสูงไว้เพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองหงายหลัง  
“อืมมมม” เบเนดิกต์ครางต่ำ คนรักของเขาทำให้เขารู้สึกดีสุดๆ  
“จูบกัน” มาร์ตินว่าแล้วปากเล็กก็ทับปากหยักทันที ลิ้นร้อนเกี่ยวกระหวัดกัน จนน้ำใส่ไหลออกเปรอะปากคนตัวเล็ก   
“อือออ” มาร์ตินครางในลำคอเมื่อเบนลุกขึ้นนั่งพิงหัวเตียง เขาเลยต้องขยับตามโดยที่ยังทาบทับกับเบนน้อยอยู่  
มาร์ตินผละจูบออก ลิ้นร้อนดูดดุ้นที่คอของเบเนดิกต์ เบเนดิกต์จึงกัดเข้าที่หลังคอของมาร์ติน แล้วนิ้วเรียวยาวค่อยๆแหวกเข้าไปในช่องทางรักนั้น  
มืออีกข้างก็จับแกนกายของตัวเองและมาร์ตินถูไถไปด้วยกัน  
“อีออออออ อ่าาาาาาาาาาาาาา” มาร์ตินครางเสียว กอดคอร่างสูงแน่น  
เบเนดิกต์ขยับเข้าออก มาร์ตินได้แต่นั่งตัวเกร็ง  
ก็มันเสียวนิ  
“ที่รัก อย่าเกร็งนะ ผ่อนคลายนะครับ” เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างอ่อนโยน มาร์ตินจึงพยายามปล่อยร่างกายให้เป็นไปตามธรรมชาติ จนเริ่มรู้สึกดีขึ้นเบเนดิกต์จึงสอดนิ้วที่สองเข้าไป สะโพกเล็กเริ่มรู้จังหวะ ขยับตามนิ้วและแรงชักเข้าออกที่เบเนดิกต์เป็นผู้นำ  
ทำไมใจมันสั่นแบบนี้  
ร่างเล็กคว้ามือใหญ่ที่ชักแกนกายของพวกเขาอยู่มาวางไว้ตรงหน้าอก แล้วช้อนดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำเงินเข้มมองดวงตาสีเขียวอ่อนของเบน  
“เบน นายรู้สึกไหม ใจของฉันมันเต้นแรงมาก ร่างกายของฉันมันร้อนขึ้นมาก นายเป็นคนทำมันนะเบน”   
เมื่อได้ฟังร่างสูงก็กดหัวมาร์ตนลงที่อกตัวเองทันที  
“ฉันก็เหมือนกันมาร์ติน นายได้ยินไหม เสียหัวใจฉัน”  
ตึก ตึก ตึก  
เสียงหัวใจของเบเนดิกต์ทำให้มาร์ตินเริ่มสงบลง คนตัวเล็กเงยหน้าขึ้นไปจุฟปากเบเนดิกต์ จากนั้นก็ขยับสะโพกออก แล้วปากน้อยทาบทับลงที่แกนกายนั้น  
“อั๊ก” เบเนดิกต์ครางลั่นทันที มาร์ตินใช้ลิ้นเลียวนรอบ ปากน้อยรูดขึ้นลงตามที่ริชาร์ดเคยสอน ตากลมโตลอบดูปฎิกิริยาของเบเนดิกต์  
ดีจังที่เบนชอบ  
เบเนดิกต์ใช้มือกดหัวมาร์ตินให้รับจังหวะของเขา  
“อืออออออออออ” มาร์ตินเริ่มหายใจไม่ทัน มือเล็กพยายามดันให้เบนออกไปก่อน แต่เหมือนเบนจะควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้ สองมือของเขาจับหัวเล็กเลือนเข้าออกตามที่เขาต้องการ  
“อ๊าาาา” เบเนดิกต์ครางเมื่อเมื่อเขาใกล้เสร็จแล้ว  
“อีกนิดมาร์ติน” เบเนดิกต์ครางเสียงต่ำ เร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้นร่างเล็กจึงทนไม่ไหว จิกเล็บเข้าที่กล้าท้องของเบน  
“อั๊คคค” เบเนดิกต์ปล่อยน้ำสีขาวขุ่นใส่โพรงปากลงลำคอของมาร์ติน ไม่ให้ร่างเล็กมีโอกาสได้ชิมรสชาติ มาร์ตินเริ่มสำลัก มือเล็กปัดป่ายและตีเบนเดิกต์จนเป็นรอยแดง  
เมื่อเบนได้สติ ก็รีบถอนแกนกายออกจากปากมาร์ติน  
“ฮึกๆ แค่กๆๆ ฉันเจ็บ หายใจไม่ออกด้วย ฮือๆๆ” มาร์ตินร้องไห้สะอื้น   
“ฉันขอโทษมาร์ติน” เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างตื่นกลัว เขาเผลอตัวทำรุนแรงเกินไป เพราะความเคยชินจากการที่มีsexกับ ผู้เชี่ยวชาญ จำนวนมาก เรื่องแค่นี้ไม่เคยทำให้ใครเจ็บได้  
แต่ไม่ใช่กับคนรักของเขา  
เบเนดิกต์รวบตัวมาร์ตินขึ้นมากอดลูบหัวปลอบใจคนตัวเล็กของเขา  
“ฉันขอโทษนะ เราหยุดก่อนก็ได้” เบเนดิกต์รู้สึกผิดอย่างมาก เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจทำร้ายคนรักแบบนี้เลย  
“ฉันเจ็บปากไปหมด ฮึก” มาร์ตินสะอื้น น้ำตาเล็กร่วงหล่นลงบนอกของเบเนดิกต์  
ร่างสูงจึงประคองคนรักให้นอนลง แต่มาร์ตินนอนตะแคงหันหลังให้เบเนดิกต์ ร่างสูงเลยใจแป๋ว พลางตะโกนด่าตัวเองในใจ  
“ฮึก ฮึก” เสียงสะอื้นยังดังเป็นระยะ มันทั้งเจ็บ และรู้สึกแย่มากๆ   
สงสัยเรายังฝึกไม่พอ!!  
ต้องกลับไปให้ริชาร์ดสอน!!

*********************************************

ตอนนี้ถึงสองขับรถเดินทางกลับบ้าน มาร์ตินนั่งเงียบมาตลอดทาง เอาแต่นั่งเล่นสมาร์ทโฟนของเบเนดิกต์ เบเนดิกต์เองก็ไม่รู้ว่าต้องพูดหรือทำอะไรให้คนตัวเล็กของเขาหายโกรธหรือกลัวและเลิกเย็นชากับเขา

"เบน แถวนี้มีหาดส่วนตัวของนายใช่ไหม"

"อะ..อืม" เบเนดิกต์ตอบเสียงอึกอัก

"เราไปดูพระอาทิย์ตกที่นั้นกันเถอะ"

\-----------------------------------------

"สวยจัง" ร่างเล็กกลิ่นวนิลาในอ้อมกอด พูดออกมาเมื่อพระอาทิตย์ดวงกลมต่อสีส้มค่อยๆลับขอบฟ้า

"แต่สำหรับฉัน นายสวยที่สุด" เบเนดิกต์ว่าพลางกระชับอ้อมก้อนให้แน่นขึ้น เพื่อให้ให้มาร์ตินต้องเผชิญกับลมหนาว

ทั้งสองนั่งกอดกันกลางชาดหาดสีขาวนวลตา น้ำทะเลยามเย็นสีน้ำเงินเข้มคล้ายสีดวงตาของมาร์ติน เสียงคลืนกระทบฝั่งและเสียงนกร้อง มันช่วยทำให้บรรยากาศอึมครึ้มที่ผ่านมาหายไปหมด

"เบน...ฉันแค่เจ็บ แต่ไม่ได้โกรธนายนะ ฉันคงยังไม่ดีพอ" อยู่ๆร่างเล็กก็พูดขึ้นมา

เบเนดิกต์ก้มลงจูบบนหัวทุย

"มันควรเป็นฉันมากกว่าที่ต้องขอโทษ ที่ขาดสติ ทำรุนแรงกับนาย ผมขอโทษนะครับมาร์ติน"

มาร์ตินได้ฟังก็หัวเราะคิกคัก ไม่ได้มีบ่อยหรอกนะที่เบนจะพูดสุภาพแบบนี้

"งั้น ฉันขอแก้ตัวนะ"

"ยังไงเหรอ?" เบเนดิกต์ถามอย่างสงสัย

จากนั้นมาร์ตินจึกพลักร่างสูงให้นอนลง ร่างเล็กขึ้นนั่งครอม จัดแจงปลดกระดุมเสื้อของคนตัวโต

"คราวนี้ฉันจะทำเอง นายห้ามยุ่งอีกนะ"

"อะ...อืม" เบเนดิกต์ตอบเสียงสั่น เหมือนกับว่าที่กางเกงของเขา มันจะแข็งขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว

  
*********************************************

NC 18+ เด็กกดไม่ได้ ผู้ใหญ่กดดี รอบ 2  
มาร์ตินค่อยๆแกะกระดุมชุดนักเรียนของเบเนดิกต์ที่ละเม็ดๆ เขาก้มลงจูบปากไล้ลงมาที่ต้นคอ แผงอก กัดจนเป็นรอยเขียวช้ำ มือเล็กพยายามแกะเข็มขัด และดึงกางเกงร่างสูงออก  
ทำให้เจ้าสิ่งนั้นเด้งโผล่พ้กางเกงออกมา  
มาร์ตินขเยิบลงไป ร่างเล็กนอนทับขายาว ลิ้นน้อยเริ่มไล่เลียแกนกายนั้นอีกครั้ง มือเล็กเอื้อมไปข้างหลังตัวเองตรงช่องทางรัก พยายามสอดแทรกนิ้วของตัวเองเข้าไปเพื่อทำให้มันคุ้นชิน เบเนดิกต์ครางกระตุ้ก ความเสียวและตื่นเต้นเกิดขึ้นอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน มือหยาบเอื้อไปจับหัวของมาร์ติน  
“หยุดเลยนะ ฉันไม่อยากเจ็บอีก ฉันบอกว่าจะทำให้ไงล่ะ”  
เบเนดิกต์พยักหน้ายอมแพ้ เปลี่ยนเป้าหมายเป็นจับไหล่ของร่างเล็กแทน ในขณะที่ลิ้นร้อนเล็กยังโลมเลียแกนกายใหญ่อยู่   
มาร์ตินเอาแกนกายใหญ่นั้นมาถูที่แก้มของตัวเอง   
เบเนดิกต์ที่เห็นภาพนั้น เขาอยากจะฉุดมาร์ตินให้นอนลง และวก็กระหน่ำ Fuck ให้มาร์ตินร้องครางไม่เป็นภาษา แต่ว่า เขาต้องอดทน  
“เมื้อกี้..” มาร์ตินพูดขณะที่มือน้อยยังรูดแท่งนั้นขึ้นลง  
“ฉันเล่นโทรศัพท์นาย ฉันค้นหาวิธีการง้อแฟน.. แล้วเขาแนะนำว่า ให้พาไปทะเล แล้วมีsexกัน”  
“แล้วก็ ให้ลองทำแบบนี้” พูดเสร็จ ร่างเล็กก็ขึ้นนั่งค่อม นิ้วเล็กที่ทำการเปิดช่องทางของตัวเองไว้แต่แรกถูกถอดออก มาร์ตินนั่งลงโน้มตัวไปข้างหน้า ค่อยๆจับแกนกายใหญ่ของเบเนดิกต์แทรกเข้าไปในช่องทางที่ตอดรัดนั้น  
“อือออออ” มาร์ตินครางเพราะความเจ็บปวดที่ได้รับ เขายังมือใหม่และเตรียมความพร้อมได้ยังไม่ดีพอ เบเนดิกต์พยายามจับสะโพกของมาร์ติน ให้ค่อยๆแทรกตัวลงมา แต่ถึงแม้จะอยากทำมากแค่ไหน เขาสงสานมาร์ติน  
“ถ้านายเจ็บ..”  
“หยุดนะ อย่าพูด เบน…ถึงฉันเจ็บ แต่ฉันอยากทำกับนายนะ ฉันอยากเป็นของนายนะ” มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสั่น ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มเริ่มเอ้อล้นไปด้วยหยาวน้ำใส  
“ให้ฉันช่วยเถอะนะมาร์ติน ฉันสัญญาว่าจะไม่ทำรุนแรงอีกแล้ว” เบเนดิกต์พูดจบเขาก็คว้าร่างเล็กลงมากอดทาบทับตัวเขา  
“อือ” หัวน้อยบนอ้อมอกพบยักหน้าดุ้กดิ้ก เพราะเขาเองก็เจ็บมาก   
มือหยาบเริ่มไล้ไปทั่งผิวนุ่มลื่นกลิ่นวนิลานี้ นิ้วยาวสอดแทรกเข้าไปในช่องทางรักเพื่อนให้คนตัวเล็กของเขาเคยชินมากขึ้น สะโพกน้อยๆของมาร์ตินเริ่มขยับอีกครั้ง ดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำเงินมองคนรักที่อยู่ใต้ร่าง เบเนดิกต์เองก็จ้องมองคนที่เขารักเช่นกัน  
ฉันรักนาย  
“มันคงพอได้แล้ว” เบเนดิกต์พูดเสียงสั่นไปด้วยความอยาก มาร์ตินขยับเอวให้ตรงเพื่อที่เบนจะได้สอดใส่โดยง่าย เบเนดิกต์ จัดการจับแกนกายของเขาค่อยๆสอดแทรกเข้าไป  
“อือออออ” เสียงครางต่ำของมาร์ตินดังขึ้น มือน้อยจิกลงที่แผงอกของเบเนดิกต์   
ยิ่งสอดแทรกลึกเข้าไปเท่าไร เล็บก็ยิงจิกลึกลงไปเท่านั้น  
มาร์ตินพยายามกลั้นความเจ็บปวด เสียงหอบหายใจดังขึ้นผสานเสียงครางต่ำของร่างสูงที่เกิดจากการบีบเน้น  
น้ำตาหยดเล็กเริ่มไหลออกมาจากดวงตากลมโต เบเนดิกต์เอื้อมนิ้วยาวเช็ดมันอย่างอ่อนโยน   
เฮือก!  
มาร์ตินสะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อแท่งกายร้อนของคนรักแทรกเข้าไปจนสุด เขานั่งแช่อยู่สักครู่ แต่เมื่อเริ่มรู้สึกผ่อนคลายแล้ว เอวเล็กก็ขยับช้าๆ  
มาร์ตินหลับตา แล้วปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกที่เกิดขึ้นเป็นตัวตัดสินใจ เอวน้อยเริ่มขยับโยกเร็วขึ้น แรงขึ้น ไปตามอารมณ์ที่ใจปราถนา   
เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่จ้องมองร่างกายขาวนวลที่อาบแสงสีส้มของพระอาทิตย์ที่กำลังลับขอบฟ้า   
“นายคือทูตสวรรค์ที่มาโปรดฉันใช่ไหมมาร์ติน”  
“อือออ.. ฉัน.. อ่าาาาาาา.. ฉันคือ อือออออ ฉันคือคนรักของนาย เบน” มาร์ตินตอบ พร้อมเอวน้อยที่ขยับเร็วขึ้น จนเบเนดิกต์ ได้แต่นอนรับความเสียวซ่านที่ร่างเล็กของเขาตั้งใจมอบให้  
“มัน..มันจะมาแล้วเบน” มาร์ตินครางเสียงหวาน เขากระแทกสะโพกเร็วขึ้น เบเนดิกต์เองก็สวนสะโพกกลับ   
“เบน เบน อือออออออออ”  
“อีก อีก อ๊ะ อืออออออออออ” มาร์ตินครางรับแรกกระแทกที่เบนสวนเข้ามา ร่างเล็กทนไม่ไหว กระฉูดน้ำรักสีขาวลงบนหน้าท้องของเบเนดิกต์  
มาร์ตินนั่งหอบครางอือ เบเนดิกต์ลุกขึ้นกอดคนตัวเล็ก ปากหนาไล่พรมจูบขมับที่ชุ่มไปด้วยเหงื่อ มาร์ตินกอดคอเบน หน้ากลมซุกเข้าที่ไหล่กว้าง เสียงหอบเหนื่อยได้ยินชัดเจน นั้นยิ่งทำให้เบเนดิกต์ต้องการมากกว่าเดิม  
สำหรับมาร์ติน เท่าไรก็ไม่พอ  
“มาร์ติน ฉันยังไม่เสร็จเลยนะ คราวนี้นายอยู่เฉยๆ ฉันจะทำเอง” เบเนดิกต์ว่าแล้วก้สวนสะโพกอีกครั้ง

*********************************************

  
\----------------------------------------------------

"Thunder, feel the thunder Lightning and the thunder~~" มาร์ตินและเบเนดิกต์ นั่งร้องเพลงไปตามทำนอนที่เปิดขึ้นภายในรถ

ตอนนี้พวกเขาทั้งคู่กำลังขับรถกลับ

มาร์ตินร้องเพลงอย่างสนุกสนาน จนทำให้เบนอดที่จะหัวเราะและร้องเพลงตามไม่ได้

คนตัวเล็กของเขาน่ารักเสมอ

"วันนี้นายมีความสุขไหมเบน"

"ถามอะไรแบบนั้นล่ะ ฉันมีความสุขม๊ากกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกก" เบเนดิกต์ตอบลากเสียงยาว

"ดีจัง ไม่ผิดหวังเลยที่ฉันเตรียมพร้อมมาดี อิอิ" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี

"ฉันถึงจัดนายไป 3 รอบไง" เบเนดิกต์พูดแล้วส่งยิ้มกรุ่มกริ้มมาให้

"เจ้าบ้า!"

\------------------------------------------------------

"พรุ่งนี้เจอกันนะเบน" มาร์ตินบอกลาคนรัก ยืนมองส่งรถหรูขับออกไปจากหน้าคฤหาสน์อาร์มิเทจ

ไอแดนที่ยืนรอรับคุณหนูของเขาอยู่ กระแอ่มเบาๆ จนมาร์ตินหันไปมอง

"เอ่อ คุณหนูครับ..."

"ครับ น้าไอแดน"

"ผมว่าวันนี้คุณหนู อาบน้ำนอนเร็วกว่าเดิมหน่อยดีกว่านะครับ ก่อนที่คุณท่านจะมา"

"เอ๊ะ ทำไมเหรอครับ?" มาร์ตินถามด้วยความสงสัย

"รอยกัดที่หลังคอคุณหนู ถึงมันจะจางแล้ว แต่ก็ยังเห็นชัดอยู่นะครับ"

เมื่อมาร์ตินได้ยินมือเล็กก็กระเด้งจับหลังคอตัวเอง หน้าขาวเนียนกลายเป็นมะเขือเทศสีแดงแปร็ด มาร์ตินตกใจ ลุกลี้ลุกลน พยักหน้าขอบคุณไอแดนที่เตือน แล้วรีบวิ่งไปอาบน้ำนอนทันที

ไอแดนที่มองตามหลังคุณหนูไป เขารู้ว่า คุณหนูมาร์ติน และ คุณหนูเบเนดิกต์มีความสัมพันธ์กันอยู่

ไอแดนได้แต่มองมาร์ตินด้วยดวงตาสุดเศร้า

"โธ่...คุณหนู"

\-----------------------------------------------

"รูเพิร์ต เอารถไปเก็บที" เบเนดิกต์พูดแล้วโยนกุญแจให้รูเพิร์ต

"ครับคุณหนู"

เบเนดิกต์เดินเข้ามาในบ้าน เห็นพ่อของเขากำลังดูแคทตาล็อคหญิงสาวที่เป็น สินค้า จัดส่งว่ามีคนไหนน่าสนใจบ้าง

เบเนดิกต์เดินผ่านหน้าพ่อของเขา ทิโมที เขาเดินตรงไปยังบาร์เหล้า เทเหล้าที่แรงที่สุด แล้วยกขึ้นดื่มเพื่อเรียกสติ

ไม่อย่างนั้นคงต้องไปฉุดตัวมาร์ตินมาทำอีกรอบแน่ๆ

"ทำไมนายทำกับหนูมาร์ตินแบบนั้นเบน" ทิโมทีพูดกับเจ้าลูกตัวแสบ

เมื่อได้ยินคำถามเบนวางกระแทกแก้วเหล้าเสียงดัง

"นี่พ่อให้คนสืบเหรอ!" เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างอารมณ์เสีย

"เจ้าลูกโง่ นั้นมันหาดของฉัน"

"หึ" เบเนดิกต์ไม่สามารถเถียงได้ต่อ

"ทำไมทำกับหนูมาร์ตินแบบนั้น ครั้งแรกของเขา แกควรพาเขาไปที่ดีกว่านี้ ไม่ใช่กลางแจ้ง ท่ามกลางสายตาคนของฉันที่เฝ้าดูอยู่"

"พ่อ! ผมพาไปแล้ว แต่ผมทำเขาเจ็บจนร้องไห้"

"แล้ว?"

"แล้วมาร์ตินคิดว่าตัวเองยังทำได้ไม่ดีพอ มาร์ตินก็เลยหาวิธีง้อผม...แล้วผมเองก็ห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้ด้วย" เบเนดิกต์พูดเสียงอ่อน

"ไอ้ลูกโง่!"

"ถ้ามีคนของริชาร์ดอยู่สักคน แกโดนยิงตายไปแล้ว ฉันยังไม่อยากให้แกตาย และไม่อยากให้แกเลิกกับหนูมาร์ตินนะ ฉันอยากให้เขามาเป็นลูกของฉันแทนเด็กเอาแต่ใจอย่างแก" ทิโมทีพูดอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

"ก็เพราะงั้นไง ผมถึงพาเขาไปในเขตของเรา" เบเนดิกต์พูด แล้วเดินมานั่งโซฟาตรงข้ามพ่อของเขา

"พาหนูมาร์ตินมาที่บ้านมั้งสิ พรุ่งนี้ฉันก็อยู่บ้านนะ ฉันคิดถึงเขา" ทิโมทีพูด แต่สายตาก็ยังคงจ้องอยู่ที่ สินค้า

"อืม มาร์ตินก็ไม่ได้มาที่นี้สักพักแล้ว พรุ่งนี้ผมจะพาเขามาหลังเลิกเรียนแล้วกัน"

"พ่อ!" เบเนดิกต์เรียกพ่อของเขาเสียงดัง

"ว่าไง ไอ้ลูกไม่รักดี!" ทิโมทีพูดดังแข่งกับลูกตัวเอง

"ผมบอกมาร์ตินว่า เรียนจบมหาลัย จะให้พ่อไปขอ" เบเนดิกต์พูดแล้วหน้าแดง

ทิโมทีที่สังเกตปฎิกิรกยาลูกของตัวเองก็ยิ้มแล้วหัวเราะน้อยๆ

"เรียนจบมอปลายก็พอ" ทิโมทีพูดเสียงเรียบ

"ผมกลัวอาริชาร์ดไม่ยอม คิดว่าถ้ามาร์ตินโตขึ้นแล้ว เขาจะปล่อยมาร์ตินบ้าง" เบเนดิกต์ระบายความในใจ อย่างเดียวที่เขากลัวเรื่องของมาร์ตินที่สุดคืออาริชาร์ด

"ถ้าถึงวันนั้นแล้วมันไม่ยอมปล่อยหนูมาร์ติน ฉันก็มีแผนสำรองให้นาย"

"แผนไรพ่อ บอกผมหน่อยสิ!"

"ไม่ได้ เดี้ยวไม่เซอร์ไพส์"

\----------------------------------------------

เช้าวันใหม่บนโต๊ะทานอาหารของคฤหาสน์อาร์มิเทจ

"วันนี้ดูเหมือนเธอจะอารมณ์ดีมาร์ติน" ริชาร์ดสังเกตเห็น ดูเหมือนว่าคนตัวเล็กจะยิ้มไม่หยุดตั้งแต่ลงมาทานข้าว

"อ่อ... เมื่อวานคะแนนพรีเซนส์ออกมาดีนะครับ"

ริชาร์ดพยักหน้ารับรู้ ไอแดนแอบมองคุณหนูของเขาด้วยสายตาแปลกใจ

"วันนี้ผมไปบ้านเบนนะครับ คุณอาทิโมทีบอกอยากเจอ" มาร์ตินบอกพ่อของเขา เพราะเมื่อคืนเบนส่งข้อความมาบอก

"ได้สิ...แล้ว ปิดเทอมนี้ฉันไม่อนุญาติให้เธอไปไหนนะ ฉันจะพาเธอลงทำงานภาคสนาม" ริชาร์ดกล่าวเสียงเรียบ

มาร์ตินกระเด้งตัวลุกพรวด เข้าไปกอดหมับที่ริชาร์ดทันที

"คุณพ่อพูดจริงนะครับ!!" มาร์ตินถามด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้น เขาเองก็อยากช่วยแบ่งเบาภาระของริชาร์ดบ้าง เหมือนที่เบนและอแมด้าช่วยพ่อของพวกเขา ถึงแม้จะไม่รู้ว่าเป็นงานอะไรก็เถอะ

แต่ถ้าริชาร์ดบอกว่าดี มันก็ต้องดีแน่นอน

"จริงสิเด็กน้อย" ริชาร์ดลูบหัวมาร์ตินอย่างอ่อนโยน

"ดีใจจังเลย ผมรักคุณพ่อที่สุด!" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างตื่นเต้น หัวทุยซุกลงเข้ากับอกแกร่ง

"ฉันจะสอบเธอ ทุกๆอย่าง"


	7. Chapter 7

"คุณอาทิโมที!" มาร์ตินร้องขึ้นเมื่อเห็นพ่อของเบเนดิกต์

เบเนดิกต์พามาร์ตินมาที่บ้านหลังเลิกเรียน วันนี้อแมนด้าก็ไม่ว่าง เพราะช่วงนี้เธอบอกว่า มีอะไรบางอย่างที่สำคัญ ต้องจัดการธุระกับพ่อของเธอ

"หนูมาร์ติน ฉันบอกให้เธอเรียกฉันว่าอะไร หืม?" ทิโมทีพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงงอนๆ

"คุณพ่อ" มาร์ตินร้องเรียกแล้วกอดหมับทันที

"ฮ่าๆๆๆ"

"รักกันจริงนะ ฮึ" เบเนดิกต์ทำเสียงไม่พอใจ แทนที่มาร์ตินจะกอดเขา กลับไปกอดพ่อของเขาแทนสะนี้

"สมน้ำหน้า ไอ้ลูกชั่ว!"

"เบนไม่ชั่วนะครับ เบนแค่น้อยใจ" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วช้อนตาน่ารักมองไปยังทิโมที

"เฮ้อ...ก็ได้ๆ เพราะหนูน่ารักแบบนี้ไง ฉันถึงอยากได้มาเป็นลูกเร็วๆ" ทิโมทีว่าแล้วลูบหัวกลมอย่างอ่อนโยน

"แล้วผมเป็นอะไรสำหรับพ่อห๊ะ" เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างหงุดหงิด

"เป็นเด็กที่น่าเตะที่สุดในโลกไง ฮ่าๆๆๆๆ" ทิโมทีกล่าวอย่างอารมณ์ดี

  
\------------------------------

  
"คุณพ่อรับแบบเดิมนะครับ" มาร์ตินถามแล้วเดินตรงไปยังบาร์เหล้า

"อืม รบกวรเธอแล้ว"

"ผมเต็มใจทำให้นะครับ" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วก้มๆเงยๆเตรียมทำ Vodka Martini สูตรของ James Bond ให้ทิโมที เพราะทิโมทีชอบรสนี้มาก

"แกดูสิเบน เด็กแบบนี้จะไปหาที่ไหนได้อีกห๊ะ!!" ทิโมทีพูดกระแทกเสียงใส่เบน โทษฐานที่ไม่น่ารักเหมือนมาร์ติน

"หึ ขอโทษด้วยแล้วกันนะครับ ที่ผมเกิดมาเหมือนพ่อ!" เบเนดิกต์เองก็ไม่ยอมแพ้

มาร์ตินยกแก้วมาตินี่ วอดก้า ที่มีส่วนผสมของ เวอร์มุท (Vermouth) เป็นเหล้ายาทำจากรากไม้และเครื่องเทศ,   
วอดก้า (Vodka) มีสีใสคล้ายน้ำเปล่าแต่รสชาติร้อนแรงและบาดคอ, มะกอกดอง 3 ลูก และน้ำแข็งเล็กน้อย ทำการเขย่า แต่ไม่คน ซึ่งเป็นสูตรเฉพาะตัวของ James Bond 007 มาให้ทิโมที

ทิโมธีรับมาจิบ รสชาตินี้แหละที่เขาต้องการ

"ลูกพ่อเก่งที่สุด" ทิโมทีเอ่ยชมคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินยิ้มรับอย่างอารมณ์ดี แล้วเดินไปเสริฟเหล้าเพียวๆ กับก้อนน้ำแข็งที่เหลาจนเป็นก้อมกลมใสในแก้ว ให้เบเนดิกต์

"ฉันรู้ว่านายชอบแบบนี้" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วยกแก้วให้เบน

เบเนดิกต์รับมาแล้วกระดกกลืนอึกๆ

"อ๊าาา สุดชื่นสุดๆ" เบเนดิกต์ว่า แล้วฉุดคนตัวเล็กมาหอมแก้ม

"ขอบคุณครับ" เบเนดิกต์กล่าวขอบคุณบาร์เทนเดอร์จำเป็นตัวน้อยของเขา

"เจ้าบ้า พ่อนายก็อยู่ด้วยนะ!" มาร์ตินรีบดันตัวเองออก แล้วเอามือถูแก้มอย่างอายๆ

"ฮ่าๆๆๆๆ ไม่เป็นไรๆ" ทิโมทีชอบที่จะเห็นเบเนดิกต์ในอารมณ์แบบนี้ นานๆทีเจ้าตัวแสบจะแสดงความน่ารักออกมาบ้าง

"เบน ปิดเทอมนี้ฉันต้องไปดูงานกับคุณพ่อนะ คุณพ่อบอกว่าจะให้ฉันลงภาคสนามล่ะ" มาร์ตินกล่างอย่างตื่นเต้น

เบเนดิกต์และทิโมทีมองหน้ากัน ริชาร์ดจะสอนงานของแก๊งให้มาร์ตินอย่างนั้นเหรอ?

"ฟังดูหน้าสนุกนะ หลังจากทำงานนายโทรมาเล่าให้ฉันฟังมั้งสิว่าแต่ละวันนายทำอะไรไปบ้าง"

"อือ ยังไงฉันก้ต้องโทรหานายอยู่แล้วล่ะ" มาร์ตินตอบแล้วส่งยิ้มน่ารักให้

"แล้วคุณพ่ออยากทานอะไรครับวันนี้?" ร่างเล็กถามเพราะที่นี่ยังไม่มีใครได้ทานข้าวเลยสักคน

"อืมมมม ปลาซูวี ก็อยากทานนะ หนูมาร์ตินจะทำให้พ่อทานเหรอ" ทิโมทีถามอย่างดีใจ

"เปล่าครับ ผมจะให้เบนออกไปซื้อให้" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเรียบ

เบเนดิกต์และพ่อของเขามองหน้ากัน แล้วต่างคนก็ต่างหัวเราะ

\---------------------------

**ปลาซูวีคือปลาที่ทำให้สุกด้วยเครื่องซีลสุญญากาศแล้วนำไปใส่เครื่องซูวี เลือกอุณหภูมิให้สัมพันธ์กับระดับความสุกที่เราต้องการ แล้วก็จะได้เนื้อปลา หรือเนื้ออื่นๆที่เราต้องการ มันจะนุ่ม อร่อย เพราะมันควบคุมความสุกของเนื้อได้อย่างแม่นยำ

\--------------------------

ตอนนี้พวกเขาทั้งสามคนกำลังนั่งทานอาหารอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย คุณทิโมทีหัวเราะร่า อย่างไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน แต่ตั้งแต่ที่คุณทิโมทีได้รู้จักกับคุณหนูมาร์ติน เสียงหัวเราะแบบนี้มักจะเกิดขึ้นเสมอเมื่อคุณหนูมาร์ตินอยู่ด้วย

รูเพิร์ต คนรับใช้และบอดิการ์ดส่วนตัวของคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์ มักจะสังเกตสิ่งต่างๆรอบๆตระกูลคัมเบอร์แบตช์เสมอ เพื่อความปลอดภัยของทุกคนในตระกูล ตระกูลเขารับใช้ คัมเบอร์แบตช์มาหลายรุ่นแล้ว และในรุ่นของเขา เขาเองก็ต้องทำหน้าที่ให้ดีที่สุด

แต่วันนี้อาจจะไม่ได้เป็นเช่นนั้น เมื่อหญิงสาวผมบลอน์แสนสวยที่เคยเป็นคู่นอนของคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์เดินเข้ามายังห้องทานอาหาร

เธอเดินตรงเข้ามาหาคุณหนูเบนแล้วกอดจากด้านหลัง

ขอโทษนะครับคุณหนูเบน เรื่องนี้ผมช่วยไม่ได้จริงๆ...

  
"ที่รัก ฉันคิดถึงคุณจังเลยค่ะ" หญิงสาวผมบลอน์พูดอย่างเย้ายวนแล้วจูบลงที่แก้มของเบเนดิกต์

"ที่รัก?" มาร์ตินจ้องมองภาพนั้นอย่างไม่วางตา

"ใครอนุญาติให้เธอเข้ามาไม่ทราบ" เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างโกรธๆ

"ฉันเป็นเมียของคุณนะ คุณเรียกใช้ฉันบ่อยสุด ใครๆก็รู้" หญิงสาวคนนั้นพูดต่อ แขนเล็กของเธอยังกอดคอเบเนดิกต์ไว้ แต่ตาของเธอกลับจ้องมองไปยังมาร์ตินที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ

"เมีย?" มาร์ตินเอ่ยถามเสียงแผ่วเบา

"ใครก็ได้ มาเอานังผู้หญิงคนนี้ออกไปที!!" คุณทิโมทีตะโกนลั่น ลูกน้องของเขาก็เข้ามา แกะและดึงผู้หญิงคนนี้ออกจากตัวของเบน เธอพยายามขัดขืน กรีดร้องโวยวาย แต่ก็ไม่สามารถสู้แรงผู้ชายที่ฉุดลากเธอได้

"เบเนดิกต์!! คุณFuck ฉันอยู่เกือบทุกวัน ฉันทำให้คุณพอใจในทุกๆคืนที่คุณต้องการ ทำไมคุณไม่เลือกฉันล่ะ ผู้ชายแบบนั้นมีดีตรงไหน" เธอตะโกนสุดเสียง ก่อนจะลับสายตาไป ลูกน้องของทิโมทีลากเธอออกไปปล่อยทิ้งหน้าคฤหาสน์

"เบเนดิกต์!!" เสียงของเธอยังดังแว่วมาให้มาร์ตินได้ยิน

มาร์ตินนั่งตัวแข็งนิ่ง จดจำได้ทุกคำพูดที่หญิงสาวคนนั้นเอื้อนเอ่ย

"มันเป็นแค่การแสดงนะมาร์ติน!!" เบเนดิกต์พยายามแก้ตัวอย่างร้อนใจ เขาไม่คิดว่าจะเกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนี้ขึ้น

คุณทิโมทีเองก็พยายามสงบจิตใจ นังผู้หญิงคนนั้นทำให้อนาคตลูกสะไภ้ของเขาสั่นคลอน

ต้องไปจัดการ

"เดี้ยวฉันมา" คุณทิโมทีว่าแล้วก็ลุกออกไปจากห้องทันที

"มาร์ติน!!" เบเนดิกต์กล่าวอย่างร้อนใจ ในเมื่อมาร์ตินไม่แสดงท่าทางอะไรเลย มือน้อยนั้นยังจิ้มไปที่ชิ้นเนื้อแล้วเอาเข้าปาก

ปัง!!

เสียงปืนดังขึ้นจากหน้าคฤหาสน์ มาร์ตินก็ยังมีท่าทีสงบ

คุณพ่อคงจัดการผู้หญิงคนนั้นไปแล้ว แต่ว่า มันไม่สำคัญหรอก ที่สำคัญกว่าคือมาร์ติน

ทิโมทีเดินเข้ามาแล้วกลับมานั่งที่โต๊ะทานอาหารอีกครั้ง เขาจ้องมองมาร์ตินที่สงบผิดปรกติ และเบนที่มีท่าทีร้อนใจและลุกลน

"คุณพ่อครับ ผมอิ่มแล้วล่ะ นี่ก็ดึกแล้ว ผมขอตัวกลับบ้านเลยนะครับ" มาร์ตินเมื่อพูดลาคุณทิโมทีเสร็จก็ลุกขึ้นเดินออกไป แต่เบเนดิกต์ก็ลุกขึ้นคว้ามือของร่างเล็กไว้ได้ทัน

"มาร์ติน ฉันขอโทษ ฉันอยากแก้ตัว ได้โปรดเถอะ!!" เบเนดิกต์อ้อนวอนคนตัวเล็กของเขา

แต่มาร์ตินไม่หันกลับไปมอง

"มาร์ติน นั่งรอก่อนเถอะ ให้รูเพริต์ไปเตรียมรถ เดี้ยวพ่อให้รูเพริต์ขับไปส่งนะ" คุณทิโมทีกล่าวอย่างอ่อนโยน จึงทำให้มาร์ตินกลับมานั่งที่เก้าอี้กอีกครั้ง

คุณทิโมทิจ้องหน้ารูเพริต์ ลูกน้องของเขาก็ก้มหัวรับทราบคำสั่ง เขาจึงออกไปเตรียมรถ และสั่งให้ลูกน้องไปจัดการศพของสาวผมบลอน์

"มาร์ติน ได้โปรดเถอะ จะด่าจะว่าฉันก็ได้ พูดกับฉันเถอะนะ" เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างสำนึกผิด เขากลัวว่าผู้ชายตรงหน้า คนที่เขารัก จะทิ้งเขาไป

มาร์ตินได้แต่นั่งนิ่ง แล้วหันไปมองเบเนดิกต์ด้วยสายตาที่ว่างเปล่า

"ไม่เป็นไรเบน ฉันเข้าใจ ในเมื่อฉันให้สิ่งที่นายต้องการไม่ได้ มันก็ไม่แปลกที่นายจะไปหาจากคนอื่น" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงนิ่ง

แต่เบเนดิกต์กลับตื่นกลัว

มาร์ตินสังเกตเห็นรูเพริต์มารอเขาแล้วที่หน้าประตู ร่างเล็กลุกขึ้น กล่าวลาคุณทิโมทีอีกครั้ง แล้วหันมาพูดกับเบเนดิกต์

"ไม่เป็นไรนะเบน มันก็เหมือนเมื่อวาน ที่นายทำฉันเจ็บ แค่วันนี้ มันไม่ได้เจ็บที่กาย แต่มันเจ็บที่ใจ"

\----------------------------------------------

ภายในรถไม่มีเสียงใดๆเกิดขึ้น รูเพริต์ขับรถพาคุณหนูมาร์ตินกลับ ก่อนออกมาเหมือนเขาจะสังเกตเห็นคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์ร้องไห้ออกมาด้วย แต่คุณหนูมาร์ตินกลับไม่แสดงท่าทีใดๆเลย ไม่มีแม้แต่หยดน้ำตา

รูเพริต์คอยแอบมองมาร์ตินทางกระจกส่องหลังเป็นระยะ เขาเองก็ไม่ใช่คนช่างพูดอยู่แล้ว วันๆหนึ่งพูดแค่ประโยคสั่งงานกับลูกน้องเท่านั้น เขาไม่รู้ว่าสิ่งที่จะพูดออกไปกับคุณหนูมาร์ติน จะทำให้เกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง แต่เขาคิดว่าสิ่งนี้มันคือความจริง และควรบอกคุณหนูมาร์ติน

"คุณหนูเบเนดิกต์รักคุณหนูมาร์ตินมากนะครับ"

มาร์ตินเมื่อได้ยินก็เหลือบมองกระจกหน้ารถ รูเพริต์ที่มองอยู่เหมือนสังเกตสิ่งผิดปรกติที่เกิดขึ้น

ดวงตาที่แดงกล้ำ พยายามที่จะกลั้นน้ำตา ไม่ให้ร้องไห้ออกมา

"ผมรู้ครับ น้ารูเพริต์" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงสั่น

  
\----------------------------------------------

  
มาร์ตินกลับมาถึงคฤหาสน์อาร์มิเทจเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาไม่ทักทายใครๆ กลับเดินผ่านหน้าไอแดนและดีนไปเฉยๆ มาร์ตินอาบน้ำ และเข้านอนเลย

มาร์ตินรู้สึกเหมือนโดนหักหลัง และเสียใจ รู้สึกเกลียดตัวเอง มาร์ตินรู้สึกตัวเองก็ไม่ต่างจากผู้หญิงคนนั้น

เพราะเขาเองก็มีsexกับริชาร์ด

มาร์ตินไม่เคยคิดว่าการที่ริชาร์ท สอน เรื่องsex ให้ จะเป็นสิ่งที่ผิด แต่วันนี้ มันทำให้รู้ว่าการที่มีsexกับคนอื่นนอกจากแฟนตัวเอง มันเป็นเรื่องที่ผิดมาก แย่มาก เลวร้ายมาก

แต่ตอนมีsexกับริชาร์ด เขาก็รู้สึกดี

เขารู้สึกแย่ที่หักหลังเบเนดิกต์ และรู้สึกแย่ที่เบเนดิกต์หักหลังเขา

มันทั้งเสียใจ ทั้งเศร้า ไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าเบนจะทำแบบนี้ แต่จะโกรธเบนได้ยังไง ในเมื่อเขาเองก็ทำเหมือนกัน ทำเหมือนกับเบน

สิ่งที่ผู้หญิงคนนั้นบอกเขายังคงจำได้ทุกอย่าง

"เบเนดิกต์!! คุณFuck ฉันอยู่เกือบทุกวัน ฉันทำให้คุณพอใจในทุกๆคืนที่คุณต้องการ ทำไมคุณไม่เลือกฉันล่ะ ผู้ชายแบบนั้นมีดีตรงไหน"

หลังจากทุกครั้งที่เบนกลับบ้านแล้วต้องการที่จะทำ ก็คงบอกเธอคนนั้นสินะ เธอคนนั้นคงเก่งมากๆถึงทำให้เบนพอใจที่จะให้เธอมาหาบ่อยๆ แล้วเบนเคยทำกับคนอื่นๆอีกรึเปล่านะ ทุกๆคืน เบนเรียกผู้หญิงคนไหนมาบ้าง เบนทำอะไรกับพวกเธอ แล้วทำมานานแค่ไหนแล้ว เพราะแบบนั้นเบนถึง ทำ เก่งใช่ไหม? เพราะแบบนั้นเบนถึงชอบที่จะรุนแรงใช่ไหม? หรือว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่ใครๆก็ทำกันได้

แต่ถ้ามันเป็นสิ่งที่ใครๆก็ทำกัน เขาเองก็ทำกับริชาร์ดได้ใช่ไหม?

อยากร้องไห้ แต่ว่า น้ำตามันกลับไม่ไหล มันเจ็บอยู่ข้างใน ใจแทบแหลกสลาย

ครืนนนนนนนน

เสียงโทรศัพท์สั่นเสียงดัง เบนและอแมนด้าโทรเข้ามาและส่งข้อความมาหลายรอบ แต่เขาไม่มีกระจิตกระใจที่จะอ่านหรือกดรับสาย มาร์ตินจึงถอดแบทออก แล้วโยนทิ้งข้างเตียง เขาต้องการพักผ่อน ต้องการริชาร์ด

เขาอยากให้ริชาร์ดปลอบใจ

"ริชาร์ด" มาร์ตินเอ่ยเรียกอย่างแผ่วเบา

แล้วทันใดก็มือมือใหญ่มาลูบหัวของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน

"ว่ายังไงเด็กน้อย"

"ริชาร์ดกลับมาแล้ว" มาร์ตนเอ่อเสียงแผ่ว จ้องมองริชาร์ดด้วยดวงตาเศร้าๆ

"มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นเหรอ?" ริชาร์ดถามด้วยความสงสัย 2-3วันนี้มาร์ตินผิดปรกติไปจริงๆ มันต้องมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นแน่ๆ

"ผมแค่คิดถึงริชาร์ด อยากให้ริชาร์ดนอนกอดผม"

"ได้สิ แต่ฉันต้องไปอาบน้ำก่อน" ร่างสูงว่าแล้วลุกขึ้น

แต่มาร์ตินลุกขึ้นนั่งแล้วฉุดมือริชาร์ดไว้

"ไม่เอานะ ผมอยากให้ริชาร์ดกอดผมตอนนี้ นะ นะ ได้ไหม"

ริชาร์ดมองคนตัวน้อยของเขาอย่างจับผิด แต่ก็เห็นเพียงความเศร้าที่ฉาบดวงตากลมโตนั้นเอาไว้

เมื่อริชาร์ดเงียบแล้วเอาแต่มอง มาร์ตินก็ยิ่งรู้สึกเศร้า

ริชาร์ดดึงแขนคนตัวเล็กออก นั้นยิ่งทำให้หัวใจของมาร์ตินกระตุ๊กวูบด้วยความกลัว แต่ริชาร์ดก็เดินอ้อมไปอีกข้าง ซุกตัวเองเข้าในผ้าห่ม คว้าร่างเล็กให้นอนลงแล้วกอดอย่างแนบแน่น

"เธอพอใจรึยังหืม? ตัวเล็ก"

มาร์ตินที่อยู่ในอ้อมกอดรู้สึกหัวใจผองโตขึ้น มือเล็กกอดกายร่างสูงกลับ หัวทุยเงยขึ้นเพื่อที่จะพูดคุยกับริชาร์ด

"ริชาร์ดรักผมไหม?"

ริชาร์ดได้แต่คิดในใจว่ามาร์ตินเป็นอะไร แต่เหมือนมาร์ตินยังไม่พร้อมที่จะเล่าเรื่องทั้งหมด ริชาร์ดจึงเก็บความสงสัยไว้ก่อน

"รักสิ รักมาก"

"แล้วริชาร์ดเคยมีอะไรกับผู้หญิงคนอื่นไหม?"

ริชาร์ดตาโตกับคำถามที่ออกมาจากปากน้อย หรือว่าตอนที่มีsexกับมาร์ติน แล้วคนตัวเล็กจะเข้าใจว่าเขาไม่ได้รักมาร์ตินเหมือนคนในครอบครัว แต่รักมาร์ตินเหมือนคนรัก...

"เคยสิ แต่พอมีเธอมาอยู่ข้างๆฉัน ก็ไม่เคยมีใครอีกเลย" ริชาร์ดตอบตามความจริง

"งั้นแสดงว่าหลังจากคุณแม่เสียชีวิต ริชาร์ดก็ไม่เคยมีใครเหรอ?"

ริชาร์ดกำลังคิดหาคำตอบ เขาบอกคนตัวเล็กไว้ว่าแม่ของมาร์ตินประสบอุบัติเหตุรถชนเสียชีวิตหลังจากที่คลอดมาร์ตินได้ไม่นาน

"ฉันเคยบอกเธอแล้วนะว่าเราจะไม่คุยกันเรื่องนี้" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเข้ม

"ขอโทษครับ" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงอ่อน เขายังไม่พร้อมที่จะโดนดุแต่ว่า บางสิ่งบางอย่างข้างในเหมือนมันกำลังกระซิบบอกให้เขาทำลายตัวเอง

"ถ้าอย่างนั้น ตั้งแต่ที่ผมเกิดมา ริชาร์ดก็ไม่เคยมีใคร ริชาร์ดมีมาร์ตินคนเดียวใช่ไหม?"

"อือ ใช้แล้ว ฉันมีแต่เธอ ฉันกลับบ้านทุกวันเพราะอยากเห็นหน้าเธอ อยากนอนกอดเธอ แม้ว่าเหนื่อยแค่ไหนฉันก็ไม่อยากนอนที่ๆไม่มีเธอ ตื่นเช้ามาฉันก็อยากเจอหน้าเธอ กอดเธอ อยากได้ยินเสียงเธอหัวเราะ" ริชาร์ดตอบตามความจริง

มาร์ตินได้ฟังก็รู้สึกตื้นตันใจอย่างประหลาด

"ริชาร์ด แล้วเราเป็นพ่อลูกกัน เรามีsexกันได้ด้วยเหรอ" มาร์ตินถามอย่างสงสัย

"สำหรับเธอกับฉัน มันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ผิดเลยมาร์ติน เพราะฉันรักเธอ" ริชาร์ดตอบอย่างหนักแน่น

"รักผมมากไหม"

"รักมากสิ มากๆเลย"

"สัญญาได้ไหม ว่าริชาร์ดจะมีผมคนเดียว รักผมคนเดียว" พูดเสร็จ มาร์ตินก็ชูนิ้วก้อยขึ้นมา

ริชาร์ดมองมาร์ตินขำๆ สงสัยว่า 2-3 วันที่แปลกไป คงเป็นเพราะคิดมากและสับสนกับเรื่องนี้แน่ๆ จากนั้นร่างสูงก็ใช้นิ้วก้อยตัวเองเกี่ยวนิ้วก้อยเล็ก แล้วดึงเครื่องหมายแห่งคำสัญญามาจูบเบาๆ

"ฉันสัญญา ฉันสัญญากับตัวเองมา 17ปีแล้ว ตั้งแต่มีเธออยู่ข้างๆ ฉันมีเธอคนเดียว รักเธอคนเดียว จากนี้และตลอดไป"

คำพูดของริชาร์ดทำให้มาร์ตินร้องไห้ออกมา

"ผมรักริชาร์ดได้ใช่ไหม ริชาร์ดจะไม่มีวันทรยศผมใช่ไหม ฮึก"

ริชาร์ดใช้มือใหญ่ของเขาลูบผมทองนุ่มนิ่มนี่อย่างอ่อนโยน

"เธอเกิดมาเพื่อเป็นของฉัน และฉันมีชีวิตอยู่เพื่อดูแลเธอ ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่ฉันเจอเธอฉันก็รักเธอ และสัญญากับเธอว่าฉันไม่มีทางทรยศเธอแน่นอน "

"ผมรักริชาร์ดนะ" มาร์ตินบอกรักริชาร์ด เพราะความตื้นตันใจอย่างประหลาด ความรักที่เคยมอบให้ริชาร์ด เหมือนมันจะค่อยๆแปรเปลี่ยนไปจากเดิม

"ริชาร์ด เรามามีsex กันเถอะ"

\---------------------------------------------

เช้าวันนี้ที่คฤหาสน์อาร์มิเทจ ริชาร์ดลงมานั่งที่โต๊ะทานข้าวก่อน ร่างสูงนั่งไล่อ่านหนังสือพิมพ์รอคนตัวเล็กของเขามานั่งด้วย

มาร์ตินเดินมานั่งที่โต๊ะทานอาหาร ดวงตากลมปรือเหมือนไม่อยากจะตื่น ริมฝีปากบวมเพราะถูกจูบมาอย่างไม่ปราณี รอยจ้ำที่เกิดจากปากหยักดูดดุนปรากฎขึ้นตามตัว

วันนี้ไม่ไปโรงเรียนดีกว่า

"คุณพ่อ วันนี้ผมขอหยุดเรียนนะ" มาร์ตินพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบแห้ง

ริชาร์ดมองอย่างขำๆ ก็เมื่อคืนจัดให้คนตัวเล็กชุดใหญ่ จนเพิ่งได้นอนไปเมื่อชั่วโมงก่อนเอง

"ได้สิ พักผ่อนเยอะๆ เธอยังต้องเจออะไรอีกมาก" ริชาร์ดพูดเป็นนัยๆ จนทำให้หน้าเล็กร้อนเห่อ เมื่อคืนนี้ยังไม่มากพออีกเหรอคุณพ่อ!!

"ขอบคุณครับน้าดีน" มาร์ตินกล่าวขอบคุณดีนที่เดินมาตักโจ๊คให้

ไอแดนและดีนมองสองพ่อลูกรับประทานอาหารเหมือนทุกวัน แต่วันนี้มันเหมือนมีความรู้สึกบางอย่างแตกต่างออกไป

บรรยากาสหวานๆนี้มันคืออะไร?

"คุณพ่อ ผมลืมไปเลยวันนี้ต้องไปนำเสนองาน ผมขอหยุดแค่ช่วงเช้าแล้วกันนะ" มาร์ตินว่าพลางคิดไปด้วยว่าคงไม่ได้ลืมอะไรอีก

"ก็ได้..ดูแลตัวเองด้วย" ริชาร์ดพูดจบก็ลุกขึ้น เดินมาหาคนตัวเล็กของเขา ก้มลงจูบปากบางอย่างเนินนาน

ไอแดนและดีนมองหน้ากันอย่างตกใจ

คุณหนู!!

"ไอแดน ไป" ริชาร์ดออกคำสั่ง ไอแดนรีบก้มหัวรับทราบ และออกไปเตรียมรถ ดีนยังยืนหน้าซีดเมื่อเห็นเหตุการณ์เมื่อสักครู่

คุณท่าน กับ คุณหนู!!! เกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่?!

ริชาร์ดก้มลงจูบขมับมาร์ตินอีกครั้งและออกไป

มาร์ตินยังนั่งทานโจ๊คอย่างไม่เร่งรีบ เขาทานจนพออิ่ม จึงบอกดีนว่าเที่ยงให้ปลุกด้วย เขาจะไปนอนต่อ

ดีนได้แต่มองตามอย่าตกใจ คุณหนูที่ทุกคนในแก๊งรักและเทิดทูน คุณหนูที่ส่งยิ้มและหัวเราะให้ทุกคนอย่างบริสุทธิ์ใจ

แต่วันนี้กลับต้องมาแปดเปื้อนด้วยฝีมือพ่อ?ของตัวเอง

"โธ่...คุณหนูของดีน"

\--------------------------------------------

"เป็นไปตามความคาดการในเรื่องแผนพัฒนาบริการสาธารณะสุข ผลออกมาเป็นที่น่าพอใจ........ ขอจบการนำเสนอครับ" มาร์ตินกล่าวแล้วปิดคอมที่ให้พรีเซนส์งานหน้าห้อง ทุกคนและอาจารย์ตบมือให้ และมาร์ตินเดินกลับเข้ามานั่งที่ มาร์ตินนั่งอยู่ข้างอแมนด้า และเบเนดิกต์นั่งอยู่ข้างหลัง

โชคดีที่รอยที่คุณพ่อทำไว้หายไปแล้ว

"มาร์ติน วันนี้ไปบ้านฉันไหม คุณพ่อฉันเข้าครัวนะ" อแมนด้าชวนร่างเล็ก เธอรู้เรื่องทั้งหมดมาจากเบเนดิกต์แล้ว และต้องการให้พวกเขาคุยกัน

มาร์ตินรู้ว่า ถ้าเขาตกลงไปด้วย เบเนดิกต์ต้องไปด้วยแน่ๆ เขายังไม่พร้อมจะเผชิญหน้ากับเบน เพราะตอนนี้ความรู้สึกที่เคยมีให้เบนมันเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว

"ช่วงนี้ฉันไดเอทนะอแมนด้า ฉันว่าจะงดข้าวเย็น" มาร์ตินตอบออกไป มองดูนักเรียนคนต่อไปพรีเซนส์งาน เขารู้ว่าอแมนด้าต้องรู้แน่ว่าที่พูดไปเมื้อกี้นั้นโกหก

อแมนด้าหันไปมองเบเนดิกต์ที่ดวงตาแดงกล่ำ ผสมอารมณ์ฉุนเฉียและเศร้าไปพร้อมๆกัน ไม่มีใครกล้าหือกับเบน เพราะต่างเกรงกลัว แต่อแมนด้ารู้ดีว่าตอนนี้ เบนกำลังพยายามฝืนน้ำตาอยู่แน่ๆ

"ก็ได้ ฉันตามใจนาย แต่ถ้ามีอะไร นายคุยกับฉันได้เสมอนะมาร์ติน" อแมนด้ากล่าวอย่างอ่อนโยน ไม่ว่ายังไง เธอก็อยู่ข้างมาร์ติน มากกว่าเบนอยู่แล้ว

มาร์ตินเอื้อมือเล็กของเขา ไปจับมือนุ่มนิ่มของอแมนด้าที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะ

"ขอบคุณนะอแมนด้า"


	8. Chapter 8

วันนี้ทั้งวัน มาร์ตินไม่คุยกับเบเนดิกต์เลย ร่างเล็กพยายามหนีหน้าเบน เขารู้ว่าเบนพยายามจะเข้ามาคุย แต่เขาก็หาข้ออ้างหรือเดินกลับไปอีกทาง

มาร์ตินมารอให้ดีนมารับที่โรงเรียน เพราะเมื่อตอนเที่ยงเขาง่วงนอน เลยให้ดีนมาส่ง เพื่อที่จะได้นอนในรถ ร่างเล็กนั่งอ่านหนังสือใต้ร่มไม้เพลินๆ

มาร์ตินเมื่อเห็นเงาคนพาดอยู่บนหนังสือของเขา ก็กลับหลังไปมอง

เบน!!

ร่างเล็กเตรียมเก็บของ เพื่อที่จะได้เดินไปนั่งที่อื่น เขายังไม่พร้อมจะคุยเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นกับเบน และไม่อยากจะเจอหน้า

"ได้โปรดเถอะ มาร์ติน อย่าทรมานฉันไปมากกว่านี้เลยนะ"เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างอ้อนวอน

"ฉันยังไม่พร้อมจะคุยกับนายเบน" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงนิ่ง แต่ในเมื่อถ้าหนีไม่พ้น ก็นั่งมันตรงนี้แหละ คุยให้มันจบๆไปเลย

"ฉันขอโทษ ฉันรู้ว่าตัวเองผิด ฉันขอโอกาส ได้โปรดเถอะ นะที่รัก" เบเนดิกต์คุกเข่าลงหน้าหน้ามาร์ติน เขาสำนึกผิดแล้วจริงๆ ตั้งแต่ที่คบกันมา ไม่เคยเลยที่มาร์ตินจะโกรธขนาดนี้ ไม่เคยเลยที่มาร์ตินมีท่าทีห่างเหิน

เขากลัวมาร์ตินจะบอกเลิก

"ฉันไม่ได้รู้สึกกับนายแบบนั้นอีกแล้วเบน" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงนิ่ง

"ได้โปรดเถอะ มาร์ติน ฉันขอร้อง ฉันรู้ว่าตัวทำทำผิดต่อนายมาก ฉันสัญญา ฉันจะไม่ทำอีก แต่นายอย่าพูดแบบนั้นอีกได้ไหม อย่าพูดเหมือนว่ารักของเรามันจะจบได้ไหม" เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างอ้อนวอน

"นายไม่ผิดหรอกเบน ฉันเองก็ทำแบบเดียวกับนาย" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงนิ่ง

"นายหมายความว่ายังไง?"

"ฉันเสียใจอย่างมากที่ได้รู้ว่านายนอนกับใครต่อใคร... แต่พอมาคิดดูแล้ว ก่อนจะนอนกับนาย ฉันก็ไปนอนกับคนอื่นมาเหมือนกัน" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างไม่มีอะไร ถึงแม้ในใจจะเจ็บปวดมากก็ตาม

"นายไปนอนกับใคร มาร์ติน!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนลั่น ความเศร้าที่มีอยู่เมื้อกี้หายไปหมด ความโมโหเข้ามาแทนที เมื่อได้ยินสิ่งที่คนตัวเล็กบอก

"ที่ฉันบอกฉันไปศึกษาเรื่องนั้นมาเพื่อนาย ฉันก็เลยมีอะไรกับเขา เพื่อให้เขาสอนฉัน และตอนนี้ ฉันก็ รักเขาไปแล้ว"

"บัดซบ!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนอย่างหัวเสีย หมัดหนักถูกต่อยเข้ากับกำแพงหินด้านข้าง มาร์ตินตกใจทันทีที่เลือดไหลลงมาตามกำแพง มันออกมาจากมือของเบน

"เบน มือนาย!!" คนตัวเล็กลุกขึ้นเดินเข้าไปดูทันที เมือเล็กเอื้อมคว้าจับมือหยาบที่สั่นระริกด้วยความโกรธ

แต่เบเนดิกต์กลับคว้าหมับเข้าที่ข้อมือมาร์ตินมากำจนแน่น ดวงตาสีเขียววาวโรจน์ด้วยความเจ็บปวดและโกรธแค้น

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินจ้องมองกลับอย่างหวาดกลัว

เขาไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าเบนจะหน้ากลัวได้ขนาดนี้

"ใคร? ฉันถามว่าใคร?!" เบเนดิกต์ตวาดใส่หน้าคนตัวเล็ก

มาร์ตินได้แต่สั่นด้วยความกลัว

"ฉะ...ฉัน..กับพะ.."

"คุณหนูมาร์ติน!!" ดีนที่มารับคุณหนูของเขา เห็นเบเนดิกต์ทำท่าทีร้ายกาจใส่มาร์ติน เขาจึงรีบวิ่งมาช่วย

"ดีน ฮึก.." มาร์ตินหันไปตามเสียงเรียก เมื่อเห็นดื่นวิ่งหน้าตาตื่นเข้ามา ความกลัวที่สะสมไว้ก็ทำให้น้ำตาไหลอย่างกลั้นไม่อยู่

เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองภาพนั้น เขาสะบัดแขนคนตัวเล็กทิ้ง แล้วเดินเข้าไปต่อยดีนทันที

"แกใช่ไหม!! แกใช่ไหมที่นอนกับมาร์ติน!!" เบเนดิกต์พลักดีนล้มลงแล้วรัวหมัดใส่ไม่หยั้ง

ร่างเล็กรีบวิ่งเข้าไปฉุดให้เบเนดิกต์ลุกขึ้น ให้เบเนดิกต์เลิกทำร้ายคนของเขาสักที

"เบน! ไม่ใช้น้าดีน อย่าทำร้ายเขา" มาร์ตินตะโกนเสียงดัง แต่เบนไม่สนใจ สะบัดร่างเล็กออกจนมาร์ตินล้มลงกระแทกกับเสาหิน

"โอ๊ย!!" เสียงร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวด ส่งผลให้ เบเนดิกต์และดีนหันไปทางที่มาร์ตินล้มลง

เลือดสีแดงสดค่อยๆไหลลงจากหัวกลมของมาร์ติน

"มาร์ติน!!"

"คุณหนู!!"

ดีนรีบวิ่งเข้ามาประคองทันที เขาอุ้มมาร์ตินไปที่รถ แล้วไม่สนใจเบเนดิกต์อีก

เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่มองตามรถของมาร์ติน ดีนต้องพามาร์ตินไปโรงพยาบาลแน่นอน

มันเป็นเพราะใครล่ะ!!

เป็นเพราะเราเอง ดีแต่ใช้อารมณ์ ไม่ควบคุมสติ เร่งรัดมากเกินไป

มาร์ตินไม่เคยเข้าโรงพยาบบาลเพราะบาดเจ็บมาก่อนเลย

เป็นฉันเองที่สร้างบาดแผลให้มาร์ติน

เป็นฉันเองที่กดดันให้มาร์ตินทำเรื่องแบบนั้น

เป็นฉันเองที่ทำให้มาร์ตินไปรักคนอื่น

"โธ่โว๊ยยยยยยยย!!!!"

\-------------------------------------

"ฮึก.. น้าดีน..เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น... อย่าบอกคุณพ่อนะครับ" มาร์ตินน้ำตาตกด้วยความเจ็บปวด ร่างเล็กนั่งบนเตียงผู้ป่วยให้พยาบาลจัดการเย็บแผลหัวที่แตกให้ 4 เข็ม ดีนที่ถูกบังคับให้ทำแผลนั่งอยู่เตียงผู้ป่วยข้างๆ จ้องมองมาร์ตินอย่างน่าสงสาร

"เรื่องคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์ มันคุ้มแล้วเหรอครับที่คุณหนูจะปกป้องคนแบบนั้น คนที่ทำร้ายคุณหนู" ดีนพูดอย่างเป็นห่วงคุณหนูตัวเล็กของเขา เขาเลี้ยงและดูแลคุณหนูมาร์ตินมาตั้งแต่แบเบาะ ไม่เคยเลยที่จะทำให้คุณหนูต้องมีบาดแผล

"มันคุ้มครับน้าดีน อย่าบอกคุณพ่อนะ ผมไม่อยากให้คุณพ่อทำอะไรเบน ผมขอร้อง ฮือๆๆ" มาร์ตินตอบทั้งน้ำตา ถึงแม้ว่าความรักที่มีให้เบเนดิกต์จะเปลี่ยนแปลงไป แต่ความเป็นห่วงยังมีเท่าเดิม เขาไม่อยากให้เบนถูกคุณพ่อทำร้าย และเรื่องนี้มันก็เป็นอุบัติเหตุ

"บอกคุณพ่อว่าผมเดินสะดุดขาตัวเองนะครับ ฮึก..." มาร์ตินร้องไห้อย่างน่าสงสาร บนหัวกลมมีผ้าก๊อตติดอยู่

ดีนลุกเดินมายืนต่อหน้ามาร์ติน จับมือร่างเล็กเพื่อให้กำลังใจ

"อย่าร้องไห้นะครับคุณหนู ผมจะไม่บอกคุณท่านแน่นอน อย่าร้องนะครับ"

"ดีน!!" ริชาร์ดที่เข้ามาพร้อมเบนและอแมนด้า เมื่อเห็นดีนจับมือมาร์ติน ก็อารมณ์ขึ้นทันที

ริชาร์ดกระชากดีนจนดีนล้มลงไปกองกับพื้น แล้วริชาร์ดก็กระหน่ำฝ่าเท้าลงบนตัวของดีน

มาร์ตินรีบกระเด้งตัวลุกไปฉุดร่างของริชาร์ดออกมาทันที แต่ร่างกำยำไม่มีท่าว่าจะถอยออก มาร์ตินจึงเข้าไปกอดดีนไว้ ทำให้ริชาร์ดพลาดกระทืบดีนไปโดนมาร์ตินแทน

"มาร์ติน!!" ริชาร์ดตกใจเมื่อร่างเล็กต้องมารับแทน เขารีบนั่งลงฉุดร่างเล็กเข้ามาในอ้อมกอด

เบนและอแมนด้าได้แต่ยืนมอง

"ขอโทษ ฉันขอโทษ"

"คุณพ่อ น้าดีนไม่ผิด เขาแค่เข้ามาปลอบใจผม น้าดีนไม่ได้ทำ ผมหกล้มหัวแตกเอง แล้วผมก็ไม่เจ็บด้วย ฮึก..." มาร์ตินอธิบายทั้งๆที่ร้องไห้สะอึกสะอืน ร่างเล็กเงยหน้ามาสบตากับริชาร์ด ดวงตาแดงกล่ำที่เต็มไปด้วยน้ำตา

"เชื่อผมนะริชาร์ด"

ริชาร์ดเมื่อได้เห็นใบหน้ากลมชัดๆ ก็ใจอ่อนยวบ มาร์ตินร้องไห้จนตาแดงไปหมด แก้มใสเลอะคราบน้ำตาจนหาที่ว่างไม่ได้

"ก็ได้...เราจะไปคุยกันที่บ้าน" ริชาร์ดว่าแล้วพยุงร่างเล็กให้ลุกขึ้น เขาจูบขมับของมาร์ตินอย่างห่วงหา แล้วปรายสายตามองเบเนดิกต์และอแมนด้าที่อยู่ในห้อง

"พวกเธอกลับไปก่อนเถอะ" ริชาร์ดบอกพวกเขา แล้วพยุงมาร์ตินให้ค่อยๆเดิน เพราะแรงที่เขาลงกระทีบดีนนั้นมันสามารถทำให้ดีนจุกจนพูดไม่ออกได้ แล้วภาษาอะไรกับร่างเล็กในอ้อมแขน ที่ไม่เคยต้องเจอกับอะไรแบบนี้เลย ริชาร์ดสั่งให้ไอแดนมาดูแลดีน สำหรับเขาไม่มีอะไรสำคัญไปกว่าร่างเล็กที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนนี่

"เธอต้องระวังตัวเองมากกว่านี้ แค่นี้เธอก็ทำให้ฉันคลั่งเพราะความเป็นห่วงแล้วนะมาร์ติน"

"ขอโทษครับ ผม..ฮึก..จะระวังให้มากกว่านี้ เรากลับบ้านกันนะ" ร่างเล็กพูด ก่อนออกจากห้องเขาตวัดสายตามองเพื่อนทั้งสอง ปากเล็กขยับพูดโดยไม่ออกเสียง

"ไม่ ต้อง เป็น ห่วง นะ" แล้วมาร์ตินก็ยิ้มน้อยๆให้เพื่อนทั้งสองของเขา จากนั้นก็ไปคุยกับริชาร์ดต่อ

เมื่อเหตุการณ์ในห้องสงบลง เหลือเพียงแค่เบนและอแมนด้า เบนเริ่มทนไม่ไหว เขาทำลายข้าวของในห้อง ทั้งรถเข็นยา เตียงผู้ป่วย เครื่องช่วยหายใจ อะไรที่ใกล้มือเบนจับมันเหวี่ยงลงพื้นหมด

เบนและอแมนด้ามาถึงโรงพยาบาลก่อนริชาร์ด และเขาก็ได้ยินเรื่องที่มาร์ตินพูดทั้งหมดกับดีน

ในเมื่อจะทิ้งกัน ทำไมถึงต้องมาปกป้องกันอีก...

อแมนด้ามองอย่างสงบนิ่ง ความจริงแล้ว เบเนดิกต์เป็นคนที่อารมณ์ร้อน เอาแต่ใจ และไม่เคยยอมใคร มีเพียงแค่มาร์ตินเท่านั้นที่เห็นด้านดีของเบน และไม่เคยเห็นด้านร้ายกาจของเบนเลย แต่มันอาจจะไม่ใช่อีกแล้ว

"ทำไม.. ทำไม มาร์ตินต้องปกป้องฉัน ทั้งๆที่ฉันทำผิด ทำไม!!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ตั้งแต่ที่เกิดเรื่องวันนั้น มีแต่เรื่องเกิดกับมาร์ตินไม่หยุด

"ทั้งๆที่เขาบอกเขาไม่ได้รักฉันอีกแล้ว ทำไมเขายังปกป้องฉัน อแมนด้า!!"

อแมนด้ามองเบนด้วยความเวทนา เธอเดินเข้าไปจับไหล่ของเบน

"มาร์ตินอาจจะแค่สับสนและเสียใจมาก"

"มาร์ตินไม่ใช่พวกเรา ที่จะเข้าใจได้ว่า ความสัมพันธ์นอกกาย กับความรักมันคนล่ะเรื่องกัน"

"มาร์ตินบอกว่า เขานอกกับคนอื่นก่อนฉัน แล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกกับฉันแบบนั้นอีกแล้ว"

อแมนด้าตกใจเป็นอย่างมาก ใครกันที่กล้าทำแบบนี้ลับหลังเบนและอาริชาร์ด? มาร์ตินไม่ได้รับอนุญาติให้ไปไหนนอกจากจะมีคนตามไปด้วย ที่โรงเรียนเองทุกคนต่างก็รู้ว่ามาร์ตินและเบเนดิกต์คบกันอยู่ เวลาไปข้างนอก ก็มีแต่พวกเราที่ตามประกบมาร์ติน แต่ถ้าเป็นคนในแก๊ง จะมีใครกล้าทำให้มาร์ตินแปดเปื้อนใต้จมูกของอาริชาร์ดเลยเหรอ?

อแมนด้าพยายามรวบรวมสติ เธอเองก็ไม่เคยคิดว่าเรื่องแบบนี้จะเกิดขึ้น

"ก่อนอื่น เราต้องรู้ก่อนว่าคนๆนั้นเป็นใครเบน"

  
\-----------------------

"ริชาร์ด ผมไม่เจ็บแล้วจริงๆนะ" มาร์ตินพยายามอธิบาย ตอนนี้ร่างเล็กนอนซุกตัวอยู่ในผ้าห่ม เมื่อกลับมาบ้านก็ทานอาหารทานยาอาบน้ำเรียบร้อย ริชาร์ดก็บังคับให้นอนเร็วๆเพื่อให้ได้พักผ่อน

"อืม...มาร์ติน เธอจะบอกความจริงหรือให้ฉันไปเค้นถามจากดีน" ริชาร์ดถามเสียงนิ่ง

มาร์ตินตัวสั่นเล็กน้อย เขารู้ดีว่าพ่อของเขาเป็นคนยังไง และเขายังไม่อยากให้น้าดีนตายเหมือนลูกน้องคนอื่นๆที่คุณพ่อจัดการ

"ผมพูดเรื่องจริงครับ น้าดีนมารับผม แล้วผมเดินสะดุดขาตัวเอง หัวเลยไปโขกกับเสา แล้วที่ริชาร์ดเห็นผมจับมือกับน้าดีน ตอนนั้นผมร้องไห้เพราะเจ็บ น้าดีนเลยมาปลอบเฉยๆ"

ริชาร์ดจ้องมองมาร์ตินอยู่ชั่วครู่ จากนั้นก็หลับตาแล้วถอนหายใจออกมา

"ฉันจะเชื่อเธอ...แต่ต่อไป ห้ามให้ใครมาแตะต้องเธออีก ฉันไม่ชอบ"

มาร์ตินเมื่อได้ยินก็ขำเล็กน้อย เงยหัวทุยเพื่อให้ปากบางไปประกบกับปากหนา แต่ก็แค่เพียงแว๊บเดียว

"ไม่ต้องกังวลนะครับ ผมตัดสินใจที่จะรักริชาร์ดคนเดียว ไม่ต้องหึงหรือทำร้ายใครๆ ทุกๆคนในองค์กรพวกเขาก็เป็นน้าๆของผม เบนและอแมนด้าก็เป็นเพื่อนของผม มีแต่ริชาร์ดเท่านั้นที่เป็นคนรักของผมนะ" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างน่ารัก จนทำให้ริชาร์ดอดใจไม่ไหว ต้องก้มลงไปประกบปากร่างเล็กให้ยาวนานยิ่งขึ้น

รุนแรงแต่ก็อ่อนโยน โหยหาแต่ก็อบอุ่น

"ต่อไปถ้าใครๆถามว่าผมคบกับใคร ผมบอกพวกเขาไปเลยดีไหมว่าคบกับริชาร์ดอยู่" มาร์ตินเอ่ยถาม เขาเองไม่อยากปิดบัง เพื่อให้ริชาร์ดสบายใจ

"อืม ต่อไป เธอห้ามเรียกฉันว่าคุณพ่อ เรียกฉันว่าริชาร์ด เข้าใจไหม?"

"ครับ ริชาร์ด" มาร์ตินตอบ แล้วตบที่นอนข้างๆที่ว่างอยู่

ตุ๊บ ตุ๊บ

"ผมง่วงแล้วนะ มานอนกันเถอะ"

ริชาร์ดส่งยิ้มให้อย่างอารมณ์ดี ร่างหนาซุกตัวเข้าผ้าห่ม แล้วให้มาร์ตินเปลี่ยนมานอนหนุนแขนเขาแทน

"เจอกันตอนเช้านะครับ" ร่างเล็กว่า แล้วหลับตาพริ้ม ซุกหัวทุยเข้าอกแกร่ง

"แล้วเจอกัน" ริชาร์ดตอบ เขากระชับอ้อมกอดแน่นขึ้น แล้วหลับไปพร้อมกับมาร์ติน

\----------------------------------

"มาร์ติน ฉันขอโทษ" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยขอโทษร่างเล็ก

ตอนนี้พวกเขาอยู่ในห้องเรียน ที่ซึ่งมีพวกเขาเพียงแค่สองคน แล้วตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเปลี่ยนคาบ ทำให้นักเรียนในห้องย้ายไปที่ห้องอื่นกันหมด

มาร์ตินที่ถูกเบเนดิกต์บอกให้รอก่อน จึงอยู่รอเป็นเพื่อน

"ฉันไม่ได้โกรธนายแล้วนะเบน" มาร์ตินตอบอย่างอารมณ์ดี พลางจ้องเบเนดิกต์ด้วยดวงตากลมโตน่ารักนั้น

แต่สำหรับเบเนดิกต์ เขามีแต่ความเจ็บปวด ความรักที่เคยมีอยู่ในแววตาสีน้ำเงินนั้นมันหายไปแล้ว

มือหยาบเอื้อมไปลูบไล้แผลที่ถูกเย็บบนหัวกลมอย่างแผ่วเบา

เขาได้แต่กลั้นใจฝีนความเจ็บปวดไว้ พยายามไม่แสดงอามณ์ออกมาอีก เพราะมันไม่ทำให้มีอะไรดีขึ้นมาเลย มันทำให้มาร์ตินต้องเจ็บตัว แล้วยังทำให้ต้องสูญเสียมาร์ติน คนที่รักมากที่สุดไป

"ฉัน...ฉันยังเป็นเพื่อนของนายได้อยู่ใช่ไหม?" เบเนดิกต์ถามเสียงสั่น หัวใจปวดร้าวแทบแหลกสลาย

"อืม เราเป็นเพื่อนกันนะ ฉันสัญญาเลยว่าจะเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีที่สุดของนาย" ร่างเล็กว่าอย่างอารมณ์ดี พลางยืนนิ้วก้อยไปเพื่อเป็นเครื่องหมายว่าจะไม่ผิดคำพูด

เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่กล้ำกลืนฝืนใจ ทั้งโกรธและเกลียดตัวเอง ทั้งเศร้าและโมโห ความรู้สึกแย่ๆมันผสมปนเปกันไปหมด ดวงตาสีเขียวพลุบต่่ำลง ไม่กล้าจ้องมองตากลมโตนั้น

มาร์ติน ยังคงน่ารักและอ่อนโยนเหมือนเดิม มีแค่ความรักที่มีให้กันเท่านั้นที่เปลี่ยนไป

มือหยาบพยายามชูนิ้วก้อยยื่นออกไปข้างหน้า สมองสั่งการให้ทำตามที่ตัวเล็กต้องการ เพื่อที่จะได้มีโอกาสขอคืนดีแต่ใจกลับอยากคว้าร่างเล็กตรงหน้าเข้ามากอด แต่ถ้าทำลงไป มาร์ติน อาจจะไม่ไว้ใจเราอีกเลยก็ได้

"อืม...เพื่อนกัน" เบเนดิกต์ฝืนตัวเองจนสามารถเกี่ยวก้อยกับร่างเล็กได้ มาร์ตินส่งยิ้มให้อย่างน่ารัก พลางเขย่ามือตัวเอง

"เพื่อนกันตลอดไปนะ"

  
\---------------------------------------

"คุณอาสมิธทำอาหารอร่อยอีกแล้วนะครับ" มาร์ตินเอ่ยชมพ่อของอแมนด้า หลังจากทานอาหารเสร็จ พวกเขาก็มานั่งคุยกันที่ห้องรับแขก เขาชอบทานอาหารที่นี่จริงๆ ให้ตายเถอะ คุณอาน่าจะเปิดร้าน

"อร่อยก็มาบ่อยๆ ที่นี้ตอนรับเธอเสมอ" คุณสมิทกล่าวอย่างอารมณ์ดี

วันนี้อแมนด้าชวนมาร์ตินและเบเนดิกต์มาที่บ้านเพื่อจะได้หลอกถามมาร์ตินว่าคนที่มาร์ตินมีใจให้ตอนนี้ คือใครกันแน่

"แล้วนี่ คืนดีกับเบนแล้วเหรอ?" คุณสมิทถามร่างเล็ก เขาเองรู้เรื่องของพวกเด็กๆมาบ้างเพราะอแมนด้ามักจะเล่าและปรึกษาเรื่องต่างๆที่เกิดขึ้นเสมอ

"อ่า...ครับ เราเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีต่อกันแล้ว"

"เพื่อนเหรอ?"

ตอนนี้ทั้งห้องถูกปกคลุมด้วยบรรยากาศแปลกๆ อแมนด้าจึงต้องออกตัว

"มาร์ติน แล้วใครเป็นคนรักของนายล่ะ พวกเรารู้จักไหม?" อแมนด้าลองเลียบเคียงถาม

"ออ รู้จักสิ รู้จักกันหมดทุกคนเลย"

"เอ๋ ใครล่ะ?" อแมนด้าถามอย่างตกใจ ทุกคนเองก็ตกใจเหมือนกัน

ใครกันแน่ที่เป็นคนรักของมาร์ติน

"ริชาร์ด!!" ร่างเล็กพูดอย่างตื่นเต้น เมื่อริชาร์ดมารับ เพราะเขาโทรบอกริชาร์ดว่าจะมาทานอาหารที่บ้านคุณอาสมิท เขาคิดว่าน้าไอแดนคงมารับ แต่ริชาร์ดกลับมารับเอง

"ริชาร์ดมาที่นี้มีธุระกับคุณอาสมิทรึเปล่าครับ" มาร์ตินถามหลังจากที่เดินไปรับร่างสูงให้มานั่งด้วยกัน แต่ริชาร์ดไม่นั่ง กลับยืนรอคนตัวเล็ก

"เปล่า ฉันมารับเธอ" ริชาร์ดบอกมาร์ติน

"เมื้อกี้เรากำลังคุยกัน ว่าใครคือคนรักของมาร์ตินครับ" เบเนดิกต์กล่าวเสียงแข็ง ถ้าริชาร์ดรู้เรื่องนี้ บางที อาจจะกำจัดคนรักใหม่ของมาร์ตินให้ก็ได้

"ฉันเอง" ริชาร์ดตอบเสียงนิ่ง

ทุกคนในห้องต่างตกตะลึง มีแต่มาร์ตินที่หน้าขึ้นสีแดงเรื่อ

"คุณ...กับ มาร์ติน...คนรัก?" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยถามเสียงสั่น

ริชาร์ดจึงก้มลงจูบปางบางของมาร์ติน เพื่อให้ทุกคนได้รู้ ดวงตาคมกริบจ้องมองไปที่เบเนดิกต์อย่างไม่วางตา

"ริชาร์ด ทำอะไรน่ะ!!" มาร์ตินพลักร่างสูงออกอย่างตกใจ ทำไมริชาร์ดต้องมาทำแบบนี้ต่อน่าทุกคนด้วย มันน่าอายนะ

"ไอ้วิปริต!!" คุณสมิทลุกขึ้นชี้หน้ายืนด่าริชาร์ด แต่ร่างสูงกลับไม่สะทกสะท้าน แถมยังยิ้มเหยีดให้สมิท

"วิปริตเหรอ?" มาร์ตินถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจ เขาส่งสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความสงสัยไปยังอแมนด้าและเบน

ก็ไหนริชาร์ดบอกไม่เป็นไรไง ทำไมคุณอาสมิทถึงต้องโมโหล่ะ

"เหมือนที่นี้จะไม่ต้อนรับเราแล้วล่ะมาร์ติน กลับบ้านกันเถอะ" ริชาร์ดพูดจบแล้วไม่รอให้ร่างเล็กได้เตรียมพร้อม เขาฉุดมาร์ตินให้เดินตาม แต่มาร์ตินขืนตัวไว้ เขายังอยากลาเพื่อนๆ และคุณอาสมิท

"ถ้าเธอไม่กลับ ก็ไม่ต้องไปโรงเรียนอีก" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเย็น ทุกคนในห้องได้แต่จ้องมองเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้า ทั้งสับสน และไม่เชื่อ

"ไม่นะ ผมขอโทษ ผมจะกลับพร้อมริชาร์ด!!" มาร์ตินตอบทันที เขาตัวสั่นด้วยความกลัวว่าจะไม่ได้ไปโรงเรียน และไม่ได้เจอเพื่อนๆอีก

"เด็กดี" ริชาร์ดว่าจากนั้นก็ปล่อยมือมาร์ติน ร่างเล็กเดินตามไปติดๆ

เขาหันมาขอโทษทุกคน ด้วยแววตาตกใจและตื่นกลัว

ทุกๆการกระทำอยู่ในสายตาของเบนทั้งหมด

เสียงรถเคลือนตัวออกไปแล้ว แต่ในห้องกลับเหมือนมีใครมาทิ้งระเบิดลูกใหญ่ไว้ ความอัดอั้นถาโถมเข้าหาทุกคน

พ่อ กับ ลูก? คนรัก?

"ไอ้ระยำวิปริตนั้น มันกล้าทำกับเด็กคนนั้นขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ ไอ้ชั่ว" คุณสมิทสบถอย่างอารมณ์เสีย ตอนแรกที่ได้รู้จักกับมาร์ติน ก็ได้แต่ชมเชยริชาร์ดว่าเลี้ยงเด็กและเอาใจใส่ดีมาก เขาไม่เคยคิดว่า ไอ้เลวนั้นจะเลี้ยงมาร์ตินไว้เพื่อทำเรื่องแบบนี้

เบเนดิกต์นิ่งเงียบ จากนั้นก็เดินออกไป อแมนด้ารีบตามไปเพราะเป็นห่วงความรู้สึกของเบน

เรื่องแบบนี้ ไม่ใช่ว่าใครๆจะรับกันได้ง่ายๆ

เบนส่งสายตาว่า อย่าเพิ่งมายุ่ง อแมนด้าเองก็เข้าใจ จึงได้แต่บอกให้ขับรถดีๆ

อแมนด้าเดินมาหาพ่อของเธอ พระเจ้าองค์ไหนที่สามารถทำให้เรื่องแบบนี้เกิดขึ้นกับคนที่แสนดีอย่างมาร์ตินได้

"นี่มัน... อะไรกัน...เขาเป็นพ่อลูกกันไม่ใช่เหรอคะคุณพ่อ?" อแมด้าถามเสียงอ่อน ทำไม คุณอาริชาร์ดถึงได้ทำแบบนั้นกับมาร์ติน

"ไม่ใช่หรอก อแมนด้า พวกเขาไม่ใช่พ่อลูกกันจริงๆ" คุณสมิทพูดเสียงเข้ม ในสมองของเขากำลังขึ้นอะไรบางอย่าง

"เกมที่จบไปแล้วมันจะเริ่มอีกครั้ง ต่อไป ลูกต้องระวังตัวให้มากกว่านี้ แม้แต่กับเบน"


	9. Chapter 9

ร่างเล็กกลับพร้อมริชาร์ด บนรถไร้เสียงพูดคุย จะมีก็เพียงแต่มืออุ่นของริชาร์ดเท่านั้นที่เกาะกุมมือเล็กไว้

มาร์ตินยังคงไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมคุณอาสมิทถึงได้ว่าพวกเราแบบนั้น

วิปริตเหรอ?

ทำไมถึงมองว่ามันไม่เหมาะสมล่ะ? ริชาร์ดบอกว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ผิดนิ

"ริชาร์ด ทำไมพวกเขาถึงไม่ยอมรับเราล่ะ?" มาร์ตินหันหน้าไปถามร่างสูงที่นั่งข้างๆ

ริชาร์ดไม่ตอบ แต่เขาโน้มกายลงมองจูบแสนหวานให้กับมาร์ติน

"เธอไม่ต้องสนใจหรอก สนใจแค่ฉันก็พอ" ริชาร์ดกระซิบข้างหูคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินจึงซุกหัวทุยเข้าอกแกร่ง

ริชาร์ดจะไม่ทำให้เราเสียใจเหมือนใครอีกคน ใช่ไหมนะ...

\--------------------------------------

เช้าวันต่อมา มาร์ตินยังคงมาที่โรงเรียนปรกติ ร่างเล็กเดินทักทายผู้คนที่เข้ามา เมื่อข่าวที่มาร์ตินเลิกกับเบเนดิกต์นั้นกระจ่ายไปทั่วโรงเรียน ชาย หญิง ที่สนใจต่างก็เข้ามาทำความรู้จัก เพื่อว่าตัวเองจะได้มีโอกาสสร้างความสัมพันธ์กับคนในตระกูลอาร์มิเทจ

เพราะอาร์มิเทจ มีเส้นสายมากที่สุดในลอนดอน

ใครได้เกี่ยวดองกับตระกูลนี้ ก็เท่ากับว่า โอกาสในมือ 80% ได้ตกอยู่ที่พวกเขาแล้ว

แต่ถึงจะมีเส้นสายใหญ่แค่ไหน มากมายแค่ไหน ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจก็พอใจแค่ธุรกิจ ค้าอาวุธ และอีกเล็กๆน้อยๆของเขาเท่านั้น ไม่ระรานธุรกิจมืดอื่นๆ นั้นจึงยิ่งทำให้อาร์มิเทจสร้างรากฐานกับมาเฟียตระกูลอื่นๆได้อย่างง่ายดาย

ตั้งแต่เด็กที่ลูกหลานตระกูล อาร์มิเทจ แอบบิงตัน และ คัมเบอร์แบตช์ สนิทกัน ทำให้พวกเขาไม่มีใครกล้าเข้าไปยุ่ง และมาร์ติน ที่ดูเหมือนจะหลอกง่ายมากที่สุด แต่เบเนดิกต์ก็ตามติดแจ พร้อมประกาสว่าเป็นคนรัก ทำให้ใครหลายคนต้องถอยหนี

แต่ตอนนี้ ไม่ใช่แล้ว

"อะไรเต็มมือเลยหน๊ะ!!" อแมนด้าทักร่างเล็กที่เดินมาในห้อง มาร์ตินที่มาพร้อมกับช่อดอกไม้ ช็อกโกแลต กล่องของขวัญ และซองเอกสารแปลกๆ เดินโซเซเข้ามาเพราะของสูงเกือบท่วมหัว ทำให้เดินมองทางไม่ชัด

"ก็...เดินผ่านแล้วอยู่ดีๆก็มีคนเอามาให้เต็มเลย ไม่รู้ทำไมเหมือนกัน ก้รับๆมาไว้ก่อน" มาร์ตินตอบ

ร่างเล็กเดินมานั่งลงที่โต๊ะเรียนของตัวเอง เขาวางของลงบนโต๊ะอย่างเบามือ ยังดีว่าที่ตอนนี้เช้าอยู่ ทำให้ไม่รบกวนเพื่อนในห้องที่มีอยู่น้อยนิดมากนัก มาร์ตินจัดการนำช่อดอกไม้แกะออกแล้วเอาไปเสียบแจกันให้ที่โต๊ะของอาจารย์และแจกันหลังห้อง ส่วนของขวัญเขาแกะออกทั้งหมด เพราะมันคงจะแกะกะทางเดินรอบๆและคนอื่น จากนั้นร่างเล็กก็รวบรวมขยะทั้งหมดไปทิ้ง เหมือนไว้เพียงขนมต่างๆที่วางอยู่เกลือนโต๊ะ

อแมนด้ามองมาร์ตินแล้วยิ้มน้อยๆ ถ้าเป็นเธอโดนแบบนี้คงจะขว้างของพวกนี้ทิ้งใส่คนที่เอามาให้แน่ๆ แต่มาร์ติน อ่อนโยน และ ใจดี เขารับไว้ด้วยความเต็มใจทั้งหมด แล้วยังเอามาใช้ประโยชน์ได้อีกด้วย

คงไม่มีใครน่ารักได้เท่ามาร์ตินอีกแล้ว

มาร์ตินเดินกลับมานั่งที่เก้าอี้ ร่างเล็กยิ้มให้กับกองขนมตรงหน้า

แต่แววตากลับดูเหมือนโดดเดี่ยว

"อแมนด้า เธอชอบสตอเบอร์รี่นิ เอาอันนี้ไปสิ" มาร์ตินพูด หงีบหงับแก้มตุ๊ยไปด้วยโมจิไส้กล้วย อแมนด้ายิ้มรับมาแกะลองกินบ้าง

"แล้วนายจะไม่แบ่งฉันมั้งเหรอมาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์ที่เพิ่มมาถึงเดินตรงมาหาร่างเล็กที่นั่งอ่านส่วนผสมของขนมอยู่

"อำอับอายไอ่อ้องอินอ๊อก (สำหรับนายไม่ต้องกินหรอก)" อแมนด้าอดไม่ได้ที่จะต่อปากต่อคำถึงแม้ว่าในปากของเธอจะเต็มไปด้วยขนมก็ตาม

"เหอะยัยแสบฉันคุยกับที่ระ.. กับมาร์ตินตั้งหาก" เบเนดิกต์สะอึกคำพูดตัวเองทันที

มาร์ตินหันไปยิ้มให้กับเบนที่นั่งเก้าอี้เรียบร้อย แล้วยื่นอัลมอนกลิ่นวนิลาเคลือบไวท์ช็อคโกแล็ตให้

"ฉันรู้ว่านายชอบอันนี้เบน"

เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มรับด้วยใจที่ชื่นบาน

"ขอบใจนะมาร์ติน"

\------------------------------------

ระหว่างคาบเรียนมาร์ตินมีอาการเหม่อลอยเป็นระยะ อแมนด้าที่นั่งข้างร่างเล็กส่งสัญญานให้เบน ก่อนหน้านี้พวกเขาคุยกันถึงเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น และตกลงกันว่าจะทำตัวให้เป็นปรกติเพื่อที่มาร์ตินจะได้ไม่ลำบากใจ

มาร์ตินที่แอบเห็นอแมนด้าคุยหนุงหนิงกับเบนก็เข้าใจไปอีกแบบ

ตอนนี้เบนก็โสดแล้ว อแมนด้าก็ยังไม่มีแฟน แถมพวกเขาก็สนิทกันมาก ก็ไม่แปลกที่เบนและอแมนด้าจะสนใจกันและกัน

แล้วทำไมเราต้องรู้สึกไม่พอใจด้วยเนี่ย...

\-------------------------------------

ถึงเวลาพักกลางวันมาร์ตินให้เบเนดิกต์และอแมนด้าไปทานข้าวด้วยกัน มาร์ตินอ้างว่าตัวเองมีธุระ แต่ความจริงคือ เขารู้สึกแปลกแยก และรู้สึกไม่เหมือนเดิม เมื่อนั่งข้างๆสองคนนี้

ร่างเล็กเดินห่อเหี่ยวมาตามระเบียงที่ไร้ผู้คน แล้วยืนตรงหน้าต่าง จ้องมองวิวของโรงเรียน ทั้งสนามฟุตบอลที่มีคนเล่นกันอย่างสนุกสนาน ลู่วิ่งที่เต็มไปด้ยเสียงหัวเราะและเสียงตะโกนเชียร์ แมกไม้ที่นกน้อยเกาะจิกเปลือกหาอาหาร คู่รักที่นั่งคุยกันใต้ร่มไม้

โลกที่เขาไม่มีวันได้สัมผัส

ตั้งแต่จำความได้ ก็มีแต่ริชาร์ด ริชาร์ดคือทุกอย่างในชีวิต พยายามทำตัวเป็นเด็กดีเพื่อให้ริชาร์ดชม พยายามไม่ดื้อ ไม่ซน และเชื่อฟังเพราะริชาร์ดทำงานหนัก และเหนื่อย ในฐานะลูก จึงไม่อยากให้พ่อต้องลำบากใจ

และเพราะกลัว!! กลัวริชาร์ดดุ กลัวริชาร์ดโกรธ กลัวทุกอย่าง

แต่โลกที่เคยมีแต่ริชาร์ด มันได้เปลี่ยนไปตั้งแต่ที่เบเนดิกต์เข้ามา เขาไม่เคยโกหกและขัดคำสั่งริชาร์ด ไม่เคยปิดบังหรือแอบซ้อน แต่เบเนดิกต์เป็นคนเดียวที่ทำให้เขาต่อต้านริชาร์ดได้ เป็นคนเดียวที่มอบหัวใจให้ เป็นคนเดียวที่คิดถึงตลอดเวลา อยากเห็นหน้า อยากได้ยินเสียง

แต่เมื่อเกิดเหตุการณ์ครั้งนั้น ความเจ็บปวดที่ได้รับรู้ มันทำให้ความรู้สึกทั้งหมดแหลกสลาย ทั้งความรู้สึกที่มีต่อเบเนดิกต์ และความรู้สึกที่มีต่อตัวเอง

ความสับสน หลอกลวง โกหก ความเชื่อใจ ปิดบัง ความไม่ไว้ใจ สิ่งต่างๆล้วนทำให้ความรักที่เคยมีให้แค่เบเนดิกต์มันเปลี่ยนไป

และการที่มี SEX กับพ่อของตัวเอง ถึงแม้ข้างในจะร่ำร้องว่ามันผิด มันไม่ควรจะเป็นแบบนี้ มันไม่ถูกต้อง แต่ลึกๆในใจ มันกลับแสวงหา ต้องการ อยากได้

อยากได้รับความรัก จากใครสักคน ที่จะไม่หักหลังกัน และไม่ทำร้ายกัน

เพราะไม่อยากจะรับรู้ความรู้สึกที่เจ็บปวดแบบนั้นอีกแล้ว ไม่อยากระแวง ไม่อยากไม่ไว้ใจ

และตอนนี้สำหรับเบน ความเป็นเพื่อนที่มีให้เป็นหนทางที่ดีที่สุด แค่มีความรู้สึกดีๆให้กัน ไม่ต้องระแวงว่าจะไปมีคนอื่น

ก็แค่...โลกของเขามีแค่ริชาร์ดอีกครั้ง

มาร์ตินเอื้อมืออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง คว้ากำอากาศที่เล็ดลอดผ่านมือเล็ก ดวงตากลมโตจ้องไปยังท้องฟ้าที่มีนกน้อยบินสูงขึ้นไป

"อยากลองสัมผัสโลกแบบนั้นจังเลย"

มาร์ตินหัวเราะฝืนๆให้กับตัวเอง น้ำตาหยดเล็กไหลอาบแก้มหยดลงที่ขอบหน้าต่าง

มาร์ตินรีบก้มหน้าหดมือกลับมาเช็ดน้ำตาตัวเอง

"ฝันเฟื่องจังนะเรา" มาร์ตินพูดกับตัวเอง แล้วกลับไปจ้องมอง คู่รักที่นั่งคุยกันใต้ร่มไม้อีกครั้ง

"มองแล้วมีความสุข แค่นี้ก็พอแล้วล่ะ"

\------------------------------------------

มาร์ตินยืนเหม่อจนลืมหาอะไรทาน กระทั่งกริ่งหมดเวลาพักดังขึ้น ทำให้เขาสะดุ้งตัว รีบเดินกลับเข้าห้องเพื่อเรียนวิชาต่อไป

แต่เมื่อเข้ามาในห้อง ที่กระดานเขียนว่าอาจารย์แจ้งมีประชุมด่วน จึงปล่อยให้คาบนี้เป็นคาบว่าง มาร์ตินยิ้มแก้มปริ เขาหิวเหลือเกิน จะได้มีเวลาหม่ำขนมเมื่อเช้าแล้ว

มาร์ตินเดินกลับมาที่โต๊ะของเขา อแมนด้าและเบนนั่งรออยู่ เขาทักทั้งสองคนเล็กน้อย จากนั้นก็กวาดขนมใต้โต๊ะออกมาวางกองหน้าตัวเอง แล้วก็นึกได้ว่าเมื่อเช้ารับซองเอกสารมาจากใครสักคนเมื่อเช้า ร่างเล็กจึงหยิบซองใส่กระเป๋าแล้วลงมือหม่ำทันที

"นี่ยังกินไหวอีกเหรอมาร์ติน เพิ่งหมดพักเที่ยงเองนะ" อแมนดด้าทักอย่างตกใจ

"เอ่อ...พอดีฉันลืมทานข้าวเที่ยงนะ ตอนนี้หิวมากเลยล่ะ" มาร์ตินตอบพลางกัดป๊อกกี้หงึบหงับ

"แล้วนายมั่วแต่ไปทำอะไรอยู่" เสียงเย็นของเบเนดิกต์ดังขึ้นจากด้านหลัง ทำให้มาร์ตินตกใจเล็กน้อย จะให้ตอบว่าเหม่อทั้งชั่วโมง เบนจะหาว่าเขาบ้ารึเปล่านะ

"ก็...คิดไรเพลินๆ" มา์ตินตอบเลี่ยงๆ แล้วจัดการยัดขนมเข้าปากอย่างเร็ว

"นี่ มาร์ติน วันนี้ ไปทานข้าวที่บ้านฉันไหม" อแมนด้าถามเสียงอ่อน เธอไม่อยากให้มาร์ตินคิดมาก

"ฉันว่า คุณอาสมิทคงไม่อยากให้ฉันไปอีกแล้วละอแมนด้า" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงอ่อน พลุบตาต่ำลง ก็วันนั้น ริชาร์ดทำแบบนั้นต่อหน้าทุกคน แล้วคุณอาสมิทก็ไม่พอใจมาก

"ไม่จริงเลย คุณพ่อรักนายมากนะ" อแมนด้าเถึยงทันที

มาร์ตินไม่ตอบ เขานั่งกินขนมเงียบๆ อแมนด้าและเบนมองหน้ากันอีกครั้ง

"มาร์ติน ฉันขอถามอะไรหน่อยได้ไหม"

"ได้สิ" ร่างเล็กตอบรับทันที

"ทำไมนายถึง...ไปเป็นคนรักของอาริชาร์ดล่ะ" อแมนด้าถามอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ

มาร์ตินหยุดกินขนมทันที

ร่างเล็กส่งยิ้มให้อแมนด้า

"เพราะ...ริชาร์ดสัญญาว่า จะรักฉัน และมีแค่ฉันคนเดียว"

  
\----------------------------

  
"เอาไปทิ้งให้หมด" ริชาร์ดสั่งมาร์ตินเมื่อมาร์ตินเล่าให้ฟังว่าขนมและของทั้งหมดมีคนให้มา

มาร์ตินใสซื่อเกินไป ไม่รู้ว่าพวกนั้นแค่ต้องการผลประโยชน์

"แต่ว่า.."

"เอาไปทิ้งสะ แล้วฉันจะซื้อให้ใหม่ เข้าใจไหม" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเรียบ

เบเนดิกต์และอแมนด้าที่เดินมาพร้อมมาร์ตินเห็นเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมด

"ครับ" มาร์ตินรับคำอย่างว่าง่าย ยื่นถุงขนมและของให้ไอแดนเพื่อเอาไปทิ้ง

"เด็กดี" ริชาร์ดพูดแล้วลูบหัวมาร์ตินอย่างรักใคร่

ไอแดนเปิดประตู ริชาร์ดจึงเข้าไปนั่ง มาร์ตินบอกลาอแมนด้าและเบน จากนั้นก็เข้าไปนั่งตาม

เมื่อประตูปิดลง ริชาร์ดก็ดึงร่างเล็กให้มานั่งใกล้ๆและก้มลงจูบทันที

ร่างเล็กที่ไม่ได้เตรียมพร้อมก็ได้แต่ส่งเสียงประท้วง จนลืมเทคนิคที่ริชาร์ดเคยสอน ริชาร์ดจึงต้องถอนจูบออกเพื่อปล่อยให้มาร์ตินได้หายใจ แล้วก้มลงจูบขมับอีกครั้ง

"ทำไมวันนี้ริชาร์ดกลับเร็วจังครับ"

"คืนนี้ฉันไม่กลับนะ แต่มีเวลามาทานข้าวเย็นกับเธอ ฉันอยากเห็นหน้าเธอก่อน" ริชาร์ดตอบเสียงเรียบ มาร์ตินพยักหน้าอย่างเข้าใจ

"น้าไอแดน แล้วน้าดีนไปไหนครับ ผมไม่เห็นเลย"

"อ่า...ดีนกลับบ้านไปแล้วครับคุณหนู เห็นว่ามีเรื่องที่ต้องจัดการ" ไอแดนตอบตะกุกตะกัก

"ออครับ"

  
\--------------------------------------

"ริชาร์ด ทานเยอะๆนะ" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี แล้วตักกับข้าวให้ริชาร์ด

นานแล้วที่มาร์ตินไม่ได้ทานข้าวเย็นกับริชาร์ด เพราะริชาร์ดมักจะทำงานกลับดึกๆ ถ้าไม่ไปทานข้าวบ้านอแมนด้า ร่างเล็กก็ต้องกับมาทานข้าวคนเดียวในคฤหาสน์หลังใหญ่นี้

"เธอกินให้อิ่มเถอะ ฉันถึงจะกินต่อ" ริชาร์ดว่าแล้วรวบช้อนส้อมไว้ที่จากเป็นสัญลักษณ์ว่าอิ่มแล้ว

"แต่ว่า ริชาร์ดเพิ่งทานได้นิดเดียวเองนะ ผมเป็นห่วง"

"ฉัน จะ กิน เธอ" ริชาร์ดพูดชัดถ้อยชัดคำ สายตาคมกริบจ้องมองร่างเล็กราวกับว่าจะกลืนกินเดี้ยวนี้

เมื่อมาร์ตินได้ยินก็หน้าขึ้นสีแดงเรื่อย รวบช้อนไว้กลางจาน เขารู้แล้วว่าริชาร์ดหมายถึงอะไร ริชาร์ดไล่ลูกน้องให้ออกไปให้หมด จนเมื่อเสียงประตูปิดลงและปราศจากคนในห้อง ร่างสูงลุกขึ้นเดินไปหาคนตัวเล็กที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้าง ปากหยักละเลียดอยู่ที่ใบหูน้อยนั้น

"อืออออ" มาร์ตินครางรับความตื่นตัวที่เกิดดขึ้น มือเล็กเอื้อขึ้นไปลูบไล้เส้นผมของร่างสูง

"มาสิ" ริชาร์ดกระซิบบอกด้วยเสียงสั่นพร่า

\-----------

"อ่าาาาา อือออออ" เสียงครางหวานดังเล็ดลอดออกมาจากห้องอาหาร ลูกน้องของริชาร์ดได้ยินทั้งหมด ต่างคนต่างความคิด บางคนก็ไม่ยุ่งเรื่องของเจ้านาย บางคนก็รับไม่ได้กับการกระทำของริชาร์ด บางคนก็สงสารมาร์ตินสุดหัวใจ โดนเฉพาะลูกน้องคนสนิทของริชาร์ด ไอแดน ที่เลี้ยงดูคุณหนูมาร์ตินมาตั้งแต่เกิด และรับรู้เรื่องราวทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นของคุณหนู และตอนนี้ ดีน คนสำคัญของเขาก็ไม่อยู่แล้ว...

ไอแดนกำมือแน่น น้ำตาไหลลงมาช้าๆ เขาต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง อะไรสักอย่าง... คิดแล้วมือหยาบก็ล้วงเอาโทรศัพท์ออกมา กดหาเบอร์ที่เขาต้องการจะติดต่อ

ตู๊ด..ตู๊ด.. กริก

"สวัสดีครับ คุณหนูเบเนดิกต์"

\------------------------------------

ร่างเล็กในอ้อมกอดหลับไปแล้วเมื่อริชาร์ดจัดการจนมาร์ตินไม่มีแรงพอที่จะรับรู้ความรู้สึกที่ถาโถมเข้าไปในตัวเขาทั้งหมด ริชาร์ดอุ้มร่างเล็กขึ้นแนบอก พาร่างเล็กลงนอนบนเตียงอุ่นในห้องนอน แล้วเช็ดทำความสะอาดร่างกายให้มาร์ติน เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า และห่มผ้าให้

ความหวาบหวามที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อสักครู่ยังตราตรึงอยู่ในห้วงอารมณ์ เสียงครางหวานที่พร่ำเรียกชื่อของเขา ทำให้ไม่สามารถอดใจที่จะไม่รุนแรงได้ จนทำให้มาร์ตินต้องสลบอย่างตอนนี้

ริชาร์ดนั่งลงข้างเตียง จูบหน้าผากมลของมาร์ติน

"ฉันรักเธอ" ริชาร์ดพูดแผ่วเบาแล้วลุกขึ้นออกไปจากห้อง

\-----------------------------

เมื่อเสียงประตูในห้องปิดลง มาร์ตินก็ค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้น ร่างเล็กเริ่มรู้สึกตัวขึ้นมาเมื่อตอนที่ริชาร์ดเช็ดตัวให้ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ตื่นขึ้นมา และเมื่อริชาร์ดกระซิบบอกเขาว่า รัก มันทำให้ใจที่ว่างเปล่าเริ่มรู้สึกมีคุณค่าอีกครั้ง

แค่ริชาร์ดก็พอ ไม่ต้องการใครอีกแล้ว

และเมื่อตื่นขึ้นมาก็ไม่รู้สึกง่วงอีก มาร์ตินเดินไปเปิดกระเป๋า เพื่อที่จะเอาการบ้านขึ้นมาทำแก้ความไม่ง่วง แต่แล้วก็เห็นซองเอกสารสีน้ำตาลที่เขาได้รับมาเมื่อเช้า

ร่างเล็กหยิบมาพิจารณาดูสักครู่ ซองเอกสารสีน้ำตาลธรรมดาๆ มีความหนาเล็กน้อย

ใครกันนะที่ให้มา...

ไวกว่าความคิด มือเล็กฉีกเปิดซองเอกสารนั้น ล้วงเอาข้อมูลภายในออกมา

ใบเกิดของ มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน?

มาร์ตินพลิกดูเอกสารทั้งหมด ข่าวที่ลงว่าเกิดเหตุวางเพลิงที่คฤหาสน์ฟรีแมน

มีพาดหัวข่าวว่า เด็กชาย บุตรคนเดียวของตระกูลฟรีแมนหายไป หรือ เสียชีวิตในกองเพลิง?

มาร์ตินไล่อ่านข่าวทุกอันอย่างละเอียด แล้วก็มีรูปหลายรูปตกลงมา

มาร์ตินลุกขึ้นก้มลงเก็บรูปเหล่านั้นขึ้นมาดู

มีรูป ครอบครัว ของชายหญิงคู่หนึ่งที่กำลังอุ้มเด็กทารก

หรือว่านี้คือรูปของตระกูลฟรีแมน?

ร่างเล็กเก็บรูปต่อไปขึ้นมา ปรากฏเป็นรูปเด็กทารกคนนั้นเต็มใบหน้า

ทำไมรู้สึกคุ้นเคยจัง...โดยเฉพาะตาสีน้ำเงินนี่

มาร์ตินเก็บอีกรูปขึ้นมาดู ปรากฏเป็นรูปของเขาเอง!!

มาร์ตินรีบเก็บรูปทั้งหมดขึ้นมา มันมีรูปของครอบครัวฟรีแมน ผสมไปกับรูปของเขาเองตั้งแต่เด็กจนถึงตอนนี้

หมายความว่าไง!!!

มาร์ตินรีบค้นหาอัลบั้มภาพเก่าๆของเขา ซึ่งมีอยู่น้อยมาก เพราะริชาร์ดไม่ชอบถ่ายรูป มาร์ตินหยิบภาพเด็กทารกที่แนบมาในซอง มาเทียบกับภาพของตัวเองตอนเด็ก

ทำไมมันเหมือนกันขนาดนี้?

มันหมายความว่าไง?!

มาร์ตินกลับไปอ่านเอกสารอีกรอบ เขาพลิกกระดาษไปเรื่อยๆ จนเจอซีดีแผ่นหนึ่ง มาร์ตินหยิบมันขึ้นมา ร่างเล็กรีบนำแผ่นเข้าเครื่องเล่นในโน๊ตบุ๊คทันที เมื่อเครื่องประมวลผลพร้อม หน้าต่างวีดีโอก็เด้งขึ้นมา ปรากฎคลิปที่มี สามีภรรยา ตระกูลฟรีแมนที่อยู่ในรูปที่เขาเพิ่งเจอเมื้อกี้

  
"ริชาร์ด พวกเราไม่ได้ทำนะ ฉันเป็นเพื่อนกับพ่อของนาย เราไม่เคยคิดจะทำร้ายครอบครัวของนายเลย" เสียงในคลิปดังขึ้น

"แกคิดว่าคำแก้ตัวโง่ๆแบบนี้ จะทำให้ฉันไว้ชีวิตแกงั้นเหรอ หึ... งั้นช่วยบอกฉันหน่อยสิ ว่าใครมันเป็นคนทำ"

เสียงริชาร์ดนิ!!

ร่างเล็กสะดุ้งทันที เรื่องทั้งหมดนี้หมายความว่ายังไง?

"ฉัน...ฉันไม่รู้" เสียงในคลิปดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง

"ทั้งๆที่พ่อของฉันรักพวกแกเหมือนเป็นพี่น้อง ไม่เคยคิดทำร้ายพวกแกหรือเอาเปรียบ กลับกัน ยังส่งเสริมให้แกออกจากการเป็นมาเฟียและยังยอมเป็นรองในธุรกิจที่แกทำ แต่ทำไม... ทำไมพวกแกถึงทำแบบนี้!!" ริชาร์ดตะคอกใส่หน้าคุณฟรีแมน

"ฉันไม่ได้ทำ ฉันสาบาน ด้วยเกียรติของฉัน"

"ฉันจะส่งแกกับเมียแกไปสาบานกับพ่อและแม่ของฉันในนรกแล้วกัน"

ปัง! ปัง! ปัง! ปัง! ปัง! เสียงปืนในคลิปดังขึ้น พร้อมๆกับร่างของสามีภรรยาที่ล้มลง แล้วก็มีเสียงเด็กร้องไห้เล็ดลอดออกมา

  
"แง้ๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ"

  
"ฉันไม่เคยรู้ว่าฟรีแมนมีลูกด้วย" เสียงของริชาร์ด

"เพราะท่านไปศึกษาอยู่ต่างประเทศ เลยอาจยังไม่ทราบ คุณหนูคนนี้ชื่อมาร์ติน ฟรีแมน เพิ่งเกิดเมื่อ 2 เดือนที่แล้วครับ"

มาร์ตินปล่อยให้คลิปเล่นต่อไป แต่ว่าเขาไม่ได้สนใจเนื้อหาในนั้นแล้ว

เขาสนใจแค่ชื่อ มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน

มาร์ตินหน้าซีดทันที

ขอให้มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่เขาคิดเถอะ

มาร์ตินรีบเอาสูติบัตรของมาร์ติน ฟรีแมน มาวนอ่านอีกรอบ

วัน เดือน ปี เกิด กรุ๊ปเลือด ตรงกัน!!

ไม่! มันอาจเป็นแค่ความบังเอิญ...

ริชาร์ดไม่มีทางฆ่าพ่อแม่ของเรา

เพราะริชาร์ดคือพ่อ!!

แต่แล้วความทรงจำเก่าๆก็ผุดขึ้นมาตอกย้ำเรื่อยๆ

ริชาร์ดใม่เคยเรียกเราว่าลูก

ไม่เคยได้เห็นหน้าแม่แม้แต่ในรูปและไม่ได้รับอนุญาติให้ถามถึง

ริชาร์ดไม่เคยให้ไป ทำงาน ด้วยสักครั้ง

ไม่เคยแนะนำว่าเราคือลูกต่อหน้าคนอื่นๆ

โครงสร้างของร่างกาย กรรมพันธ์ สีผม สี ตา ไม่มีอะไรเหมือนริชาร์ดเลย

กรรมพันธ์ DNA!! ถ้าเราเอา DNA ไปตรวจ...

เมื่อคิดได้ดังนั้นร่างเล็กจึงรีบรุดไปยังห้องนอนของริชาร์ดทันที่ เขาเปิดไฟและตรงไปยังห้องน้ำส่วนตัว มาร์ตินหาแปรงผมของริชาร์ด มันอยู่ในลิ้นชักใต้กระจก ร่างเล็กรีบหยิบขึ้นมา และดึงเส้นผมที่หลงเหลืออยู่บนแปรง จากนั้นก็รีบวิ่งกลับห้อง เอาเส้นผมสอดไว้ในผ้าเช็ดหน้า

พรุ่งนี้...พรุ่งนี้จะเอาไปตรวจที่โรงพยาบาล

ร่างเล็กพยายามสงบใจ แต่ว่า ด้วยข้อมูลและเรื่องราวที่เพิ่งเจอ

ถ้าเรื่องในคลิปนั้นเกิดขึ้นจริง

จะทำยังไงดี...


	10. Chapter 10

5 ปี ผ่านไป

 

"แชดวิค ลาเต้2 บราว์นนี่1 ได้แล้วครับ" 

 

แชดวิค โบสแมน หนุ่มผิวสีร่างสูง เจ้าของร้านกาแฟเล็กๆในย่านที่ผู้คนไม่ค่อยสัญจรผ่าน แต่ด้วยรสชาติและบรรยากาศพร้อมกลิ่นอายอบอวนไปด้วยกาแฟหอมกรุ่น ทำให้ที่นี้ส่วนมากมีแต่ลูกค้าประจำที่เข้ามา และขาจรที่หลงเข้ามาเท่านั้น

 

"ครับ ที่รัก" แชดวิค ตอบรับ เดินมาที่เคาร์เตอร์เพื่อรับเครื่องดื่มไปเสริฟ

 

"อ่า นี้ออเดอร์โต๊ะ 4 ครับ มาร์ติน" ร่างสูงบอกแล้วเสียบใบออเดอร์ให้คนตัวเล็ก จากนั้นก็ยกถาดไปเสริฟ

 

มาร์ตินส่งยิ้มน่ารักให้ร่างสูง ร่างเล็กดึงใบออเดอร์ออกมาเพื่ออ่านรายละเอียด มอคค่า ไม่หวาน

 

ร่างเล็กทำตามออเดอร์ทันที เขาจัดการอย่างชำนาญ นำผงเมล็ดกาแฟใส่อุปกรณ์ เมื่อผงกาแฟผ่านน้ำร้อน กลิ่นหอมกรุ่นก็ลอยแตะจมูก

 

ร่างเล็กยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี จากนั้นเมื่อได้น้ำกาแฟที่ต้องการ ก็จัดการใส่ช็อกโกแลตเหลว นม ไซรัปเล็กน้อย ผสมให้เข้ากัน แล้วเท่ใส่แก้วกาแฟที่มีน้ำแข็งเตรียมพร้อม แล้วจัดการราดช็อคโกแลตอีกรอบ

 

"โต๊ะ4 พร้อมเสริฟครับ" ร่างเล็กตะโกนบอก

 

\----------------------

 

ป้ายหน้าร้านถูกเปลี่ยนจาก OPEN เป็น CLOSE ในตอน 1 ทุ่ม

 

"วันนี้คนมาเยอะน่าดูเลย เหนื่อยไหมครับ" แชดวิคถามร่างเล็กที่กำลังล้างอุปกรณ์และแก้วอยู่

 

"ไม่เลย สนุกออก ได้คุยกับลูกค้าเยอะแยะ" มาร์ตินว่าพรางฮัมเพลงอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

แซดวิคเก็บโต๊ะในร้านให้อยู่ในมุมอย่างเรียบร้อย จากนั้นก็ถูพื้น

 

"คุณล็อคประตูแล้วใช่ไหม?" มาร์ตินตะโกนถาม เพราะแชดวิคขี้ลืมประจำเลย

 

"ล็อคแล้วจ้า" แซดวิคบอกอย่างอารมณ์ดี เขาถูกพื้นไปด้วย เต้นรำไปด้วยราวกับว่าไม้ถูกพื้นนั้นคือคู่เต้นของเขา

 

มาร์ตินมองอย่างขำๆ

 

แซดวิคถูไปที่เคาร์เตอร์ จากนั้นก็คว้ารีโมทเปิดทีวี เพื่อรอดูรายการโปรดของเขา เพราะมันใกล้จะมาแล้ว จากนั้นก็กลับไปถูพื้นต่อ

 

เมื่อมาร์ตินล้างอุปกรณ์เสร็จ ก็ยกมันมาที่เคาน์เตอร์เพื่อเช็ดให้แห้ง และดูทีวีไปด้วยได้

 

ร่างเล็กใช้ผ้าเช็ดแก้วอย่างอารมณ์ดี พร้อมส่งยิ้มน่ารักให้แซดวิคที่มองมาทางเขา

 

เสียงประกาศข่าวดังจากทีวี "วันนี้ นักธุรกิจใหญ่ ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจถูกส่งเข้าโรงพยาบาล เพราะเส้นเลือดในสมองแตก อาการยังน่าเป็นห่วง...."

 

เพล้ง!!

 

เมื่อได้ยินข่าว ร่างเล็กก็หมดเรี่ยวแรงทันที แก้วที่ถูกเช็ดอยู่ในมือตกแตก มาร์ตินไร้แรงยืน ร่างเล็กทรุดนั่งลงอย่างเร็ว แซดวิคที่เห็นจึงทิ้งไม้ถูกพื้นเพื่อเข้าไปประคองทันที

 

"มาร์ตินเกิดอะไรขึ้น!!"

 

"ริชาร์ด..."

 

\--------------------------------

 

ตอนนี้มาร์ตินอยู่ในลิฟต์ ร่างเล็กกำมือแซดวิคแน่น  หัวใจดวงน้อยเต้นตึกตักราวกับจะทะลุออกมานอกอก ดวงตาแดงกล่ำ ขอบตาเริ่มร้อนผ่าว 

 

แซดวิคที่มองอยู่อย่างห่วงใย ก็ได้แต่กุมมือร่างเล็กให้แน่นขึ้น

 

ในคราแรก ที่ได้พบกับมาร์ติน คือตอนที่ร่างเล็กประสบอุบัติเหตุ นอนอยู่บนถนน เขาจึงพามาที่คลินิคเล็กๆที่รู้จัก เพราะเขาไม่มีเงินมากพอที่จะพามาร์ตินไปโรงพยาบาลดีๆได้

 

เมื่อฟื้นขึ้นมา ร่างเล็กก็มีอาการซึมเศร้า เหม่อลอย ร้องไห้เกือบตลอดเวลา แต่พออยู่ไปด้วยกัน มาร์ตินก็อาการดีขึ้น ยิ้มมากขึ้น แจ่มใสมากขึ้น

 

เขาเองก็ไม่รู้หรอกว่ามาร์ตินทุกข์ใจเรื่องอะไร เพราะร่างเล็กบอกแค่ว่ามีเรื่องกับที่บ้าน

 

ตัวเขาเอง ก็คงจะได้รู้วันนี้...

 

ตอนนี้ทั้งสองอยู่หน้าห้องที่ริชาร์ดเข้ารับการรักษาตัว เหล่าลูกน้องที่เฝ้าอยู่หน้าห้องเมื่อเห็นมาร์ติน  ก็สะดุ้งโหย่งทันที

 

"คุณหนู!!" ชายชุดดำคนหนึ่งเอ่ยขึ้น

 

"สวัสดีครับน้าอดัม" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสั่น

 

"อย่าทำให้มันวุ่นวายเลยครับ ผมขอมาเยี่ยมริชาร์ด...เงียบๆนะ" มาร์ตินพูดบอกชายชุดดำคนนั้น ชายชุดดำที่เหลือจึงลดอาการตกใจ และปรับสีหน้า อดัมที่ทักมาร์ตินจึงก้มหัวและเปิดประตูให้ มาร์ตินกำลังจะเดินเข้าไป แต่แซกวิคถูกกักตัวไว้

 

"เขามากับผม รับรองว่าปลอดภัย"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

เมื่อทั้งคู่เข้ามาในห้อง มาร์ตินก็เห็นริชาร์ดที่สีหน้าไร้เลือดฟาด หลับตาพริ้มบนเตียงผู้ป่วย และเต็มไปด้วยอุปกรณ์ทางการแพทย์

 

ร่างเล็กปล่อยมือแซดวิค เดินตรงเข้าไปใกล้ริชาร์ด  มือน้อยที่สั่นเทายกมือหยาบที่คุ้นเคยมาแนบไว้ข้างแก้ม น้ำตาเม็ดโตหยดลงที่เตียงผู้ป่วย

 

"ฮึก...ริชาร์ด" มาร์ตินเอ่ยเพียงเท่านั้น ร่างเล็กก้มหน้าร้องไห้ เกาะกุมมือใหญ่ของคนบนเตียงไว้แน่น

 

กริ้ก!

 

เสียงเปิดประตูดังขึ้น แต่มาร์ตินไม่สนใจ แซดวิคที่ยังไม่เข้าใจเหตุการณ์จึงหันไปดู ปรากฎว่ามีคนเดินเข้ามา 3 คน

 

"มาร์ติน!" เบเนดิกต์

 

"คุณหนู!" ไอแดน

 

"มาร์ติน..." อแมนด้า

 

เบเนดิกต์พลักแซดวิคให้ออกห่าง และเข้าไปรวบกวดร่างเล็กที่ก้มหน้าร้องไห้ทันที ไอแดนเมื่อเห็นคนที่ไม่รู้จัก ก็ชักปืนออกมา และเล็งไปยังแซดวิค แซควิคได้แต่ตกใจและยกมือขึ้น

 

"นาย...นายไปไหนมา พวกเราตามหานาย..." เบเนดิกต์พูดเสียงสั่น 

 

คิดถึงเหลือเกิน ห่วงเหลือเกิน ทำไมใจร้าย ทิ้งกันไปแบบนี้

 

"เบน..." มาร์ตินเรียกเสียงอ่อน แล้วเงยหน้ามองคนมาใหม่

 

"น้าไอแดน อแมนด้า"

 

"น้าไอแดน!! เก็บปืนเถอะครับ เขามากับผม!" มาร์ตินตะโกนอย่างตกใจ เมื่อตั้งสติได้แล้วเห็นไอแดนชี้ปืนไปทางคนรักของเขา มาร์ตินจึงปล่อยมือจากริชาร์ดแล้วไปยืนข้างแชดวิคทันที

 

ไอแดนเก็บปืนลงตามคำขอร้อง แต่ยังไม่ไว้วางใจมากนัก

 

"มันเป็นใคร?" เบเนดิกต์ถามด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจ แล้วไล่สำรวจแซดวิคตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า

 

"เขาคือสามีของฉัน เราแต่งงานกันแล้ว" มาร์ตินตอบ 

 

"นาย..แต่งงาน..." เป็นเบเนดิกต์ที่ถามออกไป 

 

มันไม่จริงใช่ไหม...

 

"ใช่ ฉันอายุ 23 แล้วนะ แต่งงานได้แล้ว" ร่างเล็กบอกเสียงแผ่ว เพราะเรื่องนี้มันไม่ได้สำคัญเลย และที่มาที่นี้ เพราะต้องการมาหาริชาร์ด

 

"ทุกคนนี่แชดวิค แชดวิค นี่คือเพื่อนของผม เบเนดิกต์ นี่อแมนด้า และน้าไอแดนเป็นผู้ช่วยของพ่อผม"  มาร์ตินแนะนำให้ทุกคนรู้จักกัน

 

แต่ทุกคนในห้องต่างเงียบ จ้องมองแชดวิคเป็นสายตาเดียว

 

มาร์ตินไม่สนใจ เขาเดินไปหาไอแดน เพื่อที่จะสอบถามอาการของริชาร์ด

 

"หมอแจ้งว่าเส้นเลือดในสมองแตกครับ..และตั้งแต่คุณหนูหายไป...นายท่านก็ดื่มหนักมากและเครียดมาก..." ไอแดนตอบเสียงอ่อน

 

"นายท่านมีอาการอัมพาต พูดไม่ได้ หมอแจ้งว่าอาจจะได้แต่ขยับมือและกระพริบตา..."

 

เมื่อได้ฟังมาร์ตินก็ทรุดลงร้องไห้ทันที ร่างเล็กร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นเสียงดัง อแมนด้าและเบนพยายามช่วยปลอบแต่ก็ไม่มีท่าทีว่ามาร์ตินจะหยุดร้องไห้เลย

 

แชดวิคแทรกตัวเข้ามาช่วยปลอบร่างเล็ก มือใหญ่ลูบหลังมาร์ตินอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

"มาร์ติน พ่อของคุณยังไม่ฟื้นเลย เมื่อฟื้นขึ้นมาท่านอาจจะอาการดีกว่านี้ก็ได้ อย่าร้องไห้มากนักนะ เดี้ยวไม่มีแรงมาเฝ้าท่านไม่รู้ด้วย" แชดวิคพูดปลอบคนรักของเขา

 

มาร์ตินค่อยๆเงียบลง มือเล็กเช็ดน้ำตาของตัวเอง แล้วก็ลุกขึ้นโดยมีแชดวิคช่วยปลอบ ร่างเล็กเดินไปหาริชาร์ดที่เตียงอีกครั้งโดยมีแชดวิคที่ประคองไหล่มาด้วย มือเล็กของมาร์ตินไล่เกลี่ยใบหน้าที่ไร้สีเลือดของริชาร์ด จากนั้นก็สะอื้นไห้อีกครั้ง หัวเล็กซุกเข้าอกแกร่งของแซดวิค แชดวิคลูบหัวมาร์ตินอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

"ริชาร์ด ผมจะมาหาทุกวัน ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงนะ" มาร์ตินพูดกับริชาร์ดที่นอนหลับไม่ได้สติ จูบลงบนหน้าผากของริชาร์ด จากนั้นร่างเล็กก็เอ่ยลาทุกคนเพื่อขอตัวกลับ

 

แต่เบเนดิกต์รีบวิ่งมากระฉากแขนมาร์ตินออกจากแชดวิค

 

"มาร์ติน นายจะทำแบบนี้ไม่ได้ ฉันไม่ยอมให้นายหายไปจากชีวิตฉันอีกแน่ๆ" เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างเกรียวกราด

 

มาร์ตินได้แต่จ้องตานั้นกลับ ก่อนที่จะถอนหายใจออกมา

 

"เบน ฉันขอโทษที่ทำแบบนั้น ตอนนั้นฉันสับสนจริงๆ แต่ตอนนี้ ฉันมีทุกๆอย่างในชีวิตที่ฉันต้องการแล้ว เรื่องในอดีต ปล่อยมันไปได้ไหม" 

 

มาร์ตินพูดชัดถ้อยชัดคำ

 

แต่เบเนดิกต์ยิ่งกำแขนเล็กนั้น จนร่างเล็กร้องเจ็บขึ้นมา แชดวิคจึงได้มากระฉากมือของมาร์ตินออก

 

"เอาไว้คุยกันตอนที่ทุกคนพร้อมมากกว่านี้ดีกว่านะครับ แค่นี้มาร์ตินก็เสียใจมากแล้ว"

 

เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่จ้องหน้าแชดวิคอย่างโกรธแค้น แต่แชดวิคก็ไม่ตอบโต้กลับ มาร์ตินเอ่ยลาทุกคนอีกครั้ง จากนั้นแชดวิคก็พาร่างเล็กออกจากห้อง

 

เบเนดิกต์กำมือแน่น

 

มาร์ติน...

 

\-----------------------------

 

แชดวิคและมาร์ตินกลับมาถึงร้านกาแฟของพวกเขา ตึก 2 ชั้นหลังนี้เป็นของแชดวิค ชั้นล่างเปิดร้านกาแฟสไตล์วินเทจ ชั้นบนเป็นที่พักส่วนตัว

 

หน้าร้านประดับตกแต่งด้วยดอกไม้สีสันสวยงาม ประจกบานใหญ่สะท้อนเห็นภายในร้านที่ตกแต่งได้อบอุ่นและโอนโยนเหมือนเจ้าของ

 

มาร์ตินไขกุญแจเปิดประตูหน้าร้านเข้าไป และเมื่อพวกเขาเข้ามากันเรียบร้อย แชดวิคก็ไม่ลืมที่จะล็อคประตู

 

มาร์ตินเดินไปนั่งลงที่เคาน์เตอร์ของร้าน ร่างเล็กนั่งซุกหน้าเข้ากับแขนของตัวเอง

 

แชดวิคไล่เปิดไฟในร้าน แสงสีส้มสะท้อนผมทองเป็นประกาย แชดวิคเดินไปกอดคนรักของเขาทันที

 

"อย่ากังวลมากเกินไปเลย พ่อของคุณจะต้องปลอดภัย" 

 

"แชดวิค ผมขอโทษที่ไม่เคยบอกอะไรเลย" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงอู้อี้

 

แชดวิคหัวเราะเบาๆ "อย่ากังวลเลยครับ ผมรอได้ ผมเชื่อมั่นในตัวคุณนะ" แชดวิคพูดจบ มาร์ตินก็เงยหน้ามอบจูบแสนหวานให้ทันที

 

เมื่อถอนจูบออก แชดวิคก็เลิกกอดร่างเล็ก เขาเดินกดโทรศัพท์ของเขาจนไปถึงที่ตั้งของเครื่องเสียงในร้าน แชดวิคเสียบสายต่อเข้ากับโทรศัพท์ของเขา แล้วทวงทำนองหวานของเพลง Fly Me To The Moon ดังขึ้น

 

 

 

 

 

 

แชดวิคเดินมาที่มาร์ติน ก้มหัวแล้วยืนมือไปให้คนตัวเล็ก

 

"ไม่ทราบว่า จะให้เกียรติเต้นรำกับผมสักเพลงได้ไหมครับ"

 

มาร์ตินยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดีทันที ร่างเล็กรู้ว่าผู้ชายข้างหน้าเขา ต้องการรอยยิ้มของเขามากกว่าหยดน้ำตา

 

 

 

Fly me to the moon 

พาฉันบินไปดวงจันทร์

 

And let me play among the stars

และพาฉันไปเล่นกับเหล่าดวงดารา

 

Let me see what spring is like

พาฉันไปดูฤดูใบไม้ผลิที่สดใส

 

On Jupiter and Mars

จากดาวจูปิเตอร์และดาวอังคาร

 

 

 

"ครับ" มาร์ตินตอบรับ แล้วลุกขึ้น แชดวิคพามาร์ตินมากลางร้าน มือใหญ่ประสานกับมือเล็ก หัวทุยซุกลงบนอกของคนที่เขารัก

 

 

In other words, hold my hand

ด้วยการ จับมือฉันไว้(ให้อบอุ่น)

 

In other words, darling, kiss me

ที่รัก ด้วยการ จุมพิต ฉัน เบาๆ

 

 

 

ทั้งสองเต้นไปตามทวงทำนองเพลงช้าๆ ท่ามกลางไฟสีส้มนวลตา ร่างสูงชวนคนตัวเล็กในอ้อมแขนคุย จนมาร์ตินหัวเราะได้อย่างร่าเริงอีกครั้ง

 

 

Fill my heart with song

เติมเต็มหัวใจของฉันด้วยเพลงเพราะๆ

 

And let me sing for ever more

และปล่อยให้ฉันได้ร้องมัน อีกสักหน่อย 

 

You are all I long for

เธอคือสิ่งที่ฉันรอคอยมานาน

 

All I worship and adore

สิ่งที่ฉันรักและบูชา

 

In other words, please be true

ด้วยการ จริงใจกับฉัน

 

In other words, I love you

หรือ ด้วยคำว่า ...ฉันรักเธอ

 

 

 

แล้วแชดวิคก็อุ้มคนตัวเล็กขึ้นจนคนหัวทองสูงเลยเขา มาร์ตินใช้ขาเล็กๆของตัวเองเกาะเกี่ยวเอวของแชดวิคไว้แน่น มือเล็กประคองหน้าคนรัก แขนแข็งแกร่งของแชดวิคเองก็โอบรัดแน่น เพื่อให้ร่างเล็กมั่นใจได้ว่าจะไม่ตกลงไปแน่นอน

 

ดวงตาสอดประสานกัน แล้วร่างเล็กก็ก้มลงมอบจูบแสนหวานให้ อย่างเนิดนาน มือเล็ก ลูบไล้ไปทั่วหัวทุยของคนรัก เสียงครางหวานดังเล็ดลอดออกมา

 

 

 

Fly me to the moon 

พาฉันบินไปดวงจันทร์(ที)

 

And let me play among the stars

และพาฉันไปเล่นกับเหล่าดวงดารา

 

Let me see what spring is like

พาฉันไปดูฤดูใบไม้ผลิที่สดใส

 

On Jupiter and Mars

จากดาวจูปิเตอร์และดาวอังคาร

 

 

 

เมื่อถอนจูบออก แชดวิคก็ยิ้มให้กับคนรักทันที แล้วก็อุ้มพามาร์ตินขึ้นห้องนอน ปล่อยให้เสียงเพลงบรรเลงขับกล่อมจนจบเพลง

 

 

In other words, hold my hand

ด้วยการ จับมือฉันไว้(ให้อบอุ่น)

 

In other words, darling, kiss me

ที่รัก ด้วยการ จุมพิต ฉัน เบาๆ

 

 

Fill my heart with song

เติมเต็มหัวใจของฉันด้วยเพลงเพราะๆ

 

And let me sing for ever more

และปล่อยให้ฉันได้ร้องมัน อีกสักหน่อย 

 

You are all I long for

เธอคือสิ่งที่ฉันรอคอยมานาน

 

All I worship and adore

สิ่งที่ฉันรักและบูชา

 

In other words, please be true

ด้วยการ จริงใจกับฉัน

 

In other words, 

หรือ ด้วยคำว่า 

 

In other words, 

ด้วยคำว่า 

 

In other words, 

ด้วยคำว่า 

 

I love you

ฉันรักเธอ


	11. Chapter 11

"ริชาร์ด กลับมาแล้วเหรอ" มาร์ตินที่นั่งดูทีวีอยู่เอ่ยทักร่างสูงที่กดจูบหัวทุยของเขาจากด้านหลัง

"อืม" ริชาร์ดตอบ แล้วเดินมานั่งข้างร่างเล็กทันที

"ผมมีหนังใหม่มาด้วยแหละ เรามาดูด้วยกันได้ไหม" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเรียบ นั้นมันทำให้ริชาร์ดแปลกใจเล็กน้อย แต่ก็พยักหน้าตกลง

ร่างเล็กลุกขึ้นเดินไปที่เครื่องเล่น แล้วจัดการใส่แผ่นซีดี จากนั้นก็กลับมานั่งที่เดิม

เมื่อภาพปรากฏขึ้นบนจอ มันสามารถทำให้ริชาร์ดหยุดหายใจทันที

คลิปจากกล้องวงจรปิดที่คฤหาสน์ฟรีแมน...

"ริชาร์ดรู้จักคนพวกนี้ไหมครับ" มาร์ตินถามในขณะที่สายตายังจ้องหน้าจอเหล่านั้นอยู่

"เธอไปเอามาจากไหน?" ริชาร์ดถามเสียงเครียด

ปัง! ปัง! ปัง! ปัง! ปัง!

เสียงปืนจากลำโพงดังพร้อมกับน้ำตาของมาร์ตินที่รินไหล ใบหน้ากลมเล็กค่อยๆหันมาหาริชาร์ดช้าๆ

สายตาที่มีแต่ความผิดหวัง

"เด็กคนนั้น..." มาร์ตินพูดพร้อมชี้ไปที่หน้าจอที่ตอนนี้โชว์ว่าริชาร์ดกำลังอุ้มเด็กคนนั้นอยู่

"เด็กคนนั้นคือผมใช่ไหม!!!" มาร์ตินตหวาดลั่น

  
ริชาร์ดไม่ตอบ

  
เพราะเขากลัว... ร่างกายเย็นเหยียบ มือชื้นเหงือ สมองเริ่มไร้การรับรู้ มีเพียงหัวใจที่มันเต้นตุ๊บๆ ที่เตือนให้รู้ว่านี่คือความจริง

  
มาร์ตินรู้ความจริงแล้ว...

  
มาร์ตินที่เห็นแต่สายตาที่ว่างเปล่าของริชาร์ดก็รับไม่ได้

  
ทำไมต้องไร้หัวใจขนาดนี้

  
ปัก!!

  
มาร์ตินปาเอกสารใส่อกของริชาร์ด มันกระแทกเข้ากับอกแกร่ง แล้วหล่นลงพื้น ริชาร์ดค่อยๆก้มตัวลงหยิบขึ้นมาดู

  
ผลตรวจดีเอ็นเอ

  
"ทำไม ทำไมถึงต้องทำแบบนี้!!"

  
"เพราะพ่อแม่ของเธอฆ่าพ่อแม่ของฉัน" ริชาร์ดตอบเสียงเย็น จ้องมองร่างเล็กที่ร้องไห้จนหน้าแดงไปหมด

  
มาร์ตินสะอึ้ก เพราะแบบนี้เหรอ แล้วทำไม...

"แล้วทำไมถึงไม่ฆ่าผม ริชาร์ดเก็บผมมาทำไม!!" มาร์ตินตะหวาดร่างสูงแล้วทรุดตัวลงร้องไห้ทันที มือเล็กถูเช็ดน้ำตาของตัวเอง เสียงร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นดังกลบเสียงจากทีวี ริชาร์ดค่อยๆเดินไปหาร่างเล็ก แล้วคุกเข่าลงดึงมาร์ตินเข้ามากอด

ร่างเล็กร้องไห้อย่างหนัก พยายามฝืนตัวดิ้นให้หลุดจากอ้อมกอดของริชาร์ด แต่ว่าอ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่งกลับไม่ขยับเขยื้อน

"ฮึก...ถ้าอย่างนั้น ปล่อยผมไปเถอะ อย่าให้ผมต้องอยู่อย่างทรมานแบบนี้" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างอ่อนแรง แต่มันกลับทำให้ริชาร์ดโมโห

เธอเป็นของฉัน ไม่มีวัน

"ถ้าเธอหนีไป ฉันจะยิงขาเธอให้เดินไม่ได้ จะล่ามโซ่ขังเธอไว้ในห้อง ถ้าเธอยังคิดหนีอีก ฉันจะฆ่าคนทุกคนรอบๆตัวเธอ เพื่อนของเธอ ทุกคนที่เธอรู้จัก" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเย็น

ดวงตากลมโตที่เต็มไปด้วยความปวดร้าว จ้องมองริชาร์ดอย่างผิดหวัง ทำไมถึงได้โหดร้ายขนาดนี้ ไหนล่ะคำสัญญา ไหนล่ะคำสาบาน

มาร์ตินตะโกนใส่หน้าริชาร์ด "ถ้าอย่งนั้นก็ฆ่าผมเถอะ!!"

เพี๊ยะ!!

ริชาร์ดเมื่อได้ยิน ก็ใช้ฝ่ามือใหญ่ตบหน้ามาร์ตินอย่างแรง

"อย่าพูดแบบนั้น!! ต่อให้เธอแหลกสลาย เธอก็ต้องอยู่กับฉัน เธอจะต้องมีชีวิตอยู่เพื่ออยู่กับฉัน!!"

มาร์ตินที่หน้าหันไปตามแรงตบของริชาร์ดค่อยๆหันหน้ากลับมาสบมองกับดวงตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างของคนตรงหน้า

สายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความเจ็บปวดไม่แพ้กัน

มาร์ตินรีบสอดมือเข้าไปที่เอวของริชาร์ด ล้วงหยิบปืนของร่างสูงในที่เก็บปืนประจำ จากนั้นก็ยืนขึ้นแล้วจัดการปลดล็อคแล้วกดปลายกระบอกปืนไปที่หน้าผากของริชาร์ดที่นั่งคุกเข่าอยู่ตรงหน้า

"ผมจะไม่ยอมริชาร์ดอีกแล้ว!!" มาร์ตินพูดทั้งน้ำตา ปลายกระบอกปืนสั่นไปตามเสียงสะอื้น ร่างเล็กก้มหน้าพลุบตาต่ำลง น้ำตาหยดลงพื้นพรมหนา ริชาร์ดได้แต่จ้องมองร่างเล็กที่เขารักสุดหัวใจ

"ฉันพยายามแล้วมาร์ติน ฉันคิดจะปล่อบเธอไปเป็นร้อยๆครั้ง คิดจะบอกความจริงกับเธอ แต่ฉันทนไม่ได้ที่จะเห็นเธอไปจากฉัน ความรู้สึกที่ฉันให้เธอ มันเป็นของจริง ฉันรักเธอ"

"อย่าพูดคำนั้น!!" มาร์ตินตะโกน เสียงสะอึกสะอื้นยังคงดังต่อไปพร้อมหยาดน้ำตาที่เหมือนไม่มีวันจากหายไปจากดวงตากลมโตคู่นี้

"ผมเชื่อริชาร์ดเสมอ ฮึก...ทำทุกอย่างที่ริชาร์ดต้องการ ผมเชื่อในทุกๆคำพูด ไม่มีข้อโต้แย้ง ไม่มีคำคัดค้าน แต่ริชาร์ด กลับโกหกผมทุกอย่าง ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา ตั้งแต่จุดเริ่มต้น แบบนั้นเขาไม่เรียกว่ารักหรอก!!"

  
"ฮึก..ฮือๆๆๆๆ มันไม่ใช่ความรัก ความรัก...มันไม่ใช่แบบนี้..ไม่ใช่การโกหก หลอกลวงกัน" มาร์ตินพูดทั้งน้ำตา ปืนที่ถูกจออยู่ที่ริชาร์ดถูกลดระดับลง ร่างเล็กทรุดตัวลงร้องไห้อีกครั้ง

  
ทำไม ทำไมทุกคนที่ฉันรักต้องโกหก หลอกลวงกัน ทำไม ทั้งๆที่เชื่อใจมากมายขนาดนี้

  
"แค่ตอนนี้ ผมก็ทรมานราวกับตายทั้งเป็นแล้ว ริชาร์ด ฆ่าผมเถอะ ผมขอร้อง"

  
ริชาร์ดไม่ตอบ เขารู้ว่าตัวเองทำเลวแค่ไหนกับเด็กผู้ชายคนนี้

  
"ถ้าริชาร์ดไม่ทำ ผมจะจะทำเอง!!" มาร์ตินพูดจบก็อ้าปาก แล้วยัดปากกระบอกเข้าปากตัวเอง

  
"มาร์ติน!!!!" เบเนดิกต์ที่ได้รู้เรื่องจากไอแดนรีบมาที่นี้

  
"เบน..." มาร์ตินหันไปมองต้นเสียง

  
ถ้ามาช้ากว่านี้...

  
เบเนดิกต์รีบเดินตรงไปที่มาร์ตินกระชากปืนออกจากมือเล็ก

"คิดบ้าอะไรของนาย!!!" เบเนดิดกต์ว่าอย่างเกรี้ยวกราด

"ฉัน...ฉันไม่อยากมีชีวิตอยู่อีกแล้ว ฮึก..."

เบเนดิกต์เมื่อได้ยินก็คว้าร่างเล็กเข้ามากอด

"ฉันไม่อนุญาติ นายต้องอยู่ อยู่กับฉัน"

"แต่ฉัน..." มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสะอื้น แต่เบเนดิกต์กลับพูดขัดขึ้นมาก่อน

"ถ้านายจะทำแบบเมื้อกี้อีก ฉันสาบานเลย จะหักแขนนายทิ้ง"

"ฮึก...ทำไม .. ทำไม" มาร์ตินได้แต่ก้มหน้าร้องไห้ หน้าอกบีบรัด หัวใจปวดร้าว ทำไมใครๆถึงต้องการขังเขาไว้อยู่ในกรง ทำไม...

มาร์ตินตัวสั่นไปด้วยความกลัวและความโศกเศร้า ทำไมคนรอบตัวเขา ถึงได้โกหก หลอกลวง และต้องการจับเขาขังไว้แบบนี้

ร่างเล็กเหลือบเห็นปืนที่วางอยู่ข้างเบเนดิกต์ จึงรีบฉวยหยิบปืนให้มาอยู่ในมืออีกครั้ง เมื่อได้ปืนมาเรียบร้อย มาร์ตินรีบวิ่งไปยังประตูทางออกจากห้อง ริชาร์ดและเบเนดิกต์รีบลุกตามขึ้นไปทันที

ปัง!

มาร์ตินยิงปืนเฉียดไปที่แก้มซ้ายของริชาร์ด เลือดสีแดงสดไหลออกมาตามรอยยาวของแผล

"ฮึก...ถ้าตามผมมา รับรองว่านัดต่อไปไม่พลาดแน่!!" มาร์ตินพูดพร้อมมองริชาร์ด และเบเนดิกต์

"นายด้วยเบน"

มาร์ตินพูดจบ ก็หันหลังกลับวิ่งออกไปทันที เบเนดิกต์และริชาร์ดวิ่งตามไป แต่ร่างเล็กไม่รู้เอาเรื่ยวแรงมาจากไหน มาร์ตินวิ่งนำไปไกล เขาวิ่งไปที่รถที่จอดอยู่ มาร์ตินรีบขึ้นรถแล้วสตาร์ทรถทันที เหล่าลูกน้องของริชาร์ด ออกมาวิ่งออกันหน้ารถ เพื่อไม่ให้มาร์ตินขับออกไปได้ แต่มาร์ตินก็ถอยหลังเลี้ยวออกไปอีกทาง ประตูใหญ่ที่ปิดอยู่เมื่อกดสั่งรีโมทให้เปิด ก็เหมือนโดนจัดระบบทำให้นิ่งเฉย มาร์ตินจึงรีบเร่งเครื่อง แล้วขับตรงไปชนประตูทันที

โครม!!

เสียงรถชนกับรั่วเหล็กดังสนั่น ร่างเล็กหัวกระแทกเข้ากับพวงมาลัยอย่างจัง เลือดสีแดงสดไหลซึมมาจากรอยแตกบนหัว แต่ประตูเหล็กแค่เพียง เอนเอียง ยังไม่พังดี มาร์ตินจึงถอยรถกลับไปอีกครั้ง รอบนี้เขาเหยียบคันเร่งแรงกว่าเดิม และขับพุ่งชนเข้าอีกครั้งทันที

โครม!!!

คราวนี้รั่วเหล็กพังหลุดร่วงลง

"ยิงล้อรถ! เล็งให้ดี อย่าให้โดนคุณหนู" เสียงลูกน้องของริชาร์ดตะโกนขึ้น มาร์ตินจึงรีบเร่งเครื่องขับออกมา

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเที่ยงคืน จึงไม่มีรถยนต์สัญจรมากนัก มาร์ตินขับรถด้วยความเร็วสูง เขาพยายามส่องกระจกหลังบ่อยๆ เมื่อเห็นคนของริชาร์ดขับตามหลังมา ก็เลี้ยวหลบเข้าซอยเป็นแบบนี้อยู่ครึ่งชั่วโมง จนร่างเล็กหลงไปตามถนนที่ไม่คุ้นเคย

เมื่อหลุดผ่านจากคนของริชาร์ดมาได้ ความเศร้าและผิดหวัง ความเสียใจและอ่อนล้า ก็ถาโถมกลับเข้ามาอีกครั้ง

ความรักความไว้ใจ หรือทั้งหมด มันไม่ใช่เรื่องจริง ทุกอย่าง ทุกคน ล้วนทำเพื่อตัวเองทั้งนั้น

น้ำตาที่เหือดแห้งไปไหลออกมาอีกครั้ง

  
ทำไม... ทั้งๆที่รักขนาดนี้ ทำไม...

มาร์ตินก้มหน้าร้องไห้ลงที่พวกมาลัยรถ แต่เท้าของเขายังคงเหยียบคันเร่ง รถพุ่งตัวไปข้างหน้าด้วยความเร็วสูง รถสปอร์ตคันหรู วิ่งพุ่งเข้าชนป้ายสัญญาลักษณ์จราจรอย่างแรง

ปัง!!!

เสียงชนดังสนั่นขึ้น ร่างของมาร์ตินลอยออกมานอกรถเพราะไม่ได้คาดเข็มขัด

พลั๊ก!!

เสียงร่างเล็กไถลกระทบเข้ากับพื้นปูนเย็นๆบนถนน เลือดไปเต็มไปหมด แขนและขาชาราวกับไร้ความรู้สึก สายตาเริ่มพล่าเลือน เห็นเพียงควันที่พวยพุ่งออกจากรถ

ถ้าตายได้ตอนนี้เลยก็ดี

พอแล้วกับการถูกหลอกลวง พอแล้วกับความรักจอมปลอม

พอแล้วกับชีวิตแบบนี้

พอแล้ว...

"ริชาร์ด...."

  
\----------------------------

  
"ฮึก...ริชาร์ด"

  
"มาร์ติน! มาร์ติน!" แชดวิคสะดุ้งตื่นทันทีเมื่อได้ยินเสียงคนที่เขารักร้องไห้ มือยาวพยายามเขย่าตัวมาร์ตินเพื่อให้ร่างเล็กตื่นขึ้นมา

มาร์ตินลืมตาขึ้นดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำเงินวาวไปด้วยหยาดน้ำใส เมื่อเขาเห็นแชดวิค ก็ลุกขึ้นกอดร่างสูงทันที

"ฮึก...ฮึก" มาร์ตินร้องไห้ในอ้อมแขนของคนที่เขารัก ร่างเล็กเล่าให้แชดวิคฟังถึงเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้น ยกเว้นแต่เพียงเรื่องที่เขาเคยเป็นคนรักของพ่อตัวเอง

เมื่อมาร์ตินสงบลงเพราะความสบายใจที่ได้เล่าเรื่องราวออกไป แชดวิคเองก็ไม่พูดอะไรมาก ได้แต่กอดปลอบและลูบหัว ด้วยความที่อยากเห็นร่างในอ้อมกอดอารมณ์ดีขึ้น

6 โมงเช้าถึงเวลาเปิดร้านกาแฟ ทั้งสองคนจัดอุปกรณ์และตั้งโต๊ะ ตอนรับลูกค้าที่เข้ามาเพราะกลิ่นหอมหวลของกาแฟในทุกๆวัน

  
ร่างเล็กยิ้มรับทักทายลูกค้าทุกคนเช่นเคย

  
กริ้ง!

  
เสียงเปิดประตูหน้าร้านดังขึ้น มีชายชุดดำเข้ามาในร้านเกือบ10คน จากนั้น เบเนดิกต์ในชุดสูทภูมิฐานก็เดินเข้ามา

  
"มาร์ติน"

  
มาร์ตินได้ให้เบเนดิกต์นั่งที่โต๊ะมุมสุดของร้าน เหล่าลูกค้าคนอื่นๆเริ่มทะยอยออกจากร้านไปจนหมด เพราะหวาดๆกับชายชุดดำปริศนาที่เข้ามาราวกับจะมีเรื่องได้ตลอดเวลา

"น้ารูเพิร์ต บอกให้ทุกคนนั่งพักผ่อนก่อนก็ได้นะครับ ลูกค้าก็ไม่มีแล้ว เดี้ยวผมเอาขนมมาเสริฟให้" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงนุ่มแล้วส่งยิ้มให้

"ไม่เป็นไรครับคุณหนู" รูเพิร์ตตอบเสียงเรียบแล้วทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองต่อ คือการยืนเฝ้าอยู่ข้างหลังเบเนดิกต์

"แล้วนายล่ะเบน อยากทานอะไรไหม" มาร์ตินหันไปถามร่างสูงที่ส่งสายตาเรียบเฉยให้ แต่มาร์ตินก็ไม่ถือโทษ เพราะเบนอาจจะโกรธเรื่องที่เขาหนีหายไป 5 ปีก่อน

"หึ" เบเนดิกต์ส่งเสียงมาเพียงแค่นั้น ก็เรียกเสียงหัวเราะของร่างเล็กได้ มาร์ติน ยิ้มส่งให้เบเนดิกต์แล้วเดินไปที่เคาน์เตอร์

"แชด ผมขอโทษนะที่พวกเขาเข้ามาวุ่นวายกัน" มาร์ตินพูดขำๆนั้นจึงทำให้แชดวิคมีสีหน้าสบายใจมากขึ้น แล้วร่างเล็กก็หันไปชงกาแฟสูตรพิเศษให้เบเนดิกต์ ผสมน้ำเชื่อมกลิ่นช็อกโกแลต น้ำเชื่อมกลิ่นคาราเมล น้ำเชื่อมกลิ่นมะพร้าว น้ำเชื่อมกลิ่นเฮเซลนัท และกาแฟดำร้อน คนให้เข้ากัน เติมนมร้อนลงไป เทใส่น้ำแข็งที่เตรียมไว้ แต่งหน้าด้วยฟองนม โป๊ะทับด้วยไอศครีมวนิลา 1 ลูก แล้วโรยด้วยเฮเซลนัทบดต่อ ปิดท้ายด้วยซอสคาลาเมลราดลงบนไอศครีม

เมื่อทุกอย่างเรียบร้อย ร่างเล็กก็ยกน้ำและขนมไปเสริฟร่างสูงอีกคนที่นั่งรออยู่อย่างไม่พอใจ

"ได้แล้วครับ คาราเมล นัท มอคค่า และชิฟฟ่อนมะพร้าวอ่อน"

"นี่ เค้กฉันทำเองนะ ลองชิมดูสิ" ร่างเล็กว่าพร้อมเสริฟให้เบเนดิกต์

หัวใจที่คิดว่าสามารถซ่อนมันไว้ได้ กลับไม่เป็นไปตามที่คาด เสียงตุ๊บๆดังขึ้นและถี่ขึ้น รอยยิ้มที่นุ่มนวน เสียงที่อ่อนหวาน กลิ่นที่คุ้นเคย

มาร์ติน ยังเป็นคนที่เขารักมากที่สุดเสมอ

"ตั้งแต่นายหายไป...นายก็อยู่ที่นี้มาตลอดเลยเหรอ" เบเนดิกต์ถามเสียงเรียบ

"ฉันจะไม่ตอบจนกว่านาจะชิมพวกมันนะ"

เบเนดิกต์มองมาร์ตินอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ จำใจหยิบแก้วมอคค่าขึ้นมา ถึงแม้ว่าอยากจะชิมแต่แรกก็เถอะ ก็อยากเล่นตัวไว้ก่อนนิ

เบเนดิกต์ยกขึ้นมาดูดน้ำในแก้ว พลางใช้ช้อนตักไอศรีมชิมด้วยเป็นระยะๆ บางครั้งห็หันไปตักเค้กมะพร้าวอ่อนขึ้นมาชิม สีหน้าที่ลดความตึงเครียดลงของเบเนดิกต์ทำให้มาร์ตินหัวเราะน้อยๆอีกครั้ง

"ฉันรู้ว่านายชอบแบบนี้"

เบเนดิกต์หยุดชะงักทันที เขาวางช้อนลง ดวงตาสีเขียวคมกริบจ้องเข้าไปในดวงตากลมโต

"แล้วนายรู้ไหมว่าฉันเศร้าแค่ไหน เสียใจแค่ไหน ร้อนใจแค่ไหน ที่นายหนีหายไปแบบนี้"

"ฉันขอโทษนะ" ร่างเล็กว่าแล้วเอื้อมมือไปจับมือใหญ่ของเบเนดิกต์แล้วบีบแน่น

"ตอนนั้นฉันสับสนมาก ทำอะไรไม่ถูก ตัดสินใจทำอะไรโง่ๆ" ร่างเล็กว่าเสียงอ่อนจากนั้นก็หันหน้าไปหาแชดวิคแล้วส่งยิ้มน่ารักให้ แล้วหันกลับมามองหน้าเบนอีกครั้ง

"แต่ตอนนี้ฉันมีทุกอยากที่ฉันต้องกาารในชีวิตแล้วล่ะ ฉันมีความสุขมากๆที่นี้ ที่นี้คือบ้านของฉัน" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างมีความสุข ฉวยหยิบช้อนที่เบเนดิกต์ทานเค้กไปเมื่อกี้ มาตักกินเค้กในจานนั้นบ้าง

"อืม... ปีหน้าน้องสาวของแชดวิคก็เรียนจบแล้ว เราวางโครงการไว้ว่าจะรับเด็กมาเลี้ยงล่ะ" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี แต่นั้นมันทำให้เบเนดิกต์โมโหสุดๆ

เบเนดิกต์ลุกขึ้น ดึงแขนมาร์ตินแล้วกำจนแน่น

"นายกล้าดียังไง นายทำได้ยังไง นายทำเหมือนทุกๆอย่างมันไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นได้ยังไง!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนใส่หน้าคนตัวเล็ก แชดวิคที่นั่งอยู่ที่เคาน์เตอร์ลุกขึ้นจะเดินเข้าไปหามาร์ตินทันที แต่ว่า เหล่าบอดิการ์ดของเบเนดิกต์กันเขาเอาไว้

มาร์ตินสะดุ้งตกใจ แต่ก็ไม่ได้สงสายตาคาดโทษไปให้ ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินมีแต่ความอบอุ่นและต้องการอธิบายที่ส่งมา

"ฉันขอโทษที่ทิ้งทุกอย่างไว้ข้างหลัง ฉันแค่อยากเริ่มต้นชีวิตใหม่" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงเรียบ

เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่เก็บความเจ็บแค้นไว้ในใจ ร่างสูงเงยหน้ามองแชดวิคไม่วางตา

แต่เมื่อโทรศัพท์สั่นขึ้น เบเนดิกต์จึงปล่อยมือร่างเล็กลงอยากอารมณ์เสีย เขาล้วงหยิบโทรศัพท์ออกมาจากอก กดรับสายทันที เบเนดิกต์ไม่ได้พูดอะไรใส่โทรศัพท์ เพียงแต่รับฟังอีกปลายสายพูดแล้ววางสายไป

"นายไปเปลี่ยนชุดสะ คุณอาริชาร์ดฟื้นแล้ว"

\----------------------------------------

มาร์ตินนั่งรถมากับบอดิการ์ดคนอื่นๆ เบเนดิกต์ไม่ได้มาด้วยกัน เขาบอกว่าที่มาแถวนี้เพราะต้องมาทำธุระ เสร็จแล้วเขาถึงจะกลับ

มาร์ตินมาถึงโรงพยาบาลหน้าห้องยังมีคนคอยเฝ้าอยู่เหมือนดิม พอเข้ามาในห้อง เขาเห็นไอแดนกระซิบอะไรบางอย่างข้างหูริชาร์ด และมีเอกสารวางอยู่ข้างๆ ก็คิดในใจว่าคงเป็นเรื่องงานที่คั่งค้างของริชาร์ด เพราะปรกติ ริชาร์ดทำงานหนักมาก ถ้าไม่อยู่บ้านก็ออกไปทำงาน มีแค่นี้จริงๆ

ไอแดนเมื่อเห็นมาร์ตินก็เงยหน้าขึ้น เก็บเอกสารเรียบร้อยแล้วก้มหัวทำความเคารพ มาร์ติน

"ริชาร์ดเป็นยังไงบ้างครับ" มาร์ตินเดินตรงไปยังที่ริชาร์ดแล้วถามไอแดนทันที

"ผมเสียใจด้วยครับคุณหนู นายท่านขยับได้เพียงแค่ช่วงบนเท่านั้น ส่วนครึ่งล่างมีอาการอัมพาต และสูญเสียความสามารถในการพูดครับ"

มาร์ตินนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ข้างเตียงผู้ป่วย ริชาร์ดที่นอนอยู่หันไปอีกข้างเหมือนไม่อยากเจอหน้าร่างเล็ก มือเล็กเอื้อมจับมือหยาบที่คุ้นเคย น้ำตาเม็ดโตหยดลงที่หลังมือใหญ่

"น้าไอแดน ผมขออยู่กับริชาร์ดสองคนนะครับ"

ไอแดนเมื่อได้ยินจึงทำความเคารพมาร์ติน แล้วถือเอกสารออกไปจากห้องทันที

ตอนนี้ในห้องเงียบกริบ มีเพียงเสียงแอร์ที่ดังหึ่งๆกับเสียงหายใจที่ออกมาจากหน้ากากอ๊อกซิเจนเท่านั้น

ริชาร์ดหันหน้าไปอีกข้าง หลับตาลง กัดฟันกรามแน่น มาร์ตินได้แต่จับมือใหญ่นั้นไว้แล้วร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้น จนนานเข้าก็ยังไม่หยุด ริชาร์ดจึงหันหน้ามาทางมาร์ติน ร่างเล็กเมื่อสบเข้ากับตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างที่คุ้นเคยจึงค่อยๆหยุดร้อง

"ผมขอโทษ ฮึก..ที่ผมเป็นเด็กไม่ดี" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสั่น

ดวงตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างมองมาร์ตินอย่างหวงหาและคิดถึง น้ำตาค่อยๆรื้อขึ้นจนขอบตาร้อนผ่าว จากนั้นจึงร่วงหลงไหลตามขมับ

ทำไม กลับมาหาฉันทำไมมาร์ติน

มาร์ตินที่เห็นริชาร์ดร้องไห้ น้ำตาก็ยิ่งไหล ร่างเล็กเอามือใหญ่มานาบแก้ม พรมจูบด้วยความคิดถึง

"เพราะผมเป็นต้นเหตุใช่ไหม ถึงทำให้ริชาร์ดเป็นแบบนี้ ฮึก...ผมมันเห็นแก่ตัว"

มือใหญ่ที่นาบแก้มของมาร์ตินอยู่ ค่อยๆขยับ นิ้วยาวเกลี่ยไล้แก้มนวลเหมือนยามที่เคยทำเมื่อตอนอยู่ด้วยกัน นิ้วโป้งหนาเอื้อมเช็ดน้ำตาที่ไหลอย่างไม่ขาดสาย

อย่าร้องไห้ เด็กดีของฉัน

"ผมขอโทษ ที่เป็นคนที่ทำให้ริชาร์ดเป็นแบบนี้ ฮือๆๆๆๆๆๆ"

มือใหญ่ของริชาร์ดค่อยๆลูบหัวกลมอย่างอ่อนโยน

เด็กดี ไม่ใช่เธอ ได้โปรด อย่าโทษตัวเอง อย่าร้องอีกเลยนะ

"ต่อไปนี้ผมจะมาดูแลริชาร์ดทุกวัน ริชาร์ดไม่ต้องกลัวว่าจะเหงานะ ผมสัญญาว่าจะไม่หนีไปอีกแล้ว"

\--------------------------------------

มาร์ตินอยู่เฝ้าริชาร์ดจนร่างสูงหลับไปอีกครั้ง จึงได้ออกมา แล้วพบกับไอแดน

"น้าไอแดน ผมกลับก่อนนะครับ ต่อไปผมจะมาทุกวันต้องรบกวนแล้ว"

"คุณหนู ผมดีใจมากกว่าที่คุณหนูมา เราทุกคนต่างคิดถึงคุณหนูมาก"

"น้าไอแดน ผมไม่ใช่อาร์มิเทจอีกแล้ว ตอนนี้ผมเป็นแค่คนธรรมดานะ"

"แต่สำหรับคุณหนู คุณหนูมาร์ตินก็คือคุณหนูนะครับ" ไอแดนพูดอย่างนอบนอม

มาร์ตินเดินเข้าไปหาไอแดนแล้วกอดหมับทันที

"น้าไอแดนเลี้ยงผมมาตั้งแต่เล็กๆ ผมไม่เคยคิดกับน้าไอแดนเป็นอย่างอื่นนอกจากคนในครอบครัวเลยนะครับ"

"คุณหนู..." ไอแดนพูดเสียงอ่อน

"เรียกผมว่ามาร์ตินเถอะนะครับ" ร่างเล็กเงยหน้าขึ้นพูดบอกพร้อมยิ้มร่า

"ครับ คุ...มาร์ติน" ไอแดนพูดเสียงตะกุกตะกัก หน้าของเขาแดงระเรื่อน้อยๆ

"ครับน้าไอแดน" มาร์ตินยิ้มร่า จากนั้นจึงโบกมือลาอีกครั้ง

\---------------------------------

แปะ แปะ ซู่

เสียงสายฝนตกกระหน่ำลงมาราวกับพายุ ท้องฟ้ามืดครึ้ม มีเสียงฟ้าฝ่าแว๊บๆมาเป็นระยะ

"แชดวิค แชดวิค" มาร์ตินมาถึงร้านกาแฟแล้ว แต่เขาไม่เห็นร่างสูงของเจ้าของร้านเลย มาร์ตินปิดร้านเรียบร้อย เพราะตอนนี้เลยเวลาปิดร้านมาแล้ว

มาร์ตินขึ้นมาชั้นบน เพื่อที่จะอาบน้ำและพักผ่อน เพราะตัวของเขาเองเปียกปอนไปหมด แต่แล้วเขาก็เห็นแชดวิค   
นั่งก้มหน้าอยู่บนเตียง ภายในห้องปิดไฟมืด มีเพียงแสงแว๊บวาบจากฟ้าผ่าเท่านั้น มาร์ตินรีบเดินเข้าไปนั่งคุกเข่าตรงหน้าคนรัก

"แชดวิค เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า" มาร์ตินพูด มือเล็กลูบไล้ใบหน้าของแชดวิค

"กลับมาแล้วเหรอครับ" แชดวิคทักทายคนตัวเล็ก แต่เขาก็ยังไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมา

"ผมเพิ่งมาถึงเองครับ แต่ว่า แชดเป็นอะไร ทำไมมานั่งอยู่แบบนี้ล่ะ ไม่สบายรึเปล่า"

"มาร์ติน ผมตัดสินใจแล้ว...." แชดวิคบอก

"เราเลิกกันเถอะ"

เปรี้ยง!!

มาร์ตินตัวแข็งทื่อ คนตรงหน้า ที่ใช้ชีวิตร่วมกันมา ร่วมกันเผชิญสิ่งต่างๆ ทั้งดูแล และเชื่อมันซึ่งกันและกัน

"ทะ..ทำไม แชด ผมทำอะไรผิด บอกผมได้ไหม" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างไม่เข้าใจ เสียงเล็กสั่นอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่

"ฉัน...กลัว" แชควิคพูดเสียงสั่นเช่นกัน

"กลัวอะไร ใครทำอะไรคุณ เบนใช่ไหม!! เขาทำอะไรคุณ บอกผมมาเถอะ" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างร้อนลน

"กลัว...กลัวคุณ" แชดวิคพูดเสียงสั่น แล้วน้ำตาของเขาก็หยดลงบนมือเล็กที่ประคองหน้าเขาอยู่

"ชีวิตของคุณ ครอบครัวของคุณ คนรอบตัวคุณ ผม...รับไม่ได้"

"เราเลิกกันได้ไหม คุณปล่อยผมไปเถอะ!!" แชดวิคพูดแล้วเงยหน้ามองร่างเล็ก ดวงตาแดงกล่ำเต็มไปด้วยน้ำตาของเขา มันไม่น้อยไปกว่าของมาร์ตินเลย

"แชด...ผม..ฮึก..ผมอยากอยู่กับคุณ ผมรักคุณ ผมต้องการสร้างครอบครัวกับคุณ ผมเข้าใจว่าอดีตของผมมันไม่เหมือนกับคนอื่นๆ ฮึก...คุณคือความสุขหนึ่งเดียวของผม ผมปล่อยคุณไปไม่ได้ ฮือๆๆๆๆๆ" มาร์ตินซุกตัวกอดเอวของแชดวิคทันที ยังไง ยังไงก็ไม่ยอมปล่อยเด็ดขาด ความรู้สึกแบบนี้ เขาเข้าใจแล้ว ทำไมวันนั้น ถึงไม่มีใครยอมปล่อยเขาไป

เพราะว่ารัก จึงปล่อยไปไม่ได้

"ถ้าเราหนีไปด้วยกัน...ไปที่ๆไกลกว่านี้ ไปกันตอนนี้เลย ทิ้งทุกอย่างไว้ข้างหลัง คุณทำได้ไหมมาร์ติน" แชดวิคพูดเสียงสั่น มือใหญ่ลูบหัวมาร์ตินอย่างอ่อนโยน แต่มันไม่มีความอบอุ่นเลย มือของเขาสั่น และเย็บเหยียบ

มาร์ตินปล่อยอ้อมกอดแล้วตะหวาดลั่น "ผมทำไม่ได้ แชด คุณก็รู้ว่าตอนนี้พ่อของผมเป็นยังไง ผมจะไม่หนีจากริชาร์ดไปอีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง!!"

"งั้นคุณก็ต้องปล่อยผมไป เซ็นชื่อที่ใบหย่าสะ แล้วคุณก็ออกไปจากบ้านของผม"

เพี้ยะ!!

มาร์ตินตบหน้าแชดวิคอย่างแรง ใบหน้ากลมเล็กเต็มไปด้วยน้ำตา ดวงหน้าแดงกล่ำเต็มไปด้วยความโกรธและเสียใจ ดวงตาสุกสกาวสีน้ำเงินที่เขาหลงรัก ตอนนี้มันแสดงออกบอกออกมาถึง

ความผิดหวัง

มาร์ติน ผมขอโทษ แต่ผมจำเป็นต้องทำแบบนี้

"ผมจะทำอย่างที่คุณต้องการ" มาร์ตินเดินอย่างอ่อนแรงไปที่โต๊ะริมหน้าต่าง ใบหย่าโชว์หราอยู่บนนั้น ในใบมีลายเซ็นของแซดวิคไว้อยู่ก่อนแล้ว

มาร์ตินจับใบหย่านั้นขึ้นมาอย่างสั่นเทา เขาหันหน้าไปหาแชดวิคอีกครั้ง

"แชควิค ได้โปรดเถอะ ผมจะถามเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย คุณ...ต้องการแบบนี้จริงๆใช่ไหม"

แชดวิคมองร่างเล็กที่เต็มไปด้วยความปวดร้าวที่เกิดขึ้นจากตัวเขาเอง

ผมขอโทษที่รัก ผมรักคุณ ผมรักคุณ แต่ว่า...

"ผมต้องการแบบนี้ คุณรีบเซ็นให้มันจบๆเถอะ แล้วก็ออกไปจากที่นี้สะ"

หัวใจของร่างเล็กแตกสลายลงอีกครั้ง หัวใจที่มีแต่ความบอบช้ำ หัวใจที่ได้ถูกรักษาจากคนตรงหน้า และเขาก็ทำลายมันไม่เหลือชิ้นดี

มาร์ตินหยิบปากกาแล้วเซ็นชื่อลงด้วยมืออันสั่นเทา น้ำตาเม็ดโตหยดลงที่ใบหย่านั้นเป็นจุดๆ จากนั้นมาร์ตินก็ฉวยหยิบใบหย่าขึ้นมา ปาใส่หน้าแชดวิค

"อย่าให้ผมต้องเห็นหน้าคุณอีก" ร่างเล็กพูดเสียงเรียบ แล้วเดินออกไปจากห้อง

กริ้ง

เสียงกระดิ่งเป็นสัญญานบอกว่าประตูปิดลง แชดวิคเดินไปที่หน้าต่าง เขาเห็นร่างเล็กเดินตากฝนอย่างเชื่องช้า ผมทองเปียกลู่ไปตามน้ำฝน

"ผมขอโทษมาร์ติน แต่ผมต้องทำ"

\--------------------------------------------------------

ร่างเล็กเดินตากฝนมาที่ป้ายรถเมย์ เสื้อผ้าเปียกชุ่มจนทำให้ร่างกายข้างในหนาวสั่น มาร์ตินยืนรอรถเมย์ แต่เหมือนว่ามันไม่มีทีท่าว่าสายที่เขารอจะผ่านมาเลย มาร์ตินยืนตากฝนอยู่ตรงนั้น เขาคิดอะไรไม่ออก ในหัวมันว่างเปล่าไปหมด

คิดแค่ว่า ต้องขึ้นรถเมย์ แล้วกลับไปหาริชาร์ด

ไม่มีใครอีกแล้วในชีวิต วกกลับไปที่จุดเริ่มต้นอีกครั้ง

ชีวิตที่มีแค่ริชาร์ด

ฝนยังคงตกต่อไป ร่างกายที่เปียกชุ่มเริ่มสั่นแรงขึ้น มาร์ตินถูมือตัวเองไปมาเพื่อหวังว่ามันจะอบอุ่นขึ้นมาบ้าง

แต่แล้วก็มีมือใหญ่จับที่มือของเขาอย่างนุ่มนวล ฝนยังคงตกลงมาแต่ตอนนี้กลับไม่รู้สึกถึงความเย็นของเม็ดฝนเลย มาร์ตินเงยหน้าขึ้นไป เขาเห็นร่มสีดำกางอยู่ เขาจึงหันไปหาคนที่กางร่มให้กับเขา

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้ม สบตาเข้ากับดวงตาสีเขียวอ่อน

"เบน"


	12. Happy Ending?

"เบน...นายมาทำอะไรที่นี้" ร่างเล็กพูดเสียงสั่นเพราะความหนาว

"ฉันบอกนายไปแล้วว่ามีธุระแถวนี้" เบเนดิกต์ตอบเสียงเรียบ

มาร์ตินช้อนตามองร่างสูง ก่อนที่จะพลุบต่ำลง "ธุระที่ว่า คงไม่ใช่แชดวิคใช่ไหม?"

"ฉันแค่เสนอเงินให้เขาเท่านั้น" เบเนดิกต์ตอบเสียงเรียบ

มาร์ตินไม่ตอบ ได้แต่ยืนตัวสั่น

"ไปขึ้นรถกันเถอะ" เบเนดิกต์ว่าแล้วก็ฉุดมือของร่างเล็กให้เดินตามมาใต้ร่มคันเดียวกัน

__________________________________________

  
"ดื่มนมอุ่นๆก่อนสิ" เบเนดิกต์ว่าพลางส่งแก้วนมอุ่นให้ร่างเล็ก

"ขอบใจนะ" มาร์ตินรับมา แล้วดื่มไปอึกหนึ่ง จากนั้นก็กลับไปเช็ดผมหน้ากระจกต่อ แต่เบเนดิกต์กลับคว้าผ้าเช็ดผมไว้

"ดื่มนมสะ เดี้ยวฉันเช็ดผมให้"

มาร์ตินทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย ปล่อยให้ร่างสูงเช็ดผมของเขา แล้วตัวเองก็ยกแก้วนมขึ้นดื่ม

ตอนนี้มาร์ตินนั่งอยู่หน้ากระจก ร่างเล็กแอบมองเบเนดิกต์ 5 ปีที่จากกัน ดูเหมือนเบเนดิกต์จะสูงขึ้น ใบหน้าคมเข้มขึ้น เสียงทุ้มต่ำลง ร่างกายเหมือนจะมีกล้ามเนื้อมากขึ้น เวลาที่ผ่านมาเปลี่ยนคนจริงๆ

แม้แต่ตัวของเราเองก็เปลี่ยนไป

"เรื่องวันนั้น ฉันขอโทษ" มาร์ตินเอ่ยอยางแผ่วเบา

"รู้ตัวด้วยเหรอว่าทำผิด"

"ตอนแรกก็ไม่รู้หรอก แต่ตอนนี้รู้แล้ว" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงงอนๆ

เบเนดิกต์ยิ้ม แล้วเช็ดหัวมาร์ตินแรงขึ้นจนผมยุ่งเหยิง

"มีแค่ฉันคนเดียวเท่านั้นแหละที่รู้ว่านายดื้อแค่ไหน" เบเนดิกต์กระซิบร่างเล็ก ทำให้มาร์ตินหัวเราะน้อยๆออกมา

"ฮ่าๆๆ นั้นสินะ" มาร์ตินตอบแล้วกลับไปดื่มนมอีกครั้ง

ตอนนี้ในห้องเงียบกริบ เบเนดิกต์เช็ดผมมาร์ตินจนแห้งดีแล้ว จึงหยิบแปรงผมมาแปรงให้ร่างเล็ก

"นายไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลย" เบเนนิกต์บอกเสียงอ่อนโยน

"ใครบอก ฉันเปลี่ยนไปแล้วเบน ทั้งร่างกาย ทั้งความคิด" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงเรียบ

"ร่างกาย? ตัวยังเท่าเดิม ผมสั้นเท่าเดิม หน้าตาเหมือนเดิม ตรงไหนที่เปลี่ยนไป?" เบเนดิกต์พูดขำๆ คนตัวเล็กของเขายังคงตัวเล็กเท่าเดิมไม่มีเปลี่ยน

มาร์ตินมองเบเนดิกต์ทางกระจกอย่างงอนๆที่หาว่าเขาเตี้ยเท่าเดิม ก่อนที่จะถอนหายใจแล้วลุกขึ้นหันหน้าไปหาร่างสูง จากนั้นก็ค่อยๆแกะกระดุมชุดนอนออกจนหมด เผยให้เห็นร่างที่ขาวนวลและดึงกางเกงจนร่วงลงพื้น

"นายเห็นไหมเบน" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเรียบ มือเล็กจับมือใหญ่ขึ้นมาทาบตรงหน้าท้อง

"รอยแผลนี้เกิดจากที่ฉันโดนเศษกระจกรถแทง" พูดเสร็จก็เลือนมือใหญ่ขึ้นมาจับที่แขนซ้าย ที่มีรอยแผลเป็นยาว

"รอยเย็บนี่เกิดจากตอนที่ฉันลอยออกมาจากรถแล้วแขนมันไถลไปตามถนน" จากนั้นก็เลือนมือของเบเนดิกต์ลงไปที่ขา

"ขาขวาของฉัน กระดูกหักรุนแรง ต้องใส่เหล็กดามไว้ข้างใน และฉันก็วิ่งไม่ได้อีกแล้ว" แล้วมาร์ตินก็เลือนมือของเบเนดิกต์ มาลูบที่สันกรามข้างซ้าย แล้วสบกับตาสีเขียวอ่อนนั้น

"มันอาจจะมองไม่ค่อยเห็น แต่ตรงนี้ ฉันต้องเย็บถึง20เข็ม" มาร์ตินพูดเสร็จ ก็ปล่อยมือเบเนดิกต์ลงแล้วหันหน้าเข้ากระจก

"สุดท้าย หัวใจของฉันที่มันแตกสลายครั้งแล้วครั้งเหล่า รักษาเท่าไรก็ไม่หาย ฮ่า ฮ่า" มาร์ตินพูดติดตลก แต่น้ำตาก็ร่วงผล็อตลงมาตามแก้ม

"ฉัน ไม่มีอะไรที่เหมือนเดิมอีกแล้วเบน ทั้งความคิด ความรู้สึก ความรัก เรียนก็ไม่จบ ฐานะก็ไม่มี"

"ฮึก... ฉันเหนือย ฉันสูญเสียทุกๆอย่าง อยู่กับแชดวิค ฉันมีความสุขมาก ฉันไม่ต้องกังวลสิ่งเหล่านี้เลย ฉันยิ้มได้ในทุกๆวัน ไม่หวาดกลัวอีกต่อไป เราช่วยกันสร้างครอบครัว ค่อยๆสร้างฐานะ พอกินพอใช้ไปวันๆ แต่มันทำให้ฉันสบายใจ"

"แต่วันนี้ นายทำให้ฉันได้รู้ว่าเงินมีค่ากับเขามากกว่าฉัน...และฉันก็กลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิม" มาร์ตินพูดแล้วลูบแหวนทองวงเล็กที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้าย จากนั้นก็ถอดออกแล้วโยนมันทิ้งลงในถังขยะใบเล็กข้างๆ

"โลกของฉันมีแค่ริชาร์ดอีกครั้ง" มาร์ตินพูดเสร็จก็หยิบชุดนอนกลับเข้ามาใส่เหมือนเดิมจนเรียบร้อย

"ฉันไม่ใช่ฉันคนเก่าอีกแล้วเบน ตอนนี้ฉันเป็นแค่ มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน ไม่ได้มีอำนาจจากริชาร์ด ไม่ได้มีประโยชน์กับธุรกิจของใครๆอีกต่อไป และฉันไม่คิดที่จะกลับมาหานายเลย ฉันไม่คิดจะกลับมาในสิ่งแวดล้อมนี้อีก นายควรหาคนที่คู่ควรกับนายมากกว่าฉัน" ร่างเล็กพูดเสร็จก็นั่งลงหน้ากระจก และหยิบแปรงผมมาแปรงให้ตัวเอง

"ที่ฉันกลับมาก็เพื่อดูแลริชาร์ดเท่านั้น เพราะฉันยังรักเขา...ในฐานะพ่อที่ดีคนหนึ่ง เขาเคยเลี้ยงดูแลฉันมาอย่างดี มอบสิ่งต่างๆให้ มอบความรักและความเอาใจใส่ เขาให้เวลาของเขากับฉัน ฉันต้องตอบแทนเขา ในฐานะลูก" มาร์ตินพูดเสร็จ พร้อมแปรงผมเสร็จพอดี มือเล็กวางแปรงผมไว้หน้ากระจก แล้วหันหน้าไปเผชิญกับร่างสูง

"นายอยู่ข้างนอกมาทั้งวัน ไปพักผ่อนเถอะเบน ฉันเองก็ง่วงแล้ว" ร่างเล็กพูดเสร็จ ก็ลุกขึ้น แต่เบเนดิกต์กลับทรุดตัวลงนั่งคุกเขา น้ำตาของเบนไหลหยดลงใส่กางเกงของเขา เสียงร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นดังขึ้น

"ถึงนายจะเปลี่ยนไปแค่ไหน แต่ฉันไม่เคยเปลี่ยนใจของฉันเลย นายคือรักของฉัน ที่เป็นทั้งรักแรก และรักครั้งสุดท้าย ฉันรักนายแม้นายจะหายไป ฉันรักนายแม้นายจะมีคนอื่น ฉันรักนายแม้นายจะมีบาดแผลเต็มไปหมด ฉันรักผมบลอน์ของนาย ฉันรักตัวเล็กๆของนาย ฉันรักแววตาสีน้ำเงินของนาย ฉันรักกลิ่นกายของนาย ฉันรักเสียงของนาย ฉันรักทุกอย่างที่เป็นนาย และฉันไม่สามารถรักใครได้แบบนี้เลย นายหายไป ฉันเฝ้าตามหา เครียด นอนไม่หลับ กังวล เป็นห่วง ฉันอยู่ไม่ได้ถ้าไม่มีนาย ตลอดชีวิตของฉัน มันรักแต่นาย ฉันรักใครไม่เป็นอีกแล้ว นายจะรักใครคนอื่นอีกก็ได้ นายจะมีใครอีกกี่คนฉันก็ไม่สน ฉันแค่ต้องการให้นายอยู่ข้างฉัน อย่าทิ้งฉันไปอีกเลย ได้โปรดเถอะ" เบเนดิกต์ก้มหน้าร้องไห้พูดเสียงสะอื้น

"ฉันยอมแล้ว ทุกอย่าง ขอแค่นายอย่าไปจากฉัน" เบเนดิกต์พูดแล้วเอื้อมแขนกอดขาร่างเล็กแน่น

"หัวใจของฉัน ก็แหลกสลายเหมือนกัน ฮึก.. คำขอร้องเดียวในชีวิตของฉัน ฉันขอให้นายอย่าหนีไปจากฉัน อย่าทิ้งฉันไปอีก ได้ไหม"

มาร์ตินน้ำตาหยดลงใส่ผมดำของเบเนดิกต์ ร่างเล็กค่อยๆนั่งลงแล้วโอบกอดร่างสูงที่นั่งร้องไห้จนตัวโยน

"ฉันขอโทษ ที่ไม่ได้นึกถึงความรู้สึกของนายเบน" ร่างเล็กบอกเสียงสะอื้น

เขาลืมไปได้อย่างไร ว่าเบนรักเขามากแค่ไหน ยอมทำทุกอย่างให้เขาได้แค่ไหน

"เบน... " มาร์ตินเรียกคนตรงหน้าเสียงอ่อน มือเล็กพยุงหน้าคมให้สบตากับเขา

"เบน อย่าร้องไห้อีกเลย ฉันจะอยู่กับนาย" ร่างเล็กพูดแล้วมอบจูบแสนหวานให้ แล้วเมื่อถอนจูบอก มาร์ตินยกหัวตัวเอง ให้หน้าผากชนแนบกับหน้าผากของเบเนดิกต์เบาๆ

พวกเขารู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจร้อนของกันและกัน

"ฉันสัญญา จะไม่ทิ้งนายอีกแล้ว ฉันจะอยู่กับนาย ดูแลนาย และจะรักนาย" มาร์ตินพูดแล้วจูบลงบนหน้าผากกว้างของเบเนดิกต์ จากนั้นก็กอดร่างสูงแน่น

"นายคงไม่ว่าฉันใจง่ายใช่ไหม" มาร์ตินพูดขำๆ หัวกลมซบลงไหล่กว้าง

เบเนดิกต์เองก็โอบกอดร่างเล็กแน่น หัวเราเบาๆทั้งน้ำตา มาร์ตินกลับมาแล้ว และคราวนี้ จะไม่หนีไปไหนอีกแล้ว

"ไม่เลย ฉันไม่คิดแบบนั้น ตอนนี้ฉันมีความสุข ที่ได้อยู่ในอ้อมกอดของนายอีกครั้ง" เบเนดิกต์พูด นั้นทำให้มาร์ตินหัวใจชุ่มชื้นขึ้น เสียงหัวใจที่เหมือนมันจะเงียบหายไปได้กลับมาเต้นอีกครั้ง

ความรู้สึกแบบนี้ ความอบอุ่นแบบนี้ ความห่วงหาแบบนี้

มันมาจากเบเนดิกต์คนเดียวเท่านั้น

"ฉันก็รักนายเบน"

  
\------------------------------------------------

  
มาร์ตินตื่นขึ้นมาด้วนความง่วงงุน มองนาฬิกา แสดงเวลา 05:32น เวลาปรกติที่ต้องตื่นมาเตรียมเปิดร้านกาแฟ

มันเป็นความเคยชิน...

ร่างเล็กนั่งชันเข่า มองดูร่างสูงที่หลับอยู่ข้างๆ

เบเนดิกต์นอนจับมือของเขาไม่ยอมปล่อย แม้ว่าจะหลับสนิทไปแล้ว ราวกับกลัวว่าจะหนีหายไปตอนที่เขาหลับ

"คิคิ" มาร์ตินหัวเราะน้อยๆออกมา เมื่อมองใบหน้ายามหลับของคนรัก มือเล็กอีกข้างที่ว่างเอื้อมลูบไล้ เกลี่ยผมดำของคนข้างๆเล่น

"ฉันขอโทษที่ทำร้ายนายแบบนั้น ฉันขอโทษที่ทิ้งนายไป" ร่างเล็กพูดกับตัวเองเสียงเบาหวิว

"ฉันจะไม่ทิ้งนาย...จนกว่านายจะทิ้งฉัน จนกว่านายจะมีคนอื่น ฉันรู้ว่านายรักฉัน แต่ฉันไม่สามารถเชื่อใจนายได้เบน" มาร์ตินพูดกับร่างที่หลับไหลของเบน

เพราะมาร์ตินยังคงจำอดีตได้วันที่ผู้หญิงคนนั้นเข้ามาโวยวายว่าเป็นเมียของเบน ถ้าเกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนั้นอีกครั้ง เขายอมจากไปดีกว่าต้องนั่งเสียใจ

ร่างเล็กนั้งลูบไล้ใบหน้าคมของเบนสักพัก แล้วก็ลุกขึ้นไปอาบน้ำ แต่มือที่เบนจับไว้กลับยื้อเขาไว้ก่อน

"ฉันจะทำให้นายเชื่อมาร์ติน" เบนพูดเสียงจริงจัง ดวงตาสีเขียวจ้องมาร์ตินอย่างแน่วแน่

เขาจะไม่ทำผิดพลาดอีกเป็นครั้งที่2

มาร์ตินมองอย่างตกใจ เขานึกว่าเบนยังหลับอยู่ ไม่คิดว่าเบนจะรู้สึกตัวและได้ยินในสิ่งที่เขาพูด

ร่างเล็กส่งยิ้มน่ารักให้กับเบนแล้วก้มลงจูบหน้าผากกว้าง

"ฉันจะคอยดู"

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
1อาทิตย์ผ่านไป ริชาร์ดอาการดีขึ้น ไม่มีอาการแทรกซ้อนหรือติดเชื้อ และตอนนี้ริชาร์ดไม่ต้องใส่หน้ากากอ๊อกซิเจนอีกแล้ว ในทุกๆวัน มาร์ตินจะเป็นคนป้อนอาหารให้ บางครั้ง เขาก็จะทำอาหารมาให้ริชาร์ดเอง เพราะเขารู้ ว่าริชาร์ดชอบทานอะไร แล้วมันยังทำให้ริชาร์ดทานมากขึ้นกว่าปรกติ มาร์ตินทำกายภาพบำบัดให้ริชาร์ด คอยพลิกและนวดไม่ให้เกิดอาการเนื้อกดทับ คอยเช็ดตัวให้ และจะอยู่ด้วยจนกว่าริชาร์ดจะหลับ

ตอนนี้ร่างเล็กช่วยเบเนดิกต์ดูแลงานในส่วนโรงแรม และจิวเวอร์ลี่ของริชาร์ด ในส่วนของคาสิโน อแมนด้าเป็นคนดูแล ซึ่งเขาเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าริชาร์ดยกให้อแมนด้าไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไร ส่วนงานอื่นๆของริชาร์ดไอแดนเป็นคนจัดการให้ ซึ่งบางครั้งเมื่อมีประชุม มาร์ตินก็ไม่สามารถอยู่เฝ้าริชาร์ดได้ตลอดทั้งวัน ได้แต่กำชับพยาบาลและลูกน้องของริชาร์ดให้ช่วยกันอยู่ดูแล

ตอนนี้ริชาร์ดสดใสขึ้นมาก เริ่มสามารถกลับมาพูดได้ แต่ว่า ยังพูดไม่ชัดและพูดได้เป็นคำๆเท่านั้น

มาร์ตินมันจะเล่าเรื่องสนุกๆ หนังที่ตลกๆให้ริชาร์ดฟัง หรือไม่ก็ชวนกันดูหนังสนุกๆอย่าง ด๊อกเตอร์ สเตรนจ์

วันนี้มาร์ตินมาช้ากว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย จึงทำให้ไอแดนมีเวลาคุยเรื่องงานกับริชาร์ด เพราะร่างเล็กเห็นไอแดนกระซิบกับริชาร์ดและเอกสารกองโตข้างๆ

อุตส่าห์รีบมาแล้ว น้าไอแดนยังให้คุณพ่อทำงานอีก

  
"ริชาร์ด เมื้อกี้คุณหมอบอกผม อีกไม่นานริชาร์ดจะได้กลับบ้านแล้วนะ" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างอารมณดี พร้อมนวดขาริชาร์ดไปด้วย ไอแดนที่ยืนเฝ้าอยู่ด้านหลังได้แต่ยิ้มๆ

ริชาร์ดมีสีหน้าเรียบเฉยไม่ได้ดีใจหรือเสียใจ จากนั้น ริชาร์ดชี้มือออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง

"อยากออกไปเดินเล่นข้างนอกเหรอครับ" มาร์ตินถาม ริชาร์ดพยักหน้ารับ มาร์ตินจึงให้ไอแดนช่วยพยุงร่างสูงลงมานั่งรถเข็น

แต่เมื่อไอแดนจะเข็นรถออกไป ริชาร์ดกลับยกมือห้าม แล้วส่งสายตาให้มาร์ติน มาร์ตินจึงรับหน้าที่เข็นเอง พอไอแดนจะตามไป ริชาร์ดก็ยกมือห้ามอีกครั้ง ไอแดนสบมองมาร์ตินอย่างกังวล

"ไม่เป็นไรครับน้าไอแดน ผมจะดูแลริชาร์ดเอง" ร่างเล็กว่าแล้วเข็นริชาร์ดออกไปจากห้อง

\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
มาร์ตินเข็นรถเข็นพาริชาร์ดมาที่สวนพักผ่อนในเขตโรงพยาบาล พวกน้าๆลูกน้องของริชาร์ดคอยเฝ้าดูตามจุดต่างๆ รอบๆ แต่มาร์ตินก็ไม่ได้สนใจอะไรมาก เพราะตั้งแต่เกิดมา เหตุการณ์แบบนี้ก็เป็นปรกติอยู่แล้ว

มาร์ตินพาริชาร์ติมาพักใต้ร่มไม้ใหญ่ต้นหนึ่ง

ร่างเล็กจัดการล็อคล้อรถเข็นเพื่อไม่ให้มันเลื่อนเอง แล้วก็กระชับผ้าคลุมไหล่ผืนหนาให้ริชาร์ด

"มาตอนอากาศกำลังดีเลยนะครับ โชคดีจัง" ร่างเล็กว่าอย่างอารมณ์ดี พลางสูดหายใจลึกๆเข้าปอด

ริชาร์ดมองมาร์ตินอย่างเศร้าโศก เขาค่อยๆขยับปาก

"ฉะ...ฉัน ขอ..ทะ โทษ"

มาร์ตินเมื่อได้ยิน ร่างเล็กก็หยุดชะงัก เขาค่อยๆหันมาหาริชาร์ด แล้วนั่งลงคุกเข่าตรงพื้นหญ้าข้างๆรถเข็น

"ริชาร์ดไม่จำเป็นต้องขอโทษผม ผมต่างหาก ที่เป็นเด็กไม่ดี ทำให้เรื่องต่างๆมันแย่แบบนี้" มาร์ตินพูดเลียงอ่อน แล้วจับมือใหญ่ของริชาร์ดแน่น

"เรื่อง พ่อ..มะ แม่ ของ เธอ"

มาร์ตินบีบมือริชาร์ดแน่นขึ้น แล้วส่งยิ้มให้กับริชาร์ด

"ตอนแรก ผมโกรธริชาร์ด ทั้งไม่เข้าใจ สับสน แต่เมื่อผมได้ลองใช้ชีวิตเอง มันทำให้ผมคิดได้บางอย่าง..." มาร์ตินพูดแล้วสบมองดวงตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างที่อ่อนแรงนั้น

"ตอนนั้น ริชาร์ดคงสับสน เหมือนกันกับผม ริชาร์ดสูญเสียคุณพ่อและคุณแม่ไปพร้อมกัน แล้วยังเป็นฝีมือของพ่อผม ในฐานะลูก ที่ริชาร์ดทำลงไปแบบนั้น ก็เพราะเศร้าใช่ไหมครับ เพราะหาทางออกไม่ได้ เพราะไม่รู้ว่าจะทำอย่างไรต่อไป ริชาร์ดคงรู้สึกเหมือนโดนหักหลังจากคนที่สนิทด้วย ริชาร์ดตัวคนเดียว และตอนนั้น ความเสียใจคงทำให้ริชาร์ดหาทางออกอื่นไม่เจอ"

"ริชาร์ด ผมไม่เคยเกลียดริชาร์ดเลย ผมโกรธและเสียใจ แต่ไม่เคยถือโทษริชาร์ดเลย ถึงริชาร์ดจะหลอกผม ทำแบบนั้นกับผม แต่ในใจของผม ริชาร์ดคือคนที่ผมรักที่สุด คนที่ผมเชื่อฟังมากที่สุด ริชาร์ดคือพ่อที่ดีที่สุดของผม"

ดวงตาสีฟ้ากระจางร้อนผาว น้ำตาค่อยๆไหลรินลงมาอาบแก้ม เสียงสะอึกสะอื้นดังขึ้นเล็กๆ

เด็กที่ฉันรัก เด็กที่ฉันภูมิใจ ฉันเป็นคนเลี้ยงดูเขามา....

ทำไมช่าง...บริสุทธิ์ ได้ขนาดนี้

เธอต้องมีชีวิตอยู่อย่างเข้มแข็งนะมาร์ติน... ฉันขอโทษที่เวลาของฉัน มันหมดลงแล้ว...

ริชาร์ดเอื้อมมือไปลูบหัวของมาร์ติน นิ้วยาวเกลี่ยไล้แก้มใสอย่างที่ชอบทำ

"ฉะ..ฉัน รัก เธอ"

มาร์ตินได้ฟังก็เหมือนมีน้ำหล่อเลี้ยงหัวใจอีกครั้ง ร่างเล็กกระโดดกอดริชาร์ดแน่น

"ผมก็รักริชาร์ด"

แต่ว่ามีบางอย่างผิดปรกติ ริชาร์ดตัวสั่น มาร์ตินรีบถอนกอดออก ริชาร์ดตัวสั่นแรงขึ้น ดวงตาเหลือขึ้นไปด้านบน

"ใครก็ได้ ช่วยที่ คุณพ่อ!!! คุณพ่อ!!" มาร์ตินตะโกนสุดเสียง

\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
มาร์ตินยืนร่ำไห้ต่อหน้าหลุมฝั่งศพ ร่างเล็กวางดอกไม้ไว้หน้าแท่นเคารพ ดวงตาบวมแดงช้ำที่บ่งบอกได้ว่าร้องไห้มานานแค่ไหน

แท่นเคารพที่ขึ้นชื่อของ ของริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจ

"ริชาร์ด ริชาร์ดจะยังอยู่ในใจของผมเสมอ...หลับให้สบายนะครับ คุณพ่อ"

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

1 เดือนผ่านไปหลังจากที่ตระกูลมาเฟียใหญ่อย่างอาร์มิเทจ สูญเสียผู้นำตระกูล ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจ ทำให้การเมืองระส่ำไปช่วงหนึ่ง เพราะธุรกิจมืดของริชาร์ดมีอิทธิพลมากพอที่จะทำให้การคลังของประเทศต้องปรับเปลี่ยนนโยบายในการซื้ออาวุธใหม่ แต่ว่า ไอแดน เทอร์เนอร์ ลูกน้องคนสนิทที่ทำงานกับริชาร์ดมาอย่างยาวนาน และได้รู้จักพร้อมกับสร้างความสัมพันธ์กับลูกค้าในธุรกิจ ก็ได้ขึ้นมานั่งบัลลังก์ของอาร์มิเทจ

มาร์ตินเองก็ไม่ได้คัดค้าน เพราะ สำหรับเขา ไอแดนเองเหมาะสมที่จะรับช่วงต่อแล้ว

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"คุณพ่อครับ กลับมาแล้วเหรอ" มาร์ตินเดินเข้ามารับเสื้อนอกของทิโมที

"เฮ้ย เหนื่อยจัง" ทีโมทีถอนหายใจทิ้งแล้วเดินไปนั่งที่โซฟา มาร์ตินจึงส่งเสื้อนอกให้คนรับใช้แล้วเอาน้ำเย็นที่เตรียมไว้มาให้ทิโมที

"ดื่มน้ำเย็นๆก่อนนะครับ ผมเตรียมอาหารเย็นไว้แล้ว คุณพ่อต้องชอบแน่นอนเลย" ร่างเล็กพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี

ทิโมทีหัวเราะน้อยๆ ลูบหัวมาตินอย่างเอ็นดู

"มีความสุขจังที่ได้หนูมาเป็นลูกของฉันสักที"

หลังจากที่พวกเขาจัดงานศพของริชาร์ด ผ่านไป 3 ปี มาร์ตินและเบเนดิกต์ก็ได้แต่งงานกัน และมาร์ตินก็ได้ย้ายมาอยู่ที่ คฤหาสน์คัมเบอร์แบตช์ อย่างเป็นทางการ

"เหรออ มีผมเป็นลูก พ่อคงไม่มีความสุขเลยสินะ" เบเนดิกต์ที่เดินตามหลังมา พูดอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

"ใช่!! ลูกปากมากอย่างแก มันทำให้ฉันปวดหัว"

มาร์ตินมองทั้งคู่ทะเลาะกันแล้วหัวเราะคิกคัก จากนั้นก็เดินไปหาคนรัก เพื่อถอดเสื้อนอกให้

"เป็นยังไงบ้าง ไปทำงานกับคุณพ่อวันนี้"

"ไม่มีนาย น่าเบื่อ" เบเนดิกต์ตอบอย่างเซงๆ แล้วก้มลงหอมแก้มคนตัวเล็ก

"เบน! อีกแล้วนะ" มาร์ตินพลักเบนออก หน้ากลมเล็กแดงแปร็ด ทำไมเบนชอบทำแบบนี้ต่อหน้าผู้ใหญ่ก็ไม่รู้ น่าอายจะตาย

เบเนดิกต์หัวเราะลั่นแล้วไปนั่งโซฟาตรงข้างกับทิโมที

"สินค้าล็อตต่อไปได้มาแค่ ร้อยกว่าชิ้นเอง" ทิโมทีบ่นแล้วทำหน้าเบื่อ

"คุณพ่อ" เบเนดิกต์พูดเสียงต่ำ มองทิโมทีว่าเรื่องนี้ไม่สมควรพูดต่อหน้ามาร์ติน ทิโมทีจึงได้แต่ถอนหายใจ

มาร์ตินเห็นทั้งสองคนอยู่ดีๆก็เครียด ตนเองจึงประกาศเรื่องที่ได้ตกลงไว้กับอแมนด้า

"เอ่อ... คุณพ่อ...เบน" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสั่น

เบเนดิกต์และทิโมทีจึงหันหน้ามาสนใจมาร์ตินเป็นสายตาเดียว

"คือว่าผม ได้คุยกับอแมนด้า แล้วเธอก็ตกลง"

เบเนดิกต์และทิโมธีมองหน้ากันแล้วหันไปหามาร์ตินอีกครั้ง

"คือ ผมอยากมีลูก และอแมนด้าตกลงจะเป็นแม่อุ้มบุญให้"

"เย้ๆๆๆ ฮู้ๆๆๆๆๆ" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนดีใจลั่น ร่างสูงกระเด้งตัวลุกขึ้นกอดหมับเข้าที่ร่างเล็กจนมาร์ตินลอยสูงเหนือพื้น

ความฝันที่จะสร้างครอบครัวกับมาร์ติน เป็นจริงแล้ว

"ว่าไงนะ!! จะมีตัวป่วนเหมือนเจ้าเบนเพิ่มขึ้นงั้นเหรอ!!" ทิโมทีทำท่าทีเป็นไม่พอใจ แต่หน้าตากลับยิ้มแย้ม

ร่างเล็กในอ้อมกอดเบนหัวเราะคิกคัก

"คุณพ่อไม่ต้องห่วงครับ ผมจะเลี้ยงพวกเขาเอง"

"ไม่ได้!!! ฉันก็จะเลี้ยงด้วย ไม่ยอมนายหรอกนะ" เบเนดิกต์ว่าแล้วหยิกแก้มมาร์ตินเบาๆ

มาร์ตินยิ้มและหัวเราะร่าเริงและกอดคนรักแน่น พลางคิดถึงคนที่เขารักสุดหัวใจอีกคน

 

ริชาร์ด...ผมจะเลี้ยงพวกเขาอย่างดี และจะดูแล ปกป้องพวกเขา ให้ความรักความเอาใจใส่ ผมจะกลายเป็นคุณพ่อที่ดี ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงผมนะครับ คุณพ่อ


	13. Dean O'Gorman

"คุณแม่ ดื่มน้ำชาก่อนนะครับ" เสียงเจื้อยแจ้วของมาร์ตินน้อยวัย 5ขวบ เขายกแก้วน้ำชาพลาสติกที่เป็นของเล่นส่งให้ดีน

"ครับ คุณหนู" ดีนรับคำอย่างว่าง่าย

"ไม่เอา ตอนนี้น้าดีนเป็นคุณแม่น่ะ เรียกผมว่าลูกสิ" เด็กน้อยคัดค้าน พร้อมทำแก้มป่อง ตอนนี้เล่นพ่อแม่ลูก อยู่นะ จะมาเรียกคุณหนูได้ไงล่ะ

"โธ่...คุณหนู" ดีนเรียกอย่างเอ็นดู

"ไหน ให้คุณแม่ชิมหน่อยสิว่าลูกสุดที่รักทำให้จะอร่อยแค่ไหน" ดีนพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี ทำท่ายิ้มแย้มพร้อมยกแก้วชาปลอมๆนั้นขึ้นดื่ม

มาร์ตินตัวสั่นด้วยความตื่นเต้น คุณแม่จะชมเขาว่าอะไรมั้งนะ!!

"อืม อร่อยและหอมมาๆเลยล่ะ" ดีนพูดแล้วว่างแก้วลง

"อ่ะ นี่ ของคุณพ่อ ดื่มนะครับ กำลังร้อนๆ" มาร์ตินบอกแล้วรินชาจากกาของเล่นให้ไอแดน

ไอแดนมองหน้าดีนตื่นๆ แต่ดีนก็พยักหน้าให้ไอแดนเล่นตามบทบาทไป

ไอแดนรับถ้วยชามา แล้วยกขึ้นดื่ม

"หอมและอร่อยมากๆ ใบชาชั้นยอดเลยนะเนี่ย"

"ผมตั้งใจทำให้กับคุณพ่อและคุณแม่เลยนะ งั้นทานนี้ด้วย เค้กสตอเบอร์รี่ล่ะ!" มาร์ตินพูดไปแล้วเตรียมเค้กที่มีสตอเบอร์รี่ลูกโตประดับอยู่และแน่นอนว่ามันเป็นของปลอม

แอ๊ดด เสียงเปิดประตูดังขึ้น

"คุณพ่อ!!" เมื่อมาร์ตินเห็นริชาร์ดก็ทิ้งของเล่นแล้วกระโดนกอดขาริชาร์ดทันที

ริชาร์ดอุ้มเด็กน้อยขึ้มมา แล้วหอมแก้มฟอดใหญ่

"คุณพ่อกลับมาแล้ว ผมคิดถึงมากเลย" มาร์ตินพูดแล้วกอดหมับเข้าที่คอของร่างสูง

แล้วริชาร์ดเดินอุ้มมาร์ตินออกไปจากห้อง

"ไอแดน...ฉัน อยากมีลูกแบบคุณหนูบ้างจัง" ดีนบ่นออกมาเล็กน้อย เขาเลี้ยงดูมาร์ตินมากับไอแดนตั้งแต่วันที่นายท่านพาคุณหนูกลับมาความผูกพันและความรัก ย่อมเกิดขึ้นแน่นอน

ไอแดนยิ้มแล้วจับมือคนรักของเขา

"มันเป็นไปไม่ได้หรอกที่อาชีพอย่างเราจะมีครอบครัวได้ แต่ว่า...เราเลี้ยงคุณหนูให้เป็นเด็กที่ดีได้นะ"

"อือ" ดีนรับคำ เขาจะเลี้ยงคุณหนูให้ดีที่สุด

\-------------------------

ในวันที่นายท่านพาคุณหนูมาร์ตินไปเที่ยวที่สวนสนุก ผมมีความสุขเหลือเกินที่ได้เห็นเด็กน้อยที่ผมรักยิ้มแย้ม คุณหนูมาร์ตินไม่ค่อยได้รับอนุญาติให้ไปไหนโดยไม่มีนายท่าน จึงทำให้ไม่ค่อยได้มาสนุกในที่แบบนี้

ผมมองดูคุณหนูทานไอศรีมอย่างมีความสุข นั้นทำให้ผมสัญญากับตัวเอง ว่าจะปกป้อยรอยยิ้มน่ารักนั้นตลอดไป

แต่เมื่อคุณหนูหายตัวไป พวกเราวิ่งวุ่นกันตามหา ไม่ว่ายังไงก็ต้องตามให้พบ ขอร้องล่ะ ขอให้คุณหนูปลอดภัยทีเถอะ

  
"ผมเล่นซ้อนแอบเก่งไหม คุณพ่อกับพวกน้าๆหาผมไม่เจอเลย อิอิ"

  
คุณหนูมาร์ตินวิ่งมาจากทางไหนไม่รู้ด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม แต่นายท่านโกรธเป็นฝืนเป็นไฟ จนคุณหนูร้องไห้ออกมา ดวงตากลมโตแดงช้ำ เสียงที่คุณหนูร้องไห้ มันบีบหัวใจของผมเหลือเกิน

ผมอุ้มคุณหนูขึ้นมาแนบอก คุณหนูยังร้องไห้เพราะความกลัว ผมลูบหัวคุณหนูอย่างอ่อนโยน หวังปลอบประโลมให้เด็กน้อยในอ้อมกอดเงียบลง

และมันได้ผล!! คุณหนูเริ่มหยุดร้องไห้ แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจ้องผม ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินที่แดงช้ำจากการร้องไห้นั้น มองมาที่ผมอย่างอ้อนวอน

"น้าดีน กอดผมแน่นๆ ลูบหัวผมด้วย"

สิ่งที่คุณหนูพูดมันทำให้ใจผมเต้นตึกตัก ผมรีบทำตามคำขอร้องทันที

คุณหนูของผม ผมจะปกป้องเอง

\-------------------------

วันแรกที่คุณหนูมาร์ตินเข้าเรียน ผมและไอแดนความจริงเรามีหน้าที่ต้องไปจัดการตามที่นายท่านสั่ง แต่ว่าผมเป็นห่วงคุณหนูมาก นั้นทำให้ผมต้องมาคอยแอบดูคุณหนูว่าจะร้องไห้ง้อแง้รึเปล่า แต่ที่ไหนได้ คุณหนูยิ้มแย้มกับเพื่อนใหม่และสนุกกับการเรียน และนั้นมันทำให้ผมมีความสุข ผมยิ้มกับตัวเองและกลับไปทำตามหน้าที่ได้อย่างสบายใจ

คุณหนูโตขึ้นมากแล้ว เป็นเด็กเรียบร้อยน่ารักเหมือนเดิม เพิ่มเติมแค่มีความลับกับนายท่าน นั้นก็คือ คุณหนูคบกับคุณหนูของตระกูลคัมเบอร์เบตช์ ผมพยายามสังเกตุเขาทุกครั้งที่มีโอกาสได้เจอ ผมว่า คุณหนูเบเนดิกต์รักคุณหนูมาร์ตินจริงๆ ผมจึงเก็บเรื่องนี้ไว้ไม่บอกนายท่านออกไป

\-------------------------

เช้าวันนี้คุณหนูดูท่าทางอิดโรยมาก คุณหนูขอนายท่านหยุดเรียน และนายท่านก็อนุญาติ แต่พอคุณหนูนึกขึ้นได้ว่ามีงานที่ต้องพรีเซน ก็ดึงดันจะไปเรียน

ที่จริง ผมอยากให้คุณหนูหยุดพักผ่อนมากกว่านะครับ สุขภาพสำคัญกว่า

แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆ นายท่านก็เดินไปจูบคุณหนูต่อหน้าลูกน้องทุกคนในห้อง!!

คุณหนูกับนายท่าน!!!

ทำไมล่ะ! ทำไมต้องทำให้คุณหนูแปดเปื้อนด้วย...

ผมหันไปมองหน้ากับไอแดน เขาและผมก็ตกใจไม่แพ้กัน

คุณหนูที่ผมเฝ้าทะนุทะนอมมา คุณหนูที่ผมเลี้ยงดู กลับถูกทำลายด้วยฝีมือพ่อของเขา ถึงแม้ว่านายท่านจะไม่ใช่พ่อที่แท้จริงก็เถอะ แต่จิตใจของเขาทำด้วยอะไร ทำไมถึงทำกับเด็กคนนี้ได้

"โธ่...คุณหนูของดีน"

\-------------------------

ในตอนเย็นวันนี้ผมต้องไปรับคุณหนู เรื่องเมื่อเช้าที่นายท่านทำกับคุณหนูมันยังวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวผม ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยจริงๆ

เมื่อถึงโรงเรียนแล้วผมเดินไปหาคุณหนูตรงสถานที่ที่นัดไว้แต่เห็นคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์ทำท่าทีร้ายกาจใส่คุณหนูมาร์ติน ผมจึงรีบวิ่งเข้าไปช่วยคุณหนู แต่คุณหนูเบนกลับกระหน่ำต่อยผม

ผมไม่สามารถตอบโต้ได้เลย และคุณหนูมาร์ตินก็ช่วยไว้ แต่ว่าเพราะอย่างนั้น จึงเกิดพลาดท่าทำให้คุณหนูมาร์ตินกระเด็นหัวชนเสาจนหัวแตก วินาทีนั้นผมคิดอะไรไม่ออกได้แต่คิดว่าต้องหาคุณหนูไปโรงพยาบาลให้เร็วที่สุด ผมรีบลุกแล้วอุ้มคุณหนูขึ้นรถ ผมไม่สนใจความเจ็บปวดของตัวเอง

คุณหนูสำคัญที่สุด!!!

  
"ฮึก.. น้าดีน..เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น... อย่าบอกคุณพ่อนะครับ" คุณหนูขอร้องผม แต่ว่า...

  
"เรื่องคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์ มันคุ้มแล้วเหรอครับที่คุณหนูจะปกป้องคนแบบนั้น คนที่ทำร้ายคุณหนู"

"มันคุ้มครับน้าดีน อย่าบอกคุณพ่อนะ ผมไม่อยากให้คุณพ่อทำอะไรเบน ผมขอร้อง ฮือๆๆ" คุณหนูมาร์ตินตอบทั้งน้ำตา

"บอกคุณพ่อว่าผมเดินสะดุดขาตัวเองนะครับ ฮึก..." คุณหนูมาร์ตินร้องไห้อย่างน่าสงสาน บนหัวกลมมีผ้าก๊อตติดอยู่

ผมเข้าใจถึงความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างคุณหนูและคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์ แต่ผมไม่ต้องการเห็นคุณหนูร้องไห้อีกแล้ว ผมยอมทุกอย่างเพื่อที่จะได้เห็นรอยยิ้มของคุณหนูอีกครั้ง

ผมจับมือคุณหนูเพื่อหวังจะปลอบโยนและอยากให้คุณหนูมั่นใจ ว่าผมจะไม่ปริปากเรื่องนี้

"อย่าร้องไห้นะครับคุณหนู ผมจะไม่บอกคุณท่านแน่นอน อย่าร้องนะครับ"

แต่แล้วนายท่านก็เข้ามาเห็น นายท่านจับผมกระทืบ ผมจุกไปหมด แต่คุณหนู... คุณหนูเข้ามาปกป้องผมอีกแล้ว

พอแล้วครับ...คุณหนู อย่าทำเพื่อผมไปมากกว่านี้เลย...

"คุณพ่อ น้าดีนไม่ผิด เขาแค่เข้ามาปลอบใจผม น้าดีนไม่ได้ทำ ผมหกล้มหัวแตกเอง แล้วผมก็ไม่เจ็บด้วย ฮึก..."

คุณหนูแก้ต่างให้ผม ผมร้องไห้ออกมา มันไม่ใช่เพราะความเจ็บปวด แต่มันเป็นเพราะความซาบซึ้งที่คุณหนูมาร์ตินปกป้องผม แต่แล้ว ผมก็เห็นสายตาของนายท่านมองมา มันทำให้ผมรู้ว่า เวลาของผมคงเหลือไม่มากแล้ว

\-------------------------

ผลั๊ก!! ตุ๊บ! อึก! อั๊ก!!

ตอนนี้นายท่านนั่งมองดูผมโดนคนในแก๊งอัดอยู่ ไอแดนยืนสงบนิ่งอยู่ด้านหลัง แต่ผมมองเห็นสายตาที่ไหววูบของเขา

ไอแดน ฉันไม่เป็นไร ฉันเตรียมใจไว้แล้ว

ริชาร์ดสั่งให้ลูกน้องหยุดซ้อมดีน จากนั้นก็เดินมาใกล้ดีน แล้วก็ยกเท้าเหยียบหน้าด้านข้างของดีนเต็มแรง

"แก...มาร์ตินของฉัน ต้องมีแผลเป็น เพราะแก!" ริชาร์ดพูดจบก็เตะเข้าหน้าดีนอย่างแรง จนเขามึนงงไปหมด

"แกรู้ชะตาของแกแล้วใช่ไหม" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเย็น

ดีนไม่พูดได้แต่ส่งสายตามองไปที่ไอแดน

ริชาร์ดมองตามอย่างเข้าใจ เขาเตะเขาที่ท้องของดีนอย่างเต็มแรงอีกครั้ง แล้วกลับมานั่งที่เดิม

ริชาร์ดเรียกให้ไอแดนมารับคำสั่ง เขาล้วงมือหยิบปืนทีเก็บไว้ด้านหลัง แล้วส่งมันให้ไอแดน

"ล่ำลาเสร็จแล้วก็จัดการมันสะ"

ไอแดนเอื้อมมือไปรับปืนมา ในใจของเขาปวดร้าวแหลกสลาย ไอแดนเดินไปหาดีนที่นอนอิดโรยอยู่อย่างเชื่องช้า ดวงหน้าของคนรักยามนี้เต็มไปด้วยรอยฟกช้ำและเลือดที่ไหลออกมาตามรอยแผล

ดีน...

ดีนค่อยๆยกมือที่อ่อนแรงของตัวเองขึ้นมา ไอแดนจึงนั่งลงข้างๆ ช้อนร่างของดีนให้มาพักพิงที่เขา แล้วจับมือนั้นอย่างอ่อนโยน หัวทุยของดีนหนุนอกแกร่งของไอแดน มือบีบมือใหญ่แน่นราวกับจะเก็บไว้เป็นความทรงจำครั้งสุดท้าย

"ฉัน..ฝากดูแลคุณหนูด้วย" ดีนว่าแล้วก็เริ่มร้องไห้อีกครั้ง

"แม่อย่างฉันต้องไปก่อน...แต่ว่า พ่ออย่างนาย ต้องดูแลลูกของเราให้ดีๆ"

ไอแดนพยักหน้ารับทั้งน้ำตา

"ฉันมีความสุขแล้วในชีวิตนี้ ได้เลี้ยงดูเด็กที่น่ารักอย่างมาร์ติน ได้มีความรักกับนาย ฉันไม่เสียใจเลย" ดีนพูดเสร็จ แล้วเอื้อมมือลูบหน้าผู้ชายที่เขารักอีกครั้ง

"ไม่ต้องรู้สึกผิด เราต่างก็รู้แต่แรก เมื่อเข้ามาสู่วงการนี้แล้ว ถ้าไม่แข็งแกร่ง จุดจบก็คือความตาย"

ไอแดนมองหน้าคนรักอย่างชัดๆอีกครั้ง น้ำตาที่ไหลมันหยดแหมะบนหน้าของดีนเต็มไปหมด มือข้างที่จับปืนกำแน่น ไอแดนค่อยๆก้มลงจูบหน้าผากนวลที่เปรอะเปื้อนเลือดเต็มไปหมดนั้น

มือที่สั่นเทาของเขายกขึ้น ปากกระบอกปืนจ่อลงกลางหน้าผากของคนในอ้อมแขน

"ฉันรักนาย" เสียงเบาหวิวของไอแดนที่มีเพียงแค่ดีนที่ได้รับรู้ ร่างในอ้อมกอดส่งยิ้มที่มีความสุขให้อีกครั้ง

"ฉันก็รักนายไอแดน"

ปัง!


	14. Aidan Turner

  
ไอ้ปีศาจ

นั้นคือนิยามที่ผมใช้เรียกเจ้านั้น

ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจ

เลือดเย็น ไร้หัวใจ ไร้มนุษยธรรม

มันทั้งสร้างตราบาปให้กับลูกที่ตัวเองเลี้ยงดูมา บังคับให้ผมฆ่าคนที่ผมรักที่สุด

ตอนนี้ ชีวิตของผม มีเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้นที่ผมจะรัก

มาร์ติน

คุณหนูคงไม่รู้หรอกว่าเขามีความสำคัญกับผมแค่ไหน เขาเป็นทั้งเจ้านายของผม และผมก็รักเขาเหมือนลูกแท้ๆ

ผิดกับไอ้ปีศาจนั้น ที่มันกินลูกของตัวเอง

ผมสัญญากับตัวเอง ชีวิตของมาร์ตินต้องดีขึ้น ผมต้องกำจัดสารเลวนั้นออกไปให้ได้

\------------------------------

"น้าไอแดน แล้วน้าดีนไปไหนครับ ผมไม่เห็นเลย" คุณหนูมาร์ตินถามคำถามนี้กับผม

ผมควรจะตอบว่าอะไรดีล่ะ?

ผมอยากจะตะโกนออกไปว่า ริชาร์ดฆ่าดีน!! แต่ว่า ตอนนี้ ผมก็แค่ ลูกไก่ในกำมือของปีศาจตัวนั้น

"อ่า...ดีนกลับบ้านไปแล้วครับคุณหนู เห็นว่ามีเรื่องที่ต้องจัดการ" คนขี้ขลาดอย่างผม โกหกได้แค่นี้...

\------------------------------

"อ่าาาาา อือออออ" เสียงครางของมาร์ตินดังขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบ ผมได้แต่กลั้นใจเก็บความเศร้าและความโกรธแค้นไว้ เจ้าปีศาจนั้น มันทำลายดีน และมาร์ติน

ผมรับไม่ได้ที่เห็นมาร์ตินต้องมาเป็นที่ระบายอารมณ์ของมันแบบนี้ น้ำตาของผมไหลออกมาด้วยความแค้นใจ อะไรบ้างที่ผมทำได้... ผมต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง...

ผมล้วงเอาโทรศัพท์ออกมา กดหาเบอร์ที่ต้องการจะติดต่อ

ตู๊ด..ตู๊ด.. กริก

"สวัสดีครับ คุณหนูเบเนดิกต์"

"ไอแดน..." เสียงเบเนดิกต์ตอบกลับมา

"ครับคุณหนู ผมยินดีรับข้อเสนอครับ" ไอแดนพูดอย่างแน่วแน่

"ช้าไปหน่อยรึเปล่า ฉันเริ่มแผนการของฉันไปแล้ว"

"ถ้าอย่างนั้น...คุณหนูช่วยรับฟังแผนของผมหน่อยได้ไหมครับ"

\------------------------------

เห็นได้ชัดว่าแผนของคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์ล้มเหลว เมื่อผมเห็นเจ้าปีศาจกับคุณหนูมาร์ตินทะเลาะกันอย่างรุนแรง มาร์ตินร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นน่าสงสาร

ในใจของผม ก็คิดว่า ดีเหมือนกัน คุณหนูจะได้เกลียดเจ้านั้น แต่อีกใจของผม ผมไม่ต้องการเห็นมาร์ตินร้อนไห้เลยจริงๆ ผมรีบโทรหาคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์ให้รีบมาเพื่อว่าคุณหนูมาร์ตินจะไม่อยากอยู่บ้านหลังนี้แล้ว ผมยินดีให้คุณหนูมาร์ตินไปอยู่กับคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์ ดีกว่าทนอยู่กับเจ้าปีศาจนี้

แต่เหตุการณ์มันกลับเลวร้ายขึ้น เมื่อปืนอยู่ในมือของมาร์ติน ผมสะใจเมื่อเห็นคุณหนูจ่อปืนไปที่หัวของเจ้านั้น แต่ว่า...ต่อมา คุณหนูกลับจ่อปืนเข้าไปในปากตัวเอง

ไม่นะ...มาร์ติน!!!

"มาร์ติน!!!!"

คุณหนูเบเนดิกต์เข้ามาได้ทันเวลา เขารีบวิ่งไปดึงปืนออกจากมือของมาร์ตินทันที

ส่วนผม...

ผมตัวแข็งทื่อ ก้าวขาไม่ออก ผมมั่วแต่สะใจที่คุณหนูมาร์ตินจะจัดการเจ้าปีศาจนั้น จนลืมปกป้องมาร์ติน

ผมมันขี้ขลาดเกินกว่าจะเข้าไปเผชิญหน้า...

มาร์ตินวิ่งหนีออกไป ผมจึงรีบวิ่งตาม แต่ก็ไม่ทัน

ผมได้แต่ยืนมองมาร์ตินขับรถชนรั่วเหล็กออกไป...

ทำไมขาถึงไม่ขยับ ทำไมถึงไม่ขับรถตาม ....

ผมถามตัวเอง และไม่เข้าใจตัวเอง

ผมคิดว่าในใจลึกๆของผม คงต้องการให้มาร์ตินหนีไปจากที่นี้ หนีไปจากทุกคน หนีไปจากกรงขังนี่

แต่สุดท้าย ผมทนไม่ได้ที่ต้องสูญเสียมาร์ตินไป ผมออกตามหารถของคุณหนูทั้งคืนจนสว่าง แล้วผมก็ได้รับรายงาน ว่าเจอซากรถของคุณหนู พร้อมกองเลือด ที่แต่งแต้มบนถนนนั้น

ผมไปที่นั้น และเมื่อได้เห็นภาพตรงหน้า ผมเข่าทรุดทันที เงยหน้ามองฟ้าด้วยใบหน้าที่บิดเบี้ยว

ได้โปรดเถอะสวรรค์ ขออย่าให้มาร์ตินเป็นอะไร ได้โปรด...

ได้โปรดอย่าให้ลูกชายของผมต้องพบจุดจบแบบนี้

ได้โปรด...

\-------------------------------

หลังจากการหายตัวไปของมาร์ติน ริชาร์ด...เจ้าปีศาจนั้น ยังคงเย็นชาเหมือนเดิม ทำงานเหมือนเดิม ฆ่าคนเป็นผักปลาเหมือนเดิม แต่เจ้านั้นก็ยังคงให้คนค้นหามาร์ตินต่อไป ผมเอง...ทุกๆครั้งที่ว่าง ก็จะขับรถไปตามพื้นที่ใกล้เคียงที่รถของมาร์ตินผ่าน ผมพยายามสืบหาข้อมูล ทั้งของโรงพยาบาล และสถานีตำรวจ แต่กลับไม่พบร่องรอยใดๆเลย เหมือนกับว่ามาร์ตินแค่หายไปเฉยๆ

ผมเอง กินไม่ได้ นอนไม่หลับ ทุกๆคืน มักจะฝันเห็นภาพวันนั้น วันที่ผมลงมือฆ่าดีน แล้วตัวของผมก็จมกองเลือดของดีน จากนั้นก็ไปโผล่ตรงที่รถของมาร์ตินที่ชนยับและกองเลือดกองใหญ่ที่อยู่ตรงหน้า

ผมฝันแบบนี้ และผวาตื่นขึ้นมาทุกครั้ง

คนที่ผมรักทั้งสองคน จากผมไป โดยที่ผมไม่สามารถทำอะไรเลยเลย

ได้แต่รอ

และอดทนอย่างขี้ขลาด...

ค่อยๆรอเวลาที่เหมาะสม...ให้มันเป็นไปตามแผน

ผมเชื่อมั่นว่ามาร์ตินปลอดภัย และวันไหน เมื่อมาร์ตินกลับมา

ผมจะเป็นคนปกป้องเขาเอง

\------------------------------------

ตอนนี้ผมได้รับหน้าที่ควบคุมการผลิตอาวุธและการนำเข้า และช่วงนี้ ผมได้รับหน้าที่ให้มาเป็นคนเจรจาในการซื้อขายบ่อยกว่าปรกติ ผมสังเกตเห็นคุณหนูตระกูลแอบบิงตัน มาที่นี้บ่อยๆ และมีอยู่ครั้งหนึ่งที่คุณหนูอแมนด้าออกไปกับเจ้าปีศาจนั้น

พวกเขาอาจมีอะไรบางอย่างที่ปิดบังคุณหนูเบเนดิกต์อยู่

แต่ผมเองก็ไม่สนใจมากนั้น เพราะทุกๆอย่างตอนนี้มันกำลังดำเนินไปตามแผนของผม

มันใกล้แล้ว...ริชาร์ด

\------------------------------------

"วันนี้ นักธุรกิจใหญ่ ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจถูกส่งเข้าโรงพยาบาล เพราะเส้นเลือดในสมองแตก อาการยังน่าเป็นห่วง...." เสียงข่าวรายงานดังขึ้น มันทำให้ผมสุขหัวใจมาก นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมยิ้มให้กับตัวเองหน้ากระจก

แผนของผมเป็นไปได้ด้วยดี

ผมวางยาพิษให้เจ้านั้นกินทุกวัน ให้อาการสะสมไปเรื่อยๆ เพื่อที่ว่าเวลาชันสูตรศพ จะได้ไม่มีหลักฐานใดๆมัดตัวผม แต่เสียดายที่มันไม่ตาย ผมอยากให้มันตาย ผมทนกับปีศาจตัวนี้มามากพอแล้ว

แต่การที่มันอยู่รอดก็อาจเป็นสิ่งที่สวรรค์ต้องการ

มาร์ตินกลับมาแล้ว

คนในแก๊ง ซึ่งตอนนี้เป็นลูกน้องของผมหมดแล้ว โทรแจ้ง ว่ามาร์ตินมาหาเจ้านั้น ผมดีใจเหลือเกิน ผมเชื่อมั่นว่าเขาต้องปลอดภัย ผมรีบโทรแจ้งเบเนดิกต์ ให้มาพบมาร์ตินที่โรงพยาบาลทันที

แต่ว่า เมื่อพวกเราไปถึง มาร์ติน พาใครอีกคนมาด้วย

เจ้านั้น...

ผมรีบควักปืนชี้ไปที่มันทันที

ไม่มีใครเหมาะสมกับมาร์ติน ไปมากกว่าเบเนดิกต์อีกแล้ว

"น้าไอแดน!! เก็บปืนเถอะครับ เขามากับผม!" มาร์ตินตะโกนอย่างตกใจ เมื่อเห็นผมชี้ปืนไปทางคนรักของเขา

ผมเก็บปืนลงตามคำขอร้อง แต่ยังไม่ไว้วางใจมากนัก

"เขาคือสามีของฉัน เราแต่งงานกันแล้ว" มาร์ตินบอกกับเบเนดิกต์

ผมเองตกใจเป็นอย่างมาก ได้แต่มองไปที่ผู้ชายคนนั้น แชดวิค

ผมเหลือบมองไปทางเบเนดิกต์ เขามองผมกลับเช่นกัน

ผมเข้าใจแล้ว เรื่องนี้เบเนดิกต์อยากจะจัดการด้วยตัวเอง

และผมก็เหลือบมองไปทางอแมนด้า ผมแปลกใจที่เธอไม่ตกใจอะไรมากนัก

ผมว่า...เธอคงรู้อยู่แล้ว

\---------------------------------

วันต่อมา ผมคอยเฝ้าอาการของริชาร์ด เพื่อประเมินผลว่าควรจะจัดการอย่างไรต่อไปและถือเอกสารสำคัญมาด้วย ริชาร์ดลืมตาขึ้นเหมือนจะรู้ว่าผมมีเรื่องที่ต้องสะสางกับเขา ผมเรียกแพทย์ให้มาตรวจสอบอาการ แพทย์ที่ดูแลแจ้งว่า เจ้านั้นขยับได้เพียงแค่ช่วงบนเท่านั้น ส่วนครึ่งล่างมีอาการอัมพาต และสูญเสียความสามารถในการพูด

ผมรู้สึก ดีใจอย่างไงบอกไม่ถูก

ผมมองดูมันที่ทำอะไรเองไม่ได้ พูดไม่ได้ บางที ที่มันไม่ตาย เพราะสวรรค์ยังคงอยากให้มันได้รับความทรมาน เหมือนอย่างที่มาร์ตินเคยได้รับ ไปไหนไม่ได้ ได้แต่ถูกขังอยู่ในกรง

ผมยื่นเอกสารให้มันดู

ว่าตอนนี้ บัลลังก์อาร์มิเทจของมัน ล้มสลายแล้ว

บัลลังก์นั้น กลายเป็นที่ของผมเรียบร้อย

"ไอ้ปีศาจ" ผมพูดกับมัน แต่มันทำอะไรผมไม่ได้ ได้แต่จ้องมองผมอย่างเคียดแค้น

"ฉันหวังให้แกตายอย่างทรมานที่สุดริชาร์ด แต่เหมือนสวรรค์ยังต้องการให้แกอยู่รอดูตอนจบ"

ผมพูดไป เดินวนรอบมันไปด้วย

"แกไม่ต้องแปลกใจหรอก สาเหตุที่แกนอนเป็นผักอยู่แบบนั้น ก็เพราะฉันเนี่ยแหละ"

ผมเดินมาอยู่ข้างเตียง

"แต่ว่าต้องขอบคุณแกมากๆ ที่ทำให้มาร์ตินกลับมาหาฉัน"

"ต่อไปนี้เขาจะเป็นลูกชายของฉัน ฉันจะดูแลเขาเอง"

จากนั้น ผมก็ก้มลงกระซิบที่ข้างหูของมัน

"ฉันจะดูแลเขา ให้ดีกว่าพ่อชั่วๆอย่างแก"

ผมยังมีอะไรที่อยากจะพูดกับมันอีกมากมาย แต่มาร์ติน เข้ามาก่อน

พวกเราพูดคุยกันเล็กน้อย เกี่ยวกับอาการของเจ้าปีศาจนี่

มาร์ตินมีสีหน้าเศร้าลงอยากเห็นได้ชัด ผมอยากดึงเขามากอดปลอบประโลม ว่าคนชั่วๆแบบนี้ ไม่สมควรได้รับความสงสารจากมาร์ตินเลยสักนิด

แต่ว่า ผมก็ยังคงขี้ขลาดเกินไป

ผมไม่อยากเป็นคนเลวในสายตาของลูกชายผม

\-------------------------

มาร์ตินอยู่เฝ้าริชาร์ดจนหลับไปอีกครั้ง จึงได้ออกมา แล้วพบกับผม

"น้าไอแดน ผมกลับก่อนนะครับ ต่อไปผมจะมาทุกวันต้องรบกวนแล้ว"

"คุณหนู ผมดีใจมากกว่าที่คุณหนูมา เราทุกคนต่างคิดถึงคุณหนูมาก" ผมบอกไปตามความจริง

"น้าไอแดน ผมไม่ใช่อาร์มิเทจอีกแล้ว ตอนนี้ผมเป็นแค่คนธรรมดานะ"

"แต่สำหรับคุณหนู คุณหนูมาร์ตินก็คือคุณหนูนะครับ"

มาร์ตินเดินเข้ามาหาผม แล้วกอดผมทันที

"น้าไอแดนเลี้ยงผมมาตั้งแต่เล็กๆ ผมไม่เคยคิดกับน้าไอแดนเป็นอย่างอื่นนอกจากคนในครอบครัวเลยนะครับ"

"คุณหนู..." ผมก็รักมาร์ตินเหมือนคนในครอบครัว เหมือลูกของผม...

"เรียกผมว่ามาร์ตินเถอะนะครับ" ร่างเล็กเงยหน้าขึ้นพูดบอกพร้อมยิ้มร่า

"ครับ คุ...มาร์ติน" ผมเขินหน้าแดงทันที นี้เป็นครั้งแรก ที่ผมได้พูดชื่อของเขาชัดๆ

"ครับน้าไอแดน" มาร์ตินยิ้มร่า จากนั้นจึงโบกมือลาอีกครั้ง

ความอบอุ่นจากอ้อมกอดเหมือนตอนยามเด็กที่มาร์ตินมันจะขอร้องให้ผมอุ้มนั้น มันทำให้ใจที่แห้งผากของผมชุ่มชื่นขึ้น รอยยิ้มของมาร์ตินยังเหมือนเดิม ปราศจากความระแวง รอยยิ้มที่จริงใจ

ลูกของผม ผมต้องปกป้องเขา

\-------------------------

1อาทิตย์ผ่านไป ริชาร์ดอาการดีขึ้น ไม่มีอาการแทรกซ้อนหรือติดเชื้อ ผมภาวนาขอให้มันอาการแย่ลง แต่ดูเหมือนสวรรค์ยังไม่ว่างพามันไปนรก ผมเลยต้องหาทางพามันไปเอง

เช้านี้ผมเดินเข้ามาพร้อมเข็มฉีดยาในมือ มันนอนลืมตามองผมอยู่ ผมก็มองมันกลับด้วยสายตาที่ว่างเปล่า

ผมจิ้มเข็มใส่ถุงน้ำเกลือนั้น ยาพิษนี่จะออกฤทธิ์ภายใน12ชั่วโมง นานหน่อยแต่ว่า ไม่สามารถตรวจสอบได้แน่นอน

ผมนั่งมองมันจากโซฟา มันเองคงยอมแพ้ไปแล้วถึงไม่ได้มีอาการดิ้นรน

ผมเอางานมาทำด้วยตรวจดูความเป็นไปของธุรกิจ ธุรกิจคาสิโนที่พวกเราเอาไว้ฟอกเงินตอนนี้มันไปอยู่ในมือของอแมนด้า ผมเองก็ไม่รู้ถึงสาเหตุนั้น แต่ว่า ในเมื่อตอนนี้กิจการของอาร์มิเทจทั้งหมดอยู่ในกำมือผม ผมจะสร้างคาสิโนแห่งใหม่อีกกี่ที่ก็ได้

ผมเดินไปหาริชาร์ดที่นอนนิ่ง ความไม่ยินดียินร้ายของมันทำให้ผมรู้สึกลำคาญ ผมก้มกระซิบมันบอกเรื่องที่มันสมควรจะรู้

"แกอยู่ได้ถึงตอนเที่ยงของวันนี้ริชาร์ด ฉันหวังว่า แกจะได้ไปชดใช้กรรมในนรก กรรมที่แกทำกับดีน กรรมที่แกทำกับมาร์ติน"

"และฉันจะอยู่ดูแลเขาเอง ฉันจะเป็นคนจูงมือของมาร์ตินเข้างานพิธีวิวาห์ ฉันจะเป็นครอบครัวที่เหลืออยู่ให้กับมาร์ตินเอง ส่วนแก...ตายให้สบายเถอะ"

แล้วมาร์ตินก็เข้ามา

"ริชาร์ด เมื้อกี้คุณหมอบอกผม อีกไม่นานริชาร์ดจะได้กลับบ้านแล้วนะ" เสียงเจื้อยแจ้วของมาร์ตินพูดอย่างอารมณดี พร้อมนวดขาริชาร์ดไปด้วย ผมที่ยืนเฝ้าอยู่ด้านหลังได้แต่ยิ้มๆ

อีกไม่นานครับ มาร์ติน...

ริชาร์ดมีสีหน้าเรียบเฉยไม่ได้ดีใจหรือเสียใจ จากนั้น ริชาร์ดชี้มือออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง

"อยากออกไปเดินเล่นข้างนอกเหรอครับ" มาร์ตินถาม ริชาร์ดพยักหน้ารับ มาร์ตินจึงให้ผมช่วยพยุงริชาร์ดลงมานั่งรถเข็น

แต่เมื่อผมจะเข็นรถออกไป ริชาร์ดกลับยกมือห้าม แล้วส่งสายตาให้มาร์ติน มาร์ตินจึงรับหน้าที่เข็นเอง พอผมจะตามไป ริชาร์ดก็ยกมือห้ามอีกครั้ง

ผมสบมองมาร์ตินอย่างกังวล

"ไม่เป็นไรครับน้าไอแดน ผมจะดูแลริชาร์ดเอง" ร่างเล็กว่าแล้วเข็นริชาร์ดออกไปจากห้อง

ก็ได้...ฉันให้แกสั่งเสียกับลูกของฉันเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ไอ้ปีศาจ

\-------------------------

"ฮึก...คุณพ่อ" เสียงมาร์ตินร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นในงานฝังศพของริชาร์ด

ผมมองมาร์ตินอย่างสงสารสุดหัวใจ

อย่าร้องไห้อีกเลย อย่าร้องไห้ให้กับคนแบบนั้น คนที่เห็นแก่ตัวและไร้หัวใจแบบนั้น

จวบจนเลิกงานมาร์ตินก็ยังไม่หยุดร้องไห้ เบเนดิกต์โอบกอดประคองร่างบอบบางของมาร์ตินมาตลอดทางจนมาร์ตินมาอยู่ต่อหน้าผม

มาร์ตินเงยหน้าแดงกล่ำที่เต็มไปด้วยคราบน้ำตาขึ้น จากนั้นก็กอดผมทันทีแล้วร้องไห้โฮออกมา

"ฮึก...น้าไอแดน ผมไม่เหลือใครอีกแล้ว...น้าไอแดนอย่าจากผมไปอีกนะผมขอร้อง ฮือออออ" มาร์ตินตะกองกอดผม น้ำตาซึมลงบนเสื้อของผมเป็นวงกว้าง ผมเหลือบมองเบเนดิกต์ เขาพยักหน้าให้ผมและเดินออกไปรออยู่ที่ด้านหลัง

ผมกอดตอบลูกชายของผม ลูบหัวเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา

มาร์ติน ลูกจะไม่เป็นอะไร พ่อจะทำทุกอย่าง เพื่อลูก

"มาร์ติน ผมขออะไรอย่างหนึ่งได้ไหม" ผมตัดสินใจบอกร่างในอ้อมกอด ตอนนี้ผมมีทั้งฐานะ อำนาจ ผมมีทุกอย่างพร้อมแล้ว ผมตัดสินใจ ที่จะเลิกขี้ขลาด...

"ครับ" มาร์ติบต้อบรับเสียงสะอื้น

"ขอโอกาส ให้ผม ได้ดูแล และปกป้องมาร์ติน ในฐานะ...พ่อได้ไหม"

เมื่อผมพูดจบร่างในอ้อมกอดของผมกระตุ้กกึก มาร์ตินเงียบลงสักครู่ และมันทำให้ผมปวดร้าวไปทั่วทั้งร่างกายและหัวใจ ไม่เป็นไร ถึงจะเป็นพ่อไม่ได้ แต่ขอแค่ได้ดูแล ได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตของมาร์ตินก็พอ

"ครับ...คุณพ่อ" มาร์ตินพูดแล้วกอดผมแน่นขึ้น

ในวินาทีนั้น ผมร้องไห้เหมือนเด็กๆทันที เสียงดังสะอึกสะอื้น ปราศจากความอาย ผมกอดมาร์ตินแน่นขึ้น ลูกของผม พวกเราในที่สุด...

ดีน...มาร์ตินเป็นลูกของฉันแล้ว

ฉันจะดูแลเขาให้ดีที่สุด ตามสัญญา


	15. Chadwick Boseman

"แชดวิค คุณจะรับมาร์ตินเป็นสามีของคุณหรือไม่ คุณสัญญาว่าจะซื่อสัตย์ต่อเธอ ทั้งในยามสุขและยามยาก ในยามไข้และสบายดี จะรักเธอและให้เกียติเธอชั่วชีวิตของคุณหรือไม่"

"รับครับ"

"มาร์ติน คุณจะรับแชดวิคเป็นสามีของคุณหรือไม่ คุณสัญญาว่าจะซื่อสัตย์ต่อเขา ทั้งในยามสุขและยามยาก ในยามไข้และสบายดี จะรักเขาและให้เกียติเขาชั่วชีวิตของคุณหรือไม่"

"รับครับ"

บาทหลวงยิ้มให้กับทั้งสอง จากนั้น เด็กน้อยในชุดขาวก็เดินถือพานแหวนทองเกลี้ยงสองวงมาอยู่ต่อหน้าบาทหลวง

"ขอพระเจ้าเสกแหวน สองวงนี้ ซึ่งท่านทั้งสองจะสวมให้แก่กันและกัน เพื่อเป็นเครื่องหมายแสดงความรักและความซื่อสัตย์"

มาร์ตินยกมือซ้ายขึ้นมารอ และขำน้อยๆให้กับแชดวิคที่หน้าแดง มือของเขาสั่นน้อยๆ บรรจงหยิบแหวนที่วงเล็กกว่าขึ้นมา มือของเขาอีกข้างประคองมือเล็กไว้ แล้วค่อยๆสวมแหวนทองเกลี้ยงใส่เข้าที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้าย แล้วยกมือซ้ายขึ้นมาจุมพิตเบาๆ

มาร์ตินยิ้มให้กับคนรักของเขา

จากนั้น มาร์ตินก็ประคองมือซ้ายของแชดวิคไว้ แล้วหยิบแหวนทองเกลี้ยงอีกวงขึ้นมา สวมมันเข้าไปที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของแชดวิค

"ในนามของพระเจ้า ขอประกาศให้ทั้งคู่ เป็นคู่ชีวิต ต่อหน้าพระเจ้า อาเมน"

  
\------------------------------------------

  
ในงานแต่งงานของเรา มีเพียงแค่เพื่อนสนิทและน้องสาวของผม พ่อแม่ของผมท่านไม่อยู่แล้ว เราแต่งงานกันที่โบสถ์เล็กๆที่ผมไปประจำ ผมได้พบกับมาร์ตินเมื่อ 3ปีก่อน คืนนั้น ผมจะออกไปซื้อนมที่ร้านสะดวกซื้อที่เปิด 24ชั่วโมง ผมนอนไม่หลับ และผมต้องการหาอะไรดื่ม

ระหว่างทานเดินผมเจออุบัตติเหตุ รถชนเข้ากับป้ายบอกทาง และนั้น!! ร่างเล็กที่นอนอยู่บนถนนที่เต็มไปด้วยเลือด ผมต้องโทรหารถพยาบาลให้เร็วที่สุด แต่ว่า ผมแค่จะออกมาซื้อนมที่ร้านค้าใกล้บ้าน ผมเลยไม่ได้พกมันมาด้วย

เท่าที่จะคิดได้ ผมอุ้มคนตัวเล็กไปยังคลีนิคที่ใกล้ที่สุด คลีนิคของคนที่ผมรู้จัก คลีนิคของคุณพ่อ บาทหลวงประจำโบสถ์

คุณพ่อเมื่อเห็นร่างไร้สติในอ้อมกอดผม ก็รีบให้พาไปที่ห้องผ่าตัดทันที ที่นี้ ถึงเป็นแค่คลีนิค แต่มีอุปกรณ์ในการผ่าตัดสำคัญๆอยู่ 1 ห้อง เพียงพอกับคลีนิคเล็กๆ ที่จริง มันมากไปด้วยซ้ำ

แต่นั้นไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญ เด็กผมทองคนนั้น คุณพ่อแจ้งว่าอาการสาหัสมาก มีแผลที่ท้อง กระดูกหักร้ายแรง และอื่นๆ ผมไม่ทันได้ตั้งใจฟัง ได้แต่ภาวนากับพระผู้เป็นเจ้า

ขอให้เขาปลอดภัย

ผมเฝ้ารอเวลาที่คุณพ่อจะออกมาจากห้องผ่าตัด จนถึงรุ่งเช้า คุณพ่อมีท่าทีเหนื่อยอ่อน ออกมาพร้อมพยาบาลอีก 2คน คุณพ่อเดินมาหาผม แล้วแจ้งกับผมว่าคนๆนั้นปลอดภัยแล้ว ผมได้แต่ยิ้มออกมา

คุณพ่อถามว่า เด็กหนุ่มผมทองคนนี้คือใคร ผมเองก็ไม่รู้ และลืมแจ้งตำรวจไปเลย ผมคิดว่า น่าจะเดินกลับไปยังที่เกิดเหตุ เพื่อว่าจะค้นเจอนามบัตร หรืออะไรก็ตามที่แสดงตัวตนของคนๆนี้ได้

แต่พอผมไปถึง ตรงที่เกิดอุบัติเหตุตรงนั้นกลับมีชายชุดดำนับสิบรุมล้อม ผมทำทีเดินผ่าน เพื่อไม่ให้ผิดสังเกตุ ผมแค่มองๆดูแล้วก็เดินไป ทำเหมือนกับว่าเป็นคนที่เพิ่งรู้ว่ามีอุบัติเหตุตรงนี้เกิดขึ้น

ผมเห็นชายคนนั้น นั่งคุกเข่าอยู่หน้ากองเลือดที่เด็กผมทองคนนั้นเคยนอนอยู่

เด็กคนนั้น...คงต้องเป็นคนสำคัญเป็นแน่ อาจเป็นคนที่กำลังถูกค้นหา หรือ ตามล่า...

ผมเลยเลือกที่จะไม่แจ้งความ และใส่ข้อมูลเท็จลงในประวัติคนไข้ของคลีนิคไปก่อน

ผมตั้งชื่อให้เขาว่าบลอนดี้ ตั้งตามสีผมที่สว่างไสวของเขา

\----------------------

5วันแล้วที่บลอนดี้ยังไม่รู้สึกตัว ผมมาดูแลเขาทุกวัน ถึงแม้ว่าช่วงนี้ผมกำลังเตรียมเปิดร้านกาแฟอยู่ก็ตาม

ผมเก็บเงินรวบรวมจนสามารถซื้อตึกเล็กๆได้หนึ่งหลัง และชั้นล่าง ผมตั้งใจจะเปิดเป็นร้านกาแฟ ผมเคยทำงานเป็นบาริสต้าอยู่ช่วงหนึ่ง ผมชอบงานนี้ ได้คุยกับลูกค้า ได้ออกไอเดียใหม่ๆ และ กลิ่นกาแฟคั่วสดๆมันทำให้ผมสดชื่นได้เสมอๆ

วันนี้ ผมกะว่าจะไปหาบลอนดี้ตอนเย็น แต่คุณพ่อโทรมาบอกว่าบลอนดี้รู้สึกตัวแล้ว ผมจึงรีบไปที่คลีนิคทันที

ในห้องพักของบลอนดี้ตอนนี้ไม่มีใครอยู่ คุณพ่อคงจะไปตรวจคนไข้ ผมเดินเข้าไปเงียบๆเพื่อไม่เป็นการรบกวนบลอนดี้ เขาฟื้นแล้ว ดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำเงินที่ฉาบไว้แต่ความเศร้ามองมาที่ผม

ผมหลงรักมันตั้งแต่แรกเห็น ผมบอกกับตัวเองว่าจะทำให้บลอนดี้ยิ้มขึ้นมาอีกครั้งให้ได้

"คุณ...ช่วยผมไว้" บลอนดี้พูด

"ครับ"

"ผมไม่อยากมีชีวิตอยู่" บลอนดี้พูดเสียงเศร้า น้ำตารื้อขึ้นหลังจากนั้นมันก็ล่วงผล็อตลงผ้าห่ม

ผมเดินเข้าไปใกล้เขา ถือวิสาสะจับมือเล็กเพื่อให้กำลังใจ

"ตอนคุณมีชีวิตอยู่ คุณอยากจะไป แต่เมื่อคุณใกล้ความตาย คุณกลับมีชีวิตรอด บางที นี่อาจเป็นโอกาสที่พระเจ้าให้คุณได้เปลี่ยนแปลงบางสิ่งบางอย่าง ในชีวิตของคุณก็ได้นะบลอนดี้" ผมพูดเสร็จแล้วก็ต้องสดุ้งสุดตัวเพราะเพิ่งนึกออกว่าบลอนดี้คือชื่อที่ผมตั้งขึ้นให้เอง เขาอาจไม่พอใจ

"อ่า...ขอโทษครับ พอดีผมไม่รู้จักชื่อของคุณเลย เลยเรียกคุณว่าบลอนดี้ตามสีผมของคุณ"

แต่บลอนดี้กลับส่งยิ้มให้ผม

"ผมชื่อ แชดวิก โบสแมน" ผมแนะนำตัว

"ผมชื่อ มาร์ติน...มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน"

\-----------------------------------------------

หลังจากนั้นคุณพ่อก็เข้ามาอธิบายอาการต่างๆให้กับมาร์ติน ผมรู้สึกเศร้าเมื่อได้ยินว่ามาร์ตินจะวิ่งและเดินเร็วๆไม่ได้อีกแล้ว แต่ว่า มันยังดีกว่า ให้เขาจากไป

ผมยังคงมาหามาร์ตินทุกวัน คอยมาพูดคุยและเยี่ยมเยี่ยน

ผมยังไม่ได้ถามถึงสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขาเกิดอุบัติเหตุ หรือถามถึงครอบครัวญาติพี่น้องของเขา เพราะสายตาที่แสนเศร้าของเขา มันทำให้ผมหยุดที่จะอยากรู้ได้

ในวันที่ต้องออกจากคลีนิค ค่ารักษามาร์ตินเป็นเงินจำนวนมากอยู่ ผมเอาเงินในส่วนของตกแต่งร้านมาชำระ

ถึงผมไม่ค่อยมี แต่เมื่อผมช่วยเขาไว้แล้ว ผมก็อยากช่วยให้ถึงที่สุด

มาร์ตินออกมาจากคลีนิคแล้ว ผมให้เขาพักกับผม

ความจริงผมมีน้องสาว แต่เธอกำลังจะสอบต่อมหาลัย จึงย้ายออกไปอยู่หอ เราเลยมีห้องว่างให้มาร์ติน

มาร์ตินยังต้องนั่งรถเข็น ยังไม่สามารถใช้ไม้เท้าเพื่อเดินเองได้

หลังจากนั้น 2 เดือน ผมก็เปิดร้านกาแฟ และมีมาร์ตินเป็นผู้ช่วย

มาร์ตินมักจะเข็นรถเข็นมาดูผมชงกาแฟเสมอ ผมเลยถือโอกาสสอนเขาไปด้วยว่ากาแฟแต่ละชนิดต่างกันอย่างไร สอนวิธีการใช้เครื่องมือ วิธีบด วิธีคั่ว ส่วนผสมต่างๆ และมันก็เหลือเชื่อจริงๆ เมื่อมาร์ตินได้ลองทำครั้งแรก แต่มันออกมาดีมากราวกับเป็นผู้เชี่ยวชาญ

อัจฉริยะตัวน้อยของผม เขาสนุกกับการทำงานจนดวงตาแสนเศร้าค่อยๆจางหายไปแล้ว

1 ปี ผ่านมามาร์ตินหายเป็นปรกติ แต่บางครั้งก็มีอาการกะเผลก โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่อากาสหนาว ขาข้างที่ดามเหล็กมันจะเย็นเป็นพิเศษ มาร์ตินบอกกับผมว่ามันเย็นไปถึงกระดูก ทำให้ปวด ผมจึงเย็บกางเกงใหม่ให้เขา ข้างหนึ่งตามเดิม อีกข้างผมเสริมนุ่นยัดให้หนาๆเพื่อที่ว่าขาจะได้อุ่น แต่ผมคงคิดตื้นไปเมื่อเขาใส่กางเกง มันกลับดูตลกมากกว่า ขาเล็กข้างใหญ่ข้าง ผมให้เขาดูกระจก เขาหัวเราะขำก๊ากออกมาผมก็ขำตามเขาไปด้วย

เพราะผมดีใจ

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะของเขา

\-----------------------------------------

ร้านกาแฟของเราคนไม่เยอะมาก แต่ผมก็ไม่ซีเรียส เพราะยังคงมีกำไรพอจะหนุนการใช้ชีวิตและส่งน้องของผมเรียนต่อ

มาร์ตินดูร่าเริงขึ้นเมื่อได้พูดคุยกับผู้คน ส่วนมากพวกเราจะมีแต่ลูกค้าประจำ อาจเป็นเพราะร้านเราอยู่ในตรอกเล็กๆ จึงทำให้ยังไม่ค่อยมีคนรู้จัก แต่ถ้าเมื่อรู้จักแล้ว เขาก็จะกลับมาที่ร้านเราเสมอ

มาร์ตินเป็นบาริสต้าที่ดี ผู้คนชอบฝีมือของเขา รสชาติที่เขาประดิษฐ์ปรุงแต่งขึ้นมา เขาราวกับมีพรสวรรค์ เมื่อเขาได้รู้จักใคร เขามันจะรู้ได้ว่าคนๆนั้นชอบอะไร และทุกอย่างที่เขาทำ ลูกค้ามักจะชอบเสมอ นั้นทำให้ลูกค้าทุกคนรักเขา

ผมเองก็รักเขา

ผมไม่รู้ว่ามันเกิดขึ้นตอนไหน อาจจะเป็นตอนที่เขากำลังชงกาแฟอย่างตั้งใจ หรือตอนที่เขาล้างแก้วแล้วหัมเพลงไปด้วย ตอนที่้เขาเหม่อลอยออกไปที่ไกลแสนไกล ตอนที่เขาแอบร้องไห้ หรืออาจจะเป็นตอนที่เขายืนถูกระจกหน้าร้านแล้วทักทายผู้คนที่สัญจรไปมา หรืออาจจะเป็นตอนที่เขาส่งยิ้มให้ผม

ผมตัดสินใจขอคบกับมาร์ติน

ใช่! ผมไม่รู้เลยว่าเขาเป็นใคร เขามาจากไหน ครอบครัวของเขาเป็นยังไง แต่ทุกๆวันที่อยู่ด้วยกัน มันทำให้ผมมีความสุข ผมรักเขา ตัวตนของเขา รักความเศร้า รักน้ำตาของเขา รักเสียงหัวเราะและรอยยิ้มเล็กๆที่เขามักจะส่งให้ผม

แต่เขาไม่ตกลง

ผมเศร้าใจนิดหน่อย ที่จริงก็มากนั้นล่ะแต่ผมไม่อยากทำให้เขารู้สึกผิด มาร์ตินบอก เขายังไม่พร้อม

ผมเข้าใจ เขาอาจมีอดีตที่เจ็บปวด

แต่ไม่เป็นไร ผมไม่ต้องการบังคับเขา

เรายังคงเป็นเหมือนเดิมในทุกๆวัน ใช้ชีวิตเรียบง่าย พูดคุยกับลูกค้า ทำความสะอาดร้าน เต้นรำ

อ่า...ผมชอบเต้นรำมาก มันเหมือนได้ปลดปล่อยเรื่องราวร้ายๆได้ เวลาผมเห็นมาร์ตินเศร้า ผมจะเข้าไปชวนเขามาเต้นรำ ถ้าเขาซึมเศร้ามากๆ ผมจะเปิดเพลงช้าๆให้เขาค่อยๆก้าวตามจังหวะ เพื่อให้จิตใจของเขาได้พักผ่อน หรือถ้าเขาอยู่เฉยๆ ผมจะเปิดเพลงจังหวะสนุกๆ แล้วดึงเขามาเต้นรำ เพื่อที่จะได้ฟังเสียงหัวเราะของเขา

ผมจำได้ว่า คืนนั้นหิมะตก อากาศหนาวมาก ขนาดผมเองยังต้องไปรื้อหาผ้าห่มมาเพิ่ม แล้วมาร์ตินก็เข้ามาหาผม เขาขนหมอนและผ้าห่มมาด้วย ผมมองเขาอย่างแปลกใจแต่ผมก็ให้เขาเข้ามา เขาวางหมอนและผ้าห่มลงที่เตียงผมและขึ้นมานอนข้างๆผม ผมทั้งเขินและตกใจ แล้วจู่ๆมาร์ตินก็ลุกขึ้นไปปิดไฟ เขาดันตัวผมให้นอนลง ผมก็นอนอย่างว่าง่าย มาร์ตินสอดตัวเข้ามาให้ผ้าห่ม ผมใจเต้นตึกตัก มันดังมากๆ จนผมคิดว่ามาร์ตินต้องได้ยินเสียงแน่ๆ

มาร์ตินเขยิบมานอนใกล้ผมชนิดที่เรียกว่าเนื้อแนบเนื้อ ผมพยายามคิดว่า มาร์ตินคงหนาวอาจจะต้องการนอนชิดกันเพื่อให้ความอบอุ่น

มาร์ตินเรียกผมเบาๆ ผมจึงพลิกตัวไปหาเขา แล้วตอนนั้น หน้าของเราก็ห่างกันเพียงลมหายใจกั้น

มาร์ตินเงยหน้าแล้วจูบลงที่ปากผม ผมทั้งตกใจ และเขิน สับสนในเวลาเดียวกัน ก่อนที่ผมจะคิดมากไปกว่านี้ เขาก็บอกผมว่า

"ผมตัดสินใจที่จะเอาอดีตทั้งหมดทิ้งไปแล้วเริ่มต้นชีวิตใหม่กับคุณ แชดวิค คบกับผมนะ"

เมื่อผมได้ยิน ใจของผมก็สงบทันที ผมกอดเขาแน่น กระซิบข้างหูเขาว่าผมตกลง และก้มลงจูบที่ปากของเขาอีกครั้ง ผมนอนกอดเขาทั้งคืน ที่ใจของผมสงบไม่ใช่เพราะผมไม่ดีใจ แต่ผมเข้าใจ ว่าเขาทิ้งทุกอย่างในชีวิตของเขาเพื่อที่จะอยู่กับผม ร่วมสร้างอนาคต และชีวิตใหม่กับผม ผมสุขใจ ที่เขาไว้ใจให้ผมได้อยู่เคียงข้างเขา

หลังจากนั้นเขาก็เหมือนเป็นคนละคน ความเศร้าที่เคยมีอยู่ในแววตาของเขาหายไป อาการเหม่อลอยหายไป เขาไม่แอบไปร้องไห้อีกแล้ว มาร์ตินหัวเราะบ่อยขึ้น ยิ้มเก่งขึ้น แสดงอารมณ์ต่างๆมากขึ้น

ผมเพิ่งรู้ความลับบางอย่าง

มาร์ตินเป็นคนที่เอาแต่ใจและขี้งอน

อาการนี้ไม่ค่อยพบได้บ่อยนัก ตอนนั้นผมไปซื้อของเข้าร้านกับเขา เราตกลงเลือกเมนูใหม่ในร้าน พอถึงตอนซื้อไอศครีม ในเมนูไม่มีรสรัมลูกเกด แต่มันติดรถเข็นมาด้วย ผมจึงเอาไปวางกลับที่เดิม แล้วพอกลับมาถึงร้าน มาร์ตินไม่เจอมัน ผมจึงบอกเขาว่าก่อนชำระเงินผมเอาไปเก็บ เขาโมโหผม! บอกผมทำไมทำแบบนี้ ผมงงเป็นไก่ตาแตก ผมทำอะไรผิด? แล้วหลังจากนั้นเขาก็ไม่พูดกับผมอีกเลย ผมกลุ้มใจมาก นั่งคิดทบทวน ก่อนที่เขาจะงอนผม เราพูดถึงไอศครีม เจ้ารัมลูกเกดนั้นอาจจะเป็นตัวจุดชนวน ผมจึงออกไปซื้อมาให้มาร์ติน และเมื่อเขาพบมันเขาก็กอดผมทันที ผมเข้าใจแล้วว่า ห้ามขัดใจมาร์ตินเด็ดขาด

เจ้าเด็กดื้อเงียบของผม...ผมชอบที่จะเห็นทุกๆด้านของเขา

\--------------------------

เราอยู่ด้วยกันมานานแล้ว เรารักกัน ใช้ชีวิตร่วมกัน สร้างอนาคตร่วมกัน ผมว่า มันถึงเวลาแล้วที่ผมจะขอเขาแต่งงาน

ผมแอบไปซื้อแหวนมาเพื่อขอมาร์ตินแต่งงาน ผมทำทีว่าอยากลองทำคัพเค้กมาวางขายในร้าน มุขเก่าๆ แต่ผมชอบ

ใส่แหวนลงในคัพเค้ก

ตอนที่เขากัดแล้วมันดังแกร๊ก!!

หัวใจผมเต้นตึกตัก

มาร์ตินคายแหวนออกมาแล้วมองหน้าผม ผมได้แต่ยืนเขิน จ้องมองเขาอย่างเขินอาย ถามเขาเสียงเบาหวิวว่า แต่งงานกับผมไหม

มาร์ตินนิ่งเงียบ นั้นทำให้ผมเจ็บปวด แค่นี้ผมก้รู้สึกเหมือนถูกปฎิเสทแล้ว ผมมองหน้าเขา

มาร์ตินสบตาผม แล้วอยู่ดีๆ เขาก็กระชากเสื้อผมให้ก้มลงมาหาเขา แล้วเขาก็กดจูบผมอย่างแรง

จูบเนิบนาน ผมเชื่อว่า นี่คือคำตอบของเขา เขาตกลง

\----------------------------------------

  
"ยินดีด้วย"

"ยินดีด้วยนะแชด"

"นายโคตรโชคดีเลยว่ะเพื่อน"

"ขอให้มีความสุขนะ"

เสียงอวยพรจากลูกค้าประจำในร้าน หลังจากที่เราแต่งงานจดทะเบียนสมรสกัน พวกเราก็ไปฮันนีมูน แล้วเพิ่งได้กลับมาเปิดร้าน ทุกคนร่วมแสดงความยินดี

ผมเองก็ยินดี ผมรักมาร์ติน และ มาร์ตินรักผม ผมรู้สึกได้

 

กริ้ก~ เสีงเปิดประตูร้าน

"ยินดีต้อนรับครับ" ผมตะโกนบอก และพาเขาไปยังที่โต๊ะว่าง ผมไม่เคยเห็นหน้าเขา เขาอาจะเป็นลูกค้าใหม่ที่ผ่านมา

"เมนูครับ" ผมยื่นเมนูให้เขา

"ช็อคโกแล็ตพาเฟ่"

"ครับ" ผมรับออเดอร์มา มีไม่บ่อยเลยที่ลูกค้าชาย ตัวสูง ไว้หนวดเครา จะสั่งพาเฟ่มานั่งทานคนเดียว ออ..แล้วเขาก็มีดวงตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างที่สวยมาก

"มาร์ติน พาเฟ่ช๊อค ลูกค้าโต๊ะ 5 นะ" ผมเสียบเมนูให้คนรักของผม

"ครับ, แชด นี่เสริฟลูกค้าโต๊ะ 3" มาร์ตินตอบ ผมก็ทำตามหน้าที่ ผมยกกาแฟไปให้ลูกค้าโต๊ะสาม ลูกค้าโต๊ะห้าที่สั่งพาเฟ่เขาชวนผมคุย ผมเห็นว่าไม่มีรายการที่ต้องเสริฟแล้วจึงนั่งคุยกับเขา

"พวกเธอเพิ่งแต่งงานกันเหรอ"

"อ่า..ครับ เราเพิ่งกลับมาจากฮันนีมูนเลย" ผมตอบเขินๆ

"แล้วพวกเธอรู้จักกันได้ยังไง" เขาถามผม อ่า...ผมจะเรียกเขาว่าไดมอน เพราะดวงตาของเขากระจ่างใสเหมือนเพชรเลย

"มาร์ตินประสบอุบัติเหตุ แล้วเผอิญผมเห็นเข้าก็เลยได้ช่วยไว้ จากนั้นเขาก็อยู่กับผมมาตลอดเลยครับ" ผมตอบ

"เขา...มาร์ติน มีความสุขดีใช่ไหม" ไดมอนถามผม แต่ผมรู้สึกว่าเสียงเขาเศร้าๆ

ผมเงยหน้าไปหามาร์ติน ตัวน้อยของผมก็เงยหน้ามาพอดี พวกเราส่งยิ้มให้กัน

"เมื่อก่อน ผมก็ไม่แน่ใจ แต่ตอนนี้ ผมว่า...เขามีความสุขที่สุด" ผมตอบอย่างมั่นใจ

"ฉันดีใจที่ได้ยินแบบนั้น" ไดมอนบอกอย่างยินดี

"แชด พาเฟ่ช็อคฯ โต๊ะ5ครับ" มาร์ตินเรียกผม

"ผมขอตัวก่อนนะครับ มาร์ตินทำขนมอร่อยมากเลยนะ รับรองว่าคุณต้องชอบแน่" ผมบอกไดมอน แล้วรีบไปยกมาเสริฟเขา

แต่ว่า พอหันกลับมาอีกที เขาก็หายไปแล้ว มีเพียงแค่เงินวางไว้บนโต๊ะ

ผมจึงเอาพาเฟ่กลับไปให้มาร์ติน

"ลูกค้าไปแล้วทิ้งเงินไว้"

"อ่า...เขาอาจจะมีธุระด่วนก็ได้นะ" มาร์ตินว่า

"เขาเป็นคนที่แปลกมาก" ผมบอกมาร์ติน

"ผมว่า...คนที่ชอบช็อคโกแลต ไม่มีทางเป็นคนไม่ดีหรอก ผมเชื่อแบบนั้น" มาร์ตินพูดแล้วหัวเราะน้อยๆ ผมก็ยิ้มตาม

"หวังว่าเขาจะกลับมาอีกครั้ง"

\--------------------------

5 ปีผ่านไปตั้งแต่ที่ได้รู้จักกับมาร์ติน ผมมีความสุขในทุกๆวัน แต่วันนี้ผมรู้สึกแปลกๆเหมือนกับว่าทุกๆอย่างจะเปลี่ยนไป...

ป้ายหน้าร้านถูกเปลี่ยนจาก OPEN เป็น CLOSE ในตอน 1 ทุ่ม

"วันนี้คนมาเยอะน่าดูเลย เหนื่อยไหมครับ" ผมถามร่างเล็กที่กำลังล้างอุปกรณ์อยู่

"ไม่เลย สนุกออก ได้คุยกับลูกค้าเยอะแยะ" มาร์ตินว่าพรางฮัมเพลงอย่างอารมณ์ดี

ผมเก็บโต๊ะในร้านให้อยู่ในมุมอย่างเรียบร้อย จากนั้นก็ถูพื้น

"คุณล็อคประตูแล้วใช่ไหม?" มาร์ตินตะโกนถาม เพราะผมขี้ลืมประจำเลย บางทีก็ลืมปิดไฟ ลืมปิดน้ำ

"ล็อคแล้วจ้า" ผมบอกอย่างอารมณ์ดี แล้วถูกพื้นไปด้วย เต้นรำไปด้วยราวกับว่าไม้ถูกพื้นนั้นคือคู่เต้นของผม  
มาร์ตินมองอย่างขำๆ

ผมกดรีโมทเปิดทีวี เพื่อรอดูรายการโปรด

เสียงประกาศข่าวดังจากทีวี "วันนี้ นักธุรกิจใหญ่ ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจ ถูกส่งเข้าโรงพยาบาล เพราะเส้นเลือดในสมองแตก อาการยังน่าเป็นห่วง...."

เพล้ง!!

เมื่อได้ยินข่าว มาร์ตินก็หมดเรี่ยวแรงทันที แก้วที่ถูกเช็ดอยู่ในมือตกแตก มาร์ตินไร้แรงยืน ร่างเล็กทรุดนั่งลงอย่างเร็ว ผมจึงทิ้งไม้ถูกพื้นเพื่อเข้าไปประคองเขาทันที

"มาร์ตินเกิดอะไรขึ้น!!"

"ริชาร์ด..."

\--------------------------------

ตอนนี้มาร์ตินอยู่ในลิฟต์ เขากำมือผมแน่น ผมจึงบีบมือเขาให้แน่นขึ้นเพื่อให้กำลังใจคนตัวเล็กของผม

ตอนนี้เราอยู่หน้าห้องพักผู้ป่วยที่มีชายชุดดำเฝ้าอยู่หลายคน เหล่าชายชุดดำที่เฝ้าอยู่หน้าห้องเมื่อเห็นมาร์ติน ก็สะดุ้งโหย่งทันที

"คุณหนู!!" ชายชุดดำคนหนึ่งเอ่ยขึ้น

"สวัสดีครับน้าอดัม" มาร์ตินทักทายพวกเขา

"อย่าทำให้มันวุ่นวายเลยครับ ผมขอมาเยี่ยมริชาร์ด...เงียบๆนะ" มาร์ตินพูดบอกชายชุดดำคนนั้น ชายชุดดำที่เหลือจึงลดอาการตกใจ และปรับสีหน้า อดัมที่ทักมาร์ตินจึงก้มหัวและเปิดประตูให้ มาร์ตินกำลังจะเดินเข้าไป แต่ผมถูกกักตัวไว้

"เขามากับผม รับรองว่าปลอดภัย" ร่างเล็กแจ้ง และเมื่อพวกเราเดินเข้าไปข้างใน ชายชุดดำคนนั้นก็มองผมไม่ละสายตา

\-------------------------------------

เมื่อทั้งเราเข้ามาในห้อง มาร์ตินเห็นร่างที่นอนบนเตียง สีหน้าไร้เลือดฟาด และเต็มไปด้วยอุปกรณ์ทางการแพทย์

อ่า...ผมจำเขาได้ ผู้ชายที่สั่งพาเฟ่ช็อคแล้วหายไป ไดมอน...

มาร์ตินปล่อยมือผม เดินตรงเข้าไปใกล้ไดมอน มือน้อยที่สั่นเทายกมือหยาบที่คุ้นเคยมาแนบไว้ข้างแก้ม น้ำตาเม็ดโตหยดลงที่เตียงผู้ป่วย

"ฮึก...ริชาร์ด" มาร์ตินเอ่ยเพียงเท่านั้น ร่างเล็กก้มหน้าร้องไห้ เกาะกุมมือใหญ่ของคนบนเตียงไว้แน่น

ไดมอน ชื่อ ริชาร์ด... พวกเขามีความสัมพันธ์กันแบบไหนนะ

กริ้ก!

เสียงเปิดประตูดังขึ้น แต่มาร์ตินไม่สนใจ แต่ผมหันไปเจอผู้มาใหม่ทั้งสามคน

"มาร์ติน!"

"คุณหนู!"

"มาร์ติน..."

พวกเขารู้จักมาร์ตินเป็นอย่างดี

แล้วจู่ๆคนๆนั้น ก็ควักปืนชี้มายังผม ผมได้แต่สะดุ้งตกใจ

"น้าไอแดน!! เก็บปืนเถอะครับ เขามากับผม!" มาร์ตินตะโกนอย่างตกใจ

ไอแดนเก็บปืนลงตามคำขอร้อง แต่ยังไม่ไว้วางใจมากนัก

ไอแดน...ผมจำเขาได้ เขาคือคนที่นั่งอยู่หน้ากองเลือดของมาร์ตินในวันนั้น

คุณหนู ชายชุดดำ ปืน ริชาร์ด

นี่คือโลกของมาร์ตินอย่างนั้นเหรอ?

"มันเป็นใคร?" เพื่อคนหนึ่งของมาร์ตินถามขึ้นมา เขาจ้องมองผมตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า

"เขาคือสามีของฉัน เราแต่งงานกันแล้ว" มาร์ตินตอบ

"นาย..แต่งงาน..."

"ใช่ ฉันอายุ 23 แล้วนะ แต่งงานได้แล้ว" มาร์ตินบอกออกไปแล้วแนะนำผมให้ทุกคนรู้จัก

"ทุกคนนี่แชดวิค แชดวิค นี่คือเพื่อนของผม เบเนดิกต์ นี่อแมนด้า และน้าไอแดนเป็นผู้ช่วยของพ่อผม" มาร์ตินแนะนำให้ทุกคนรู้จักกัน

แต่ทุกคนในห้องต่างเงียบ จ้องมองผมเป็นสายตาเดียว

แต่มาร์ตินไม่สนใจ เขาเดินไปหาไอแดน เพื่อที่จะสอบถามอาการของริชาร์ด

"หมอแจ้งว่าเส้นเลือดในสมองแตกครับ..และตั้งแต่คุณหนูหายไป...นายท่านก็ดื่มหนักมากและเครียดมาก..." ไอแดนตอบเสียงอ่อน

"นายท่านมีอาการอัมพาต พูดไม่ได้ หมอแจ้งว่าอาจจะได้แต่ขยับมือและกระพริบตา..."

เมื่อได้ฟังมาร์ตินก็ทรุดลงร้องไห้ทันที ร่างเล็กร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นเสียงดัง อแมนด้าและเบเนดิกต์พยายามช่วยปลอบแต่ก็ไม่มีท่าทีว่ามาร์ตินจะหยุดร้องไห้เลย

ผมแทรกตัวเข้ามาช่วยปลอบมาร์ติน

"มาร์ติน พ่อของคุณยังไม่ฟื้นเลย เมื่อฟื้นขึ้นมาท่านอาจจะอาการดีกว่านี้ก็ได้ อย่าร้องไห้มากนักนะ เดี้ยวไม่มีแรงมาเฝ้าท่านไม่รู้ด้วย"

มาร์ตินค่อยๆเงียบลง มือเล็กเช็ดน้ำตาของตัวเอง เดินไปหาริชาร์ดที่เตียงอีกครั้ง

"ริชาร์ด ผมจะมาหาทุกวัน ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงนะ" มาร์ตินพูดกับริชาร์ดที่นอนหลับไม่ได้สติ จูบลงบนหน้าผากของริชาร์ด จากนั้นร่างเล็กก็เอ่ยลาทุกคนเพื่อขอตัวกลับ

แต่เบเนดิกต์รีบวิ่งมากระฉากแขนมาร์ตินออกจากผม เขาพยายามยื้อคนรักของผมไว้

"เอาไว้คุยกันตอนที่ทุกคนพร้อมมากกว่านี้ดีกว่านะครับ แค่นี้มาร์ตินก็เสียใจมากแล้ว" ผมบอกเขา

เขามองหน้าผมอย่างโกรธแค้น

\-----------------------------

ผมและมาร์ตินกลับมาถึงร้านกาแฟแล้ว ผมไล่เปิดไฟในร้าน แสงสีส้มสะท้อนผมทองของมาร์ตินเป็นประกาย ผมเดินไปกอดเขา

"อย่ากังวลมากเกินไปเลย พ่อของคุณจะต้องปลอดภัย"

"แชดวิค ผมขอโทษที่ไม่เคยบอกอะไรเลย" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงอู้อี้

ผมหัวเราะเบาๆ "อย่ากังวลเลยครับ ผมรอได้ ผมเชื่อมั่นในตัวคุณนะ"

แล้วเราก็จูบกัน

ผมเดินไปเปิดเพลง Fly Me To The Moon จากนั้นก็เดินกลับมาหามาร์ติน ก้มหัวแล้วยืนมือไปให้คนตัวเล็ก

"ไม่ทราบว่า จะให้เกียรติเต้นรำกับผมสักเพลงได้ไหมครับ"

มาร์ตินยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดีทันที

"ครับ" มาร์ตินตอบรับ แล้วลุกขึ้น ผมพามาร์ตินมากลางร้าน หัวกลมของเขาซบลงที่อกของผม

พวกเราเต้นไปตามทวงทำนองเพลงช้าๆ ท่ามกลางไฟสีส้มนวลตา

ผมอยากปลอบประโลมเขา และก็ปลอบตัวเอง

มาร์ติน มีทั้งฐานะ อำนาจ มีทุกอย่าง ผมไม่มีอะไรที่เหมาะสมกับเขาเลย

แต่ความอบอุ่นที่ผมสัมผัสจากเขาตอนนี้ มันทำให้ผมรู้สึกดีขึ้น

มาร์ตินเลือกที่จะอยู่กับผม

ผมอุ้มคนตัวเล็กขึ้นจนคนหัวทองสูงเลยหัวผมไป มาร์ตินใช้ขาเล็กๆของตัวเองเกาะเกี่ยวเอวของผมไว้แน่น

แล้วมาร์ตินก็ก้มลงมอบจูบแสนหวานให้ อย่างเนิดนาน เสียงครางหวานดังเล็ดลอดออกมา

เมื่อถอนจูบออก ผมยิ้มให้กับคนรักทันที แต่แล้วผมก็สังเกตเห็น

รถหรูสีดำจอดอยู่เยื้องกับหน้าร้าน ผมคิดว่ามันไม่ปรกติ...

ผมจึงอุ้มพามาร์ตินขึ้นห้องนอน ปล่อยให้เสียงเพลงบรรเลงต่อไป

\----------------------------

  
เช้านี้ผมสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมาเพราะร่างเล็กข้างๆผมร้องไห้ ผมรีบปลุกเขาให้ออกจากฝันร้าย และเมื่อเขาตื่นขึ้นมา ก็กอดผมทันที มาร์ตินเล่าเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้นก่อนหน้าที่จะประสบอุบัติเหตุให้ผมฟัง

  
ผมก็ไม่พูดอะไรมาก พยายามปลอบใจคนรักของผม

  
"พ่อของคุณตอนนั้น เขาอาจจะกำลังสับสนจากความสูญเสียที่เกิดขึ้นก็ได้ แต่ว่า ในเมื่อคุณบอกผมว่าต้องการเริ่มต้นชีวิตใหม่กับผม คุณให้อภัยพวกเขาเถอะนะ ตอนนี้ มันผ่านไปแล้ว และเราก็มีความสุขมากๆแล้วในตอนนี้"

  
เช้านี้ผมเปิดร้านกับมาร์ตินเป็นปรกติ แต่แล้วเพื่อนคนนั้นของมาร์ตินก็เข้ามา

  
เบเนดิกต์

  
เขาเข้ามากับกลุ่มคนของเขา จนแขกในร้านกลัว รีบเดินออกจากร้านกันหมด ผมได้แต่นั่งดูพวกเขาคุยกัน จนมาร์ตินเดินมาหาผมบอกว่าต้องไปที่โรงพยาบาลแล้วเพราะตอนนี้ริชาร์ด พ่อของเขาฟื้นแล้ว

  
ผมจึงได้แต่ยิ้มส่งไป

  
และเบเนดิกต์ยังนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น

  
ชายชุดดำ2คนชักปืนออกมาชี้ที่ผมบังคับผมให้เดินไปนั่งตรงโต๊ะที่เบเนดิกต์นั่งอยู่ แถมหน้าร้านก็มีชายชุดดำยืนเฝ้าติดประตูอีก

  
ผมไม่มีทางหนีเลย

  
ผมนั่งลงตรงข้ามกับเบเนดิกต์ เขามองผมอย่างรังเกียจ

  
ผมรู้ว่าเขาคิดอะไร

  
เขาคิดว่าผมคือศัตรู

  
ผมคือคนที่แย่งมาร์ตินไปจากเขา

  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
ตอนนี้ท้องฟ้ามืดครึ้ม ฝนตกลงมาอย่างหนักราวกับจะมีพายุ ผมมองออกไปที่หน้าต่างในห้องนอนชั้นสอง เห็นร่างเล็กที่คุ้นเคยวิ่งฝ่าฝนมายังที่ร้าน ผมจึงเดินกลับมานั่งที่เตียง

"แชดวิค เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า" มาร์ตินถามผม

"กลับมาแล้วเหรอครับ" ผมตอบเขากลับไป แต่ไม่กล้าที่จะมองหน้าเขาตรงๆ

"ผมเพิ่งมาถึงเองครับ แต่ว่า แชดเป็นอะไร ทำไมมานั่งอยู่แบบนี้ล่ะ ไม่สบายรึเปล่า"

ผมกำลังจะพูดใสิ่งที่ผมคิดวนเวียนเป็นร้อยๆรอบ ผมขอโทษที่รัก แต่ว่า ผมต้องเลือก...

"มาร์ติน ผมตัดสินใจแล้ว...."

"เราเลิกกันเถอะ"

"แชด...ผม..ฮึก..ผมอยากอยู่กับคุณ ผมรักคุณ ผมต้องการสร้างครอบครัวกับคุณ ผมเข้าใจว่าอดีตของผมมันไม่เหมือนกับคนอื่นๆ ฮึก...คุณคือความสุขหนึ่งเดียวของผม ผมปล่อยคุณไปไม่ได้ ฮือๆๆๆๆๆ" มาร์ตินซุกตัวกอดเอวของผมไว้ ผมอยากกอดเขาเหมือนกัน อยากสัมผัสเขาจูบเขา ผมอยากอยู่กับเขา

ได้โปรดมองตาของผม จูบผม โอบกอดผมอีกครั้ง ขอให้ผมได้สัมผัสกับคุณเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

"ถ้าเราหนีไปด้วยกัน...ไปที่ๆไกลกว่านี้ ไปกันตอนนี้เลย ทิ้งทุกอย่างไว้ข้างหลัง คุณทำได้ไหมมาร์ติน" ผมเสนอออกไป ผมรู้ว่าผมต้องเสียสิ่งสำคัญที่สุดไป และคุณก็จะเสียครอบครัวของคุณไปอีกครั้ง แต่ว่า ถ้าคุณต้องการผม ผมยอมที่จะเสียทุกสิ่ง

"ผมทำไม่ได้ แชด คุณก็รู้ว่าตอนนี้พ่อของผมเป็นยังไง ผมจะไม่หนีจากริชาร์ดไปอีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง!!"

และผมก็รู้ว่าคุณไม่ยอมที่จะเสียครอบครัวของคุณ

"งั้นคุณก็ต้องปล่อยผมไป เซ็นชื่อที่ใบหย่าสะ แล้วคุณก็ออกไปจากบ้านของผม" ผมฝืนพูดออกไป ผมโกหก

เพี้ยะ!!

มาร์ตินตบหน้าผมอย่างแรง ใบหน้ากลมเล็กเต็มไปด้วยน้ำตา ดวงหน้าแดงกล่ำเต็มไปด้วยความโกรธและเสียใจ ดวงตาสุกสกาวสีน้ำเงินที่ผมหลงรัก ตอนนี้มันแสดงออกบอกออกมาถึง

ความผิดหวัง

"แชดวิค ได้โปรดเถอะ ผมจะถามเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย คุณ...ต้องการแบบนี้จริงๆใช่ไหม"

ผมมองร่างเล็กที่เต็มไปด้วยความปวดร้าวที่เกิดขึ้นจากผมเอง

ผมขอโทษที่รัก ผมรักคุณ ผมรักคุณ แต่ว่า...

"ผมต้องการแบบนี้ คุณรีบเซ็นให้มันจบๆเถอะ แล้วก็ออกไปจากที่นี้สะ"

\-----------------

มาร์ตินจากไปแล้ว ผมทรุดตัวนั่งร้องไห้ กำใบหย่าในมือแน่น ผมขอโทษมาร์ติน ผมอ่อนแอเกินไป ผมปกป้องทุกคนไม่ได้ ผมต้องเลือก

ผมลุกขึ้นอย่างอ่อนแรง วางใบหย่าไว้บนโต๊ะเหมือนเดิม น้ำตาของผมหยดลงทับกับรอยด่างของน้ำตาคนที่ผมรัก

ฮึก... ผมรักมาร์ติน ผมรักคุณ รักยิ่งกว่าชีวิต ผมขอโทษที่ทำให้คุณต้องร้องไห้ ผมขอโทษ

แชดวิคเอื้อมมือเปิดลิ้นชักออกมา ภายในปรากฎเป็นปืนสั้น เขาหยิบมันขึ้นมาด้วยมืออันสั่นเทา

ครืนๆๆ เปรี้ยง

ข้างนอกยังคงมีพายุฝนกระหน่ำ

ผมหยิบกรอบรูปที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะขึ้นมาดู มันเป็นรูปที่ผม มาร์ติน และน้องสาวของผม กอดคอถ่ายรูปร่วมกัน มาร์ตินหัวเราะอย่างร่าเริง น้องสาวของผมยิ้มอย่างสดใส

น้ำตาของผมหยดลงบนกรอบรูปนั้น... ครั้งสุดท้าย ขอให้ผมจดจำเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

ผมนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ จูบลงที่รูปนั้น รำลึกเรื่องราวในอดีตที่ผ่านมาทั้งหมดในชีวิต...

ผมรักน้องสาวของผม

ผมรักมาร์ติน

ผมแค่ต้องการให้ความรู้สึกเหล่านี้มันตราตรึงอยู่ในใจผม

เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

ผมปลดล็อคปืน ยกปืนขึ้นจอที่ข้างขมับอย่างไม่ลังเล

"ลาก่อน"

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
"ฉันเสนอเงินให้นาย แล้วออกไปจากชีวิตของมาร์ตินสะ" เบเนดิกต์บอกเสียงเย็น

"ผมขอโทษที่ต้องปฎิเสท" แชดวิคตอบอย่างแน่วแน่

เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองแชดวิคอย่างเงียบเชียบ ยกมือให้สัญญานรูเพิร์ตที่อยู่ด้านหลัง

รู้เพิร์ตรับทราบ เขาล้วงเอาโทรศัพท์ออกมาแล้วกดเปิดหน้าจอคลิป จากนั้นก็ส่งให้แชดวิคดู

ในคลิปปรากฎผู้หญิงผิวสีคนหนึ่ง ถูกมัดแขนและขาไว้ ฉากหลังเหมือนอยู่ในโรงงานร้าง

"ฮือออ พี่ค่ะ ช่วยหนูด้วย คนพวกนี้ จับหนูมา" หญิงสาวในคลิปโวยวายลั่น หน้าของเธอบวมแดงเหมือนโดนซ้อมมา

"นี่มัน!!!"

"ใช่...น้องสาวนาย" เบเนดิกต์ตอบเสียงเย็น รูเพิร์ตเก็บโทรศัพท์แล้วกลับไปยืนข้างหลังเหมือนเดิม

แชดวิคหน้าซีดเผือก เลือดในกายเย็นเหยียบ

"แกมันเป็นพวกซื่อตรง เป็นคนดี ฉันคิดว่าใช้ไม้อ่อนกับแกไม่ได้ เลยมีแผนสำรองไว้ แล้วมัน...ก็ดูเข้าท่าดี" เบเนดิกต์พูดเสียงเรียบ และยิ้มอย่างดูแคลน

รูเพิร์ต วางเอกสารใบหย่าและปืนสั้นไว้ต่อหน้าแชดวิค

"ฉันคิดว่าแกน่าจะรู้ว่าต้องทำยังไง"

"ฉันจะให้แกเลือก ระหว่างแก กับน้องสาวของแก"

เมื่อพูดเสร็จ เบเนดิกต์ก็ลุกขึ้น ปัดเศษฝุ่นในร้านบนเสื้อของเขาออก

"ฉันอยากให้แกเลือก ว่าใคร ที่จะต้องตาย"

 


	16. Amanda Abbington [TRUE END]

มาร์ติน

2ปีแล้ว...

มาร์ตินหายไปไหน

ทำไมไม่ติดต่อมา...

นายไม่รู้เลยเหรอว่าฉันห่วงนายขนาดไหน กังวลขนาดไหน คิดถึงแค่ไหน..

"แอนดรูว์!!" อแมนด้าเรียกหาบอดิการ์ดส่วนตัว ตอนนี้เธออยู่ในห้องสูทส่วนตัวของเธอ

"ครับนายหญิง" แอนดรูว์ สก็อตต์ บอดิการ์ดของอแมนด้าขานรับ เขามีหน้าที่คอยสืบหาข่าวและเป็นสายลับให้อแมนด้า

"ไปบ้านเบน"

\------------------------

"นี่!! ยัยน่าเกลียด ลุกออกไปได้แล้ว" อแมนด้าตะโกนอย่างโมโห เธอยืนอยู่ข้างเตียงของเบเนดิกต์ ที่ตอนนี้เขานอนหลับสนิทและมีร่างเปลือยเปล่าของหญิงสาวทาบทับอยู่

"นี่!! เธอนั้นแหละเป็นใคร" หญิงสาวสวยร่างบางผมบลอน์ยาว ลุกขึ้นนั่งอย่างงัวเงีย

"อ้าว...อแมนด้า...มีอะไร" เบเนดิกต์ที่ลืมตาข้างหนึ่งมามองดูเธอ แล้วหลับต่อ เขาพูดออกมาทั้งๆที่หลับอยู่

"เอายัยนี้ ไปให้ไกลหน้าฉัน แล้วตื่นมาคุยเดี้ยวนี้เบน!!" อแมนด้าออกคำสั่ง

เบเนดิกต์ถอนหายใจเฮือก ฝืนตัวลุกขึ้นมา เมื่อเขาลุกขึ้น เผยให้เห็นร่างเปลื้อยเปล่าสมส่วน แต่อแมนด้าไม่สนใจ เบเนดิกต์ ล้วงเงินในลิ้นชักแล้วโยนให้ผู้หญิงคนนั้นบนที่นอน

"อแมนด้า ไปรอที่ห้องทำงาน" เบเนดิกต์หันมาบอกอแมนด้า จากนั้นก็หันมาหาผู้หญิงที่นั่งกระฟัดกระเฟี้ยดอยู่บนเตียง

"ส่วนเธอ เก็บเงินแล้วออกไป"

\----------------------------

"มีอะไรมาหาฉันแต่เช้า" เบเนดิกต์ที่อาบน้ำแต่งตัวเรียบร้อย นั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะทำงานของเขา พูดอย่างลำคาญ

ปึ้ก!! เสียงโยนเอกสารลงบนโต๊ะ

"นายรู้เรื่องนี้ไหม" อแมนด้าถามอย่างหงุดหงิด

เบเนดิกต์หยิบซองเอกสารขึ้นมา เขาล้วงเอาข้อมูลในซองออกมาดู แล้วโยนมันทิ้งไว้บนโต๊ะเหมือนเดิม

"ใช่ ฉันรู้แล้ว" เบเนดิกต์ตอบเสียงเรียบ

มันคือเอกสารข้อมูลเรื่องตระกูลฟรีแมน

"นายรู้แล้วแต่ก็ยังโยนความผิดให้อาริชาร์ดงั้นเหรอ"

"ใช่ ฉันเกลียดมัน มันแย่งมาร์ตินไปจากฉัน" เบเนดิกต์ตอบเสียงเรียบ แล้วสิ่งที่คิดมันพาให้นึกถึงวันนั้น ภาพติดตาที่ไม่มีวันหายออกไป

ภาพที่มาร์ตินเอาปืนจอเข้าปากตัวเอง

"แล้วถ้าฉันบอกความจริง... ฉันก็ไม่มีโอกาสที่มาร์ตินจะกลับมาหาฉันได้เลย..."

"นายก็รู้เวลานายคิดอะไรแล้วไม่ปรึกษาฉัน ผลมันเลวร้ายแค่ไหน" อแมนด้าพูดอย่างหงุดหงิด แล้วกระแทกตัวนั่งลง  
และถอนหายใจ

"ฉันคิดถึงเขา ทุกๆวัน คิดถึงรอยยิ้ม เสียงหัวเราะ"

"ฉันผิดเอง ฉันเองก็...ลืมเขาไม่ได้" เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างอ่อนแรง แต่มันทำให้อแมนด้าโมโหทันที

"ลืม...นี่นายต้องการที่จะลืมมาร์ตินอย่างนั้นเหรอ!!"

"ใช่ ฉันอยากจะลืมเขา เขาทิ้งฉัน เขามีคนรักใหม่ เขาไม่มีฉันอยู่ในสายตาอีกแล้ว!!"

"นายมัน ไอ้ ทุ เรศ"

เบเนดิกต์มองอแมนด้าอย่างเอาเรื่อง

"ทั้งๆที่นายทำให้เขาเสียใจ สับสน อ่อนแอ เขาไม่มีที่พึ่ง เขาโดดเดียว และเขามีแค่ริชาร์ดที่อยู่เคียงข้าง มันไม่แปลกหรอกที่มาร์ตินจะเลือกริชาร์ด"

"เธอจะพูดอะไรก็พูดได้!! เธอไม่ได้มารู้ความรู้สึกจริงๆของฉันเลย ฉันรักเขา รักจนแทบบ้า เขาคือชีวิต คือความรู้สึกของฉัน เขาคือส่วนที่ดีที่สุดในชีวิตฉัน และใช่!! ฉันทำให้เขาหัวใจแหลกสลาย แต่เขาตัดใจจากฉันได้ในทันที ในใจของเขาไม่ได้มีแค่ฉัน สิ่งที่ฉันทำลงไป เพราะฉันอยากให้เขามองแค่ฉัน แต่เขาไม่เคยมองกลับมาเลย!! ไม่เลย!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนอย่างโมโห

"ฉันต้องการที่จะลืมเขา เพราะฉันลืมไม่ได้สักวินาที ทุกครั้งที่ตื่น ทุกครั้งที่หลับตา ทุกเวลา เขากลายเป็นชีวิตของฉันไปแล้ว แต่สำหรับมาร์ติน ฉันไม่ใช่ของเขา!! เธอเข้าใจไหม!!"

อแมนด้ามองเบเนดิกต์อย่างโกรธเคือง เธอเข้าใจ แต่ในเมื่อเธอเลือกให้เบเนดิกต์เป็นคนที่คู่ควรกับมาร์ตินมากที่สุด เธอรับไม่ได้ที่ได้ยินคำนี้ออกมาจากเบน

"มาร์ตินทิ้งทุกคนไป ทั้งฉัน ทั้งเธอ ไม่มีการติดต่อกลับ ไม่มีการส่งข่าว เธอยังคิดว่าเขาต้องการพวกเราอยู่อีกอย่างนั้นเหรอ!!"

"แต่ฉันต้องการ ฉันต้องการมาร์ติน!!" อแมนด้าตะโกนอย่างเหลืออด จ้องมองเบเนดิกต์อย่างไม่พอใจ ในเมื่อเบเนดิกต์พูดออกมาแบบนี้ ฉันก็จะไม่หนุนหลังเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว

"ก็ได้ ตามที่นายต้องการเบน ที่ฉันอยู่ข้างนาย นายรู้ใช่ไหมเพราะอะไร ในเมื่อนายไม่ต้องการมาร์ติน ฉันเอง...ฉันเองที่จะตามหาเขา จะอยู่ข้างเขา ไม่ว่าเขาจะต้องการหรือไม่!!" อแมนด้าพูดเสร็จแล้วลุกขึ้นออกไปจากห้องทันที

\----------------------------------------

"คุณพ่อ!" อแมนด้าเรียกหาพ่อของเธอ ตอนนี้เธอกลับมาที่คฤหาสน์แอบบิงตัน เพื่อพูดคุยกับสมิธ พ่อของเธอ

"ว่าไงลูกรัก" คุณสมิทเดินเข้ามาหาอแมนด้าหลังจากที่ลูกน้องเข้าไปแจ้งว่าอแมนด้ามาหา

"หนูต้องการรู้เรื่องราวทั้งหมด...ของมาร์ติน" เธอพูดอย่างแน่วแน่

\-----------------------------------------

"ลูกรู้มากแค่ไหน.." สมิธถามอแมนด้า แต่สายตาของเขายังไล่เรียงอ่านเอกสารในมืออยู่

"เท่าที่เอกสารแจ้ง ไม่มีอะไรมากกว่านั้นค่ะ" อแมนด้าบอกตามความจริง

"ลูกพัฒนาไปไกลกว่าที่พ่อคิดนะ เรื่องนี้มีรู้กันอยู่ไม่กี่คนเอง ถือว่าลูกทำได้เยี่ยม แต่มันแย่ตรงไหนรู้ไหม?"

"ตรงไหนคะ?"

"ลูกเอาไปบอกเบเนดิกต์ การที่ลูกเอาข้อมูลไปบอกใคร ลูกต้องคิดให้ดีกว่านี้ แล้วตอนนี้ เบนก็รู้แล้วว่าลูกรู้ความจริง ต่อไป เขาจะทำอะไรโดยไม่คำนึงถึงเรื่องนี้อีกแล้ว" สมิธว่าอย่างจริงจัง

"พ่อเคยบอกลูกไปแล้ว ว่าใครที่รู้สึกมากกว่า ก็จะแพ้"

"และตอนนี้ ลูกก็แพ้เบนไปแล้ว ลูกแสดงออกมากเกินไป ทำให้เบนรู้ว่าลูกคิดอะไรอยู่ แล้วดูตอนนี้สิ ลูกรู้ไหมว่าเบนคิดอะไร"

"...หนูขอโทษค่ะ"

"ไม่เป็นไร ถือว่าเป็นบทเรียน"

"แล้วเรื่องที่ว่า เบื้อหลังที่แท้จริง คือคุณอาทิโมที เขามีแรงจูงใจอะไรคะ?" อแมนด้าถามอย่างสงสัย

"มันก็แค่ธุรกิจสำหรับเขา" สมิทตอบเสียงเรียบ

"นี่แหละโลกของพวกเราอแมนด้า ไม่มีอะไรมีค่ามากไปกว่าผลประโยชน์"

อแมนด้านั่งเงียบ พลางคิดหาเหตุผลต่างๆ

คุณพ่อพูดถูก

"ทิโมที วางแผนฆ่าพ่อและแม่ของริชาร์ด จากนั้นก็โยนความผิดให้ฟรีแมน และริชาร์ดตอนนั้น ที่เพิ่งกลับมาจากเยอรมันเพราะได้ข่าวนี้ เขาไม่สืบหาข้อมูล เขาใจร้อนเกินไป วันนั้นเขาจึงบุกเขาไปฆ่าฟรีแมนทุกคน ยกเว้นมาร์ติน"

"เห็นไหม อแมนด้า รู้สึกมากไป ไม่คิดหาเหตุผล สุดท้าย กลายเป็นคนสูญเสียมากที่สุด น่าสงสารมากที่สุด" ทิโมทีพูด เพราะต้องการจะสอนอแมนด้า

"พ่อยังคิดเลยว่า ถ้าเหตุการณ์ไม่ได้เป็นแบบนี้ คนที่ถูกฆ่าเป็นทิโมที มาร์ติน จะเหมาะสมกับริชาร์ดมากที่สุด เพราะครอบครัวพวกเขาเกี่ยวโยงผูกพันธ์กันมานาน รักกันเหมือนพี่น้อง เหตุการณ์ต่างๆ ก็จะไม่ผิดวิปริต เหมือนตอนนี้หรอก" ทิโมทีพูดอย่างอ่อนแรง พลางถอนหายใจทิ้ง

ทุกๆอย่าง มันคงจะดีมากกว่านี้

ตอนนี้อแมนด้ารู้สึกสับสน เธอไม่รู้ว่าควรจะเดินไปทางไหน หรือควรที่จะหยุดเดินตั้งแต่ตอนนี้

"คุณพ่อ หนูไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำอย่างไงดี...หนูตัดมาร์ตินออกไปไม่ได้ หนูต้องการเขา"

"พ่อรู้...ใครก็ตามที่ได้ใกล้ชิดกับมาร์ติน ไม่มีวันที่จะลืมเขาได้" ทิโมทีว่าแล้วพลางนึกย้อนไปตอนที่มาร์ตินมาเที่ยวบ้าน ตอนที่มาร์ตินเข้ามาพูดคุย รอยยิ้มที่จริงใจ ความรู้สึกที่ไว้ใจทุกคน ความบริสุทธิ์

"พ่อยังอดที่จะนึกชมริชาร์ดไม่ได้ ที่เลี้ยงมาร์ตินได้ดีขนาดนั้น ถ้าไม่นับเรื่องที่มันทำเลวๆกับคนที่มันเลี้ยงมากับมือล่ะนะ"

"หนูรู้ค่ะ ว่ามาร์ตินพิเศษ สำหรับทุกคน โดยเฉพาะโลกของพวกเรา" อแมนด้าพูดอย่างอ่อนแรง แล้วพลุบตาลง

คิดถึงมาร์ติน...

"อ่า...ใช่เลยล่ะ โลกที่แย่งชิงอำนาจ ผลประโยชน์ คาวเลือด ไม่ว่าใครที่อยู่ท่ามกลางที่แบบนี้ ไม่สามารถมองเห็นความดีของใครได้อีกแล้ว แต่มาร์ติน เกิดมาท่ามกลางความมืดมิด ถูกเลี้ยงดูมาท่ามกลางความหวาดกลัว คำยกย่อ ผลประโยชน์ แต่จิตใจของเขาก็ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปเลย ยังคงเห็นทุกคนเป็นคนดีเสมอ ให้อภัย ให้ค่าของทุกคนเท่ากัน"

อแมนด้าเงยหน้าขึ้นมาพลางคิดถึงรอยยิ่มที่มาร์ตินมักจะส่งให้เธอเสมอ

"หนูคิดถึงมาร์ตินค่ะ คุณพ่อ"

\-----------------------------

ตั้งแต่มาร์ตินหายไป ผ่านมา 3ปีแล้ว ทุกๆอย่างยังคงดูเหมือนเดิม แต่ความจริงแล้ว ไม่มีอะไรเหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไป อาริชาร์ด แทบจะยกงานทุกอย่างให้ ไอแดน ผู้ติดตามคนสนิททำ ส่วนตัวเอง เอาแต่เก็บตัว ไม่ออกงานสังคม ดื่มเหล้าตลอดเวลา เบเนดิกต์ ตั้งแต่วันนั้น เขาโหดเหี้ยมขึ้น ฆ่าคนด้วยความสะใจ นอนกับใครก็ได้ที่เสนอตัว แล้วตอนนี้ ก็เริ่มลงมาดูแลงานรับช่วงต่อจากพ่อของเขาเองแล้ว....ส่วนตัวของฉันเอง ยังคงตามสืบหาร่องรอยของมาร์ติน ทุกๆทางที่ทำได้ แม้แต่กล้องวงจรปิดทั่วลอนดอน...

"นายหญิง"

"มีอะไรแอนดรูว์"

"เราได้ข่าวของนายน้องมาร์ตินแล้วครับ"

\----------------------------------

"เราได้ข้อมูลจากใบจดทะเบียนสมรสนี้ นายน้อยมาร์ติน แต่งงานกับ แชดวิค โบสแมน อาศัยอยู่ในตึกเล็กๆ2ชั้น ชั้นล่างเปิดเป็นร้านกาแฟ ผมค้นข้อมูลของ แชดวิค โบสแมนแล้ว พ่อและแม่ของเขาเสียชีวิต ตอนนี้เขามีแค่น้องสาวที่กำลังจะเรียนต่อมหาลัย ผมลองเข้าไปคุยกับทั้งสอง ตามข้อมูลที่ได้คือเขาเป็นคนช่วยนายน้อยมาร์ตินจากอุบัติเหตุทางรถยนตร์ในคืนที่นายน้อยมาร์ตินประสบอุบัติเหตุ" แอนดรูว์รายงานอแมนด้า ตอนนี้พวกเขานั่งอยู่บนรถ คอยแอบส่องมาร์ตินที่อยู่ในร้าน

รอยยิ้ม..ไม่เคยเห็นมาร์ตินยิ้มและหัวเราะได้แบบนี้เลย

"สตรอเบอร์รี่ มิลค์เชค...แอนดรูว์ ไปสั่งสตรอเบอร์รี่ มิลค์เชค ให้ที แล้วก็...โทรหาฉัน ไม่ต้องกดวางสาย ฉันอยากได้ยินเสียงเขา" อแมนด้าสั่ง มาร์ตินและเบเนดิกต์ไม่รู้จักแอนดรูว์ เพราะเขาปลอมตัวเก่ง และเธอเองก็ไม่ค่อยพาไปที่ไหน

"ครับนายหญิง"

\-----------------------------

อแมนด้ากดรับสายจากแอนดรูว์ แล้วกดAppบันทึกเสียงสนทนา

กริ้ง~ เสียงเปิดประตูเข้าร้าน

"สวัสดีครับ มาร์ติน"

"อ้าว จิม สวัสดีครับ" มาร์ตินทักทายอย่างอารมณ์ดี

"สวัสดีจิมวันนี้มาทำธุระแถวนี้อีกเหรอ" แชดวิคเมื่อเห็นลูกค้าประจำคนใหม่ ก็เข้ามาทักทาย จิมมาที่นี้ได้ 2-3วันแล้ว และชอบมาคุยกับพวกเขาเสมอ

"ครับ ก็งานเดิมๆแหละ" แอนดรูว์พูดพร้อมทำหน้าเบื่อหน่าย เรียกเสียงหัวเราะของมาร์ตินน้อยๆ

"วันนี้รับอะไรดีครับ" มาร์ตินถามแอนดรูว์

"อืม...ผมขอ อเมริกาโน่ร้อนทานที่นี้ แล้วก็สตรอเบอร์รี่ มิลค์เชคกลับบ้าน"

"สตรอเบอร์รี่ มิลค์เชค?"

"ครับ? มีอะไรรึเปล่า?" แอนดรูว์ถามอย่างสงสัย

"ออ..เปล่าครับ พอดีมันเป็นเมนูโปรดของเพื่อนรักของผม มันทำให้นึกถึงเธอ..." มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเศร้า แล้วพาตัวเองไปทำกาแฟทันที แต่แอนดรูว์ที่นั่งตรงหน้าบาร์ ก็สังเกตุอาการของมาร์ตินไปด้วย

"แล้วเพื่อนคนนั้นของคุณ ยังติดต่อกันอยู่ไหมครับ"

"อ่า...เปล่าเลยครับ ผมได้แต่ คิดถึงเธอ" เสียงของมาร์ตินเบาหวิว แต่ฟังแล้วเหมือนจะสั่นเล็กน้อย

"ไม่ลองติดต่อไปบ้างเหรอครับ เธอคงจะคิดถึงคุณมากเหมือนกัน"

มาร์ตินมองหน้าแอนดรูว์แล้วส่งยิ้มให้เล็กน้อย พร้อมเสริฟกาแฟดำในแก้วกระเบื้องให้

"ผมคิดถึงเธอ และผมก็รู้ว่าเธอจะต้องคิดถึงผม แต่ผมทำผิดต่อเธอ...ทำผิดต่อทุกคน" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงอ่อน แล้วหันกลับไปทำ สตรอเบอร์รี่ มิลค์เชค

"อืม...ผมคิดว่า เธอจะต้องให้อภัยคุณแน่นอนเลย ถ้าคุณกลับไปหาเธอ" แอนดรูว์ว่าแล้วซดกาแฟตรงหน้า

มาร์ตินไม่ตอบ แต่มือของเขายังคงทำสตรอเบอร์รี่ มิลค์เชค ต่อไปจนเสร็จ แล้วยกมาเสริฟให้แอนดรูว์

"ผมรู้จิม แต่ผม...ต้องการเริ่มต้นใช้ชีวิตของตัวเองสักครั้ง ผมได้แต่หวังว่าพวกเขาจะยังคงสบายดี" มาร์ตินตอบแล้วส่งยิ้มให้แอนดรูว์

\-----------------------

"นายหญิงครับ สตรอเบอร์รี่ มิลค์เชค" แอนดรูว์ขึ้นรถมาแล้วส่งมันให้กับอแมนด้า

อแมนด้าค่อยๆยื่นมือออกไปรับ เธอรับมันมาแล้วชิมสตรอเบอร์รี่ มิลค์เชคในมือ

ยังเหมือนเดิม...รสชาติยังเหมือนตอนนั้นที่มาร์ตินเคยทำให้

ยังเหมือนเดิม...เพียงแค่ต้องการมีชีวิตเป็นของตัวเอง

"ฮึก..." เสียงของอแมนด้าร้องไห้ เธอพยายามจะกลันน้ำตาไว้ แต่มันทำไม่สำเร็จ

ฉันอยู่ข้างนายเสมอมาร์ติน ไม่ว่านายจะเลือกอะไร ฉันเคารพการตัดสินใจของนาย

"กลับกันเถอะ แอนดรูว์"

\------------------------------------

ผ่านไปหลายวัน อแมนด้าได้ข่าวเรื่องที่ไอแดนกำลังจะยึดบัลลังก์อามิเทจ และพยายามจะทำลายริชาร์ดเธอเลยตัดสินใจที่จะไปหาริชาร์ด

นี่อาจะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาจะมีโอกาสได้พบกับมาร์ติน

"หนูรุ้ว่าตอนนี้มาร์ตินอยู่ที่ไหน" อแมนด้าบอกหลังจากที่เธอส่งข้อมูลใบทะเบียนสมรส รูปที่แอบถ่าย และเปิดคลิปที่อัดเสียงของมาร์ตินไว้ให้ริชาร์ดฟัง

ริชาร์ดเด้งตัวลุกขึ้นทันที หน้าของเขาเต็มไปด้วยหนวดเครา กลิ่นเหล้าติดตัวมาเหมือนยังไม่สร่าง เขาเดินตรงมาเขย่าร่างของเธอ

แววตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างเหมือนมีความหวัง

"อแมนด้า ได้โปรดเถอะ พาฉันไปหาเขา ได้โปรด" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงแหบแห้ง

อแมนด้าบอกให้เขาใจเย็นลงก่อนและพาเขาไปนั่งที่โซฟา

"นั้นเป็นความตั้งใจของหนูอยู่แล้วค่ะ" อแมนด้าบอก

"แต่หนูต้องการข้อแลกเปลี่ยน 2 ข้อ"

ริชาร์ดมองหน้าเธอ แล้วพยักหน้าตกลง

"หนูขอคาสิโนทุกแห่งที่เป็นขออามิเทจ" อแมนด้าพูดแล้วจ้องกลับไปที่ริชาร์ด

"หนูแค่ต้องการหลักประกันให้ตัวเองในอนาคต"

"ได้" ริชาร์ดตอบเสียงเรียบ เขาเดินกลับไปนั่งที่โต๊ะทำงานแล้วจัดการเซ็นเอกสารทันที และแจ้งข่าวให้คนดูแลคาสิโนว่าต่อไป งานคาสิโนทั้งหมด อแมนด้า แอบบิงตัน จะเป็นคนดูแล

จากนั้นเสียงข้อความจากโทรศัพท์ของอแมนด้าดั่งขึ้น เธอหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาดู ข้อความจากแอนดรูว์แจ้งว่า ทั้งหมดเรียบร้อยแล้ว เธอจึงกลับไปมองที่ริชาร์ดอีกครั้ง

"ข้อแลกเปลี่ยนอีกอย่าง.....ได้โปรอย่าพามาร์ตินกลับมาเลยนะคะ"

\-------------------------------

อแมนด้าพาริชาร์ดมายังร้านกาแฟที่มาร์ตินทำงานอยู่ ทันทีที่จอดรถ ริชาร์ดก็ลงจากรถไปทันที แอนดรูว์กำลังจะลงจากรถไปตาม แต่เธอห้ามไว้ก่อน

"ให้เวลาเขา แอนดรูว์" อแมนด้าบอกเสียงเรียบ เธอทำได้เพียงเท่านี้ เรื่องอื่นๆ ไม่ว่าริชาร์ดจะโดนทำลาย หรืออามิเทจจะล้มสลาย มันไม่ใช่ธุระของเธอ ถ้าริชาร์ดตาย เธอจะได้เป็นคนบอกมาร์ติน ว่าครั้งหนึ่ง ริชาร์ดได้กลับมาหาเขา คนที่ริชาร์ดรักมากที่สุด

อแมนด้ามองริชาร์ดอยู่ เขาทำตามสัญญา... เขาเพียงแค่คุยกับแชดวิค และนั่งมองมาร์ตินอยู่ห่างๆ เขาคุยกับแชดวิตเพียงไม่นาน ก็ลุกออกมา

แล้วกลับขึ้นรถ

อแมนด้าขับรถพาริชาร์ดกลับคฤหาสน์ ก่อนลงจากรถเธอพูดคุยกับริชาร์ดเพียงเล็กน้อย

"ขอบคุณอแมนด้า ขอบคุณ"

และนี่ก็เป็นประโยคสุดท้ายที่ได้พูดคุยกับริชาร์ด

\-------------------------

อแมนด้ายังคงให้แอนดรูว์ส่งข่าวเกี่ยวกับมาร์ตินเป็นระยะ และยังให้รวบรวมข้อมูลของเบเนดิกต์และริชาร์ดเอาไว้ด้วย เธอยังไม่ไว้ใจใคร ยังไม่สามารถวางใจใครได้ โดยเฉพาะเบน

ในที่สุด อาริชาร์ดก็เข้าโรงพยาบาลด้วยอาการเส้นเลือดในสมองแตก อแมนด้าอ่านข่าวอย่างเงียบเฉียบ แผนการของไอแดนที่ร่วมมือกับเบน เห็นผลช้ามาก ตอนแรกอแมนด้าคิดว่าคงจะอีกไม่นานหลังจากที่พาริชาร์ดไปที่ร้านกาแฟนั้น แต่กลับเป็นว่า ตั้งแต่ที่มาร์ตินจากไป 5 ปีแล้ว พวกเขาเพิ่งจะลงมืออย่างจริงจัง

วางแผนนานเกินไป แต่ก็รัดกุม

"ถ้ามาร์ตินกลับมาคราวนี้ คงจะไม่มีทางหนีไปที่ไหนได้อีกแล้ว" อแมนด้าบ่นกับตัวเธอเอง

\------------------------------------

หลังจากที่เบเนดิกต์โทรมาบอกว่าตอนนี้มาร์ตินอยู่โรงพยาบาล อแมนด้ารีบไปทันที อยากเจอเขา เจอเขาก่อนทุกคน อยากจะบอกให้หันหลังกลับ แล้วลืมพวกเราทุกคนสะ แต่ว่า... อแมนด้ามาช้าไป

เธอมาพอดีกับทุกคน และทุกคนก็มาเจอมาร์ตินพร้อมกัน

มาร์ติน ดูเหมือนเดิม...ทุกอย่าง

อแมนด้าเหลือบมองเบเนดิกต์ และได้แต่ภาวนา

ขอแค่มาร์ตินอย่าเป็นอะไรก็พอ

\---------------------------------------

2 วันต่อมา อแมนด้าให้ลูกน้องขับรถมาที่ร้านกาแฟเดิมที่มาร์ตินอยู่ แต่ว่า เธอเห็นรูเพิรต์ยืนสั่งงานอยู่หน้าร้าน เธอเข้าใจทุกอย่างโดยทันที จึงเปลี่ยนเป้าหมายไปหาเบเนดิกต์แทน

มาร์ตินอยู่กับเบน อีกครั้งที่เธอมาช้าไป แม้จะมีข่าวอยู่ในมือ แต่กลับกลายเป็นว่า เบเนดิกต์เดินนำ 1 ก้าวเสมอ

"มาร์ติน ฉันคิดถึงเธอ" อแมนด้าพูดพลางกอดคนตัวเล็กแน่น

มาร์ตินตอบกลับเพื่อนรักของเขา "ฉันก็คิดถึงเธอ อแมนด้า ขอโทษนะ ที่ทำอะไรไม่คิด"

"ต่อไป ได้โปรด นึกถึงฉันเป็นคนแรก ไม่ว่าอะไร บอกฉันก่อนเสมอ ทำได้ใช่ไหม" เธอกระซิบข้างหูมาร์ติน แค่เรื่องนี้เรื่องเดียว แค่ต้องการเป็นที่พักพิงให้กับคนในอ้อมกอด

"อือ...สัญญาเลย" มาร์ตินตอบพร้อมกระชับอ้อมกอดให้แน่นขึ้น

"นี่ ยัยแสบ ปล่อยมาร์ตินของฉันได้แล้ว" เสียงแบบนี้จะเป็นใครไม่ได้นอกจากเบน

"ชิ" อแมนด้าได้แต่ทำเสียงไม่พอใจ แล้วจึงถอนกอดออก มาร์ตินได้แต่มองอย่างขำๆ

"อิอิ เอาล่ะๆ เดี้ยวฉันขอตัวไปดูขนมที่อบไว้ก่อนนะ มันน่าจะสุกแล้ว" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วเดินฮัมเพลงไปที่ครัวทันที

จากนั้นบรรยากาศรอบๆก็เปลี่ยนไป เบเนดิกต์เดินไปนั่งที่โซฟา และอแมนด้าก็นั่งฝั่งตรงข้าม

"นายจัดการแชดวิคได้เร็วดีนะ" อแมนด้าพูดเสียงเรียบ

"ฉันมีโอกาสก็ต้องคว้าไว้"

"น้องสาวของเขาไปไหนล่ะ"

"ฉันว่าจะส่งไปตะวันออกกลาง"

"อืม..ฉันว่านายฆ่าเธอดีกว่านะ ถ้าเธอมีโอกาสกลับมา เธออาจจะทำให้มาร์ตินเดือดร้อน"

"นั้นสินะ..." เบเนดิกต์ตอบรับ แล้วจัดการเอาโทรศัพท์ส่งข้อความให้รูเพิร์ตจัดการน้องสาวของแชดวิค

"มาร์ตินกลับมาแล้ว...นายจะยังนอนกับคนอื่นอีกไหมเบน" อแมนด้าถามเสียงเรียบ

"ไม่...แล้วคนก่อนๆนี้ฉันก็สั่งเก็บหมดแล้ว"

อแมนด้ามองหน้าเบน เบเนดิกต์ฉลาด เขารู้ว่าถ้าตอบไม่ถูกใจเธอ ข้อมูลทั้งหมด อาจจะตกไปอยู่ในมือของมาร์ติน แล้วทำให้มาร์ตินหนีไปอีกครั้ง

"ดี" อแมนด้าตอบเบน

"มาแล้วๆ" มาร์ตินเดินมาพร้อมทาร์ตไข่หอมฉุย

"อันนี้ฉันก็ไม่เคยทำนะ ลองชิมกันก่อนสิ" ร่างเล็กว่า หลังจากวางถาดขนม อแมนด้ากับเบนจึงแย่งกันหยิบมาชิม

"โหย..อร่อยอ่ะ กรอบดี กลิ่นไข่ไม่คาวเลย" อแมนด้าชมมาร์ตินจนหน้าแดง ก็มันอร่อยจริงๆนิ

"อร่อยมากครับ ที่รัก" เบเนดิกต์ว่าแล้วลุกขึ้นจุ๊บลงที่หัวของมาร์ติน

"เหอะ" อแมนด้าทำเสียงไม่พอใจที่เห็นเบนจุ๊บมาร์ตินต่อหน้า

"อิอิ" มาร์ตินได้แต่หัวเราะทั้งสองคน ความรู้สึกเก่าๆเหมือนเมื่อก่อนกลับมาอีกครั้ง สองคนนี้มักจะอยู่เคียงข้างเขาเสมอ

"ฉันรักนายนะเบน" มาร์ตินบอกกับเบน หลังจากนั้นก็หันไปหาอแมนด้า

"ฉันรักเธอนะ อแมนด้า"

"ฉันก็รักนาย!!" อแมนด้าและเบเนดิกต์ตอบพร้อมกัน แล้วก็กลับไปเขม่นใส่กันต่อ

เวลาที่สงบ เป็นตัวของตัวเอง ไม่มีเรื่องอะไรที่ทำให้กังวล คงเป็นแค่ช่วงเวลาที่ได้อยู่กับมาร์ติน

ฉันจะร่วมมือกับนายเบน ฉันจะสร้างกรงขังมาร์ติน กับนาย....

  
\----------------------

"ฮึก...ริชาร์ด ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงผมนะ ตอนนี้ผมมีความสุขดีแล้ว ขอให้พระเจ้าทรงรับจิตวิญญาณของริชาร์ด เอาไว้ในความดูแลด้วย ฮึก" มาร์ตินพูดต่อหน้าศพของริชาร์ดเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย หลังจากนั้น บาทหลวงก็ทำพิธี ฝังศพตามประเพณี

เบเนดิกต์โอบไหล่ร่างเล็กแน่นเพื่อให้กำลังใจ เขาไม่อยากเห็นมาร์ตินร้องไห้

อแมนด้ามาร่วมพิธีนี้ด้วย เธอมองมาร์ตินอยู่เงียบๆเมื่อจบพิธี เธอเห็นไอแดนและมาร์ตินคุยกัน กอดและร้องไห้กัน

เธอจะไม่ทำอะไรไอแดน เพราะความรู้สึกที่ไอแดนมีให้มาร์ตินเป็นของจริง แต่ถ้าไอแดนหักหลังมาร์ตินเมื่อไร เขาก็ไม่มีวันอยู่ได้อย่างสงบสุขแน่

\---------------------

หลังจากนั้น 3ปี เบเนดิกต์และมาร์ตินก็ได้แต่งงานกัน อแมนด้าได้แต่อวยพรให้มาร์ตินมีความสุข และกอดมาร์ตินไว้ พลางจ้องตากับเบเนดิกต์

"อย่าทำให้คนที่ฉันรักเสียใจอีกนะเบน ฉันไว้ใจแค่นาย" อแมนด้าบอกกับเบเนดิกต์

แต่ตั้งแต่ที่มาร์ตินแต่งงานกับเบน เธอก็ไม่ค่อยได้มีโอกาสเจอกับมาร์ตินเลย นี่อาจจะเป็นแผนของเบน ที่ต้องการกันเธอออกจากมาร์ตินก็ได้ เธอจึงคิดแผนอะไรบางอย่าง

"ฮัลโหล มาร์ติน" อแมนด้าพูดใส่โทรศัพทืเมื่ออีกฝ่ายรับสาย

"อแมนด้า ฉันกำลังคิดถึงเธอพอดีเลย ตอนนี้ว่างด้วย เดี้ยวไปหานะ"

"อือ!" อแมนด้าตอบรับอย่างดีใจ

รูเพิร์ตขับรถมาส่งมาร์ตินที่คฤหาสน์แอบบิงตัน

"สวัสดีครับคุณอาสมิท"

"ว่าไง ไม่เจอกันนานเลยนะ มาๆ ฉันทำกับข้าวไว้รอพวกเธอทั้งสองคนเต็มเลย" คุณสมิทว่าแล้วพาเด็กๆไปที่ห้องอาหาร

พวกเขาทานข้าวและพูดคุยกันอย่างสนุกสนาน ส่วนมากจะเป็นเรื่องที่คุณสมิทเล่าเกี่ยวกับเรื่องตลกของอแมนด้าให้มาร์ตินฟัง

"เอ่อนี่..มาร์ติน เธออยากมีเจ้าตัวเล็กบ้างไหม?" คุณสมิทถามร่างเล็ก

"อ่า...ผมก็เคยคิดอยู่นะครับ...นานมาแล้วล่ะ" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงเศร้าๆ เรื่องการรับเด็กมาเลี้ยง มันพาลทำให้นึกถึงแชดวิค คนที่ทิ้งเขาไปอย่างไม่ไยดี

"ถ้านายอยากมีลูกเป็นของตัวเอง ฉันช่วยได้นะ" อแมนด้าว่า

"ลูกของฉันเองงั้นเหรอ?" มาร์ตินพูด พลางคิด เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าตัวเองจะมีลูกที่เป็นของตัวเขาเองจริงๆเลย

"ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นได้ก็ดีสิ" มาร์ตินตอบแล้วอมยิ้ม แล้วคิดถึงอนาคตที่เด็กๆวิ่งเล่นรอบตัวเขา

"ถ้านายอยากมี ฉันเป็นแม่อุ้มบุญให้นายได้นะ"

"จริงเหรอ!!" มาร์ตินตะโกนอย่างดีใจทันที

"จริงสิ ฉันเคยหลอกนายที่ไหนล่ะ" อแมนด้าพูดพลางยิ้มส่งให้

มาร์ตินลุกขึ้นแล้ววิ่งไปกอดอแมนด้าทันที

"ขอบคุณ! ขอบคุณนะอแมนด้า! ลูกของฉัน...แค่คิดก็มีความสุขแล้ว!!" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างดีใจ อแมนด้ากอดตอบร่างเล็ก แต่สายตาของเธอมองจ้องไปที่พ่อของเธอ

ขอบคุณค่ะคุณพ่อที่ทำตามแผน

ในเมื่อเบเนดิกต์สร้างกรงให้มาร์ติน เธอจะสร้างโซ่ตรวนล่ามมาร์ตินไว้กับเธอบ้าง

มาร์ตินจะไม่มีทางหายไปจากชีวิตของเธอได้

มาร์ตินเองก็เป็นของฉัน


End file.
